Starship Enterprise Mission: Orgasm
by alterego ero-mandy
Summary: This is a total pairing of sexy Captain Kirk and the vixen Lieutenant Nyota Uhura. James T. Kirk seems to be suffering from a fatal wave of home sickness. What will happen when Uhura comes to cheer him up a bit? This is definitely rated M for a reason - read at own risk dude. Don't blame me if you walk out of this story different then when you clicked on it in the first place.
1. Home Sick

**I DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHTS TO STAR TREK SERIES. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND CREW OR WHATEVER – DON'T SUE ME!**

**Chapter 1: **_**Home Sick**_

James T. Kirk sat in his quarters, lying flat on his back on his bed and staring up at the ceiling, bored. He was homesick yet again, missing his old home back on earth and poor Spock would never be able to relate let alone help in any way possible.

Kirk groans loudly, grabbing his stress ball and beginning to bounce it off the roof. There's a burning, broken feeling where his heart should be. Whoever came up with the phrase, _'out of sight out of mind' _is the biggest damn fool in human history. Kirk sits up wearily just as his door opens.

He grunts in distaste, expecting it to be Spock checking in on him once again but instead he opens his eyes and it is Lieutenant Nyota Uhura. His eyes widen and he raises his eyebrows in surprise – she's the last person he expected to see pay a visit – she seems to utterly despise him. He can't blame her he made a few dumb advances towards her while wasted like a drunk.

Uhura smiles at his confusion, walking in and letting the door slide shut behind her. Kirk stands up just as she reaches him. She places two hands on his chest and shoves him back down, making him sit like she's in _her_ own quarters or something.

Kirk stares up at her in lust, his crystal blue orbs of eyes growing dark and dangerous. He feels himself rise in arousal, his pants tightening uncomfortably at her harsh control of the situation – it turns him on.

Uhura's eyes light up a bit as she takes notice of his hardening manhood. She cocks her head questioningly. "What's wrong, Captain? Spock told me you weren't feeling well – home sick is it?" Kirk nods his head numbly.

"Well what can I do to help you about that?" she asks sincerely. Kirk shakes his head weakly, shrugging. "I don't know…"

"Well I do." Uhura whispers huskily with seduction drenching every word. Suddenly Uhura places her hands on Kirk's toned chest once again and pushes him roughly onto his back on the bed, hovering over him. James T. Kirk can't believe what's happening; his jaw drops as Uhura zips out of her suit leaving her completely naked.

She wasn't wearing any undergarments when she came in here, Kirk thought; she planned all of this…God! She straddles him with her nude body. Kirk willingly lets her take off his uniform. Uhura smirks to herself as she leaves him in his underwear, a rather large bulge poking out.

Kirk jerks his hips forward involuntarily as Uhura traces his stiff erection lightly with her delicate fingers. Nyota can't take it anymore, neither can James. She yanks his boxers off and gasps at the impressive sight to behold. Kirk's a pretty big guy – no wonder he's Captain with a package like that, Uhura thinks.

Uhura leans down and attacks his warm lips with her own. Kirk decides to come out of his sickness, grabbing her small waist and flipping her over so he's on top and crawls up to the top of his bed.

The Lieutenant wraps her legs around his hips and hooks her ankles together, forcing him closer. Kirk groans into her mouth at the contact of his manhood against her sex.

He can't physically take any more teasing from her and grabs the hard shaft of his cock, guiding it to her soaked entrance, more than ready.

He pulls away from the kiss, panting and grunting warm breath against her mouth. He finds her light brown eyes and searches them with his own blue orbs. "Are you ready for this?" he pants and she nods frantically.

Finally at long last Kirk kisses her madly and shoves into her vagina. "UH!" Uhura arches further onto him as he begins to ride her with a frantic pace out of a desperate need for release.

Kirk squeezes his eyes shut and rests his head in the crook of his new lover's neck. She smells like roses and wine – intoxicating him with his sudden love for her. She's a feisty Lieutenant but he likes them that way. Nyota Uhura is the type of girl James T. Kirk would want to love, marry and even have kids with.

If only he thought he deserved her. He doesn't however. The Captain doesn't think he deserves anything so purely romantic and sexy – smart and gorgeous.

Either way, he's making love to her right now. Kirk allows his upper body to remain still as he continues to thrust his lower half in and out of his vixen's warm and welcoming vagina. His sweat drips off his muscled chest and onto Uhura's breasts. Kirk smoothly pinches her nipples with his fingers, making her swoon beneath him; while his other hand occupies her swelling clitoris. This adds to Uhura's unmistaken able pleasure.

Nyota screams as she comes quickly – long and hard baby. Her walls clench around her commander's massive shaft, covering him with her warm love juices.

Her orgasm catapults Kirk into his own wonderful end. He kisses her as he ejaculates his lovely sperm. James doesn't bother pulling out once they're both done – though Uhura squeezes in another orgasm. Not wanting it to be over, the restless Lieutenant begins to rock her hips onto his still hardening dick and moans against his open mouth.

Finally Kirk comes again and pants, grunts into her mouth, "I love you, and I love you so much. _God_, I wish I could marry you right now dammit!"

Uhura's eyes widen and light as his sudden confession. "Captain Kirk… Whatever could you mean?!" He realizes his mistake in saying too much and back tracks wildly. "Uh, uh sorry Lieutenant it's uh – nothing!" Uhura shakes her head, staring at him with her piercing brown eyes. "No James, tell me…now." His shoulders slump and he nods his thrusting taking a back seat to the conversation.

"Okay I said I want to marry you, is that so dreadfully bad?" Uhura considers this and slowly shakes her head no.

"No…no I guess not… But…do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Want to marry me really?"

He nods without a moment's hesitation or thought. "Yes…yeah absolutely. I would love nothing less than to make you Nyota Kirk." She laughs at him and grabs the back of his neck, pulling him in for a long smoldering kiss.

Getting the urgent signals from his body, James begins to pound into her again with fierce, merciless force.

Uhura screams in pure ecstasy and joy, wrapping her arms around his lean and toned back. Kirk grabs her hands and pins them above her head with his own larger ones.

Nyota gives up her fight and comes violently, Kirk accepting her surrender and allowing himself to let go once again – filling her with his warm silky semen.

They lay their together, unmoving as they wrap their arms around each other and kiss softly.

A few hours later into the early morning, the two roll together in Kirk's bed and make more passionate, endless love. Completely exhausted at five am Uhura parts from her soundly sleeping lover and dresses for early morning mission training.

However being the light sleeper that he is, Kirk wakes up and kisses her. She pulls away with a smirk. "See you in the mission, Captain Kirk."

Kirk smiles at her as she exits his quarters. "And until we meet again…" He mutters under his breath.


	2. Mission Training and Vulnerability

**I DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHTS TO STAR TREK SERIES. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND CREW OR WHATEVER – DON'T SUE ME!**

**Chapter 2: Mission Training**

**A/N: I'm gonna do the same as I did with Fionna and Finn's Mad Cravings and start from the last chapter of before…Enjoy! It's really long to make up for the lateness...Read on!**

A few hours later into the early morning, the two roll together in Kirk's bed and make more passionate, endless love. Completely exhausted at five am Uhura parts from her soundly sleeping lover and dresses for early morning mission training.

However being the light sleeper that he is, Kirk wakes up and kisses her. She pulls away with a smirk. "See you in the mission, Captain Kirk."

Kirk smiles at her as she exits his quarters. "And until we meet again…" He mutters under his breath.

Jim gets dressed for mission training, following Uhura's lead. He walks out into the corridor with a bounce in his step at getting in bed with the most gorgeous girl on the ship – the Lieutenant. Does he have game or does he have _game?!"_

He turns the corner, running into his friend, Spock. They greet each other as usual – jumping right into conversation.

"I can read that you look particularly happy this early morning, Captain, what exactly has you in for such a good mood?" Jim smirks cockily as he adjusts his watch, checking the time and deciding they'll make perfect time as long as they keep this steady quick pace.

"Oh nothing, just a thing called sex, Spock, that's all." The half Vulcan makes a face of distaste or perhaps even confusion – a rare look for the male.

"Oh, I am sorry I did not realize your glow was due to coitus or sexual intercourse. I should not have asked, let us forget I ever did shall we?" Kirk laughs at his friend's discomfort and nods his head in agreement with his plan.

"So what's our mission based on today?" Kirk asks his first officer. "I believe it's a stimulation once again involving the Narada."

Jim groans in annoyance. "Uh, like we need to relive _that _again." Spock nods, taking his statement and emotions into consideration. Though he knows Spock Prime told him to do what's right – not logical. So Spock nods in agreement with his Captain. "The memory is bad enough in my opinion." Spock says, carrying on their conversation as they reach their destination – the crew is already present.

Jim Kirk immediately takes control, plopping himself down in his favored Captain's chair. "Okay everyone let's get this show on the road okay?" he tries his best to avoid Uhura's direction altogether – he can't manage seeing her without lust clouding his vision with the desire to rip off her clothing and explore the inside of her body. He now knows he will never be able to look at his Lieutenant without picturing that gorgeous body of hers naked and sweaty.

"Tell me how our enemy's looking." Kirk commands in a sturdy, tough voice. "His shields are down and he's wide open but we detect there's some other kind of force field they're using."

"Do we fire?" Kirk squirms a bit in his chair, lounging now in a more comfortable position. "No, don't, let's tease them, ready for fire."

"We're are ready, Captain."

"What's their response?"

"Aha, their force field has strengthened, telling from the position and range I would say it's a reflective field – anything we throw at them will bounce back at us."

"Ok, then we'll have to attack from the inside." Jim Kirk stands up and points to Spock and Uhura. "You two are coming with me – we're beaming onto the Narada. Come on Lieutenant and First Officer, it's time."

The usual brave Nyota Uhura finds herself sheepishly avoids the Captain's strong gaze. Spock fails to pick up on her discomfort and of course Uhura wasn't going to confide her emotions in him.

The trio step onto the teleporters **(A/N: is th****at even a word?!)** and beam onto the enemy ship, undetected.

Kirk looks up a map of the ship they just boarded and waves over his officers. "Okay, let's go to their controls – by that I mean let's disable their reflective field." Nyota and Spock in nod in agreement, "Sounds good." Uhura replies and the team make their way to the ship's controls.

Once there Kirk asks his Lieutenant what he needs to do to terminate their protective field. "According to the read I'm getting from the Enterprise, screw off the left panel and you should find a red and green bundle of wires." Jim does as told and unscrews the panel to find a mess of wires and circuits.

"OK, what now?"

"Hhmm, let's see…is there a thick blue wire somewhere in there?" The Captain nods as he holds it between his fingers. "Ok cut it and that should disable the whole reflective field's activation system." Kirk snips it with an immediate alarm ringing in response. He curses under his breath as Spock looks around, pushing his Captain out of the way and kneeling in front of the exposed panel.

Without telling the others his intentions, Spock proceeds to yanking the blue wire out completely before snipping two other red wires. The alarm stops just as quickly as it came on.

"Wait, what the hell did you just do? How did you do that?"

"I take from your response to my saving our secrecy that you are astounded by my sudden knowledge of this ship, Captain. However I reassure you to not be alarmed at this, I have been studying up on this ship's technology ever since we last encountered. I now know it inside and out – and so by this additional knowledge I suggest we beam ourselves back onto the ship before we are captured." Kirk nods after a glance at the stunned Uhura and they shrug at each other.

They are beamed back onto the Enterprise where Kirk takes his Captain's chair once again. "Ok, is their reflective field down now?"

"Yes, Captain, completely disabled."

"Are we clear to fire?"

"Yes, securing target."

"Fire when ready." The confident Captain commands and they shoot, the Narada explodes and the stimulation is completed with victory.

Jim stands and stretches, heading towards the door. He casually and skillfully slips Nyota a note, a simple gesture that goes unnoticed by the rest of the crew members.

Once everyone leaves and Uhura is alone she unfolds the small piece of paper. With Kirk's unmistakable handwriting scrawled hurriedly across the paper it reads:

_Meet me during lunch in the supply closet near my quarters._

_J. T. Kirk_

After quickly reading the message Uhura tears it up and throws it into the trash. She wonders curiously what he has in store for her. He certainly took control this morning she thought; it's as if there contact earlier had no effect on him at all. It disappointed her.

The Lieutenant is surprised to find she _wanted_ him to be a bit flustered at their actions – she wanted to have a lasting effect on the famous charmer James T. Kirk. But perhaps the handsome dangerously charming man couldn't be spellbound.

Nevertheless Nyota carefully slips into the supply closet he said to meet him in during lunch hours. Uhura closes the door behind her, leaving her in complete and utter darkness. But this isn't a problem for her considering she's never been afraid of the dark.

She senses someone else's presence with her in the small, cramped space as suddenly she's grabbed by the waist and flung into the shelves of the closet.

She smells him first– his alluring scent, her take charge Captain Kirk. She smiles as he kisses her neck sweetly; nipping at her earlobe as his hands roam her body freely.

Despite her protests Jim leaves her body to lock the door and pulls on the string to turn on the dim, fading light bulb. Finally Nyota's able to take in her Captain's muscular body, still dressed in his uniform. His usual light blue marbles of eyes are now their familiar shade darker whenever they act together sexually, that much she has come to know and now expect.

Before she can even blink Kirk's on her once again, pinning her toned back to the shelf with his own body; he peppers her neck and jaw line with kisses as his hands smoothly unzips her uniform, exposing her bra and just enough of her panties for a little fun.

Nyota's hand creeps up the shelf to grab the wood above her. She moans as Jim's hand slips into her uniform and under the waistband of the thin, lavender cotton of her panties. His long slender fingers run through the black curly pubic hair of her mound. Her breath hitches in her throat as he reaches her slit, sliding two fingers inside her easily and pumping in and out.

Meanwhile his mouth smothers hers with his complete and utter attention. Their tongues collide together, swirling around inside their warm, wet mouths.

All the while Kirk's hand continues to pump in and out of her wet heat. Uhura decides to return the favor as she unzips his uniform also, sticking her fragile hand down his pants and into his boxers. Her small gentle hand returns his gestures towards her – running her delicate fingers through his brown pubic hair towards his pulsing manhood.

Jim groans into her lips as her soft palm wraps around him firmly and begins tugging playfully. The couple pulls apart and stares deep into each other's eyes. Jim never breaks eye contact with her as he gauges her reaction to him pushing flush against her, his erection rubbing against her womanhood.

Nyota's head goes back a little as she gasps, her beautiful brown eyes never leaving his pupils holding the blue crystal sea.

Her eyes dart down to his red swollen lips as the corners of them begin to tug upwards in a genuine smile of satisfaction at her reaction. To get back at him, Uhura tightens her hold on his straining cock and grazes the oozing head with a feathery lightness.

This small gesture sends shivers and chills up Kirk's spine as he grunts and groans at her actions. "I can't take anymore teasing." He pants – uttering their first words since meeting.

Jim Kirk, her Captain, takes her hands off of him and tugs himself out, yanking her panties down to uncover just enough of the places he needs.

The daring and fearless Captain then proceeds to grabbing his Lieutenant by the thighs and wrapping her around his waist as he slams her back into the shelf. Pleasure racks Nyota's body just as Jim leads himself into her sopping entrance.

Nyota Uhura is a little bit higher than his head though he's usually taller than her by at least three inches. Kirk looks up at his lover just to capture her natural given beauty. Her dark brown hair is a tad damp and plastered a bit to her chocolate forehead. Her eyes are squeezed tightly shut while she bites her full lower lip to keep from crying out or screaming.

Turned on and driven further with confidence at her joy and ecstasy, Kirk scrunches up his face with the effort of thrusting into her deeper than before. This causes Uhura to arch her back, her other arm coming down from the shelf to grip Jim's neck, tangling into his soft dirty blond hair.

As their ends near due to Jim's hard and determined thrusts into her walls, Kirk speeds up brutally, slamming himself into her over and over again.

Uhura shudders as her walls twitch, grabbing the back of his head and crushing their lips together to swallow her passionate shrieks of pleasure.

Kirk manages one more powerful shove into her – setting off the explosion of her orgasm and his own. Nyota's walls clench around him tightly as he shoots off his semen into her. The pair pulls apart panting into each other's faces before Jim slips out of her to her disappointment.

He frames her face with his hands and kisses her passionately as he tucks himself back into his pants. They help each other zip up and make sure they look normal enough. Kirk checks his watch to see they took up all of lunch.

"Okay, first you leave and I'll wait about ten minutes before leaving." They nod in agreement and as a parting goodbye, she kisses her commanding Captain sincerely – not wanting to part from him at all. Once they pull apart she leans over to his ear and whispers, "I want to stay here with you forever – frozen in time with your magnificent member inside me. Tell me it will be just that someday…please Kirk."

Her words spring wetness to his eyes incredulously, James T. Kirk hardly ever cries…ever. However it seems the passionate Lieutenant Nyota Uhura is changing that. Jim pulls away to look at her, bravely showing his glassy blue eyes, baring his vulnerability to her in an act of trust and love.

James T. Kirk would rather die than let a woman he's attracted to and loves witness him in such a sensitive and exposed state. There's always the nagging paralyzing fear of her taking his weakness and using it against him – hurting him in a way he'll be forced to repair with meaningless sex.

But he's once again misjudged her. Because Uhura's stunning eyes grow sorrowful and sympathetic. She searches his face in a pursuit of some clue to her love's sudden despair.

Uhura reaches out a soft hand to caress and touch his chiseled jaw. Kirk closes his eyes, giving into her heavenly touch. He rests his cheek into her smooth palm as she pulls him into a tight embrace despite his reluctance to do so. Her head rests in the crook of his neck as his arms curl around her waist, pressing her to him. "Why are you about to cry, Jim?" Nyota murmurs into his neck and she hears him sniffle.

"I'm just shocked I guess."

"At what?" she asks, and it almost makes him cry more to hear the sincere care in her sweet voice.

"At someone as full of passion, beauty and knowledge like you to love a broken sap like me." He answers mournfully. Uhura tightens her hold on him, squeezing his chest. "That's not true, you are many things James T. Kirk but a sap is definitely not one of them. And you are far from broken. I've seen broken – I know it…and you just don't fit. Now pull yourself together goddammit or I swear to God I'm gonna kick your ass out of this closet." Kirk laughs lightly at her rare swearing and threat.

"Okay, okay," Jim breaks away from her comforting warmth as she stares up into his red puffy eyes, seeing if he's ok now. "Are you alright?" he nods, wiping the dried tears from his cheeks.

"That's it. I can't let you walk around this ship by yourself. Do you think the Captain would let me take the rest of the day off for a friend?"

Jim smirks, brightening a bit at her words and shrugging. "I believe so." They smile at each other before checking to see if the hallway's clear before slipping into Kirk's quarters.

**THE END FOR NOW**

**TBC**

**A/N: juicier, juicy, sour lemon in next chapter. Really, really sorry for the late update! Really busy week and just saw the movie Oblivion. It****'s confusing ok later, chow! REVIEW!**


	3. I Love You

**C****hapter 3: I Love You**

.

Jim collapses onto his bed, now emotionally exhausted. Nyota smiles down at him lovingly as she climbs into his bed, a little bit above him as she lounges seemingly make the bed her own. Kirk crawls up next to her and slips under the covers.

Uhura turns to him and entwines their fingers, her brown hands soft and smooth against his calloused palms.

"Tell me about your childhood." Kirk winces at her suggestion and Uhura obviously takes notice. "What? What's wrong with that?" The Captain shrugs, rolling over and pulling Nyota on top of him. He stares into her piercing brown eyes he has now grown fond of. "It's just not very happy – not something I would want to really talk about with you – or anyone for that matter. Please respect that. Maybe later though, further into our relation-"

Jim pauses, hesitant and reluctant on the word relationship. Uhura raises her eyebrows and looks at him with a very obvious question hanging in the warm intimate air between them.

_What is this?_

Nyota bites her bottom lip sexily though this turns Jim on a bit he also knows that she's thinking the same exact thing he is.

"Nyota…what are we doing, what is this?" The Lieutenant looks around the room, as if the answer might be written upon the very walls. She swallows and takes a deep breath finding the courage to look into her lover's crystal blue eyes.

She begins to lightly play in his dirty blond hair. "Well we've slept together two times. And I used to hate you endlessly. Remember that time you made an advance on me at the bar? Oh I thought you were so sleazy and yet at the same time I found myself thinking you had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen; so clear and open – honest like if you ever told a lie I could look into your eyes and find the truth there. To be dreadfully honest I found myself dangerously attracted to you while we were on the Narada mission. But I couldn't do anything because I thought you were just a player and you would hurt me."

Kirk frowns at her honesty, leaning up a bit and framing her gorgeous face in his hands, kissing her soft lips with his own. He pulls apart from her and lets his warm breath feather against her lips. "I've always been extremely attracted to you but I never thought I was good enough. You seem too perfect for someone like me. But sleeping with you has made me the happiest I've been in a long time. I don't really want to stop but I'm also scared."

Uhura cocks her head to the side slightly in confusion. "Scared of what?"

"Scared of actually loving you – falling for you. The last time I did that the girl broke my heart and I've been a player ever since. But I feel it. Every time I see you my stomach gets light with stupid fluttering butterflies – my heart too, it spreads warmth through my body every time I even catch a mere glimpse of your beauty. It's a frightening feeling and…I just can't get a grasp on it. But I also know that if I stopped being with you I could die. You know?"

Uhura smiles, tears glossing her eyes as she smiles down at him. "So we're dating then…" Kirk glances to the left quickly before back at her, nodding a triumphantly. The two kiss passionately, Kirk getting the signals from his body, grabs her by the waist and flips them to where he's on top.

Nyota giggles and kisses him as he quickly fumbles with their clothing.

Once they're undressed Kirk rests his hands on her knees and spread her legs wide open to his body and anxious, pounding member.

"Hey, can you do something for me?" Jim asks. Nyota bites her lip again and nods frantically. "Um-hm anything baby."

"Just uh, masturbate for me." Uhura isn't shocked or stirred by the request at all. She quickly licks her two fingers and slides them down to her drenched entrance. Kirk watches in a lustful trance as she enters herself and begins to set a nice slow pace for herself. She lets out the occasional breathy moan and whimper at her own musing. Her eyes are shut gracefully as she continues her ministrations, her thumb beginning to lightly rub her swelling clitoris.

With an arch of her back and a powerful flick of her wrist and fingers she shudders and comes violently on her own fingers. "Aaww that was good…" she sighs again and Kirk gasps at his own jerking reaction. He lightly grazes his balls and tickles his oozing tip much to his own high pleasure.

Uhura watches, transfixed also but Kirk refuses to come outside of her walls. He climbs over to her and places his hands on the head board. Nyota positions herself for penetration and wraps her arms around his muscled torso. He closes his eyes and gasps violently as Uhura shoves herself onto him fiercely.

Jim leaves one hand on the headboard, letting the other grab her rear as he slams and pounds into her viciously. Uhura struggles to keep her eyes open to the massive uncontainable pleasure and joy racking through her body with each one of his powerful thrusts.

But she does however, managing to look up at him with his eyes squeezed tightly shut with his mouth agape in a sort of snarl.

She cannot help but to laugh a bit at his expression. "What?" he asks. "Your sex face is funny, haha." Kirk doesn't find this so amusing and decides to shut her up by grabbing her thighs and lifting her, pulling her further onto him while he presses her into the headboard and wall. Uhura shrieks at his depth inside her and grows limp in his strong and sweaty arms.

Jim of course doesn't mind as he continues to thrust into her, feeling her end is near. Her warm tight walls are twitching and with one angle of his hips she comes a second time in his arms. Nyota's legs clamp around Kirk and feel her eyes roll to the back of her head in immense pleasure. Kirk shudders into his own powerful orgasm, so great it feels like another thrust.

With his sperm inside her Uhura comes again and slumps against the wall in exhaustion. She stares lazily into his wide dark lustful blue eyes.

"That was great. Uh, man you're the best I've ever had." Kirk smiles and kisses her gently as he pulls out.

"What about Spock?"

Uhura frowns at him and shakes her head. "Nope, we were never completely sexually active. He only let me kiss, hug and massage him – no penetration. But you're a better kisser. I _will_ give you that."

Jim smiles cockily and stands up from the bed. "I'm gonna take a warm bath," he winks at her, "feel free to join me." She laughs and stands up. "Fine, why don't you go get us some grapes and I'll draw the bath…_I'll be waiting, Captain._" The way she says Captain so huskily and seductive sends chills down Kirk's back.

He runs to go get grapes from the mess room while Nyota runs the bath. After she makes sure it's warm enough with bubbles Jim comes back in with a big bowl of the finest grapes. Uhura is already in the bath, cleaning herself of their passionate love making. Kirk gets undressed again and grabs a towel. He drops the towel onto the bathroom floor and steps into the warm tub.

Uhura's eyes are dark with lust and longing he can already see. However Nyota can also see his stiff erection proudly presented before her.

She eyeballs it curiously as Jim leans down with his hands on the rim of the tub, caging her body. He grabs her leg and pushes it to where her foot touches the shower wall behind her – very flexible. He lightly kisses up her bare chocolate thigh. Uhura smiles and finally kisses him as he sinks into her, using the warm water as lubricant.

"Aw," Kirk groans in fulfillment as he thrusts rather lazily. Uhura doesn't notice nor mind however, she is too busy in the unexplainable bliss. Uhura rides with him, grinding her hips along with his thrusts and rhythm.

The water laps around their two joined bodies, seemingly one now. Kirk wraps an arm around the small of her back and pulls her flush against him. She sighs and moans at this even closer contact. Nyota's legs are bent out of the water, resting on the tub's rim. Jim grabs her thigh once again and pushes it even straighter, opening up his already wide access.

The couple groans in each other's wake as Kirk slips a hand down to her swollen and pulsing clitoris to finish the job. Uhura arches her back again and bites her lip to keep from screaming at his teasing. She pays him back by sliding a hand under his balls and massaging them delicately. This drives Captain Kirk utterly mad.

They finish together to a climatic end. Kirk slumps on top of her, their sweat and juices mixing to make a wonderful concoction.

While Jim kisses and licks at her neck Uhura whispers a breathy _"I love you"_ into his red ear. Jim freezes, going rigid on top of her. She's afraid she has said too much too soon, scaring him away for good. However Jim kisses her and whispers against her lips, _"What took you so long? I love you too…more than I like."_

Nyota smiles and they kiss again. He feeds her grapes a bit while coming to terms with what just happened in his head. He can't believe it but he actually _does_ love her, with all his heart. He hopes she is exactly the same way…

**TBC in next chapter**

**A/N: Sorry for the really, really, **_**really, **_**late chapters. School's almost out and I got EOC's coming up…So aggravating! Anyway tell me what you think in a review! **


	4. Spock Knows

**Chapter 4: Spock Knows**

The two get out of the tub and Kirk wraps up his mate in a towel, lifting her up and carrying her into his small kitchen area. Uhura purposefully rubs her toweled rump against his bare member, eliciting a strangled moan from her Captain.

Before he can think otherwise, Jim grabs her waist and slams her front onto the countertop. Kirk shoves up her white towel helplessly as he pumps himself a few times before shoving into her. Nyota gasps at him as his hand grabs her neck and the small of her back to keep her face and front down.

Kirk groans as he speeds up and smiles at her sharp cry of pleasure.

"Aw, oh god Jim, I love you." Nyota exclaims out of passion and sincerity. Jim smirks harder at this and pounds her magnificent ass onto him at a blinding rate.

"I love you too Uhura…uh…" He rams up her at an almost straight up angle. Uhura tenses beneath him with a cry and bangs her closed fists onto the counter next to her. They finish together, Nyota's drenched walls contracting around his twitching penis and squeezing his smooth semen.

Jim once again slumps down on her sweaty body like last time – truly exhausted. Uhura rolls him off of her and grabs his hand to leading him to the bed.

She unwraps the white towel and flings it aside as a welcome. Kirk flops onto the comforter next to her naked body. He lazily rolls on top of her, offering her measly kisses until Uhura stops his teasing. She slips her tongue into his mouth, running it over his teeth and playfully nibbling on his lip. Jim rubs his hands over her rear and thighs, waist and all, wrapping her leg around his waist as he lay on top.

Jim once again feels his body roaring to life – his arousal growing steadily as he lay on top of his love. He kisses down her jaw line and neck, pinching her erect nipple and then swirling his tongue and wet mouth around it.

Uhura arches into his wonderful mouth, loving the sensations he gives her. Nyota moans and runs her fingers through his dirty blond hair. Kirk groans in reaction with her audible joy and wraps both her legs around his waist. Just when he's sinking into her Kirk's quarter door slides open.

Jim is completely inside her, swallowed by her vagina. Uhura gasps at their unexpected visitor who stands there for at least a good half minute before exiting hurriedly.

Kirk curses under his breath as he pulls out of her with much disappointment and struggles to get dressed.

He comes back to her and asks, "Who was at the door? Was it someone we know? Did they know what we were doing?!"

Nyota squints her eyes and cocks her head at him mockingly. "Um yeah it was someone we know genius, who _doesn't_ know the Captain? It was Spock, and also who doesn't know what sex looks like?! Come on Kirk!" He shrugs defensively.

"Well what did his facial expression look like? Angry, sad, shocked – _WHAT_?!" This time Nyota shrugs her shoulders, thinking back on it as she finishes dressing.

"Um I don't know – shocked I think."

"Ok let's go talk to him about…us I guess and what he saw. You guys _are_ over right?"

Uhura nods confidently. "Yeah we've been over for a while before you came along. He should be over me by now – if he was ever even under me, I guess."

Kirk nods in agreement, grabbing her waist and kissing her passionately before playfully smacking her ass. Uhura jumps and laughs at him while they make their way to the door and their First Officer.

They find Spock alone in his own quarters, at his desk appearing to think. They ask to come in and he does so reluctantly.

"So…Spock buddy, what did you see?"

He turns around his chair and walks up to the two of them, ignoring Uhura completely as he stares eye to eye with Kirk.

"You do realize you left out the part yesterday of having sex with my former girlfriend." He turns to Nyota, acknowledging her for the first time. "Am I accurate in that term of our relationship?" he asks and she glances between the two men before nodding in agreement with him.

"Good," he turns on his heel and makes his way to his desk once again, "well what I saw was Captain Kirk on top of his Lieutenant Uhura with her legs wrapped around him. Guessing by his position it would seem to me that you were inside her Jim. Is that true or am I mistaken? And taken by the comfort I saw in that position it certainly wasn't your first times together. You were too comfortable with each other's bodies for first time lovers. How long has this been going on?"

The two lovers look at each other and with a single glance decides to tell the truth since he's already on to them.

"You're right Spock. I was inside her and we've been lovers since that first day I was homesick. We've made love at least like what, five times now?" Uhura nods and they both look at Spock expectantly.

"Okay, I believe you Captain… That is it though correct? Will this affair continue or cease? Do you even love each other? Or is this just a random hook up?"

Kirk looks down at her and she looks up at him. Before they realize it their lips are touching caressingly as Jim snakes his hands around her thin waist.

"We do love each other, more than you know or think possible." Uhura nods with a flirting smile at her lover and hugs him close while looking at Spock whose arms are crossed in thought.

"You're not going to tell anyone right? You can't!" Nyota shouts, now out of their 'love trance'. Spock smiles at them and takes a seat at his desk once again.

Without facing him he answers, "Of course not I'm glad you're happy Nyota, you deserve it. And you two deserve each other with how happy you make each other. I see it, your both radiant with sex and love it seems to me. Do not worry my friends I will keep your secret safe with me – take it to my very grave I promise. Now good day I'm afraid I'm studying for something at the time."

The couple smiles at each other and kiss, thanking Spock as they leave his quarters. In the hall they hold hands and swing them together in utter joy and fulfillment. "Well, Spock knows but he handled that better than I thought possible. Now let's go finish what he interrupted – I'm horny, _Captain."_ Her tone on Captain once again drives Kirk mad as he grabs her and runs to his quarters.

The two barely make it into the door before Kirk slams Uhura onto the closed door and yanks her uniform off along with his own. He removes their underwear and grinds his erect member against her oozing slit.

Nyota moans in anticipation and torture at his agonizing teasing. He grunts as he slips into her and pins her small hands to the door above her. Uhura knocks her head back and gasps with a moan as he thrusts into her a centimeter deeper.

She does her part and props her legs up on the walls making the next doorway. She shrieks a little as she begins to grind into his many powerful thrusts. Jim finds her brown eyes and groans into her open and panting mouth. This small action seems to connect them even more – unifying their breathe along with their sweaty, pulsing bodies.

Jim looks at her pretty plump lips with his crystal blue orbs and sighs calmly before slamming his red lips into hers. They kiss as if the world and life itself depends on it. Kirk grunts into her mouth as she rolls her hips in time with his.

They pull apart and Kirk kisses and bites at her collarbone, causing her to cry sharply. Uhura returns the favor by nipping at his tensed and muscular shoulder. Jim grunts and sighs, her mouth fueling his last final thrust that will lead to their undoing.

It does, Uhura's walls clenching and hugging his erection as he shoots off ribbons of his sperm. They never wear condoms but for some reason Nyota isn't worried about getting pregnant, neither is Kirk. But they do love making love to each other.

The two cuddle together in Jim's bed, Uhura's head resting in the crook of his neck as they talk about random things in a loving setting. "Hey, if I wasn't Captain of the ship right now, you weren't a Lieutenant and there was no Starship Enterprise…and we were living back in my home state… Would you date me?" Uhura cocks her head with a small smirk playing her lips as she stares at the ceiling in thought of his question. She shrugs at long last.

"I think so…you know _after_ you made an advance on me in the bar." Jim smiles and nods his head in consideration of her answer. "Well, I'm tired, why don't we get some shut eye, maybe I'll make love to you during the bleakness of night." Nyota nods and kisses him, as she shuts her eyes and gently falls to sleep.

Jim keeps his promise and slips into her unconsciously at some point during the night but other than that they sleep like baby angels.

**TBC IN NEXT INSTALLMENT**

**A/N: wanted to let Spock in on the whole thing expect some serious love confessions in next chapter and this early update is to make up for the late one still. Forgive me! **


	5. First Official Date

**Chapter 5: First Official Date**

**A FEW WEEK****S LATER…**

Captain Kirk and Lieutenant Uhura are still going strong. They manage to sneak together every night just because they can't bear staying away from each other and seeing each other every day in the work setting just isn't sexually satisfying to their rare love. It takes every fiber of Kirk's being and self-control not to kiss Nyota or run his hands down the spots he knows makes her cringe in wanting; he sees her _trying_ to ignore his sultry gazes and stares while still trying to work and do her part on the ship.

But of course he sees right through this persona as she unconsciously tucks a strand of hair behind her ear frequently. It's as if she's trying to distract herself from the pool forming in her panties.

Jim lounges in his Captain's chair as the Enterprise makes its trip back to Earth. Their mission is over considering there is no trouble afoot in outer space. Kirk allows one of his officers to steer the ship as he exits smoothly to go to his quarters. A few minutes later, unnoticed to the rest of the crew except for Spock, Uhura also withdrawals, leaving other translators to take over.

This is there routine only they rarely make love in the mornings this is an exception. They also need to talk.

Nyota speed walks to her Captain's quarters and types in the password to his door. It slides open and she slips inside, hands immediately grabbing her waist tightly and ramming her into the door again. She can't help the heat oozing between her legs nor the fluttering floating feeling of her pounding heart.

Despite her desperate need to talk to Jim seriously they both know she can't turn down sex with Jim of all people.

Uhura moans as he grinds his erect member into her sex. Kirk sighs and lays hot, smoldering kisses down her neck and jawline, nibbling lightly on the lobe of her ear causing Nyota to whimper in reaction. She feels his lips pull into a smile as he continues to kiss her.

"So…how has your day been so far?" he asks in a hushed whisper. Nyota has now grown use to his small talk during sex. She nods her head, thinking about it as her hand tightens in his hair at the base of his neck. "Good…I guess but I have to talk to you…these past few days I haven't been feeling very well." Jim's ears perk up a little and he pulls away to study her face as worry and fear etches across his own. He's trying to see if she'll be sick right now.

"Are you okay? Do you think it is food poisoning or something? What do you think it is?" Uhura shrugs and tries to change the subject. "Whatever let's forget it, I'm fine for now." Jim's gorgeous blue eyes study her vivid brown orbs and nods in agreement once he trusts her word and decides she feels good enough for sex if she thinks so.

Kirk shoves his hand up her uniform's skirt and into her soaked panties. Nyota gasps and kisses him as he grazes his calloused fingers gently over her warm slit, the place he now knows so well. He groans involuntarily as he slips two fingers into her at a gentle pace. Uhura arches her back and moans at his talented fingers.

Jim slams his red lips onto her full ones, plunging his tongue into her mouth and exploring every millimeter of the magnificent thing. He still can't believe this is actually happening neither can his Lieutenant but they both love it and each other.

Kirk continues to pump his fingers in and out of her and loves her moaning into his open mouth. He removes his other hand from her waist to undo the fastenings of his pants. Uhura makes sure to yank his shirt over his head in order to see his splendid abs. She runs her delicate fingers over them lightly, sending chills up his spine.

Jim bites his lower lip in anticipation as he pulls himself out of his pants and hooks his fingers in her skirt, hitching it up hurriedly. Nyota helps him by shimmying her hips and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling her flush against him, causing his member to come into hard contact with her sex. They both groan as Kirk slips into her slowly.

He basks in the moment, looking up at his secret girlfriend and love's beauty. Uhura closes her eyes, her jaw dropping in a heated pant. She moans his name, James. Jim found out she _likes_ to moan, whimper and exclaim his real name James during passionate slow love making. It makes it more sentimental to her in her opinion. _"James…hm…the bed…"_ she moans desperately.

Jim nods and tightens his grip on her thighs and his cock sinks inside her even more deliciously as he carries her from the door to his bed.

He sets her down gently and makes sure to distribute his weight onto his elbows next to Nyota's head to avoid crushing her. Jim knows that whenever they make slow passionate lovemaking Uhura likes the missionary position. Kirk rolls his hips deeply into hers, thrusting his member into a different angle and hitting a key spot inside her. Nyota gasps and arches her back and moans his name softly, _"James…oh god…" _Jim's not surprised at the effect of his name on her crafted tongue. It causes him to buck his hips and roll into her again. He runs his hands up and down her torso as he continues to thrust deeply and lovingly, caressing her sex with his own.

His hand grips her plump breasts, rolling the nipples with his forefinger and thumb. Nyota whimpers _"James"_ again as her hooded eyes find his and pull his gorgeous lips down to her own. She locks her fingers into his hair and begins to grind into him soothingly.

They pull apart and get lost in the other's gaze, breathing in their own hot, lustful breath. Uhura refuses to break away from his powerful gaze, once again taking in the sexual darkness of his usually light blue eyes.

Kirk can't help but to study her chocolate face and undeniable exquisiteness; her open full lips, her glistening skin due to sweat and her long, flowing damp black hair. His lips begin to move as he spills out the contents of his heart.

"_I love you Nyota Uhura, I do. Please just promise me you'll stay with me,"_ he thrusts once more, speeding up a hair and making Uhura gasp at his words, calling out his name at the force of his love and thrust. _"I know I've always been a player and you may think I cannot or __**will**__ not change. But I can and I already have." _Kirk punctuates this with another forceful and desperate roll of his hips. He feels Uhura getting close, along with himself.

Nyota stares deep into her Captain's eyes, trying to find the truth there but she doesn't have to or need to she knows this because she can already feel the sincerity and honest raw emotion in his words. She loves this man – she knows there is no way to possibly say she doesn't now.

Because when she wakes up next to him there's frighteningly no urge to leave him instead there's only the opposite yearning to _never_ leave him, to stay with this man forever. Because she doesn't think she will ever be lucky enough to have someone even _merely _comparable with this man inside her. He is everything to her…how could she forget him…why would she want to?... See, Nyota just can't answer that question whereas months ago she could have come up with a million reasons…what has the seductive charmer, Jim Kirk done to her?

She tries to hold on in order to keep their love making going. Kirk keeps thrusting harder and harder, increasing his speed gradually. However he continues to express his love to her. Jim swallows and musters up the courage to proceed. _"I changed when I started dating you. I changed because for the first time in a long time I never __wanted__ anyone else…I only want you. Whenever a woman even looks __at me I immediately think of you and how she'll never compare. Do you love me?"_ he asks.

Uhura is caught off guard by the question, heavy in its seriousness. She nods immediately, murmuring an "of course I do…" her palm comes up and lightly strokes and caresses his cheek. She tucks a strand of hair behind his ear and smiles at him as tears glisten in their eyes.

"What's happening to us?" Nyota whispers. Kirk smiles and laughs lightly, he shakes his head and answers, "I think it's the stupid thing they call love." Nyota grins and smashes their lips together as Kirk thrusts and unlocks the key to their undoing. He cries out as he feels her come undone beneath him, shaking and convulsing viciously. Uhura's orgasm rips her apart, spreading from her vagina and casting waves over her whole entire body.

She shrieks at the warm hot liquid of her love's seed shooting off into her, streaming almost endlessly it so seems. Kirk's sperm runs down her legs and onto his bed sheets. They fly together in a blinding kiss, Jim slipping out of her and wrapping her tightly in his arms as he runs his fingers through her silky hair.

Nyota's peaceful so is Jim as they stare into each other's eyes lovingly. Kirk strokes her arm and lifts up her uniform. "What are you doing?" Uhura asks playfully. "Getting you naked, I just want to drink you in a little." She smiles flirtingly and bites her lip – making herself even sexier and appealing to him. "Fine but if I'm nude you are too, hot shot." He nods in agreement, "Okay, okay, fair enough but you first."

Kirk pulls off her uniform and carefully unhooks her bra, sliding off her panties. Once completely exposed to him Jim lights up and licks his lips at her stunning body of art. Uhura sits up and yanks his pants down to his knees. Jim kicks them off with ease, allowing her to slowly unroll his underwear. She smiles deviously to herself as he once again kicks them off.

"Okay, I understand why you wanted to do this now…uh, why are you so gorgeous?" Uhura sighs as her eyes rake over his chiseled abs and torso. Jim smirks and pounces on her, tackling her to the bed with his body.

Nyota bursts out in giggles as he starts tickling her sides. Kirk laughs also, enjoying wreaking havoc on his pretty Lieutenant. Uhura begins smacking his shoulders and arms, trying to get him to stop. _"Stop! Stop it! I'm serious Jim stop! I mean it I can't take it anymore, haha!" _Kirk refuses to stop her torture and chuckles even more. Uhura is forced to stop him by grabbing him tightly.

Jim freezes as her small hand wraps around his flaccid cock, causing it to rise steadily. She begins to tease him with her fingers, rubbing the skin and stroking it, tickling the top of it and smirking up at her love.

"Lieutenant…_don't._" It's the rank and command that makes her do it anyway. She tugs him a little, making him fully erect and then rolls them over, crouched on top of him.

She smirks down at him as he grips the bed sheets, repeatedly shaking his head no. Nyota guides it to her entrance and clenched her muscles to lower herself onto him roughly. Kirk groans and grabs her hips, grinding her onto him though she's really the one controlling the rough fast pace.

The Captain isn't used to the loss of control and power in this position and find's he kind of likes watching her take control over him, show him who's _really_ boss. She winces in pleasure and smiles down at him sexily while she continues to ride him like a horse.

Kirk cocks his head and finds himself mesmerized by the harsh bouncing of her magnificent chocolate, milky breasts. They sway from side to side; spring up and down endlessly with every one of Uhura's movements.

Jim tightens his hands on her hips and grinds her down onto him harder each time. He feels her walls twitch in fair warning as her inner barriers suddenly clench around him and caresses his cock in just the right ways to elicit his own orgasm, ejaculating his warm and comforting seed into his beloved Lieutenant. The couple pants, staring deeply into the other's eyes while Uhura leans down and kisses her commanding Captain sensually.

Jim grabs her thighs and lifts her off of him, laying Nyota gently down next to him and wrapping his arm around her sweaty shoulders.

He rolls his head to softly kiss her temple and strokes her hair soothingly. "So…how was that?"

"Great actually…when is it not?" Jim laughs at that and smiles, kissing her temple again. Rather abruptly Nyota shoots up in bed and turns to him with an excited smile etched into her face. Kirk cocks an eyebrow in question as he sits up also. He runs a hand through his hair and scratches his head.

"What is it?" he mumbles. Uhura ignores his lack of enthusiasm and tone altogether. She answers, "Can we _please_ have our first official date? Tonight?!"

Jim rolls his eyes and runs his hand over his face tiredly. "I thought you were ashamed of our relationship and wanted to keep _this_ under wraps." Kirk gestures between them as a reference to _this_.

Uhura's jaw drops and she crosses her arms over her chest in disgust and hurt. "I'm not ashamed of us…it's just that I don't want people to think I'm 'sleeping my way to the top' or anything remotely like that. You understand that right? I have a reputation to maintain and you, well everyone knows you're kind of a player so…"

"I agree but I'm not anymore and who cares if you date me, you already were the best in your field regardless of me and before our relationship."

Nyota perks up like a school girl going through her mother's jewelry. "So is that a yes, will you take me to the mess hall and get us a private table – just the two of us?!" Kirk rolls his eyes and sighs.

He shrugs helplessly and nods a yes. Before he can think otherwise Uhura has him wrapped up in a hug, her arms squeezed around his neck with her tits shoved against his bare chest.

Jim smiles and kisses her romantically, his hands closing around her waist. "Well let's get dressed then." Kirk suggests and Uhura nods and kisses him gently before untangling herself from him and finding her scattered uniform.

She gives him a hasty kiss on his warm red lips before exiting Jim's quarters to go get done up. Kirk decides to style his hair first, smoothing it back a ways. He waltz into his closet and fishes out a suit he bought but had yet to wear. It was a black suit with a simple black bow tie. Kirk changed rather quickly, fixing his cufflinks as he slips on his dress shoes and struts over to his Lieutenant's quarters.

He knocks and waits, clasping his hands behind his back patiently. He has no idea what the erogenous vixen has in store for him.

There's a scuttle as she hurries to open the door. The air grows warm and electric with arousal as they take each other in. Nyota rakes her eyes down his well-tailored suit, hugging his frame sexily.

But Jim thinks he is nothing compared to Uhura.

Her smooth black hair is curled, cascading down her shoulders and to her lower back. She's been growing out her hair Kirk notices. His eyes fall down to her dress – it looks like bright red silk, clinging to her slim body and figure.

There's one strap hugging her left shoulder with a bit of fabric over her left arm. It's a backless and the skirt runs all the way down to the nips of her high heels. But as Nyota steps toward him Kirk learns even those don't succeed in making her taller than him, now they are more eye to eye.

He holds out his arm and she links hers through it, smiling at him lovingly while he escorts her to the mess hall. "So, you look absolutely lovely, stunning even. Not that you never do." Kirk whispers to her, making casual and flirting small talk.

"You're not so shabby yourself Captain, you look sharp. Have you ever even worn that suit before?"

"Nope, first time out of the closet. Haha that sounded wrong." Uhura slaps his arm with her matching clutch purse and he jumps, wincing but still able to chuckle. The Lieutenant rolls her eyes as she chastises herself for ever wanting to do this in the first place. What was she thinking? But if she wasn't thinking that was just another reassurance of her love for James T. Kirk.

They arrive at the mess hall and are able to immediately get a private room and table. As they sit down across from each other they hurriedly make their orders and begin casual conversation.

"Now, tell me about your childhood. And I won't take no for an answer." Jim winces at her but smiles anyway – deciding to tell the tale of the red corvette.

"Fine okay, this is my favorite story. I can remember it like it happened a day ago. So my stepfather Frank wanted me to wash my Father's red corvette. I had finished washing it down and for some reason my eyes kept wandering back to the keys resting in the driver's seat. I knew I was tired."

"Tired of what?" Nyota asks. Jim shrugs and sighs, sinking into the feeling he once felt at that age.

"Tired of doing what everyone told me to do, trying my best to live up to something I didn't even know, the Kirk legacy I guess. I mean I was a good kid up until _that fateful _day. Because in that moment when I was reaching for the keys I knew that I might not know my father or why he chose to be a dead hero than a living coward or father. I knew that I would never live up to a dead man's courage so I would just stop trying. For that one moment my life made since or what the rest of my life should be. Because I was going to stop doing what everyone expected of me. I was going to do something for me and me alone, not Frank, Winona, or George…just James Kirk."

He finally looks up from his fiddling hands into the intrigued and welcoming eyes of Nyota. She was interested and that's all he needed to drive on the story.

"So I grab the keys and shove them into the ignition, the thing not even roaring to life yet and I was already pumping with adrenaline at even the _thought _of doing something out of the normal. But I did it, turned on the engine and pulled out of the driveway. Frank was yelling at me about how much trouble I'd be in if there was one scratch on the damn thing and I was so thrilled I cranked up the stereo to drown at his damn annoying voice. So I start speeding down the road and decide to lift the top up but unfortunately it was ripped off by the wind. Now this is the part where it gets real interesting." Kirk leans forward, resting his forearms on the table and taking a deep breath.

"A cop comes zooming up on a hover bike and tried to pull me over. Well I thought I've already got a scratch on the goddamn thing, if I'm already a dead man what's the point in stopping now? So I turned the wheel and sped into the other direction. I didn't really have a plan at that point but I sped down a road toward the old quarry and rammed through the gates. The edge of the ravine was coming up too fast so to save myself I slammed on the brakes and threw open the door and leaped out of the vintage Corvette just as it flew out of sight down the ravine. Next thing I knew I was climbing from the edge as the cop asked for my name. I just said 'my name is James Tiberius Kirk'."

Jim smiles and sits back in his chair, relaxed as he remembers the adrenaline within him. Their food arrives finally though the couple failed to realize how late it was coming due to Jim's great storytelling.

As they dig in he looks up to see Nyota isn't all that happy. Jim's bewildered to why and asks. "What, you didn't like the story?" The Lieutenant crosses her arms over her chest defiantly and shakes her head, looking up at him with those soft, brown, and doe like eyes.

"No, I don't like the fact that you could've gotten hurt…how was I supposed to like that story?"

Jim snorts, smiling at her as he leans forward over his food again. "I didn't tell you the story to get your sympathy or make you sad over a little boy who is long gone. I'm obviously fine and better than ever so don't worry about the past. But I _did _tell you the story to make you think I was a badass daredevil." Kirk adds cockily.

He succeeds in making her laugh and the sound genuinely warms his heart. She smiles flirtingly, "I already knew you were both of those things before the story." She slips a piece of her steak into her mouth and smiles charmingly again. Jim grins back at her as he does the same.

"Oh, I know what will be fun. Let's tell about our first times – you first." Nyota raises her eyebrows, nearly choking on her food at his suggestion.

"Fine, okay let's see…I was…seventeen and it was with my boyfriend of two years in high school."

Jim shakes his head, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "No, no, no, nope you have to give me the details, Nyota, details."

She rolls her eyes at him and sticks out her tongue. "Ok, it was at his house in his bedroom while his parents were gone. He told me he was a virgin and I naively believed the lying bastard. Anyway we did it and it was awful because it seemed like he didn't know what he was doing and I hated it but thought since he was a 'virgin' too it was excusable." She stops at the sound of Jim's rich chuckle as he laughs at her tale.

"What?!" she asks.

"He didn't even know what he was doing when you weren't even his first. Man, he must have really sucked then." Uhura nods her head in agreement at the memory.

"So then I found out he had sex with some Cindy before me and while we dated he was banging some of my bitchy friends on the side."

Nyota looks up and sees hurt has smothered Jim's face. "That must have hurt you pretty bad – that would be brutal. Well that dick face was too _stupid_ to see what a great girl he had on his arm." Nyota nods and scratches her head a bit, smiling at his care for her at least.

His hands reach across the table and take each one of hers in his own; he squeezes them to get her full attention.

"I'll never, _ever_ do that to you…I hope you know that by now." Nyota nods and leans forward to kiss him.

"Yeah, I do, but it's reassuring to hear you say it. It's your turn though."

"Oh yeah I was…um…sixteen actually and it was on my sixteenth birthday. I was in one of my female friend's car and was telling her about my father and why we didn't celebrate my birthday or my Father's death. She started feeling sorry for me and before I knew it we were kissing. I kind of felt that same adrenaline and thrill like when I drove the Corvette you know – just let it all go and went for it. But I knew she wasn't a virgin and we weren't really a couple or anything so it was all cool."

Nyota nods and smiles at him, "so, am I going to be your last?" he looks up at her and kisses her gently with care.

"_God, I hope so…"_ he whispers against her soft lips. Nyota's plump lips pull back into a blinding smile as she takes his face in her hands and kisses him passionately – not gentle at all, more wanting and desperation.

They decide they're done with their food and Kirk leaves with Nyota on his arm as they make their way to his quarters.

**TBC**

**A/N: This was one whole chapter but I decided to break it up since it was like 4, 419 words…but good news is the other half will be po****sted later today or you know sooner.**** But this is still really, really long!**** Toodles! **


	6. Morning Illness

**Chapter 6: Morning Illness**

Jim hastily types in his passcode and enters his quarters, tossing Nyota onto his bed as he decides to get undressed first. He hangs his suit back in the closet and returns to a nude Nyota, putting her dress on a hanger. Kirk smiles to himself as he takes in her body.

Nyota smiles as she feels his blue eyes rake over her. "May I please have something to wear?" Jim nods and grabs an old t-shirt from his dresser. She catches it and shrugs it over her head. Of course it's too big for her, the seams of the shoulders draping over her arms, the hem of the shirt reaching down to her mid-thighs. Uhura rubs the soft cotton, studying the worn and faded New York Yankees logo. She decides she likes it as she flops down onto the bed and gets comfy under the covers.

After slipping into a comfortable pair of sweatpants and undershirt, Jim joins her in the bed, wrapping his arms around Nyota and pulling her into his chest. She sighs comfortably as she pulls his arms tighter around her.

"Hey, I wanna know something…"

"What?" Kirk asks as he winds his fingers into her dark ebony hair, fanning it out in waves over the pillows.

"Why do you act so cocky as Captain during missions and not with me?" Jim makes a face as he looks down at her, propping himself up on an elbow.

"Well come on Ny, do you want me to be cocky – cuz I can be." He wriggles his eyebrows seductively and she giggles, swatting his chest playfully with her open palm.

She rolls over and looks up at him, growing a little more serious in her doe like eyes. "No, I mean why do you act so differently around me than with the crew?"

"Well I guess I feel more comfortable with you. I mean you won't leave me, right?" Nyota shakes her head and smiles at him, running her hand through his hair and stroking his cheek softly with her fingers.

"Jim, baby, you know I can't – we're in too deep for that now." He smiles and kisses her.

But they both know why Jim's so cocky elsewhere but never with her, she sees right through it now – the falsehood of the whole persona. And why would Jim want to be anything but himself around her?

"Is your cockiness just false everywhere else – does it hide your nerves or something?" Jim nods, considering it and thinking it over.

"Yes, when I'm not exactly sure about something, it's kind of a reflex to overshadow that uncertainty with cockiness just to convince everyone else that I know what the f**k I'm talking about." Jim laughs and suddenly rolls out of bed. Uhura whines in protest and grips the warm sheets where he once lay. "Come back to bed I wasn't done snuggling with you!" she whines. Kirk waves a hand at her as he pulls two unopened bottles of liquor from the freezer. He grabs a glass.

As he slips back into the bed he opens a bottle and Nyota can clearly see its Smirnoff marshmallow flavored vodka. "Never tried this flavor before – more of a fruity tasting guy if you ask me about my vodka but," he lifts up the bottle a little higher, "you wanna try it with me?" Uhura smiles at him and checks her watch, seeing that it is too late for alcohol but throwing all caution into the wind since they have a day off tomorrow.

Nyota shrugs her shoulders and grabs the glass, pouring herself a cup full and gulping it down. The distilled liquid burns down her throat like liquid fire but she can still taste the marshmallow. She smiles against the burn as it rips through her system – jolting her to full alertness.

She shakes her head and closes her eyes against the alcohol's immediate dizzying effect on her. "Whoa, uh, it's good."

"Is it now?" Jim asks, still shocked at how she just chugged it down. But he can't deny his arousal at the way she handles her liquor. He slips his hand around the bottle and ignores the glass in her hand as he brings the bottle to his lips, tilts his head back, and swallows a few gulps.

The Captain ignores the welcomed burn of his throat and warmness spreading through him as it settles in his stomach. "Yeah I still like fruit but this is good too." She smiles at him and offers her glass to which he happily pours her another cup full. The couple drinks together – Nyota puts hers down after only two glasses – they also enjoy casual yet flirting conversation. Kirk manages not to get drunk and locks his dark eyes on Nyota's.

A smile pulls at his lips as he pulls her up to him for a long and intoxicating kiss. Jim runs his hands over her body and hooks his own thumbs in his sweatpants, sliding them down to release his arousal. Nyota moans as he scoots closer, rubbing his member against her mound. He yanks up her shirt and quickly grabs her waist as he slips into her.

Uhura knocks her head back and groans, wrapping her arms around his neck as Kirk rolls on top of her and sets a rough pace for them. He pounds into her time and time again – never growing tired of her lovely body. Jim pulls out a ways to ram back into her, causing Nyota to gasp and clench her muscles tight in promise of an orgasm. Kirk rubs himself against her inner walls and makes her come – finally allowing himself to ejaculate his seed into her.

Exhausted, Jim kisses her cheek softly as he slips out of her warmth. He rolls onto his back and pulls her on top of his chest. The couple once again makes love later on through the night.

The following care free morning, Uhura wakes up before her love due to his many more drinks. She sits up in the bed, stretching her arms over her head when a sudden wave of nausea hits her tenfold.

The scared and baffled Lieutenant grabs her stomach and bolts clumsily to the Captain's bathroom.

Nyota slides on her knees a ways before crouching over the toilet bowl and spilling out the contents of her stomach. She shakes and shudders as vile flows out her open mouth, helpless to the sickness that has overcome her.

Uhura cringes under waves of after-shock and smoothes her hair back against her head. She frowns at the sweat beaded on her chocolate forehead. She has thoughts that it might just be a hangover from the flavored vodka last night but has serious doubts. But she rather it be a minor hangover symptom than the latter which is her undeniable hunch of pregnancy.

After all, they've had sex countless of times without protection – it would make perfect sense that she would be pregnant with her own Captain's child.

Her own stomach's unsettledness interrupts her mad and rushed thoughts. She grips the bowl tighter and bends over it as she once again vomits. Uhura stays there, slouched against the toilet a few more minutes until she is sure she can keep everything in her stomach down.

Nyota bolts up and looks down at the state of her shirt. She's lucky there is no vomit on it and it's as good as new. Uhura creeps out the bathroom to Jim's dresser. She grabs another pair of his sweatpants and slips them on. She tightens the strings around her hips and throws on a pair of Kirk's old socks and sneakers. Uhura pulls a rubber band from her thin wrist and wraps her hair up into a messy bun.

Before departing for her friend, Christine Chapel's place, Nyota leans down and kisses Jim lightly on his forehead. He hardly stirs except for a barely noticeable wince as he snorts and shifts a little in position.

Nyota smiles at how cute he is without even trying and gently creeps out of his quarters.

Uhura is a little early before anyone gets up but she still moves quickly with purpose to her nurse friend's quarters. She doesn't want anyone to see her dressed like this or nope, she realizes. She just doesn't want to run into anyone who might ask questions – her mind is too groggy for that right now.

Finally Uhura reaches Chapel's quarters and types in the passcode from mere memory. The door slides open and she carefully tiptoes inside. She automatically hears the familiar loud snoring of her friend. She whispers to dim the lights and sits next to Christine, sighing and gently prodding her thigh.

The deep sleeper makes a face and waves her hand away.

Nyota smiles, recalling memories of how hard it was to wake her up after she dosed off times before; this time Uhura takes a rougher approach, smacking her thigh and pinching her.

Chapel snaps awake, sitting up immediately and jumping away from Nyota at the same time. The Lieutenant covers her mouth in shock and also to smother her giggles at the nurse jumping out of her own bed.

Christine is now fully awake and not so amused. The nurse drills her dagger glare straight onto Nyota and crawls sluggishly back into her own bed. Chapel's eyes are shut while she grabs and fluffs her pillow, resting it on top of her stomach and folding her arms over it. She peeks one eye open to study her casual dressed friend.

The nurse groans and rubs her eyes lazily. "What is it Nyota – what are you doing here so early? You have a day off today."

Nyota nods, holding up a hand to show she already knows that much. "I know, I know, Christine, I do but I'm here to talk to you about that secret I told you a few months ago. Do you remember?" Christine squints her eyes in confusion as she racks her brain for the memory.

She suddenly snaps her fingers and nods her head yes. "Oh yeah, I do – the thing with you and Captain Hotness." Nyota makes a face at her friend and lightly smacks her thigh.

"Don't call him that, his name's Jim Christy!" Christine laughs and shrugs at her, taking her pillow and slapping Nyota with it playfully.

"Yeah, okay whatever just tells me what that has to do with you being in my room now!" Uhura rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest in self-doubt. "Fine, I um, Christine do you…"

"Spit it out already!" The nurse shouts. Uhura sighs, squeezing her eyes shut along with her fists as the cursed words fight their way out of her lips.

"Do you have any pregnancy tests because I think Jim might have gotten me pregnant!? I'm really, really scared and I think that this is where all my stupid decisions and reality with the Captain comes crashing down to seriously fatal consequences!"

Christine gasps and covers her mouth with her hands. Nyota fails to notice the hot, steamy tears running down her cheeks as she knots her fingers in her hair and shakes her head. Christine wraps her friend in a safe and comforting hug as she pulls her head down to her chest.

Christine shakes her head, shushing her softly and kissing her head. "No, no listen to me Ny. The way he looks at you is not the kind of look you can forget about. He looks at you like you're the very light of the earth, shining down on everyone and everybody just because that's your personality. Now if Jim has a bit of sense in that cute little head of his, like you and I both know he does, he won't be a fool and let something like that go."

Uhura pulls away from Chapel, staring at her lap; Christy frames Nyota's head with her hands and forces her to look into her eyes.

"You are smart and beautiful – _ev__ery single guy_ _on_ this ship wants you and if he doesn't he's gay." Nyota laughs at her, drawing a smile from the nurse.

"James T. Kirk loves you – do you really think him so shallow, heartless, and cruel to cast you away with his own flesh and blood of child?! He would be completely mad to do that! Anyone would! He was abandoned as a child – he couldn't bear to do that to his own! And besides you don't even know if you're completely pregnant or not, you ninny!"

Nyota sits up straight and wipes her tears away with the back of her hands. "Okay, I believe you. So do you have any tests?" Christine stands up without answering and tiptoes to the bathroom. She comes back with a few boxes and throws them onto the bed.

The feisty nurse rubs her palms together with a devilish smile. "Let's get started shall we?" Nyota laughs and commands the lights on. Chapel tosses her a half full carton of orange juice and Nyota chugs it down.

Uhura grabs a box and rips it open, sprinting to the toilet as she tests the first one. The Lieutenant lays it on the toilet head until the results come. "Is all of this urine tested? Do any of them test by blood? Do they even make those?"

Christine rolls her eyes at her ignorant friend. "No you idiot! But I can take you to my lab and get some of your blood. Then I can see how much human chorionic gonadotropin is in you." Uhura groans and rolls her neck.

"Um, I'm sorry but I don't understand 'doctor talk' or whatever."

"Fine HCG for short than. Anyway come on let's go to the lab for a more accurate way of telling if you're pregnant." Uhura makes a face as she stands up from the toilet and glances back at the pregnancy test.

Nyota quickly grabs it and looks down at the bright red plus sign. She doesn't know whether the fluttering warmth in her stomach is giddy happiness or dreaded fear. But a smile graces her lips anyway.

She holds it up triumphantly and goes racing over to Christine. "Look! I'm pregnant according to this thing! Whooo!" Christine laughs at her and throws the test in the trash.

"Come on girl before you get too happy. Let's take a serious blood pregnancy test."

The couple makes it to Chapel's lab and Nyota sits in the chair. Christy makes her hold a stress ball until she can easily slip the needle into the pulsating vein; Uhura's blood is collected into a syringe. Chapel patches her up and takes the syringe over to her little lab.

Nyota stands up and walks over behind the nurse. "Do all nurses learn how to do this?"

"No, I don't think so – I'm getting some medical technician to teach me, I forget his name."

"How long will this take do you think?"

"And…we're done…oh my god…"

"WHAT?" Nyota nearly screams at her. Christy turns around and stares at her friend, dragging her eyes up and down her body.

"Um, Ny, hun, you're about four weeks pregnant. Have you missed your period yet? Vomit at all this morning?" Nyota holds her head and nods though she knows Christy can't see her.

"Uh, yes, I threw up this morning then raced right over here. Man, _that's_ why I've been peeing so much lately! Oh and yes my period was supposed to be last Tuesday. Haha…so I really am pregnant." A shocked Uhura holds her stomach. "There's an effing baby in there! Oh my god I have to tell Jim! I _have_ to! Okay thanks Christy – for everything, bye!"

Uhura hugs her friend goodbye and quickly walks down the hall to Jim's quarters but suddenly she runs into a few officers and they appear to be looking for her.

"Lieutenant Nyota Uhura?"

"Yes?"

"You are requested in the meeting room with the Captain and a guest professor from the Starfleet Academy." Nyota nods and follows them as they turn around and begin walking toward the meeting room.

When they arrive the two escorts leave and Uhura turns towards the room full of officers, Jim, and the assumed Starfleet Academy professor. The door slides shut behind the confused Lieutenant silently as Kirk gestures to a seat and says, "Lieutenant Uhura, take a seat. We are dearly sorry for interrupting your free day however I was just informed of the Starfleet Academy's request to require your services in the language department."

Uhura keeps her face calm as she sits down at the table and allows her eyes to wonder to her Captain's as they share a secret conversation.

Her eyes scream _I need to talk to you and what they f**k is going on?!_

His eyes answer _I don't really know just listen and we can talk later!_ Uhura focuses her gaze on the professor and asks politely, "what request does the Academy have for me exactly?"

The professor clears his throat and clasps his hands behind his back. "Hello, a pleasure to meet you Lieutenant Uhura, I am Professor James. The Starfleet Academy requests that you become a language tutor for failing students while the Enterprise is space docked this upcoming summer."

Uhura skillfully hides her surprised expression and instead looks down at her feet. Little does she know her partner, Kirk, is also still shocked from receiving the news earlier this morning. He is nervous and anxious to her decision on the matter.

Nyota finally looks up from her lap to the eyes of Spock, Jim, and the Professor's. "May I have at least an hour or a days' time to mull over my verdict? Or does my choice have to be made here and now?"

Jim Kirk glances over at his officers then to Professor James before his alert blue eyes flutter back to Uhura. "Yes get back to us before the deadline of two weeks' time. Goodbye Lieutenant Uhura, you are dismissed."

Nyota nods and smoothly exits the conference room. She already knows to meet Jim back at his quarters so she makes her way there now. Uhura enters the passcode and walks into the room, flopping onto the bed as she waits for her love.

The door slides open again to Kirk strutting into the room and sitting next to her. His hand consciously grabs hers as he leans in and kisses her deeply. Jim pulls back to study her face.

"So…are you going to do it? It's a really great thing for you I think. I mean you like helping people and you have an unnatural passion for languages. What's your choice, Ny?"

"Isn't there something else you wanna ask me about _other_ than that stupid meeting?!"

Jim cocks his head a little bit and nods with a shrug. "Well yeah but I just thought that this was more important. But since you want to talk about it – where did you disappear to?"

Nyota sucks in a deep breath and settles onto her knees on the floor in front of Jim. Her eyes never leave his beautiful enticing gaze. Her hands slip into his larger ones and she squeezes them tightly.

"Okay there's something I have to tell you and I don't really know how to say it…"

"Well I have something to ask you…and I'm scared of your answer." Nyota cocks an eyebrow.

"Hm…if we're both nervous about what we have to say…why don't we say it together?" Uhura nods and musters up her courage while digging deeper and losing herself further in his eyes. Neither of them is aware of the mad, rushing chaos going through both of their minds.

_**Kirk: Oh my god, if she does choose to take that offer there's nothing I can do to stop her. Why should I? Man it makes my blood boil just thinking about all those horny little Academy guys looking up and down MY woman! How do I make her stay? How do I stake my claim to her so everyone knows Nyota Uhura is mine and no one else's; how do I keep her with me in my heart even when she is gone from my side, how do I stay in her heart?! It seems impossible dammit! But I know what I gotta do to keep her with me – I just cannot lose her.**_

_Uhura: How am I supposed to tell him? He's so handsome and flawlessly perfect. Why would HE want to be with ME?! I'm not anywhere near that gorgeous__ and __**I'm**__carrying his child! Oh forget it; I can handle a baby by myself, right? I mean if a baby was meant for two people to go through it than there would be like joined uteruses or something…I guess…uh, who am I kidding that makes no f**king sense! I hate this I should just forget it but I can't because this decent guy has a right to know his sperm swam! Urrrgghhh… screw this Uhura; grow some goddam lady balls for Christ sake! Cuz here it comes -"_

"_**Marry me, Nyota, please!"**_

"_I'm four weeks pregnant!"_

They stare into each other's eyes as their jaw drops at the words still shuddering through the atmosphere.

**TBC**

**A/N: finally wanted something to push them over the edge and make Kirk force his hand of marriage. Review please! **


	7. Powerful Plans and Prenatal Pills

**Chapter 7: Powerful Plans and Prenatal Pills**

"_**Marry me, Nyota, please!"**_

"_I'm four weeks pregnant!"_

They stare into each other's eyes as their jaw drops at the words still shuddering through the atmosphere.

As the words register to meaning in Kirk's head he feels his heart leap out of him with joy and disbelief. He smiles genuinely and wraps Nyota up in a life constricting hug. He kisses her madly and pulls her closer to him.

"Are you serious? My baby's in there?! Oh my god this is amazing!" Nyota laughs at him and kisses him again. "So you were gonna marry me _before _you even knew about me being pregnant?"

Jim shakes his head up and down in a furious nod. "Well duh! It's just that the offer of tutoring at the Academy speeded things up a bit. But what's your answer? Will you marry me with my child for God sake?"

Uhura grins ear to ear and answers a breathy 'yes'. Jim pulls her on top of him on the bed as he lies back. Nyota squeals in ecstasy at what just happened. "So," she says, looking him right in his crystal eyes, "do you have a ring?"

Jim makes a face, "well no, not exactly it's not ready yet. I'm having a ring made especially for you. But I swear it will be worth the wait."

"How so?"

"The golden band says _I love you_ in all of your favorite languages with a diamond carved into a heart. It's pretty impressive once my friend's done with it and all. It's also kind of corny with the diamond heart…whatever! It's worth it for you I would think." Jim smiles graciously at her and rolls them over to where he rests on top of her body.

Nyota eggs him on with her flirty smile as her small hands slip into his pants beneath his belt buckle. She pulls out his shirt and teasingly unbuckles his belt. Kirk grins down at her as he crushes his lips to hers.

Nyota tugs his slacks down and allows Jim to yank down her sweatpants – his really – down Kirk also pulls off her t-shirt. Jim yanks his shirt off over his head. "Just cause your pregnant doesn't mean I can't make love to you like you're not…come here _sexy."_

Nyota giggles when Kirk suddenly grinds himself against her oozing vagina and kisses her lovingly as he gently slides into her. Uhura arches her back and moans as she feels him beginning to move inside her.

His achingly sore cock rubs against her insides in an enticing rhythm. Jim grabs her thighs and wraps her slender body around him as he crawls up the bed.

Kirk reaches even farther inside her barriers, making Uhura moan and whimper his name. _"James…I – I love you, hm, oh," _she pants to calm herself down a bit as Jim settles her down on the pillows and grips the headboard to pull into her squeezing walls and muscles.

Jim feels his end approaching dangerously fast as he is saved by Uhura's hot coming – permitting his sperm to flow ever freely.

Jim strokes a few stray strands of her hair off her damp forehead and kisses her softly as he pulls out.

The Captain's hand unconsciously slides down to her barely protruding stomach as he runs his calloused palm over the smooth skin.

His light blue eyes find Nyota's as they share a private moment in time – their time, away from the ship and all of its crew members, the world altogether as they share the meaning of life itself with merely each other and the life they created.

Kirk props himself up on his elbow as his eyes graze over her affectionately.

"Can you believe there's a baby in there?"

Uhura cocks her head and smiles at him as she takes his hand in her own. "Well technically it's not a baby just yet at only four weeks it would be a mere embryo. But that doesn't make it any less amazing."

Jim nods and kisses her again as he runs his hand over his growing offspring.

"So what do we do now? Or you rather with the 'embryo' and all."

Uhura pulls her hair down to scratch her head. "Well I have to find a prenatal pill to help the growth of the baby." Kirk claps his hands, smiling as he points at her.

"Haha, you said baby! In your pretty little face!" Uhura smacks his hand away and laughs.

"Yeah whatever anyway, what are you going to do about the wedding?"

Kirk scratches his chin in thought. "I guess we'll have to make an announcement or something. Uhura makes a face. "NO, I am _not_ doing _that!_ We tell our families and then our closest friends. _Then_ we can make an announcement." Kirk holds up his palms in surrender.

Shaking his head he replies, "I have enough sense not to argue with a pregnant woman. But do you want to tell people you're pregnant also or just wait to when you can't hide it anymore?"

Uhura shrugs, having not thought about that. "Hm, if all goes well and everyone likes the news then I should think we could tell them but not if people judge me or think we're absolutely bonkers."

Kirk shrugs with a smile, "okay, my queen if that's your _brilliant_ plan. I'll get started on at least trying to contact our families – wait, shouldn't we do that together?" Nyota nods in agreement. "Yeah, probably so _I'll_ get started on finding a prenatal pill and you _could_ come with if you want." Kirk nods and stands up to put some casual clothes back on.

"Sounds good to me, since I have nothing better do."

Kirk walks to his dresser and slips on a pair of worn denim jeans, along with an old t-shirt. Nyota looks in her own drawer he reserved for her and pulls out some shorts and a tank top. Jim laces up his sneakers while Uhura ties up her signature high ponytail and slips on some flip-flops.

"You ready, hon?" Jim nods and stands up while the beaming couple exits his quarters and make their way to the medical unit.

Once they arrive Nyota chats with a joyful nurse about a prenatal pill. As they go over the Lieutenant's medical history, Kirk stands by his fiancé with envious patience as he calmly listens – injecting his say when needed or welcomed.

Nyota is given a bottle of _Pre-Nate Elite_. Nyota thanks the nurse and squeezes Jim's hand unconsciously in excitement as they leave for Bones' quarters, deciding to tell the doctor first.

Kirk knocks on the door promptly. "Coming!" McCoy calls from inside as he makes his way to answer the door.

The southern doctor immediately rolls his eyes at the sight of Kirk however lights up at Uhura. Bones sticks out his hand respectfully to the Lieutenant as she smiles and shakes it firmly.

"May we come in?" Jim interrupts over their greeting while not really awaiting an answer from McCoy before brushing past the man.

Nyota smiles at the doctor again as Kirk guides her into the room by his hand. "Make yourselves at home I guess, but I suppose you already think you are since you can just _barge_ into peoples quarters uninvited."

Jim plops himself down on the couch with a smirk and a sigh. Uhura scowls at him briefly before situating herself in the crook of his body where the two mold together perfectly.

"So what can I do for you?" Bones asks while fiddling in the kitchen out of their sight. "Could I get some Scotch – I know it's early but still it makes conversations with you much smoother."

McCoy smiles at their casual banter as he fixes Kirk some Scotch on the rocks just the way he knows he likes it.

"Anything for the lady?" Bones calls over his shoulder. Nyota and Jim look at each other knowingly and from the simple action of Nyota raising her eyebrows, Jim answers for her.

"Uh, nope just I will be fine." Bones walks over to them and hands Jim his drink while he sips on his own. The doctor sits down in a recliner and looks at his guests suspiciously. "What?" Uhura asks, breaking the elongating silence.

McCoy shrugs and points between the two. "Why are you here _and _more interesting of question is to why you both look so comfortable with each other? As you may be aware, Nyota, that is _not_ a love seat, there's more space than Jim's side."

Uhura looks at Kirk with a small private smile that goes unnoticed to Bones as she turns back to him and laughs. Nyota comfortably places her hand on Kirk's thigh and rubs the soft denim rhythmically as she leans forward.

"Uh, Bones…" she casts a glance Jim's way, "we have some news and we thought that we should tell you first." Dr. McCoy sits up straighter with a cocked eyebrow. "And…what is it?"

A smile conquers Uhura's lips as she feels the words roll off her talented tongue. "We're getting married!" Kirk grins genuinely as he sits up and grabs Nyota's waist for a brief kiss.

"How's that, huh, bet you didn't see that one coming!" Jim shouts excitedly. McCoy smiles and raises his glass in approval before taking a sip.

"Yeah, I didn't but that's great. Have a date in mind yet?" Jim and Nyota look at each other and shrug back at the doctor.

"No, to be honest he proposed just this morning so…" Uhura explains. "Well, I'm happy for you two – you have the best of my wishes, hope it goes well for you. I would think that you guys have more important things to do now." Uhura nods as she stands up. "Oh, I almost forgot," Jim says as he stands up, "you're my best man." Bones smiles and shrugs like he's asked to be a best man every day of the week.

"Oh, I thought that was already established because it was so damn obvious." Jim laughs and hugs his friend briefly before walking out the door after Nyota. But as he walks away down the hall she pops her head back into McCoy's room.

"Oh, and I'm pregnant, don't tell anyone…or I _will_ kill you. Okay bye!" Bones' jaw hits the floor but since he's a doctor he'll be fine. Nyota quickly walks into the hallway after her fiancé who waits for her at the corner with a contagious smile capturing his face.

"I knew you were gonna pull that." Kirk tells her smugly as she skips up to him. "I have _no_ idea of what you're talking about." Jim laughs and grabs her hand with a sigh. "So who are we telling now?" Uhura taps her chin thoughtfully. "Um, Spock…he was the first to know about our relationship anyway."

Jim knocks on Spock's quarter door which immediately slides open. They step in to find Spock sitting comfortably on his couch, reading a rather thick book. "What is the reason for this visit?" he asks without looking up from the book's pages.

"Oh just to inform you Officer of our engagement." Spock falters and looks up at them instinctively. He shuts his book and stands up, walking toward them. "I believe at such a time congratulations are in order. Congratulations to you both – I have never before seen you more happy than together at last. May I add that before your relationship took place officially I suspected that the passionate hatred Uhura had of you, Captain, was somehow a defense mechanism of hers to overshadow her frightening emotions of affection for you."

Nyota bites the inside of her cheek and thanks the Lord for being African American in order to not being able to blush. However Jim smirks down at her and lightly kisses the top of her head. She flashes a smile back at him.

"Thank you for that, Spock…I am also pregnant so please don't tell anyone what we have told you. We want to be able to tell them ourselves, you know – personally." Spock doesn't appear very shocked or surprised by the news at all.

He nods once with his hands behind his back. "I was also suspicious to your slightly large belly. I just assumed you had gain weight and it was better left unsaid." Kirk laughs, looking at Nyota whose face has fallen. She makes an angry face at Jim and slaps his arm before she marches out the room. Kirk continues laughing at Spock who seems utterly confused of what the source of laughter is.

"Kirk, get your ass out here!" Nyota yells from down the hall. Her voice laced with venom sends chilling fear shuddering down Jim's spine as he races out of Spock's quarters without so much as a nod goodbye. "Coming dearie!"

Uhura glares daggers at him and starts speed walking. "Where are we going now?" Jim asks as he hurries to catch up.

"Well we need to tell my friend Christine Chapel but that can wait cuz I need a drink." Jim jogs in front of her and stops her with a concerned expression.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you are impregnated with the royal _Kirk_ sperm – you can't drink with my child in there."

Nyota rolls her eyes at him with a grunt. "Duh, don't you think I know that J, give me some credit. I mean I can still have a nonalcoholic beverage at the mess bar. And also, you better think twice before telling me what I can and can't do with my own goddam body. I know this is _your_ fetus in there but that gives you no reason in hell to boss me around like _I'm_ the baby!" Uhura storms off down the hall, fuming with her hands on her hips.

Kirk tries to stop her again. "Wait, baby, wait, please! I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you what to do I know you would never harm a living, thing. I'm wrong; you're right okay, forgive me!" He tries to grab her arm but Uhura yanks it away, still furious. "Let go of me!" she shouts.

"Come on Ny, don't be like that!"

"Like what, pregnant?! Cuz I don't really see how I can change that J! Unless you want me to be-" Jim decides to put an end to her rant before she gets on a roll. The Captain uses his strength against her. He grabs her waist and yanks her flush against him despite her fighting protest. He holds his grip and grabs her thighs as soon as she starts trying to kick him – slamming her back into the corridor wall and crushing his lips to hers.

He feels Nyota stiffen in shock at his brute control but finally relaxes into the kiss. Her arms wind around his neck as she pulls him closer to her.

His stiff member digs into her swelling abdomen and he groans. Jim pulls away to kiss and nip at her neck and jawline, growling, _"I want you…now."_

"_Me too…let's find somewhere."_

"_Okay."_

Jim lifts her easily and continues kissing her neck as he quickly finds an empty supply closet on the corridor. They slip into the closet space, unnoticed by anyone.

Jim immediately sets to work on doing what they _both_ need. Kirk drops Uhura and she turns away from him to look at what they're working with. Jim takes her by surprise as he yanks down her shorts – pleasured by the fact of her going commando – and quickly pulls himself out of his jeans.

Kirk knocks his head back in bliss and groans as he sinks into her needing cunt.

Nyota arches her back as she grips the shelves and tightens her muscles to hug her fiancé's pulsing shaft. Jim moans in answer and grunts as he pulls out of her walls to shove back in with blinding force.

Kirk steps forward, trapping his soon-to-be bride to the wall of shelves, grabbing her hands and pinning them to the support beams. With his sculpted upper body pressed into the elegant curve of Nyota's spine he squats down and digs upward in a circular motion just to elicit a strangled cry from his love.

Nyota grinds against him and snakes her hands behind her to smack his plump ass she loves so much. Jim laughs at her groping him as she pinches the skin there lightly. Uhura's hands slide down the beams as she spreads her legs wide open.

Jim groans in sexual ecstasy at his widened access. Jim grabs her bodacious rear and pounds her onto his rock hard cock. _"Ah, I'm so close." _He groans. Nyota smiles in immense bliss as she is roughly tugged onto him. _"Me too, baby, ah." _She makes a sound from the back of her throat as he grinds into her in a delicious angle – hitting a sweet spot she never knew existed.

Jim passionately grinds into her two more times before unwinding her beneath him and spilling his seed into her. He grunts and goes weak against her before slipping out and tucking himself back into his jeans.

Nyota sighs with a flirting smile and pulls up her shorts before cupping his face and pulling his lips to her own. They kiss for a few perfect moments before Jim smiles against her mouth and playfully smacks her rump. Uhura laughs at him before kissing him again briskly.

She sighs, "I needed that, I was only being a bitch to you because I was horny."

"Yeah, I know." Jim replies.

After they fix their clothes the two of them leave the closet and make their way to the mess bar after stopping by their quarters to change into their uniforms. They both didn't want lower ranked crew members to see them in their casual clothes.

They both meet at the mess bar, kissing each other quickly before taking a seat at the bar. "One cranberry juice please." Nyota orders and Jim leans in next to her, "that's on me and I'll take a Scotch on the rocks."

Uhura rolls her eyes at him flirtingly so as she tucks a stray hair behind her ear as she turns her stool toward him. "Why do you have to be such a gentleman, _Captain_?" she says the rank with a breathy tone that causes Jim to shudder with chills. But he recovers quickly, placing a light hand over his heart.

"It's just in my nature, good _Lieutenant_." He adds the same breathy tone on her rank and smiles at her noticeable falter as she places her hands between her thighs.

But Kirk's eyes glance over to the oncoming crew members from various wings. He looks them over and can't seem to place any of their names. "Um," he turns his attention back to his fiancé, "what are _their_ names?" Uhura cocks an eyebrow and turns around to look at them. She turns back with a look of distaste present as she rolls her eyes and names them on her fingers.

"There's Andrew, Mark, Chandler, Brad, and _Dennis; the worst of them all…"_ Kirk tugs at his collar as if the room temperature just went up a few degrees.

"Why, exactly…?" Nyota shakes her head and knocks back the rest of her drink. She sighs before answering, "Man, I just wish I wasn't pregnant for a second so I could drink and at _least_ last a mere _second_ in a conversation with those tools." Jim laughs at her, knocking his head back in a full hearted chuckle.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thought so…I can see they look like tools a mile away."

Just then the group of five appears, crowding around Nyota much to Jim's disapproval. Kirk scowls at them though they ignore him completely.

"Hello, Uhura."

"Hey…Dennis…"

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend here?"

"Well to do that would mean I would be permitting you access into our conversation which I'm not and don't want to."

"Ouch, when did I get on you bad side?" Dennis asks, looking around at his friends. Nyota taps her chin in mock thought.

"Um, let's see that day I first you met you in the Academy and you tried to cheat off my paper during an exam; yep…that about did it." Jim can't muffle his laughter at her cutting remark despite his attempts.

Dennis finally acknowledges the Captain's presence with a warning glare to which Kirk doesn't notice. "Is _something_ funny?"

"Yeah a little lady just burnt you, hehe." Jim takes another sip of his Scotch and smiles up at him. Nyota smirks at him and orders another round. However Dennis steps forward, invading Kirk's space of course.

"I'm not laughing."

"I…don't really care; I'm not a clown so therefore it's not my obligation to make you laugh; though I do have a hunch that you giggle like a girl."

"Okay, that's it…I don't know who you are, but I don't give a damn anymore. No one talks to me like that."

Dennis throws the first punch, landing on Jim's temple. It knocks the nearly drunk Captain out of his seat and Nyota jumps to her feet, shouting for him to stop.

Kirk grabs Dennis and lands two punches to his nose, bloodying it pretty bad. Dennis' friends join in and before Jim can blink he's being held down while Dennis socks him in the abdomen.

Uhura screams and tackles Dennis like a linebacker. She stands up quickly and gives a swift but firm kick to his balls. He squeals like an infant as he grabs himself and she turns to the crew members beating up their own bloody Captain.

Nyota punches and kicks all of them with all her might in immediate kill zones. They all go down and she finally kneels down to her beaten and bruised fiancé. His eyes can barely focus as he struggles to lock his foggy blue eyes on her.

"Oh, baby you have a split lip and your nose is bleeding. Here, tip your head back." She taps his chin and it finally registers with him as he knocks his head back, holding his nose. She steadies him as he stumbles to stand, instantly woozy as he runs to a trash can and hurls. Uhura quickly pays the bill and helps him walk to her quarters.

She lies him down gently on her bed, running to her bathroom and getting the first aid kit. She crawls on top of him and gently dabs at his wounds with rubbing alcohol. Jim winces but is now sober enough to know he shouldn't resist.

After the wounds are disinfected she bandages the cut on his temple. Uhura packs up the kit in the bathroom and looks at Jim to find him staring at her with once again clear blue eyes. He tries to wraps his arms around her but she swats them away.

"No, no James!"

"I know I'm in trouble when you resort to my real name and we're not having sex." He jokes to no avail.

"No, this isn't funny! This isn't a joke; you can't fix this with a kiss and sex! This is _ridiculous!_ I have never been more _furious at you! I feel like I'm __**exploding**__, all I see is red! Do you know how __**stupid**__ that was in there?!"_

Jim nods, showing his palms in surrender. "No, you don't get to interrupt me this time – I have to say this before it gets too big."

Nyota comes to sit in front of him on her bed, taking his hands in hers.

"Jim, I love you with every living part of me. I don't think I would be the same without you – you make me the best I can be. But the part I don't love about you is your insecurity. I cannot marry that part of you – I don't want to – I _can't_. You have to trust me, trust my heart to know that I belong to you and you _only_. I do not give a f**k about the b*tch who broke your heart because that is _not _me and she is long gone, living her life. Now if you want to let her win then you can hold on to that pain and abandoned feeling she left you with or you can choose to let it go and move on with me; someone who loves you more than she _ever _could…someone who values your heart too much to walk away from it. Please, baby, _please_, let me love you, let me mend your splintered heart because I can. Stop being envious of every guy that looks my way, because there's going to be more dirt bags and lowlifes who want to a piece of _this_. For god sakes, you're marrying an attractive woman – you should be flattered men come on to me. But I would a damn fool to _ever even consider_ leaving you for one of them. I want to marry the courageous Captain James Tiberius Kirk and that guy in that bar – was _not _him. That was the screaming infant inside of him – and I can't marry that, how am I supposed to have a baby and go to bed with one at the same time; it's impossible, Jim. I just want… I want that envious, broken-hearted guy to die, and I want you to kill him. But I love you – the Captain who takes command in any given situation…where is he? Where is he, Jim, _show_ him to me; _please…"_

Nyota scoots forward and rests her hand on Jim's tear streaked cheek. He gazes deeply into her eyes and she grins wide at the strength visible there – he's back.

"_You're back…My Captain's back…but is the coward dead?"_ she whispers. Jim nods and is shameless as yet another tear rolls down his face and soaks the palm of her hand.

Uhura smiles triumphantly and grabs his face, pulling it to her own in a desperate kiss. Before they know it or can stop themselves they strip each other completely naked and Jim kisses her while rolling on top.

Jim runs his hand down to her clitoris and rubs it tenderly, making his fiancé shudder into his hand as she moans into his open mouth.

He cups her breast in his palm and rubs the nipple before she grabs his hard cock and begins pumping it slowly with care, grazing the pad of her thumb over the oozing tip and making Jim buck his hips involuntarily.

They kiss roughly – quick and urgent as Nyota guides him right into her drenched entrance. She breaks the kiss and stares into his eyes with her own – dark and lustful.

"_Make love to me…like you mean it."_ She pants into his face, making him smirk. _"When do I not?"_ he replies, punctuating his question with a powerful yet somehow smooth thrust into her. Jim keeps it nice and slow with his movements within her – making love as if it's a symphony, which it is.

Uhura moans and whimpers with each thrust along with Jim as they are one in their moment of infinite time.

They come together with a kiss accompanying each movement. As Nyota's hands search and probe every square inch of his body, Kirk wraps her leg around his hips and pulls her onto him. This is the gentlest lovemaking they have ever done – fleshlier, more sensitive, and more meaningful than any other time of sex…

Nyota arches her back with a cry that she never knew she was capable of. "Who knew you kinda look cute with a split lip." Jim genuinely smiles down at her as he leans in to kiss her and pounds into her. Kirk angles his hips to hit her sweet spot with perfect aim and makes them both moan together.

Uhura musters enough strength and energy to flip them over so she's on top. She rides and grinds into him at a slow tempo. Jim purposefully changes his position to drive his pelvic bone into hard contact with her swollen clitoris.

Nyota cries out as she unravels on top of him, her muscles squeezing the very sperm out of his member and into her. Jim holds her hips firmly and lets them ride out their orgasms, Uhura finally stops shuddering and collapses onto his chest, exhausted.

Nyota sighs fulfilled, as she rubs soothing patterns on his sweaty and muscled chest.

"_I can't wait to marry you."_

"_**Why?"**_

"_So won't ever have to leave you and we become one flesh like we were meant to. Uh, just imagine – I want to hear people call me Mrs. James T. Kirk, Mrs. Nyota Kirk – I'll __finally__ be accepted into the Kirk legacy, haha…It will be perfect."_

"_**You know it will be…because you'll be there. I always did think the Kirk legacy was missing something…I could never put my tongue on it…but now you're here and you fit the puzzle perfectly. I love you."**_

"_I love you more, baby."_

_Jim sucks in a deep breath and kisses her. __**"Impossible."**_ He mutters.

**TBC**

**A/N: this chapter was really long to make up for the lateness of this update – sorry again I'm working on a new story for Incarceron but I'm doing the best I can for this fanfic! Next chapter they will make further wedding plans – hopefully tie the knot if I can fit it all in there nice and tight you know. TOODLES! **


	8. Wonderful Wedding

**Chapter 8: Wonderful Wedding**

_-The Big Day_

**A FEW DAYS LATER…**

The Starship Enterprise is space docked as Jim Kirk and Nyota Uhura make further plans back at home. The couple soon to wed spends one last night together before Jim flies out to Iowa before the wedding and Nyota departs for her California home. They miss each other deeply but will soon be reunited after plans take place.

Jim and Nyota have already told all of their families and closest friends, Uhura remembers as they were telling Christine.

"_Yeah, he proposed and we're getting married!" Nyota shouts. Christine looks between Jim and Nyota with her jaw dropped. She squeals like a little girl and claps her hands excitedly. _

"_OH MY GOD, THAT'S AWESOME! YOU'RE NOT JOKING RIGHT, THIS IS SERIOUS?!"_

_Jim nods and breaks into a smile as he bites his knuckle. Christine tackles him in a bear hug – surprising him with her immense strength for such a little lady. Jim laughs as he wraps his arms around her waist and looks over her shoulder at his fiancé. Uhura giggles at them as Kirk nods and finally frees himself from her viselike grip. _

Nyota tightens her grip on Christine's hand as the manager zips up the white wedding dress. Nyota finally lets out the breath she wasn't aware of holding and turns around slowly to glimpse herself in the mirror. She gasps at how beautiful she truly looks – wishing more than anything that her hubby Jim was here to see her. But of course he refused to come to the dress fittings for the tradition of the groom not being allowed to see the bride before the wedding.

Nyota first chose a strapless, backless mermaid gown that flows all the way to the floor. Christine, her maid of honor, takes a picture and sends it to Nyota's mother.

Uhura turns and places her hands on her hips, looking at her butt. "Your mother says smiley face." Chapel shouts without looking up from her screen. But suddenly the nurse does and her jaw hits her lap and bounces off her knees as she takes in her friend. "You're gorgeous, Ny, absolutely gorgeous…" her voice fades as she walks over to the bride and stands behind her.

Nyota makes a face. "Oh no, I know that face that's a _but…_ face – what's wrong with it?"

"It's just that I wanna dance with my husband on my wedding day and this dress will _not_ let me do it. That's it, no mermaid dresses, I _have_ two legs and I wanna show them off b*tch." Christine laughs and looks at the manager. She shakes her head.

"Nope, not this one…NEXT!" Uhura shuffles back into the dressing room and hurries to change into her second pick.

**MEANWHILE IN IOWA…**

Kirk flinches with an "Ow!" as the tailor accidently sticks him with the needle. He makes a face at the old tailor who mutters sorry under his breath. Once he's done Jim turns to look himself over in the mirror.

The first suit is a tuxedo with a black bowtie and black suit – very classic. Jim tugs on his lapels and smiles charmingly at his own reflection. "What do you think, Bones?" Kirk asks his best man lounging on the couch behind him.

The rather bored doctor cocks his head and looks his friend up and down. He nods his head with a smile. "Yeah I like it, I mean its classic James Bond, baby. But wait I thought Nyota wanted you to wear a _white_ bow tie?"

Jim frowns slightly while straightening his black bow tie. "She does I'm just trying out all my options first to see if she might change her mind. Take a picture and send it to her."

McCoy does as told and sends it to Uhura.

**MEANWHILE IN SANFRISCO…**

Uhura makes a face at her phone and the tux Jim's wearing, quickly typing her response.

McCoy shakes his head and holds up his phone, sucking in a cool breath. "Ooh, nope, Jim she says no. Let's try on another, please Mr. Smith." The tailor nods and Jim sighs heavily as he walks to the dressing room to try on another tuxedo.

**BACK IN SANFRISCO…**

Nyota walks carefully to the platform in her second pick. It's a once again strapless ball gown with lace sleeves ending halfway down her forearm with crisp white gloves.

Uhura looks herself up and down with a blossoming smile. She twirls and squeals excitedly. Gesturing royally towards Christine she utters in a measured voice, "I look like a royal princess. Don't you think so, royal maid?"

"I know you're only gesturing like that to show off your Mickey Mouse gloves and also I like how you forgot the honor part of my title; that's practically all I have, dude." Nyota laughs and spins again, moving to her and taking her hands, dancing with Chapel like the Cinderella Ball. They giggle as the sparkles of her dress catches Christine's eye.

"So is this the one?!" Uhura stops dancing whimsically immediately and drops her hands.

"I… Don't…think so…?" The maid of honor places her hands on her hips and scowls at her friend. "What do you mean_, Ny?!"_

"It's not the dress, Christy. I don't have that fluttery wedding feeling that people talk about. Shouldn't I _feel_ that? I want to feel that, experience it not just _look_ at something."

Christine slumps her shoulders with a sigh and flops back onto the couch in exhaustion. "NEXT!"

As Nyota goes to change into the third dress the nurse dials McCoy to complain of their wedding duties as the bride and groom's best friends.

"**Hello, Bones speaking."**

"_Hi, McCoy how's it going on your end?"_

He sighs and looks at Jim as he poses in his second tuxedo.** "Well, good I suppose. Jim's just now trying on his second tux."**

"_Send me a picture."_ He does and Christy places him on speaker to look at it. She giggles at Jim smiling like a goof and examines the suit. It has a white bow tie like Uhura requested with a white coat, black peak lapels and black outlined pockets. Christy smiles at it.

"**Do you like what you see?" **Christy is well aware of it being Jim's voice, bright and happy.

"_Yeah, I do Jim."_

"**Oh, wait let me call you back so we can video chat."** He hangs up and then immediately dials right back requesting to Face Time. Christine accepts and looks at the screen as she sees Jim and Bones come into view.

She waves with an excited smile and looks between the two of them. **"Where's my sweetheart of a bride to be?" **Jim asks with an infectious grin. Chapel looks back at the dressing room and gets up to hand the phone to Nyota herself.

"_She's in the dressing room; let me get her for you."_ Christine knocks on the dressing room door and barges in without waiting for Uhura's answer. Nyota doesn't mind considering the two longtime friends have seen each other naked plenty of times. "What is it?" Nyota asks without turning away from changing.

"**Is that my baby, Nyny?!" **Nyota jumps into hysterics of joy but then slips into hysterical fear. _"HE CAN'T SEE ME – I'M IN MY WEDDING DRESS, DON'T MAKE ME FIRE YOU FROM BEING THE MAID OF HONOR! CUZ YOU'RE SUCKING AT IT RIGHT NOW!" _Nyota shouts in a hushed whisper through clenched teeth.

Chapel rolls her eyes at her ridiculousness and turns the camera in the opposite direction while Nyota takes off the dress.

"**What is it? What's going on Christy?"**

"_Uh, just your fiancé acting stupid and ridiculous; good luck handling __that__ Captain."_

"**Don't worry Chap; I do it all the time."**

"_You do not!"_ Uhura interjects, now fully undressed as she slips on a robe and takes the phone away from Christine.

"**Hey, baby, how's dress shopping going?"**

"_Good baby, I miss you though – when are you getting back?"_

Jim scratches his head and offers her a brave smile. **"Um, as soon as we're done with this suit fitting Bones and I will be hopping on a plane to your place before you know it. I miss you too, like you would **_**not**_** believe how much I do. One night I rolled over in my bed and started talking to you cuz I thought you were actually there. Then I realized that I was lying in an empty bed talking to my pillow and sheets. I never felt so alone, it sucks." **

Uhura makes a face of sympathy as she looks deep into his clear, breathtaking eyes – offering her immense relief just to see him.

"_You know, honey, it just feels __**great**__ just to hear your voice and see your face. I swear I'm about to go crazy; I just wish you were here so bad."_

Jim nods in understanding as he yearns to reach his hand out and softly caress her face. But suddenly Kirk perks up with an idea.

"**Hey, you wanna try something?"**

"_Yeah, sure, what is it?"_

"**Just go to the bathroom okay, lock the door and I'll do the same." **

Nyota follows his directions and rests on the bathroom's toilet seat. She stares at the screen and sees Jim is also in the bathroom now.

"**Okay, you ready, Ny?" **She nods and pulls her hair down to let it tumble over her shoulders. ** "Okay, well we're just gonna masturbate and act like the other person is doing it – got it?" **Nyota nods again enthusiastically as she strips her robe and bra. She pulls her lace panties down to her ankles and awaits Jim as he strips down also.

"_I'm already wet, J."_

"**Good, cuz I'm hard already. Okay on three we start, okay?" **Nyota nods in agreement and braces her thumb at her clitoris and fingers at her entrance. Jim sighs steadily and wraps his hands around his hard cock.

"**1…"**

"_2…"_

"**3…!"**

Nyota rubs her clitoris and slips two fingers into her entrance smoothly just as Jim brushes his oozing tip and rubs himself before pumping his shaft up and down in a fierce pace. Uhura arches into her own fingers – imagining them to be Kirk's rough, large fingers.

Jim wishes his enormous hand was instead his fiancé's small, gentle fingers wrapped around him firmly. He pumps and a tug a few times as he knocks his head back and moans a faint Nyota.

He gets turned on even more when he hears Nyota gasp and jolt forward as she whimpers his name softly.

"_James, oh god,"_ She shoves her fingers deeper into her warm and tightening pussy, looking at the phone to watch Jim for a few heavenly seconds as he yanks himself faster.

"_I'm so close, god Jim!"_

"**Me too, Nyota, uh!" **Jim gives one final tug and pants Nyota's names as he ejaculates onto his stomach. Uhura comes exactly at the same time exclaiming his name as she clenches around her fingers and covers them in her juices.

They slump against the walls and gaze at each other heavenly. Jim smiles at her and she grins back. **"I love you."**

"_I love you too, Jim. But I gotta go sweetie, my session's almost over and I have to find my dress. Okay, bye, love you!"_

"**I love you, okay, and bye!" **

They hang up and Uhura leaves the restroom, redressing in her third dress and walking out onto the platform.

It's a sweetheart ball gown with a belt at the waist and a white cardigan that only goes a little bit over her shoulders with a collar and a button-string fastening. It reminds Nyota of her Enterprise uniform and she likes it just for that mere reason alone.

As she twirls in front of the mirror Christine gasps and smiles triumphantly. "This is the dress." Nyota says more to herself than to her because she is the only one in the room – she doesn't even see Christy any more.

"WE'VE FOUND IT?!" Uhura turns around to face her and smiles, nodding quickly. They grab hands and start jumping up and down in rare, pure, envious joy. _"I FOUND THE DRESS!"_

"_**YOU FOUND THE DRESS!"**_

"_WE CAN START LOOKING FOR CAKES!"_

"_**I'M SO F*CKING HUNGRY FOR CAKES!"**_

"_I KNOW YOU ARE, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_

"_**I'M YOUR MAID OF HONOR CUZ I AM YOUR HEAD, B*TCH!" **_

"_WHO YOU CALLIN' A B*TCH, HEFFER?!" _

They burst out laughing and hug each other as the manager walks back into the room. "Are we ready for a purchase, ladies?"

They nod and Nyota undresses and takes the dress out on the hanger as they walk to the checkout desk. "How much is it?" Uhura asks.

"5, 647 dollars – cash or credit?"

"Credit." Nyota slides the card in the slot and smiles cheerfully at the woman behind the desk and Christine. "I got ma dress and one of the most important parts of the wedding is done, booyah!" They slap a high five and skip out of the store.

**IN IOWA…**

McCoy gets a text from Christy saying they've found the dress and are now going cake shopping.

Jim turns around and whines, "What, that sucks, I wanna stuff my face with cake!"

"I know, dude, don't we all?" Jim pouts and turns back to the mirror as he stares at his tuxedo. It has a white bow tie, white lapels, a gray dress shirt, black vest, gray coat and black outlined pockets. Kirk absolutely loves the third one and fixes his pure gold cufflinks as he strikes a James Bond pose.

"This is it, McCoy, this is the one – third time's the charm, baby, this is it." Bones jumps up from the couch, rubbing his hands together and smiling as he looks Jim up and down.

"Okay, it looks nice let me just take a picture here and send it to Christine…and…Done! Let's blow this joint!"

Jim laughs and goes to change quickly. They meet at the front desk and the old tailor asks cash or credit.

"Credit." Jim slides the card and makes a sour face at the price of 5, 098 bucks. "Okay, it was nice doing business with you, sir. You have a nice day now. Come on Slow Bones we have a flight to catch!"

The duo races to the car and bolt to the airport just in time for boarding. Jim takes his window seat and McCoy sits next to him. Jim slips on his headphones and reclines his seat as he drifts into the beat of Nirvana.

**IN SANFRISCO…**

Nyota moans in pleasure as the cream cheese icing melted in her mouth leaving the moist red velvet. She looks at Christy who nods her head with thumbs up. "Mm, this is delicious." She mumbles over her cake.

Nyota nods too, swallowing her bite as she dabs her mouth with a napkin. "Mm, write that one down – write it down as one of the choices, a definite maybe." Christy nods and scribbles it down on her notepad of cake options.

The helpful lady smiles politely and gestures to the next cake. "And now we move on to the next sample. This one is a pound cake in chocolate _and_ vanilla."

Nyota nods and licks her fork clean before cutting herself a piece from the slice. She pops it into her mouth and smiles at the thick dark chocolate coating her tongue like a blanket. Christine takes a bite of the vanilla and smiles back at her. They each switch flavors and write down the chocolate pound cake as a definite maybe.

"Next is an angel cake with white cream and strawberry icing." Nyota nods her head while moaning at the scrumptious bite.

"Yes, this is a definite yes as the cake. You know I'm considering doing each level of the cake a different cake, you know?"

"You mean like the base being red velvet, the middle chocolate, and so on?" Christine inquires. Uhura nods while swallowing her slice. "Mm-hm, yes, is that crazy awesome or just crazy?" Christine frowns as she thinks about it.

"No I don't think it's crazy, it actually kinda seems like a good idea since we can't make up our goddamn minds to save a life." Nyota laughs and nods at her in agreement.

"So we have four tiers of cake so that means four different flavors. First flavor which will be the bottom is red velvet because that's my favorite so far. Second flavor is this angel cake and Jim can pick the other two levels."

"That's nice of you."

"It's only fair since I know he loves cake tasting – that was what he was most excited about! Haha he's so stupid and I love him."

Christine wraps her arm around her waist and hugs her tight. "I know you do that makes you even more stupid." Nyota laughs and smiles politely at the woman.

"So the wedding is in two days do you think can have it ready by then – here's the um icing design me and Jim decided on." Uhura hands the piece of paper to the baker and holds her hands anxiously. The lady nods and shakes her hand firmly. "Yes, most definitely, Mrs. Uhura."

Nyota sighs, "I'm gonna miss that name."

The girls then scurry over to the flower shop and order four dozen each of red roses, white roses, pink roses, and white lilies to the wedding chapel on Thursday.

They skip out onto the sidewalk, swinging their joined hands. "All that's left is the invitations."

"Wait, I already sent those out to all the requested guests."

"You did, but I'm adding one bridesmaid."

"B-b-but we already have the dresses picked out for everyone, it's too late for one more!" Christine exclaims nervously. Nyota rolls her eyes in mild irritation.

"Calm down – I'm the bride, I decide what goes on. And choose to add a bridesmaid, kapeesh?" It's now Chapel's turn to roll her eyes and shake her head. "Okay, fine you're royal highness, _who exactly _is this new addition?"

"Gaila from the Orion Starfleet." Christine immediately stops in her tracks to gape at the bride gone bonkers.

"_Are you absolutely insane?! Haha, you do know she slept with your fiancé…right? Why on god's green earth would you __**ever**__ invite her?! Let alone make her a bridesmaid! My god, the bride has gone __completely bonkers – the wedding's off, done for, the Captain can't marry a woman out of her mind!" _Nyota laughs and touches her shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry Christy, I can explain. Despite her sleeping with my soon to be husband she was still a rather good friend of mine and I require her company when I am married off to Jim. And besides it's been years since her and Jim, I'm sure she's over him by now. Oh, and it can be a test – to see if Jim is over all his past lovers and truly loves me. I want her there so therefore she's coming. It kinda feels wrong _not_ to invite her, you know?"

Christine shakes her head sharply, "no, no Nyota, I _don't _know, you _know?"_ Nyota laughs and shakes her head as they resume their joyous skipping.

"So I'll take care of inviting slutty Gaila and you can focus on getting prettier for your wedding – not that you need to." Nyota smiles at her graciously with a thank you murmured on her lips.

They head back to Nyota's apartment where the worn out bride lays down for bed while her maid of honor stays up preparing a spare invitation and mailing it to Gaila's address, also sending an email just for good measure.

When Jim and Leonard's plane finally lands in the early morning, late midnight, the girls are both well passed out.

Jim stretches as he stands in the airport next to McCoy, awaiting their luggage. Kirk yawns out of exhaustion having mostly stayed up the night reading, drawing and drinking Scotch to calm his pre-wedding jitters.

"We ordered four more suits for you, my brother, Pike, and Spock, right?" Jim asks Bones who's seated on the floor hugging his knees – quite calm and rested with his nap on the plane.

He nods with a scratch of his head, "uh, yeah, we did. Hey whatever happened to the idea of them wearing their uniforms too?"

Kirk shakes his head with an uneasy frown. "Oh, nope, ran it past the bride and Nyota shot it down. It was a no-go dude – she hated it." Jim shakes his head again with a smile as he stares down at his friend.

Bones stands up as they see their bags and Jim grabs them, handing one to McCoy. The duo hops in a taxi and Kirk falls asleep at some point in time during the long car ride.

It's around three am when Kirk and McCoy finally arrive at Nyota's apartment door. Jim remembers Nyota telling him the key was in the fern and drops his bag to dig in the moist dirt. He smiles victoriously when his hand strikes cool metal and his fingers clamp around the gold painted key.

Jim hastily sticks it in the lock and fumbles a few seconds before it gives into a satisfying click and he swings the door open quietly. Bones steps into the cool atmosphere with a sigh of relief.

Bones turns on a lamp and they're able to see the winding staircase, flat screen TV and futon, a guest bedroom door to their left down a short hall along with a bathroom. Kirk assumes the master bath and bedroom is upstairs with his gorgeous fiancé occupying it.

Jim leaves his best man to the futon as he trudges his bag upstairs toward his beloved Nyota.

Nyota doesn't stir as Jim undresses down to his underwear nor when he crawls under the sheets and comforter in bed with her. Uhura does however wake up groggily to him when his strong arms wrap around her waist.

She scrunches up her face in the dark and rubs her eyes to wake them up as she opens her eyes and her vision materializes from being blurry.

Once Jim's face registers in her doe like eyes Nyota feels a smile split her face open as uncontainable contentment surged through her body in waves and shudders. She feels her shriek climbing up her throat and prying between her lips as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a tight unsatisfying hug.

The wetness of her panties is evident in the knowledge that she will never be satisfied unless he is inside her. Uhura pulls away and clasps the back of his neck and dirty blond hair in her delicate fingers and betrays her looks by yanking his lips to hers with shocking strength.

Jim moans first in surprise and then relief as his hands grab her bare waist and pull her closer to him in her king bed.

Nyota grabs his face as she pulls away from him with tears glistening in her eyes and an earth-shattering smile on her beaming face.

She gives loving and comforting kisses on his face and neck – all over every exposed piece of his hot, warm skin. "I – kiss – love – kiss – you – kiss – so – kiss – much; haha, it – smooch – hurts. – smooch – I – smooch – missed – peck – you – peck – so – peck – f*cking – peck – bad. Kiss – don't – kiss – you – kiss – ever – kiss – go – kiss – away – kiss – again!"

Kirk is laughing hysterically at her kissing and caresses as she smiles at him – dead serious. "I'm not joking with you J, I'm never letting you out of my sight again, and you do know that, right?"

"Don't worry honey, I know your just joking cuz you're still sleepy."

"No, I'm not sleepy – this is the best idea I've had in a long time and I'm serious about this."

"Fine, whatever, I love you so much that just might be heaven for me – who would want to leave you? But why are you crying?"

Nyota shakes her head and waves a hand at her still rolling tears. "It's just the hormones…you know from the baby and all. It's been like a long last few days – with you being gone and all the wedding details and stressful plans. I found a wedding dress though! Ooo and I picked two tiers of the cake and left you the other two."

Jim makes a confused face as he cocks his head with a smile. "What, don't you pick one and done?"

"Nope, I decided to have all four levels of the cake different cakes – get it?! Like if you don't like this one, try the latter! It will be fun! Like a _cake walk_, hehe, ha, get it? See the joke that I made there?"

"Yeah, unfortunately I did and I'll do you a favor and act like I didn't hear it, okay?" Nyota laughs and slaps his chest playfully. "Ow! Hey, I'm not the one who said the awful joke!"

"Yeah but you could have at least faked a laugh!" Nyota shouts while hooking her leg over his.

"That would be a slap in the face to all Kirks – we just can't, don't ask me of it again, please." He places a hand over his heart and fakes hurt. She punches his strong arm and kisses him. "Those b*tchy baby hormones must be hitting you hard – first you hit me then you kiss me, you're a rollercoaster!"

Nyota laughs seductively and then slides her three fingers into her warm, wet mouth. _"Yeah, baby, you know I am and you just __**love **__it. Now let's go for a ride…"_ Jim's mouth drops open and he feels himself twitch in his pants as his not-so-little captain reports for duty. ** (A/N: that's so cheesy! Sorry dude – I'm just lame like that.)**

Uhura sits up and crawls on top of him, eyeing him down like the heated doe she is. Kirk swallows and doesn't speak for fear of breaking the mood.

Nyota never breaks eye contact with him, her large brown eyes innocently staring into his as her hand snakes down to his briefs and slips under the elastic band. Jim sucks in cold air as her wet fingers latch around his firmness in a death grip. Nyota bites her lip at the reinforcement of his confident size. She sighs wonderfully and studies every inch of his manhood with her tantalizing touch.

Kirk holds on strong as her small, warm thumb flicks against his head, urging him to jolt forward with his hips. He lets out a strangled, stuttered breath as he fights for control against his yearning to come hot right then and there. Nyota tugs his underwear down to his knees and does the same with her soaked white laced panties.

Jim takes in the familiar sight of her dripping twat and moans as she begins pumping him smoothly while simultaneously slipping her own fingers into her and roughly rubbing her swollen clitoris. Jim groans at the sensations racing across his body – his hair standing on end as he tries to refrain from her magnificent hand job.

Nyota is also moaning and whimpering at her own musings, digging her fingers up herself and curling them before twisting them out again in a provocative rhythm.

"_Oh, Jim, baby, th__is is how much I missed you__!"_

Jim puts his hands on her hips reassuringly as he nods while biting his lip – biting back his own orgasm. As soon as Nyota is sure to come she withdrawals her hands from both of them and slams down roughly onto Kirk's aching cock. They both shudder at the sudden intrusion and binding of them as Jim grinds her down onto him and she rocks her hips alluringly so.

Jim misses the sense of control he usually has in the bedroom and flips them over, slamming her onto the mattress and mess of sheets while crushing his lips to hers desperately.

He rolls and grinds his hips into hers, grunting with each exhausting thrust of effort. Uhura arches her back and gives a lustful cry of passion as she pulls his mouth down to her own, pushing into him; she wraps her arms around his waist and claws at his back. Kirk roars in response but she shushes him with a kiss at fear of waking up their friends, bringing their time together to an end.

Finally Jim lets go and grinds into her a final time before she screams his name and clenches her muscles as her warming, wet liquids spill out of her to cover his soaked and pulsing hard shaft. Jim thinks he has thrusted into her again with the sheer power of his sperm's ejaculation as he calls out her name. They kiss and moan into each other as they ride it out until they complete their orgasms.

Jim kisses her and weakly pulls out, rolling over to her side and wrapping an arm around her small waist. He kisses her temple and sighs contentedly. "So what now?"

"We can't do that again despite how much I want to."

Kirk jolts forward and looks down at her. Uhura also sits up after he claps on the lights. _"WHAT?!"_ She swallows and takes a deep breath. "I love you, honey, you _know_ that but I want our wedding day to be special and if we don't have sex for a few days all that sexual tension between will just explode and it will be _amazing_. I mean can you _imagine?!_ You'll rip me apart from limb to limb. You might be angry now and over the next two days but ultimately you'll thank me in the end."

Jim sighs angrily and rolls his eyes at her, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. "Fine," he huffs reluctantly so, "anything for you." He crosses the space between them and kisses her lovingly in understanding. "This wedding better come quick then." He murmurs against her soft lips, making her laugh and nod.

"Don't worry hon, it will…_I promise."_ They kiss again and she falls asleep in his arms as morning light approaches.

The next day Jim dresses casually in beige cargo shorts, a brown t-shirt, and brown Vans. Nyota ties up her long, silk ebony hair in a messy bun and slips on a light green blouse, khaki capris with a brown belt and green flip flops.

Christy and McCoy are dressed before them having woke earlier and await the couple in the SUV. Jim grabs his cellphone and a few snickers for Nyota before giving her a chaste kiss and walk, fingers entwined as they sit in the backseat.

Christine glances back at the glowing Uhura in the rearview mirror as they back out her driveway. "So," the nurse begins before glancing at Bones then back at Nyota and Jim, "we heard you go at like bunnies last night. Bones wanted to shout and bang on the ceiling with a broomstick but I persuaded him to put in some earphones and let you have your moment together…"

Once the couple looks at each other with a shy and embarrassed smile with a shrug, remaining silent; Jim gives her soft hand a reminding squeeze.

"So how was it – I want all the dirty details; don't leave out a thing Ny. Be dirty and over exposing like you were in your Starfleet days."

Bones shakes his head fiercely – making it look like it might roll off his shoulders – with wide eyes as he continues to drive. "NO, NO, NO, I DO _NOT_ NEED TO PICTURE MY FRIEND IN THAT KIND OF LIGHT – NOPE, NO THANK YOU, I'M TAKING A RAIN CHECK!" Kirk laughs at his protesting and waves a hand at him before tossing him his earphones. "Knock yourself out, buddy." McCoy takes the offer and scrambles to stuff them in his ears.

"OK, go!" Christine says once Bones is legally deaf.

"He was great – I forgot how big he was and I just gave him a hand job while I let him watch me finger myself and then I lowered myself onto him roughly and he made me come together like we always do."

"I hate you two, okay Bones you can take them out now – we're done."

McCoy throws them back at Kirk who catches them rather expertly. Christine makes a face at Nyota and the bride nods in understanding at their girl talk while Jim and Leonard are oblivious to their secret female conversation.

Nyota turns to face Jim and looks him in the eyes – he looks so happy and she hates to tell him but let's just do it fast, she thinks, like a band aid.

"I invited another bridesmaid and she's going to wear the spare dress we bought." Jim makes a face of bewilderment and scratches his 5 o'clock shadow.

"Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait just a minute – you invited one more bridesmaid? When, while I was sleeping?"

Nyota shakes her head and rolls her eyes at his defensive sarcasm. "No, stupid, yesterday."

He crosses his arms over his chest and asks, "Well who is she?"

Uhura takes a deep breath to calm herself as she answers, "Gaila from Orion Starfleet." Jim's jaw drops and his eyes bug out of his head.

"_WHAT, THE GAILA WHO I SLEPT WITH AND HAD LIKE A TWO WEEK FLING AND EVERYTHING WITH – __**THAT**__ GAILA FROM ORION?!" _Uhura nods timidly.

Kirk drags his hands through his hair and laughs forcefully in order not to punch the car's interior.

"_Okay, I'm gonna try to calm down here and rationalize this… now __**why**__ exactly did you invite my ex-girlfriend to __**our**__ wedding?"_

Nyota shrugs and scratches her bun. "She was my friend, Jim; I just want her there because she was so nice to me. Are you mad?"

He takes a deep breath and smiles falsely. _"I'm not mad."_

"Are you sure?"

"_I'm not mad."_ He repeats in calm, soothing monotone that Nyota finds off putting with its relaxed ease.

"Let's just go cake tasting, shall we. Cuz I sure could go for some cake."

Jim chooses sponge cake and a layer cake as his two tiers and the group visits the church with the wedding being tomorrow and all. It's coming together nicely – the flowers will be delivered and set up on the day of the grand event so they can remain fresh.

After grabbing a bite and sharing a few much needed laughs the gang returns to Nyota's cozy home where they find a large package awaiting them on the front step.

Jim lugs it inside and lays it on the living room coffee table in front of the TV. Leonard hands him a box cutter and Kirk skillfully slits the clear packaging tape and opens the cardboard flaps.

He opens it completely and they all smile in relief at the sight of four suits identical to Jim's with the minor accepting of a black bow tie, black dress shirts and black lapels. "Oh, haha, check it out – do we know how to pick suit or _do we know how to pick a suit?! We suit up nice!"_ Jim exclaims while slapping Bones a high five and chest bump as if they were college men.

"Yes we do!" McCoy replies, sipping down some whiskey he happened to find in the refrigerator. Jim nods at him and walks into the kitchen, deciding to pour himself and the girls a glass. He hands it to them and they all smile before sipping it down, plopping on the futon and watching a couple shows in relaxation.

Later on the girls convince the boys to go pick up the bridesmaid dresses for them. They happily oblige and climb into the car, driving over to the small boutique.

Once their Bones _and_ Kirk get hit on by the wedding boutique's female employees regardless of Kirk explaining he's picking up his _wife's _bridesmaids dresses. The manager twirls her long blond hair around on her pointer finger flirtingly while she hands Kirk and Bones all the dresses that have already been paid for.

Jim smiles at her politely, desperately wanting to get out of there and trying to hide his discomfort and disgust at her undressing stares and gazes at the two attractive men. _"Let's get out of here – I feel like she's undressing us with her very eyes."_ McCoy nods immediately in agreement as they bolt with the dresses without so much as a farewell.

Once back at Nyota's apartment they lay the dresses on top of the suits on the shelf in the closet with a sigh and a shudder at the memory of all of the cougars in there.

"What is it? You guys look like you saw your grandmas naked in the shower or something."

"It's just as bad – you_ willingly_ sent us into a kill zone of cougars and we got _mawwed _baby, we got _mawwed."_

Uhura sits up on the futon. "What?"

"All of those employees were hitting on us like a toad on a fly. Even when Kirk told them he was picking up the bridesmaids dresses for his _wife."_ Uhura balls her hands into fists and pounds the futon furiously.

"Those horny, jealous b*tches, trifling heffas – I oughta give them a piece of my mind and they won't like it…" she continued muttering things under her breath more for her own relief in anger.

A few minutes later Uhura has regained her sense of rational thinking. "Let's go over the wedding details one more time."

"Okay."

"Sitting arrangements?"

"Check, everyone accounted for at the reception."

"Bridesmaid dresses?"

"Uh, duh, why ask a question you already know the answer to?" Christine asks with annoyance.

Nyota rolls her eyes in answer. "Whatever Christy, suits?"

"Check." Answers Kirk and Bones.

"Wedding Cake?"

"Check, will be dropped off tomorrow right after the wedding for the reception."

"Flowers?"

"Check, wrapped up nice and tight ready for drop off tomorrow."

"Wedding dress?"

"It's hanging in your closet upstairs, once again stupid question."

"Hey, drop the attitude, Ms. Sass. Caterer?"

"Check, it's an open bar with our order of appetizers such as a fruit display and vegetable platter. For meat we got a wing station, beef, chicken, and lamb kabobs, meatballs and pigs in a blanket at Jim's insistence. For sides we got fried jumbo shrimp, sushi, and stuffed mushrooms at _my _request. Finally for dessert, not including the wedding cake(s), cupcakes with your wedding colors; sound good?"

Nyota nods, and rubs her stomach at the thought of stuffed mushrooms and shrimp.

"Okay – that's it right? We're good? Is that all?"

"Yeah, we've covered everything and everything is taken care of. Pike, Sam, and Spock are on a flight here as we speak so – yeah we're all set for this marriage thing as soon as they land."

Nyota squeals in excitement and jumps up from the bed, grabbing Kirk as he is quick on his feet literally as he takes her hand in his and his other hand holds her waist pressing her to him.

The two engaged waltz together – Kirk staring goofily ahead in his seriousness. He twirls her around and dips her, as she does the same to him he grabs a daisy from the vase and purrs at her seductively. Nyota throws her head back and laughs at his ridiculousness and bites the stem, taking it into her own mouth with a challenging cocked eyebrow.

He smiles at her and teases, "This isn't the tango."

"Well we can change that." Uhura hisses as she leads them into the saucy dance. McCoy and Christine laugh, egging them on from their seats.

"It's so awesome that neither of us has to take dance lessons. I'll be honest though – I was afraid you would have two left feet or something, I don't know why. You're a great dancer so far as I can tell. So what dance are we gonna do on our wedding night?" Uhura asks, laying her head down on his chest softly.

"I'll just let it come to us at the moment in time." He replies and she smiles, pulling away to kiss him as they sway in the living room.

**PART 2**

_**THE BIG DAY ARRIVES…**_

Nyota snaps awake early Thursday morning, nerves racing through her body like a racecar as full realization and grasp of the day dawns on her as she sits up in bed hugged by Kirk's sleeping form. He grumbles something about the lights but she tunes him out without trying.

She suddenly screams and shakes his shoulders until he bolts awake in shock and fear at something happening.

"W- what's, what's happening? Nyota? Honey what's wrong? Is something wrong?"

She shakes her head and grabs his hands as she leads him with her when she starts jumping on the bed's mattress. Jim laughs at her but reluctantly jumps with her, never seeing Nyota this psyched in his life and time with her. _Well…_he thought_…I have t__he rest of my life to watch her._

They jump up and down on the mattress, Jim grabbing her face abruptly and kissing her hopelessly. _"I love you." _They utter at the same instant and smile against the other's lips.

Jim stops jumping and tackles a giggling Nyota to the bed while they're in midair. She laughs at im, clutching her stomach in pain as she smiles and kisses him.

"What time is it?"

Kirk checks his watch and looks down at her in his arms. "Only seven, we have three hours until the wedding! How do you want to spend it?"

"Getting everything ready of course! Did all of your groomsmen arrive last night?" Jim nods in answer, holding up his phone in proof.

"Yeah, they texted me when they checked into their hotels five minutes from here and the chapel."

Nyota lets out a deep breath, calming down from her rising hysteria of panic. "I know Gaila also landed."

Jim pouts with a tortured groan, "are you sure we can't just make her cancel or at least make her just a guest and _not_ _an f*cking bridesmaid?!" _Nyota slaps his bare thigh lightly as she scowls at him doing her best mom impression – nailing it on the head. "Oh, quit your whining I can't handle two babies right now."

"Whatever, how about your bridesmaids, did they all land?"

"Yeah, they texted me too; my three friends, and Gaila of course."

"Wait you have one more extra bridesmaid than I do – is that gonna be a problem?"

"I wouldn't _think_ so."

"Okay…_ Of course there wouldn't __**be**__ an uneven number if someone hadn't __gone__ all we need Gaila and stuff…"_ Jim mutters under his breath, earning a well-deserved scowling glare from Nyota.

After a much needed breakfast and episode of Looney Tunes, the group is ready to set the day in motion for perfection.

Jim phones his groomsmen to get their donkey butts over here to help out while Christine does the same to her fellow bridesmaids.

After the full wedding party arrives they set out to the chapel to see if everything is carrying on nicely.

Once there they see that the flowers have already arrived but Nyota immediately assigns the bridesmaids to put their fast fingers to good use by tying the bouquets.

Meanwhile Jim puts his groomsmen to work arranging tables, vases of flowers, and setting out place cards for the reception next door. All the bouquets are done and the reception area is prepared and now only needs the food to be delivered.

A few minutes the food arrives and the employees set it out admiringly on the long tables. Nyota claps her hand with a calming sigh as she looks over the pretty fruit display and food.

"Everything's coming together – oh my god! I'm getting _f*cking_ married today, _b*tches!"_ Jim laughs at her and kisses her lovingly as he wraps his arms around her waist.

Jim checks his watch and sees that is already nine o'clock a.m. "Okay we now have an hour! Let's get this show on the road, people, we need tuxes and dresses!" Kirk shouts commandingly, his rank of command being Captain snaking into his voice confidently. Nyota finds warmth sneaking down her core to settle in her sex as his control switches her on.

She ignores it and shakes her head to focus as she runs to her dressing room, Christine having picked up the bridesmaid dresses and tuxedoes.

Nyota quickly undresses as if in a relay race and Christy helps her get into her wedding dress – lucky as Uhura hasn't grown at all with her baby bump, it's noticeable but only if someone points it out. Nyota once again gets that fluttering feeling in her gut at seeing herself dressed in the blinding white dress. She slips on the cardigan and sits down comfortably as her bridesmaids pin up her hair in a beautiful, big, bun and quickly give her bangs all the way across her forehead at her request.

They do her makeup and bring out her large animalistic brown eyes, accentuating her high cheek bones and light brown skin.

At last when her hair and makeup is done, they apply her veil/train. They hand her the large bouquet of flowers consisting mostly of roses and a few lilies. Gaila casually slips out of the cramped dressing room to use the restroom.

**MEANWHILE…**

The men quickly dress, Jim staring at himself in the mirror, combing his hair carefully and plugging in the razor to shave his thickening beard.

"I can't believe Nyota let me grow out this long – I'm surprised she didn't call off the wedding due to me having a mid-life crisis. That's what people usually assume is going on when you grow out a beard as luscious as this. I'm gonna miss you buddy!" Jim says goodbye as strands begin to fall off into the dressing room's counter. A few minutes later Jim is back to his clean shaven self – resembling a tough decision making Captain once again.

Jim runs his rough, calloused palm over his smooth chin and a smile grows across his face at his new appearance. "Okay, I'm about to get married boys. I love ya, but I'm kicking you out, I need some time alone – just me."

They all obey, leaving Jim to his own reflection in the mirror of the dressing room to look himself over. Kirk takes a deep breath to steady himself as he stares into the light cerulean of his eyes as he tries to see if there's any doubt inside him by just looking at the surface.

But as much as the Captain searches himself deep down he can't find even the _slightest hint_ of cold feet or nervousness. He completely wants to do this – his head's in it, so is his heart, which is rare thing to happen. He grins happily as thoughts of the woman he's to marry in a few minutes cross his mind; he wonders hopelessly what her dress looks like – if it's backless, strapless, form fitting…just wonders.

Suddenly the dressing room door creaks open and Jim shakes his head, straightening his uniform's collar in the mirror. He shakes his head.

"I told you guys to leave, and no, I don't need to be talked off my cold feet…" his voice fades when he sees it's not any one of his groomsmen but Gaila. He turns around with a forced polite smile.

"Hey…Gaila…long time, no see, huh? I would've said hi but," he gestures to his suit and the dressing room, "I was kinda busy with getting dressed and all." Gaila nods, walking over quickly, hips swaying side to side as she stares him down with lust in her eyes. Jim cocks a baffled eyebrow as he's seen that look before and hopes to god he's just imagining things.

But he isn't because Gaila's a horny, two timing, backstabbing b*tch who still isn't over the magnificent Jim Kirk.

Before Jim can have a second to react before his ex-girlfriend slams him back onto the counter with her lips. Jim yells in protest, his hands quickly reacting before his mind by shoving her roughly away from him. But somehow the dumb b*tch takes it the wrong way and smiles at him.

"Oh, I forgot you like it rough, okay." She slaps him before kissing him again as she grabs him out of his pants. Jim struggles to get his lips away from hers as he pushes her away again. She looks down at him, her face dropped.

"Why isn't it up?"

"Cuz, Gaila, I don't like you anymore. I'm getting married today – _right now actually, you son of a b*tch._ I _can't _get it up for you anymore, I love Nyota and being her friend, you should respect that. Now get out of here before I do something _really _stupid like curse your ass out."

Her mouth hangs open and she looks at him confused. Jim shoves himself back in his slacks and turns away from her, facing the mirror. Once he sees she's still here he looks at her and points to the door.

"**GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, GAILA, AND GO GODDAMMIT!" **Gaila runs out of the room, embarrassed of his rejection and her entire feelings about a nearly married man.

Outside the men's dressing room, Nyota sees Gaila come out, tears nearly streaming down her face. The bride goes ballistic, immediately assuming she's slept with Jim or tried to.

Uhura shoves her bouquet into Christine's hands and then her freshly dried nails claw at the ex-bridesmaid's hair and yanks her to her.

She screams at her while raining punches down on her face, _"I TRUSTED YOU, YOU WET LITTLE WHORE AND THEN YOU HAVE THE BULLSH*T OF NERVE TO TURN ON ME AND START UP YOUR FLING AGAIN WITH __**MY**__ GODDAMN HUSBAND?! I AM GONNA HAVE A LOT OF FUN KICKING YOUR DINGY TEETH IN, YOU B*TCH! COME HERE!"_

Finally after Gaila suffers a black eye, bleeding nose and split lip, Christine hauls the flailing Lieutenant off of the weak and frail girl. _"GET OUT OF HERE, BEFORE SHE KILLS YOU!" _Christine warns, waving Gaila away as she stumbles out the door and down the chapel steps.

Nyota escapes her bridesmaid's grasps and storms into Kirk's dressing room. _"DON'T LOOK AT ME!"_

He closes his eyes tight as she slams him once again onto the counter. **"WHAT IS **_**UP**_** WITH EVERYONE PUSHING ****ME ONTO ****THE COUNTER?!" **Kirk shouts before Nyota shuts him up with a swift slap to his cheek. He flinches, "OUCH, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"_WHAT HAPPENED? DID SHE SLEEP WITH YOU?! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?!"_ Kirk scowls with his eyes close and shakes his head, denying all of her accusations.

"Nyota, listen to me, whatever she told you, is a lie. I didn't do anything with her. She kissed me and I pushed her away and then she yanked me out of my pants and kissed me then I pushed her off again. That's it – after that I told her to leave before I cursed her out. That's it, I swear."

"You swear?"

Jim nods blindly and bites his lower lip. Kirk's pleasantly surprised when he feels her warm plump lips smothering his own and this time he doesn't push them away, instead pulls her closer against him and his immediate erection. Nyota giggles against his lips, breaking the kiss as she pulls away.

"Let's go get married so I can f*ck the crap out of you."

"You mean _make love_." He purrs. She laughs in response and slaps his arm before running out of the room. At least now the bridesmaids and groomsmen are equal Jim thinks on the positive side. He _told_ her not to invite the slutty b*tch.

Jim waits down by the altar with his groomsmen, McCoy standing at his back. The pianist begins playing as Uhura is walked down the aisle by her father. Jim's jaw drops open at her gorgeous dress, as the first time he sees it draws his breath away.

It's a ballroom gown but not ridiculously poofy and she has a cardigan that reminds him of her usual uniform aboard the ship; no wonder she picked that one – it's both sides of her: work, and elegance.

When she finally joins him at the altar they take hands and stare into each other's eyes as the priest begins reciting the usual. Uhura can't stop raking her eyes up and down his muscular form and the flattering uniform accompanying it. Though she already saw it she wasn't paying attention then.

She definitely is now – right along with him.

Finally they get to the vows and Nyota turns to face their friends and family. "Uh, Jim and I decided to not write any vows and just wing it…so here it goes I guess." Nyota laughs nervously as she turns back to face her love.

She sighs peacefully, _"Man, your eyes are beautiful."_ Everyone laughs at her while she smiles at Jim's deep chuckle.

She takes a calming breath and grins at him. _"Okay, time to get serious. Here it goes… Jim, I love you so much and I've never felt anything like I feel with you right now and __**whenever **__we're together. __**All **__of my past relationships have been logical and reasonable – they made since, they were compatible, even __**predictable**__ matches for me. But…ha, with __**you**__…when I told my friends that I was with you; ha, they __**stared at me**__ like I was a unicorn with __**wings."**_

Jim laughs along with the audience as he interjects, "you mean a unicorn Pegasus?"

Nyota nods and laughs, teasing him, "yeah, wait, how did _you_ know that?" The guests erupt in laughter as does Kirk. She returns to her vows.

"_So, it didn't and __**doesn't **__make sense being with you. But you know what __**does**__ make sense? The fact that I'm happier than I've ever been…with __**any**__ other guy; being with you is…__**fun**__, and definitely not simple – it's complex and __**baffling**__, exhilarating and tantalizing…but I love every second of it and I wouldn't trade it for the __**world.**__ Before you I didn't know that love was a __**whirlwind **__of emotions or… __**Not **__knowing what was going to come next but __**that's**__ something I live for with you and hopefully I'll get to experience this ride with you for the rest of my life.__ As I got to know you I kept peeling back these layers of you and with every piece of armor wilting away I found that I fell in love with each section and part of you. I didn't want to say goodbye to any portion of you – because it was all of you.__ So I promise to never abuse your heart or any part of you for that matter – I love all of it too much. I promise to __**never **__leave you behind – to __**always**__ be there when you need__ me__ no matter how __**big **__the situation, I'll follow you __home 'till the very end of time__ indefinite. Now I'm gonna talk in the language that you understand. You're the Captain__ but there will come a time when you won't know what to do and that is when __**I **__will step up to take the reins. I will be your crew __**and **__your ship. As we all know a Captain always goes down with his ship, well the crew certainly won't abandon you. I love you." _

They whole room seems to suck in their breath at her lovely vows, clapping at her raw emotion wetting her eyes. Jim blinks back his own tears as he smiles at her.

"_**How do you expect me to top that?"**_ he asks jokingly as she laughs.

"_**Okay, I'll try but since we're winging it – don't get your hopes up."**_ Their family and friends laugh and smile as they await his vows.

"_**This may be too much information but I honest**__**ly don't care at this point. When I first made love to you I said that I wanted marry you and I thought that you **__probably __**thought I didn't mean it – however **__I __**knew that I did in all seriousness. You are and **__were __**the first woman who made me **__want to __**try a faithful relationship. Before you I was to say the least a player and…women never offered anything more to me than meaningless sex and I never looked at their **__**hearts. But with you… I saw the passion in your eyes and I heard it in your voice and **__that __**made me seek more of whoever you were – deep down in your heart and the . You amaze everyday with how much you care about life alone and sometimes I think to myself if there was suicidal man on a ledge – staring death in the face, you would talk him down with just a mere look in your doe like eyes. Because in those beautiful brown eyes I see your joy and **__immense__** cont**__**entment in your outlook at life and that made me want to share **__my __**life with you. So since you have blessed me with your presence in my life I will do everything in my power to keep you there; I swear to love you with all my heart and being, to never lie or deceive you, to kiss you every day and never get jealous or start a fight with your many admirers."**_ Every one laughs at that as Nyota nods at them, laughing.

"He's serious – that's happened before."

Jim nods and continues. _**"I promise to protect you with my life 'till the very end of it. And lastly I swear if our marriage every hits a bump in our long road of life – I will try just as hard to **__**save it…because I love you."**_

The Priest finally says his lines and announces much to everyone's pleasure, "Do you, James T. Kirk take Nyota Uhura to be your wife?"

"**I do."**

"And Nyota Uhura, do you take James T. Kirk as your husband?"

"_I do."_

"You may now kiss the bride." Jim smiles – so much he's scared of breaking his face. He then lurches forward desperately, hands grabbing her waist and dipping her as he captures her soft lips in his. Nyota smiles into the kiss, angling her head to deepen it and permitting his tongue access as it runs across her teeth and dances with her own.

They pull away and beam at each other as the party continues on, Jim changes into his suit for the reception and Nyota rips away the excess dress to make a shorter hem for dancing. They dance the night away, everyone eating the finger food and enjoying the wedding. At the end of the long celebratory night, they cut the wedding cake and feed it to each other. Jim smashes the second piece into her nose and smears the cream cheese icing over her cheek and licking his fingers clean.

Nyota scrapes the icing out of her eyes and glares at him though Jim sees the playfulness behind the gaze.

Nyota smiles at him and grabs her piece, kissing him while pulling away and crushing her slice right in to his face and throwing second one down his pants. Jim laughs and shudders at the cool dessert against his warm groin, smiling at her as he licks the cake off her face.

Everyone laughs and the night ends with a few heartfelt toasts as the night winds down.

Finally, Jim and Nyota leave for the airport, heading to Rio for their honeymoon. Once on the plane they kiss very sickeningly to any other passengers. Nyota sighs and hugs him in their seats, whispering in his ear, "I'm your wife, we're _married _now. Oh my god, we're one flesh – even if it's different _colors_. This is so flipping awesome. I'm gonna _f*ck _your brains out when we land near Rio de Janeiro."

"Why wait." Jim slyly replies and Nyota gasps, pulling away to look at him questioningly. She slips into the bathroom and not a soul notices when Kirk slips in ten minutes later.

Nyota smiles at him and he hikes up her flowing pregnancy dress and kisses her passionately as his hands find his belt buckle and fly. He pulls his erect manhood out of his jeans and tugs down her panties as he grips the cupboards and easily slides into her.

Nyota gasps silently as he begins to steadily rock his hips into her at a rough yet loving pace. Jim groans and pumps into her, whispering sweet words into her ears that make her clench and moisten noticeably.

Uhura kisses him again and bites his lower lip as her fingers tighten in his hair and she comes violently, shuddering, with convulsing muscles as her liquids cover him. Jim bites her tongue in response as he shoots off his seed into her.

They leave, ten minutes between their separate escapes. They land in Rio later in the early morning, finding their hotel and settling in for the night.

**TBC**

**A/N: It finally happened! Yeah – they're married my b*tches! Expect a lot of hot, erotic smut in next chapter as a treat and this chapter was really long! Like 10,000 words long – that's how ****much I love you guys. Thanks, and please review as usual so I can continue!**


	9. Hankpanky Honeymoon

**Chapter 9: Hanky-panky Honeymoon**

* * *

Jim rolled over in his sleep, his arm unconsciously wrapping around Nyota's swelling waist and stomach, pulling her back snug against his bare chest. Other than his sweatpants, Jim was completely naked and his wife was just wearing a thin silk night gown with lace. She was lovely in it and it had been a gift from Jim's brother, Sam.

Jim had smirked at the gift – amused at how well Sam knew him and knew what he liked and wanted.

Nyota moans as she rolls over toward him, wrapping her arms around him as well. She kicks the comforter off as a wave of extreme heat washes over her suddenly. _"Jim," _she shakes his shoulder lightly, _"Jim, wake up, I'm hot."_ Jim finally come to and scrunches up his face in irritation.

"What?" he asks, sleep slurring his words as he rubs his face.

"I'm hot; could you go get me some ice cream?" Jim sighs and nods weakly, Nyota smiling and kissing him with a thank you.

Kirk slugs out of bed to his feet, snorting roughly and slapping his face to wake himself up a bit as he stumbles to their hotel suite's kitchen.

Jim rummages through the freezer in a zombie like state as he fishes out some Moose tracks and grabs two spoons and chocolate syrup, nuts, and sprinkles. He thinks, _its sundae time on a Friday, b*tch._

He returns to their lit bedroom, Nyota propped up on a sea of silk and satin pillows against the headboard. Uhura claps on the lights **(A/N: and yes, I'm still calling her Uhura, they can't both be Kirks – it would be too confusing. She still's Mrs. Kirk though or Uhura-Kirk) **and smiles excitedly as she pats the stop next to her for him, rearranging the pillows to fit his form.

Jim grins at her and sits down next to her, popping the lid open and handing her a spoon as he slips his in his mouth. He kisses her cheek softly before they dig in together, Kirk laying out all their toppings and grinning at his wife like a goof.

Nyota smiles at him, laughing and grabbing his face for a wet smooch. He smiles against her lips and she grabs the syrup, squirting a generous amount onto the ice cream. She pours some nuts onto the gooey mess. "All that's left is the sprinkles." Jim says.

"Wait, do you think that's too much?" he asks, doubt creeping into his voice. Nyota slumps in exasperation, glaring at him.

"Really, out of everything, _that's_ the thing you ask about? There are never enough toppings for a woman with a baby inside her." Jim laughs and throws on the sprinkles. They dig in, Jim squirting some syrup into her mouth, both of them of them giggling.

Nyota feeds her husband a little bit. "What are you doing?" he asks with a smile.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"I never said that."

"Well than I'm feeding the baby training. Haha." She kisses some excess ice cream off of his outer lip and chin smiling at him as she takes a spoonful of the cold ice cream and kisses him while opening the elastic band of his sweat pants and smearing it over his crotch, chilling him instantly.

Jim curses roughly, jolting straight in posture as he sucks in a cool breath of air. "Ooo, that's cold."

"Good." Nyota utters breathily, shoving him onto his back as she yanks off his sweats and reveals her treat. The chocolate ice cream coats his masculinity completely. She takes another spoonful and trailing the coolness up his abdomen muscles and chest, leading to his neck and lips finally. Jim smirks at her teasingly.

"And just _how_ do you expect to get this off?" he asks and she smiles wickedly in answer. Jim sighs and closes his eyes, his fingers gripping the sheets tightly to the point of white knuckled as Nyota begins to lick his member clean. Her warm tongue trails upwards, untangling the ice cream from his hair leading up to his navel than gliding her tongue over the smooth skin of his stomach, suckling and biting as she goes. Jim shivers, not from the cold but from the warm wetness of her tongue against his skin.

"Sh*t, Nyota…I didn't know you could eat ice cream like that." Nyota laughs and kisses the remaining ice cream off his red lips. "You better have enjoyed that. Because that's the closest to oral you're ever gonna get from me."

"What else are your preferences? Maybe I should have learned these _before_ getting married?" Nyota laughs at his joke and slaps his arm.

"My only preference is sex – good ol' fashioned sex, hubby. No up the ass, no down the throat, I don't do anal or oral – you can only stick that thing up my vagina. Sorry Jim."

He laughs and kisses her while pulling off her nightgown. Nyota kisses him again as Jim's fingers run up her thigh and he flips them abruptly, slamming her down onto the bed. He spreads her legs wide open to him and kisses his way up her inner thighs, running his hands along the smooth skin and drawing shuddering whimpers from his bride.

Jim finally comes to the apex of her thighs, lightly kissing her mound before pulling up to her lips. "And that's all you're going to get from me." He whispers against her mouth. Nyota gasps as his fingers suddenly enter her. Jim rams his fingers into her deeper and deeper, Uhura whimpering, cringing, and writhing beneath him at his mere touch.

Kirk twists his fingers inside her, curling them skillfully and smirking as she wiggles and moans. Jim shushes her cries with his warm and nurturing lips, grinding his fingers into her as she groans into his mouth. Finally when she constricts and tightens around him he rips his fingers out of her and replaces his fingers with his hard erect cock.

They gasp and pant together as they join, Jim pounding into her slightly. Uhura closes her eyes and winces in pleasure as Kirk softly and slowly makes love to her. _"Faster…"_ she moans desperately, winding her arms around him tighter.

Jim quickly complies, his hips rocking into hers at a faster speed and motion. Nyota arches her back and cries out his name as he drives into her repeatedly. Kirk curves into an upward angle with his hips, driving into her sweet spot and making her walls clench in reaction. Finally when her end is near Jim shoves into her and pinches her clitoris at the same time.

Nyota comes violently and viciously, shuddering like a leaf and shivering over him as her walls constrict like a snake around him and covers his hard pulsing shaft with her juices, crying out her husband's name. Jim ejaculates hard, feeling like another thrust into her, also screaming out his wife's name; he slumps against her, laying down on her chest and kissing her a few heavenly moments before rolling out of her.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

Nyota smiles and rubs random patterns onto his chest with her light and delicate touch. "I thought we could go to the beach. I mean it would be a waste to say we went to Rio de Janeiro and didn't test the waters."

"Whatever you want, Ny, I'd jump into a volcano for ya." Nyota giggles and kisses his nose cutely before jumping out of bed.

"Well then, come on, get dressed." Jim laughs at what it seems he has gotten himself into as he slugs out of bed.

They both dress rather quickly, Jim taking the time to pack a beach bag. A camera, some towels, sunscreen, snacks – mostly for Nyota – and he slips in his sketching pad, pencils and charcoal without Uhura noticing.

His wife suddenly pops out of the bathroom, striking a sexy pose leaning against the door frame and uttering huskily, _"How's this for sexy? Do you like what you see, baby?"_ Jim laughs at her and nods with his tongue hanging out.

Nyota giggles and rolls her eyes at him. "Yeah you look fantastic. A pregnant woman always glows though – it's not like you ever look bad or anything." There's no hiding for the couple now with Nyota swelling up at three months, ending her first trimester. But she still looks gorgeous in her halter-top blue and white polka dotted top with matching panties basically.

Nyota tugs down the top, looking at her unshaven legs with a self-consciousness slipping into her mind. "Do you really think it looks nice? I mean, honey, there's no way anyone's going to think that I'm just really fat. I mean I am _fucking _pregnant for god sake! I never thought this would happen so young – Oh my god, what about my body?! Remember when my stomach was nearly flat except for my abdominal muscles, it will never be like that again! I'll have stretch marks and flabby skin hanging everywhere, I'm gonna have to blindfold you just to have sex with me and my vagina will just be like so loose it will never be tight again. Oh my god!"

Jim ends her words with a desperate, hard kiss on her lips and his hands glide up her top, fondling her swelling breasts affectionately. Nyota whimpers a bit in surprise at the sudden invasion of her personal space it soon becomes their space.

Jim ends the kiss, pulling away from her and breathing hard against her warm lips. "Nyota, listen to me, with a love like ours you could be sagging with boobs all the way down to your ankles and I'd still bang you like you were twenty-two. Now snap out of your mid-life crisis because we have a beach to go to!" Nyota laughs and Jim lets her slide back down to her feet off the wall, unaware he had slammed her against it in the first place.

"Are you ready?" Nyota nods and tugs her top down in the right place. They walk to the elevator and then walk down the pier to the coastline. Nyota becomes winded and persuades Jim to give her a piggyback ride to their perfect spot. They're early enough to catch the sunrise with no one in sight except for a couple walking in their direction.

Nyota waves them over with a smile and Jim groans, "no, don't wave them over here. We had the beach practically to ourselves and what do you do, you go and wave the first people in sight. Curse your niceness!" he says in a harsh whisper.

Uhura jabs him sharply in the ribs, eliciting an ow from her husband. He rubs his rib cage and glares at her. "I thought my niceness was one of the reasons you married me. Now hopefully I've rubbed off on you so play nice! Hey!" she greets their fellow vacationers. Jim tries his best to look interested in the conversation as they exchange names. Apparently the male with the strong build is Jude who has light green eyes and jet black hair, the almost polar opposite of his mate, Cecilia with her beach blonde, almost white hair and dark blue eyes.

"Oh, you guys are expecting, we are too! How far along are you?!"

Jim's hand unconsciously rubs her round belly with a smile as she answers. "Three months, ha, they say the first trimester is the worst – so I'm looking forward to getting out of it."

Cecilia laughs and grins at her as she pats her own ballooning stomach. "Yep, we're actually, like what," she looks up at Jude for help remembering the months, "seven months along, yeah." They nod and smile back at Nyota and Jim.

"Oh well, I like your bathing suit." Nyota compliments.

"Yeah, no, your is like ten times better cuz I feel like I have ten buns in the oven." They all laugh at her and they nod.

"Well what's your room number? We'll come visit you sometime."

"Oh yeah it's um, wait let me just get a piece of paper and stuff." Jim fishes for a napkin and pen then scrawls their address onto the piece of paper.

"Okay…we're on the 8th floor 5D. Drop by any time. Okay, bye." They smile and take the napkin as they walk away.

Nyota snaps a shot of their silhouettes walking along the tide holding hands. They capture the sunrise and then Nyota pulls Jim to his feet with her hand, leading him to the incoming waves and the pull of the ocean.

Jim laughs and smacks her rump playfully as she giggles. She splashes him and he laughs, his deep chuckle turning her on slightly as he splashes her back and they ensue in a fierce water battle. Finally Jim yells, "NY!" and grabs her waist, slamming her into the water and kissing her.

Despite her protests he wades out further into the sea, her squealing and squirming helplessly in his arms.

Finally he drops her with the water coming up to their chests. They wallow in the warm water, sunbathing as the day goes on and they're joined by more vacationers.

Jim's hand secretly pushes Nyota's panties aside and gently rubs her slit. Nyota gasps in shock at his sudden need for her body. Kirk sighs and easily inserts three fingers in her warm wet vagina. As he begins to pump in and out roughly Nyota looks around hurriedly, but the water conceals their forbidden actions.

"_What are you doing? Someone could see us!" _Nyota hisses into his red ear as she looks around again. Jim licks her ear, eliciting a strangled moan from his bride as he answers, "oh don't kid yourself, you know they can't see us. Just give into me."

Nyota's eyes flutter back into her head as she nods, uttering a nearly silent, _"okay…"_ A grin slowly spreads across Jim's face like butter as his other hand tickles and rubs her swollen, throbbing clitoris. Nyota bites her lips to keep her cries of passion at bay as he continues his ministrations.

"_Uh, I want you so bad, uh, I need you."_ His plea for her comes out as a hoarse, gruff roar of arousal and lust.

Jim drags Nyota, defensive less, further into the ocean, secluded from the crowd. The sea level fails to rise as it remains at their chests. Nyota's facing away from Jim, facing the sun and incoming waves with him snugly behind her. He takes her face in his hands and kisses her. He then fondles her swelling breasts affectionately. Nyota whimpers in pleasure as he rubs her erect nipple between the pad of his pointer finger and thumb, making her cringe against him.

He grinds her hips into his hard, pulsing erection poking her lower back and groans at his own pleasure. Nyota shudders slightly as he twists and curls his fingers inside her. Her walls clench around him in pre orgasm as Jim quickly reacts.

Uhura feels him tug down his swim trunks and yank her shorts down to her knees before spreading her legs open with his foot like a cop; he grabs her hips and quickly positions himself at her entrance, roughly shoving into her clenching walls.

Nyota shivers and comes violently already, constricting around his sweaty shaft and covering him with her juices. Jim continues to seek his own wild end, tilting her head back to him and plunging into her mouth tongue first to search the cavity as if he had a warrant for doing so.

An incoming wave knocks them together. It would have knocked Nyota off her feet if it wasn't for Jim's firm stance behind her, keeping her upright. He grunts as he thrusts into her again, a second powerful wave assisting him and taking half the effort off pushing into her. Nyota shudders and cries out sharply as he digs into her mercilessly.

Jim takes her cheek in his hand, turning her head to hold her mouth captive with his own and a blurring of where his lips end and hers begin, tongues flying together blindly in a storm of saliva and lust. Jim rubs his palms against her wet hips, shoving into her with gruff power and overwhelming strength to Nyota. She winces in pleasure mixed with pain as her walls grow tender and sore.

Jim stops suddenly, looking at her face with concern. "Are you okay? Am I being too rough, am I hurting you?"

"I'm just a little sore is all? I'll be fine, just finish us off, honey." Jim nods in agreement and kisses her passionately while grinding into her. Nyota winces again and whimpers in agony at his beefy flesh rubbing in contact against her raw and sensitive skin. It's like brutal sand paper caressing silk.

Jim shakes his head in complete refusal of going any farther. "I – I _can't_ go any further knowing I'm hurting the mother of my baby. I'm so sorry Ny but we can do this later after you're rested up and not so sore – okay?" Jim grips her hips and prepares to remove himself from her but she quickly grabs his rear end from behind and forces him to stay buried deeply within her.

She turns her head and searches for his sea blue eyes to no avail. "NO, Jim, just finish me. If you leave me like this now you'll be doing more harm than good. Now make me come goddammit!" Jim shakes his head with a slight smile at her determination and swearing as he grabs her hips once more, slamming her onto him several times in a blur of warm flesh, lapping water, and Jim's pre-come.

Jim's hand smashes over her mouth as she screams in delight at the force of her unraveling orgasm. Kirk grans in the face of his own undoing, shooting off warm ribbons of silky sperm into her more than wanting walls. Jim pulls out, tugging up his trunks with a weary smile as he kisses her gently.

Nyota brushes a soaked palm against her hair, turning around to face her husband with a devious smile on her face as she pulls up her panties.

"That was great! You rubbed me sore, babe." Jim laughs, nodding as they swim back to shore.

"I know, literally." He replies. Once they reach the scorching sand and gather their stuff Jim stretches and asks, "Want to go catch a bite? We have the whole day to look forward to."

Nyota nods, "do we have to change?" Jim makes a face and shakes his head. "_No, _we're in the city of Rio;everyone wears bikinis and trunks around like their jeans or something." Nyota laughs at his answer, shaking her head as she slips on her flip flops.

They walk into town, finding relief for their hunger in a small yet quaint diner. They take their orders and Nyota gets a chili cheese dog and chili cheese fries much to Jim's disgust. Once their food arrives and Jim shakes his head.

"You _can't_ have a chili cheese dog and put the _same thing_ on your fries. That is way too much chili and way too much cheese." Nyota rolls her eyes at him before shamelessly unhinging her jaw to take at least half of the hot dog into her mouth and chomping down a bite. Chili and cheese smears the corners of her mouth and her pink tongue licks it off with ease, moaning as the satisfying food fills her mouth completely. "So…good, babe."

Jim shakes his head again, "It's still nasty but I'll admit seeing you chow down like that's pretty sexy." He smiles while biting into his bacon cheeseburger. Nyota reaches across their small table and grabs two of his onion rings, sliding her fries into the middle of the table in a silent invitation.

"You know if this was our first date, I'd let you eat off my plate, when we're officially dating – no, eat your own food. But since you're my wife I'll let it slide." Jim jokes as he stuffs his face some more with some fries.

Some chili stains his chin and Nyota points to it on herself. "You got something right there."

"Hm?"

"Just let me get it." She leans over the table carefully and almost flicks it off with her thumb before deciding to lick it off delicately with the tip of her tongue. Her eyes seductively flicker up to his twinkling cerulean orbs. She watches, intrigued as they grow noticeably shades darker in light of his budding arousal.

Nyota glances down at his lap, an obvious bulge restrained against the fabric of his swim trunks. She sits back and scoots her chair closer to him and the table. Uncontrollable lust comes over Jim as he abruptly leans over the table, remaining in his seat, and kisses her urgently as she moans softly into his open and wet mouth. Nyota's leg rises to tease his massive erection, the sole of her foot stroking his straining manhood.

Jim groans into her mouth as he tries to resist his natural instinct to slam Nyota into a wall and fuck her right then and there. Uhura pulls away, ending the kiss as their lips remain touching, their breath blending into one.

"_Let's get out of here, I want you."_ She breathes into his mouth, kissing him again and sealing the deal.

"I want you too, let's go." They get the rest of their food to go and leave for their hotel.

They reach their hall and Jim fumbles with the keys while Nyota jumps into his arms, her tongue diving fearlessly into his mouth and staking her claim to everything inside. Jim stumbles back a little at the shock and weight of holding her body.

His hands reflexively jump up to catch her, his hands cupping her ass. She smiles into the kiss again, locking her arms around his neck and hooking her ankles together to keep herself up. His other hand slides up her shirt, untying the back of it and letting her swollen breasts bounce out of their restraints, pressing against his chest.

Jim squeezes a breast tightly before sighing into her mouth and retracting his hands into find the right key with mere touch. Once he finds the right one he sticks it into the hole and twists it smoothly with a satisfying click of it opening.

Jim quickly yanks the key out, throwing it into the bowl next to the door and stumbles over the threshold into the suite. Nyota kisses him deeper, running her tongue over the roof of his mouth and then stroking his pink muscle with her own. Jim stutters a grunt into her as he grabs her thighs, pulling her tighter around him while kicking the door close with his foot and slamming his wife into the wall.

His hands quickly tear at her top desperately, finally succeeding in throwing the flimsy thing away. Kirk's ravenous, a beast of lust and want as he hooks his fingers into her swim shorts and violently rolling them down her smooth thighs.

Nyota moans in pleasure as her wet arousal drips down her legs. Jim studies the huge wet stain on her shorts from her stimulation and smiles before tossing them aside. _"Kiss me…"_ Uhura breathes airily.

Kirk pulls down his trunks, swiftly stepping out of them so they're both naked. His hands find their way to her hips and ass pulling them closer as he cocks his head and kisses her roughly with passion. Jim bites her lips somehow during the joining of their lips, Nyota gasping in shock at his animalistic nature of mating.

Her hands roam his body, sliding down his smooth abdominal muscles and through his pubic hair to rub and stroke his stiffness. Jim twitches in her grip and feels the heated tension in his balls in warning of his orgasm. To avoid coming outside of her he grabs her hands and pins them above her to the wall with his own.

Jim then slams his lips hard onto hers, spreading her legs open to his pulsing member and body despite her reluctance to do so – she wants her hands freed and for him to hold her up.

Jim slowly rubs her clit while jamming into her, making her space and his one. His penis jerks inside of her, commanding him to begin thrusting gruffly with a wanting so strong.

"_Uh, Ny, I love you…__uh, god, your pussy'__s so tight."_ Jim entwines their fingers and crushes her hands harder into the wall. Nyota smiles weakly before her head lolls to her sweaty shoulder, panting in exhaustion.

Jim slams into her again, the force of it causing shudders to ripple up her body. With each thrust and movement of his hips, Nyota squeaks and whimpers; Kirk speeds up and suddenly shouts her name when she involuntarily squeezes her muscles and coats him in her delicious juices. Jim finally lets her hands go, holding her hips securely as he empties his load into her. They slump against each other, offering the other soft, gentle kisses as Jim smoothly slips out of her still wanting walls.

Jim carries Nyota bridal style to the bed, dropping giggling form onto the rumpled sheets. He kisses up along the curve of her spine, swooping her hair out of the nape of her neck and suckling softly. Nyota shudders a sigh as she cringes and warms at his tingling touch.

He brushes his palm across her thigh and down to her urging sex, parting her legs with his hands. Nyota bites her lip and closes her eyes. _"Fuck me hard, baby…"_ she breathes sexily.

Jim happily obeys, penetrating her wet vagina and doing her doggy style. His hand snakes forward to rub her swelling clitoris as he pants with each shove into her. Uhura grips the posts of the headboard as the momentum of Jim's thrusts slams her forward, her head almost hitting the wall.

Jim grunts as he shoves into her again, knocking his head back with a guttural roar of passion before tilting her head back a little to kiss her in the heat of the moment he willed to never end.

Finally Jim spasms inside her and Nyota clenches her muscles to drag his orgasm out of him. Against Jim's usual rules to let the lady come first, he ejaculates his hot seed into her. Nyota shivers with chills at the sensations of his sperm swimming into her womb, screaming out, _"James!"_ as she comes hot and hard.

Jim pulls out of her and lays down next to her, engulfing her in his arms and pulling her weak, limp form into his sweat soaked chest. They make out for a few minutes before whispering I love you's to each other and drifting off into sleep.

The next morning Jim wakes alone to an empty bed, the sheets disturbed where his _Mrs. Kirk_ once lay. Jim rubs his eyes with the heel of his palm, yawning as he stretches. He looks around the bedroom quickly before sneaking out one his PADDs. Nyota had strictly stated no work on their honeymoon but he had an itch he just had to scratch – he's the Captain of the Starship Enterprise for god sakes!

He quickly scrolls through it to his virtual inbox and sees he has a CLASSIFIED message from the admiral. Jim cocks an eyebrow in curiosity at what it could possibly be. Jim leans back, propped up against a sea of pillows as he opens the message.

It reads:

**Dear Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701,**

**We are sorry to disturb you during you honeymoon with Lieutenant Nyota Uhura however this is important classified information. The Class-M planet Amerind home world has been partially destroyed by an asteroid. Their defensive shield created by the Preservers has failed and their planet is now slowly dying. The few Native Americans who survived the hit will not survive for long. They have a year at the most and that is if they are lucky.**

**The USS Enterprise has been assigned the duty of saving this species and taking them to the vacation planet, Andevian II until we can find a better solution. We will give you a substantial amount of time before you will have to report back to your ship and prepare for departure. You have the time until Nyota gives birth and a month with your newborn before you must return to the USS Enterprise for this mission. Contact us in a week's time if you have any questions or concerns.**

**From,**

**Starfleet Command**

Jim inhales deeply, rubbing his forehead in irritation. _How am I gonna tell Nyota? I can't leave her just when our baby has been in the world for only a month. We're just getting our family started and I want to be a part of it. What am I gonna do?_ Jim thinks to himself, quickly shoving his PADD back into his luggage when he hears rumbling in the kitchen.

He lays back calmly as Nyota struts in with a seductive smile grazing her face. She cocks an eyebrow and leans against the doorframe, looking at him.

"What?" he asks, shrugging innocently.

"Nothing, I'm just looking at you."

"I cooked breakfast for you while you were sleeping. You must've been really exhausted last night. It's like ten thirty right now and you usually wake up at eight. But I just let you sleep."

Just to prove her point further he yawns and answers smartly, "well yeah, of course I'm gonna be exhausted. I was pounding you all day long. A man needs his rest."

Nyota laughs, crossing her arms over her chest and smiling at him. "Well anyway, I was a mad scientist in the kitchen. I could handle the heat, son, no; I was _born _in the damn heat. I was slavin' away over that hot stove whipping up waffles and pancakes, eggs and bacon, grits and sausage like a beast. And it gone taste goddamn good too, hm. Yeah that's just how we do in the South, son!"

Jim laughs at her gangsta lingo and shakes his head at her.

"The South? You were born in sunny California, dude!" Jim laughs again and Nyota rolls her eyes at his fact. "Whatever I still got Southern blood."

Nyota suddenly pushes herself off the doorframe and walks confidently over to her husband who's sitting on the bed with his legs open, naked against the sheets as he looks up at her questioningly.

He sees the dark and determined lust clouding her vision as her predatory stare locks onto him.

"Nyota…what are you doing?" he asks, suspicion and a hint of fear evident in his voice as she comes over to the bed and drops her white silk robe.

Jim's eyes follow the garment as it slips down her frame and to the ground, pooling at her feet. His eyes slowly rake up her smooth legs, memorizing the shapely curves of her hips and then continuing to her protruding stomach, swelling breasts, long neck and finally settling on the sparkling skin of her face. Her beautiful, big brown doe like eyes framed by thick black lashes and high cheekbones, luscious ebony hair flowing down her shoulders to stop at the small of her back.

Nyota saunters over to him, closing the distance between the two as she climbs over his legs, sitting on his lap facing him, her thighs next to his hips as Jim's hands reflexively grabs her hips.

Uhura inhales deeply and closes her eyes as she feels his hard erection pulsing against her wetness. Nyota wraps her arms around his neck and grinds down on him, _hard._

This causes both of them to moan in utter delight as the sensations race across their senses and skin – enticing and exciting them even more. Jim kisses her gently as he rubs his hands up and down her smooth skin of her back.

Nyota breaks the kiss to rest her face against his cheek, whispering huskily, _"now, do it now Jim."_ Jim nods, kissing her cheek and licking hotly down her neck as he lifts her a bit and slowly lets her slide down on his stiff cock. Uhura arches her back and cries out softly, squeezing her eyes shut tightly at the pleasure raging through her body, like ripples in a pond, starting at her vagina and expanding endlessly.

Nyota sucks in much needed cool air and holds it in as she stares deep into her husband's eyes and he lifts her up by her hips to slowly bring her down on him again in a sort of circular motion. She lets her breath stutter out of her when she suddenly gasps when he pulls her further onto him.

He kisses her, the kiss ending when he holds her up and slowly slides her onto him again, taking the time to pull her onto him again and again for a few moments before repeating the process of lowering her.

They slam their mouths together as a flame of passion burns between them. Jim takes her face in his large hands, Nyota's wrapping around his forearms as he lifts her up again and lowers her onto him, pulling his cock deeper into her walls and making her moan and whimper into his mouth.

Finally Nyota breaks their lips apart for air and pants with a sharp ear piercing cry at every motion of Jim's hips, angling his member inside her.

Nyota winces in pleasure as she arches her back, squeezing her eyes shut and crying out a surprising _"Kirk!"_ as her muscles constrict around him, warm liquid shooting out to soak Jim's spasming manhood. Jim grabs her face and pulls her down for a smoldering kiss as he shoots off into her beaconing womb. They slump against each other and Nyota smiles, kissing him sweetly and swinging her leg over his, lying on top of his chest and nestling between his strong legs. "I like that position."

Jim laughs and kisses her cheek, shuffling a little to grab his sketch book and pencil. Nyota sits up to look at them strangely.

"Um, where did you get those and whose are they?" Jim laughs, flipping open to a clean page and motioning for her to find a comfortable posing position. "It's mine; I've had it for a while now."

Nyota shrugs and laughs before propping herself up against some pillows and leaning her head back, fixing her hair to where it spills a little over her shoulders and across the pillow's fabric. Jim falters when he looks up from his paper, taking in her absolute beauty. _"Perfection."_ He murmurs more to himself than her, making Nyota flush at his true love of her.

"Now stay like that for a while and I'll sketch you. By the way I think you should know I don't color my pictures, I do everything in pencil, go over the thick outlines with black marker and then shade in everything with charcoal and _more _pencils – it's a process." Nyota laughs, her Adam's apple bobbing a little, her eyes crinkling at the corners and twinkling with the sun streaming over her body in rays of light.

Jim's face brightens as a pang of warmth stabs his heart – it's as if he can _feel_ her joy just with a glance. "Stay like that! Keep laughing, okay, you look better smiling."

"Okay, but my cheeks are probably gonna start hurting. I hope you sketch fast." Jim laughs, cocking his head as he begins to sketch the outline of her body on the bed.

"You're lucky I do."

They talk and laugh as Jim quickly draws her, his pencil delicately working on her brown eyes and capturing the twinkle set upon them. He moves onto her nose and then other eye, then her plump lips and finally the lashes. He fills in the waves and natural curls of her hair, the shine he'll handle later. He lightly draws her nude breasts and glistening thighs, the curly brown hair of her sex.

Jim smirks at her nipples being erect; he shades where the sun glows on her skin, and where the shadows are the darkest. Finally when he has memorized the places where her hair shines he says Nyota can relax now, much to her own relief.

When Uhura crawls over to check his progress he hugs the pad to his chest and mockingly glares at her. "No peaking Miss. Nipples."

Nyota frowns and immediately crosses her arms, concealing her pointed nipples from his sight. "Shut up." She commands, making him laugh as he continues his 'process'.

Nyota flops back down onto the pillows, fishing for the remote and then turning on the TV to watch her favorite show, _Say Yes to the Dress: Bridesmaids_. She sighs in content as she settles down comfortably to watch it.

Jim shades in the darkness of her mouth, darkening the outline of her white teeth and nose before moving onto the black marker. He outlines everything and finally shades in the shadows of her face and body, leaving the sun streaks a brilliant white. Once he's done putting the finishing touches of her shining hair he brushes off the eraser marks he made and smiles at his work. "I'm done." He announces and hands it over to an eager Nyota.

She pauses her show and beams down at the picture in amazement. "Jim it's gorgeous, I look so…_real._ This is like a still life photo – I'd _pay_ you to do this! Do I really look that pretty?" she asks shyly, looking up into his eyes. Jim answers her with a kiss, his thumb stroking her cheek soothingly, fingers digging into her hair.

He pulls away, whispering into her lips, _"absolutely…"_ Nyota sits back and flips through the book. Her jaw drops at its contents. She looks up at him in a mixture of puzzlement and shock.

"How did you, why…these are all…_pictures of me."_ She whispers the last three words as she stares at each one, intrigued.

Jim crawls over to her, looking at them over her shoulder as he wraps his arms around her growing belly. "I know I had a pretty intense crush on you at this time. Whenever I have something or _someone_ stuck in my head I have to put it down on paper immediately. I was trying to memorize your face, the curve of your cheekbones, the arch of your brows, the plump shape of your lips, the deep compassion of your brown eyes, and the swish styles of your hair, every natural curl."

Nyota stops at a picture of her working in her uniform on the bridge, her profile shown as she works; "How did you get this one?"

Jim nods, tapping it with his finger as he remembers. "I took a picture of you while you worked and no one was around – then I drew you." Uhura shakes her head in question.

"What?" Jim asks.

"How come you never told me, _showed _me that you could do this, that you did this so well? Have you told anyone?"

Jim shakes his head no, scratching his head as he answers completely. "Well no, but I mean it's not the manliest thing to do. Drawing is kind of…feminine if you know what I mean. I trusted you enough I just – didn't think it was that important, you know?"

"I guess it's kinda my fault too. I should have known you were a drawer."

Jim cocks an eyebrow curiously, "how?"

Nyota takes his hand in hers, rubbing the back of his hand gently. "You have an artist's hand, a dent in the knuckles. Strong hands not from playing videogames but from sketching. You also have a knot on your middle finger from how you hold a pencil."

Jim kisses her hand and then captures her lips in another burning kiss. "Let's go eat your breakfast before it gets too cold." He whispers against her lips and she smiles, kissing him briefly on the lips before they walk out of the bedroom to the kitchen feast awaiting them.

They continue watching TV in the living room, sitting down at the dining table and digging in. As Jim feeds her a sausage dipped in syrup, drizzling 'accidentally' over her chin and neck, making her giggle, warming his heart.

They kiss and continue eating. Jim's eyes flicker down to her swelling stomach.

_My baby is in there. And my wife is carrying it. How could I __leave them for an Enterprise mission? I can't, I just __**can't**__ that would be suicide to me. More importantly how am I going to tell her? Nyota's going to be so pissed, and she has a right to be. She'll call me a hypocrite for doing the same thing my mother did to me – leaving for the fun of Starfleet while my child needs me back on Earth. I have to take them with me…I don't have a choice…I finally have a family who loves me and then I'm torn between the people I love and the job I love. _

_I love you guys. I'll certainly have to call Admiral Pike about this and negotiate. Maybe they __**can **__come with me…and if they don't…I won't go at all. It will be goodbye Starfleet…_

Jim jolts out of his thoughts, flashing an easy smile at Nyota across the table as she leans over and kisses him.

Jim runs his hands over her pregnant stomach, pulling away from the kiss and whispering _I love you _against her mouth. Nyota smiles and whispers it back, kissing him again.

_ If only she knew how much I meant it…_ Jim thinks.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Had to do some research for this chapter and the planet crisis. SO BE APPRECIATIVE OF MY EFFORTS AND THE KNOWLEDGE OF THIS CHAPTER! I WORKED HARD ON THIS B*TCH! SO, SO, SO sorry for late update – I can't really update any faster than I already am though. I try really hard. Okay, bye fans – please review!**


	10. Nasty Negotiations or Forgetting Family?

**Chapter 10: Nasty Negotiations or Forgetting Family?...**

Jim and Nyota finish breakfast and Jim kisses her lightly on the forehead, deciding to take a shower. He sneaks into their bedroom first and slips his PADD into his sweat pants pocket.

He finds a towel and steps into the large master bathroom, closing the door and switching the warm water on.

He lets the hot shower run, steam slowly filling the room around him as he strips down and sits on the toilet seat. Jim scrolls through his PADD and rereads the message again and again until the dreadful words are branded permanently into his skull and behind his eyelids.

The Captain will have to call them today to negotiate with Pike about bringing his wife and soon to be mother aboard the ship. He sighs, tossing the PADD uselessly beneath his sweats and stepping into the relaxing steamy shower.

Jim lets the scorching water coarse over his skin, finding the burning sensation soothing as he squirts a generous amount of shampoo in his palm and rubs it into the roots of his hair. Kirk deeply inhales the scent of lemon lime as he lathers his dirty blond hair.

He closes his eyes peacefully when he suddenly hears the bathroom door creak open. He smiles as she tiptoes skillfully over the white tiles of the bathroom. Nyota pulls back the shower curtain to slip into the warm shower with her husband.

Uhura wraps her arms around his abdomen, her round stomach pressing into the curve of his back. She kisses up his neck by standing on her toes, nibbling on his soapy ear before kissing his cheek. Jim turns around to face her, shielding her from the spray of the water.

"Here, let me." Nyota says, taking some shampoo and working it into his soft hair. She gets it foamy enough to make him a white mohawk, making Jim smile. She laughs, enjoying herself as she proceeds to giving him multiple hairstyles.

Nyota pinches it into spikes, curls locks of it around her delicate fingers, parts it down the middle and smooves it down flat, making one hair stand up straight in a nerdy fashion. Finally she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him, the force of it pushing them both under the shower of warm water.

Water runs down their faces and heads, the shampoo washing out of his hair and down his neck. Nyota pulls out of the kiss to look at him, blinking the water out of her eyes and running it over her hair and face. She finishes Jim off by scrubbing some conditioner into his soft hair, then rinsing it out. He smiles, "your turn." He grabs some of her shampoo and squeezes some out onto her scalp. Nyota moans happily as he massages her scalp softly, wrapping her hair in a bun, making it stand up straight on her head and also giving her mohawk.

He turns them around where she is under the gentle flow of water. Once her hair's rinsed out he runs his fingers through it, untangling it while grabbing her conditioner. He lathers it into her hair and scalp; he completes the washing of her hair and kisses her delicately.

"Let me clean you up." Nyota whispers as she grabs some soap and rubs it onto her palms. She then continues to wash him clean, running her lathered hands all over his body. She turns him around to scrub his back and then slides down to his rear, washing it slower and longer than needed – what could she say it was a cute ass.

Jim notices her concentration and focus on that one spot for an extended amount of time, smiling at her sexily as he cocks an eyebrow.

"Like what you see, _Mrs. Kirk?"_ The effect of her new name rolling off his tongue makes her shiver at the warmth pooling in her sex and then dripping down her legs; Jim immediately notices the white liquid trailing down her thigh with the reaction of his blood rushing down to his wet penis.

Nyota stops him before he can tease her about her own arousal by taking her washcloth and grabbing his balls suddenly. Jim stiffens immediately, making a strange and foreign sound to her from the back of his throat, causing his Adam's apple to move.

Nyota stares up into his eyes as her hand involuntarily squeezes him lightly, Jim's eyes rolling back into his head as he groans softly.

Uhura begins to clean his balls, slowly moving up his hard shaft, feeling his pulse thrum against the pads of her fingers through the cloth. Jim jerks his hips forward in a reflex when she reaches his oozing tip.

She wraps her cloth around his full length and begins scrubbing him up and down. Jim stutters out a sigh as she runs the washcloth through his brown pubic hair, untangling the mess of curly hair. She finally finishes cleaning him and his eyes flutter open to meet hers. He smiles slightly at the dark and dangerous arousal hidden in the brown irises.

"…_Your turn."_ He whispers huskily, turning her on further as a shot of heat immediately bolts to her slit.

Tingles flash over Nyota's skin as he takes the cloth from her hand and rubs it over her body. He does the same thing she did to him, turning her around to get her back and lingering on her round rump.

He drags the cloth through her crack and over the cheeks before continuing to slide it down her inner thighs and then up the back of them.

She shudders at his method of teasing, as he steps closer toward her, his stiff erection prodding the small of her back as his shape molds to hers.

His hand sneakily snakes around to her front like the devil itself. The cloth slides down to her mound, running through the black pubic hair until he reaches her slit. He tortures her, dragging the rag over her warm, wet slit between her legs before finally entering her folds.

Nyota lays her head back onto his chest as she lets out a shuddering sigh. He takes this as encouragement and proceeds to wiping her vulva clean. Jim surprises her by gently sticking a finger into her walls.

She clenches her muscles around his finger, Jim smiling as he presses forward into her. Nyota cringes and cups his cheek for a kiss. Nyota skillfully grinds her ass against his erection and suddenly breaks the cage of the little restraint Jim had left.

She knows he has snapped – he's not her husband anymore, nor the Captain, not Jim at all…but a lustful and greedy beast who craves only her flesh and sex.

Jim sees only her wet, hot skin as he grabs her rear and spins her around to face him. His lips devour hers in a desperate need to mate with his love. He picks her up by her thighs, turning them around and slamming her into the shower wall, the water raining down upon their sweat slicked bodies.

With the water pouring over them, Jim breaks their kiss and pants into her open mouth, foreheads resting against each other as Jim takes her face in his hands and shoves into her vaginal walls. Nyota arches her back and her muscles tighten in her body as she cries out at the force, her hands grabbing Jim's neck in support.

He kisses her and places his hands on the wall behind her as he thrusts into her at an impossible speed and rate. Nyota hardly gets a chance to see his penis leave or enter her. Nyota shrieks again, pulling his wet hair as she pushes his head down to her shoulder.

Nyota's nails carve crescent moons into the flesh of his back – Jim doesn't mind, in fact, he doesn't even notice her actions. He is too consumed in making love to his bride.

Jim deviously bites the skin of her shoulder, making Nyota scream; it's a double whammy when Jim thrusts into her again.

Once he is buried within her he dares to dig in even deeper. Nyota's head jerks forward with the force of it, sighing as her hips meet his frantic thrusts.

As Nyota's walls begin to twitch around Jim's pulsing member, Jim plays her clitoris to bring her ever closer. She sighs and gasps as her orgasm approaches.

"_Ah, ha, J-Jim, ah…I'm gonna c-come!"_ Nyota whimpers.

"_**Good…"**_ Jim growls, taking her lips in his as she whimpers again into his mouth as her walls clench violently around his hard shaft, juices flooding out of her and covering her spouse. Jim thrusts into her again to ejaculate his sperm, riding out their orgasms together. Once they're both done, heated waves of aftershock vibrating through both of them, Jim slips out of her. He lets her stand in the shower and kisses her, whispering against her lips, "I don't know why we cleaned ourselves before getting dirtier than before…"

Nyota smiles, kissing him and turning off the water; Jim grabs her, one hand placed under her knees, the other under her armpits as he carries her bridal style out of the bathroom. Nyota laughs but her eye catches a silver PADD hidden under his discarded sweats. Her breath catches in her throat as she questions if her eyes are betraying her.

_But they can't be_, she thinks as she drags her eyes away from the PADD. She looks at Jim who doesn't seem at all guilty, smiling at her as they leave the bathroom. _He brought his work here…after I __**told**__ him not to…oh my god. He's not supposed to be my Captain; he's supposed to be my partner._

Nyota doesn't let on that she knows his little secret as he lays her down on the bed, wrapping his body around her smaller frame. Jim dives in for a kiss but she sharply turns her head to the side, his lips landing on her cheek instead. When she turns her face back to him she's stung by the obvious hurt in his eyes.

"Ny, what's wrong?"

"Don't call me that. Shouldn't you be calling me _Lieutenant Uhura, Captain?"_ Jim groans and runs a hand over his face, sitting up.

"Come on, Ny, don't be like this! Did you see it?"

She sits up also, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. "Uh, what, the PADD?! Yeah, Jim, I did! What happened, I told you _specifically_ no work on our honeymoon and now _this?!"_

"Look, Nyota, I'm a Captain. I can't just throw all of the Enterprise's missions away. This is my job."

"Oh yeah?! Well I didn't marry my Captain! You are supposed to be my spouse, my life partner, my significant other!"

Jim jerks forward and grabs both of her hands in his own, looking into her eyes. "And I am… You don't even know what's so important on that PADD. I got a classified message from the Starfleet Command…I'll tell you the full story later after I make a phone call, okay?"

Nyota snatches her hands away from him and chews on the inside of her cheek. "You're going to take a phone call?! You're just gonna end this and take a _phone call?!"_ Nyota shouts after him as Jim dresses quickly, grabs his PADD and exits the bedroom.

Nyota dresses in one of his white dress shirts, the hem coming down to her mid thighs as she follows him into the living room.

"You can't just end this! We're not done yet!" Jim ignores her except for that last comment. As he steps halfway out onto their balcony he turns back and gets the last word.

"Honey…you got that right." He slides the glass door shut and escapes onto the terrace. Nyota grinds her teeth together, hands balling tightly into fists as she growls. "EERRAAAHHH!" she screams, locking her fingers in her hair and threatening to pull out some strands.

Jim takes a deep breath between clenched teeth. _That was __**not **__how I wanted that to go_, he thinks to himself. He turns around and watches as his pregnant wife throws a pillow across the room and lets out a battle cry it seems, leaping onto the white couch and jumping up and down on it violently – stumping it out.

He knows his reply to her was the exact thing she needed to set herself off. Jim runs a hand through his damp hair, dialing Pike's number which he now knows by heart.

He sets it on speaker and rests it on the balcony railing. Jim listens patiently while it rings. _"Hello, this is Admiral Pike speaking."_

Jim makes a face at his formality. "Oh come on, Chris, don't you have caller ID? I may be a Captain but you do have to address me as such – I'm on my honeymoon for god sakes. But I am calling to talk business."

"_Oh, I see that you got our message. Are you here to negotiate or are there problems with your mission?"_

"I am calling to negotiate."

"_On what terms of our offer, exactly?"_

"Look, Pike, I'm a married man now as you well know; considering you were a groomsman in the wedding. And if you _don't know_ your top ranked Communications Officer is carrying my child…inside her."

"_WHAT?! JAMES TIBERIUS KIRK, DID YOU KNOCK UP NYOTA UHURA?! WHEN DID YOU KNOW THIS?! WAS SHE PREGNANT AT THE WEDDING?!"_

Jim winces at his shouting, scratching the back of his head as he bites his knuckle. "

"Shemwapresensbefathawejjinj…" Jim mumbles with his knuckle still in his mouth.

"_What?"_

"She was pregnant way before the wedding. When I asked her to marry me she was already four weeks along."

"_EEEERRRRAAAHHH! I AM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"_

"Look, Christopher, buddy, I called to negotiate not argue. And besides we're happy, I married her didn't I and I love her. If _anything_ you should be happy for me."

Pike takes a deep breath and answers calmly. _"I am, Jim, I am – trust me. It's just a lot to take in __so __soon is all, but I __**am**__ happy for you, believe me. Have you thought about any names?"_

Jim shakes his head in frustration at how they've gotten off track. "No Pike, I didn't call you to talk about my baby and yes, we like Maverick and Zabietta but – _whatever_, that's not the point. Anyway I can't go on the mission."

"What? Why not?"

"_Without_…my wife; Nyota needs me right now Pike, hell, the baby needs me. I mean, she's only on the last month of her first trimester for crying out loud. You said I would get to watch my baby being born and then take care of it until it's a month old…but, Chris, I'm telling you that's not long enough for me. And I can tell you right now that I'm _damn _sure that isn't enough time for Nyota either."

"_Well what do you expect me to do about that, Jim?"_ Pike asks his voice tight.

"Here's a suggestion, is my ship space docked right now?"

"_Yes."_

"Well then I think my baby should have some work done."

"_What kind of work are we talking here, __**Captain?"**___His voice snarls Kirk's position in Starfleet with venom.

"Just knocking down some quarter walls, sir, I've read my departed reports and it seems to be perfect in fact that my crew is missing three of its members. Unfortunately all of them are dead but there's space nonetheless aboard the Enterprise. Here's my plan – professionals knock down two walls, joining three rooms to make a _gigantic _Captain's quarters. Why would I want bigger Captain's quarters you might ask? Because I won't be living there alone, my _wife_, Nyota will be returning _with me_ to the USS Enterprise and we will need the larger space to raise our child."

"_No, __**no,**____Jim, we can't do that! Why would you want your wife aboard the ship anyway?! Aren't you afraid she'll get hurt or something?!"_

"No! Because she won't be getting off the ship, she'll never step onto the Amerind planet. I'll do everything in my power to keep her safe."

"_Jim, just __**what**__ is going to make me do this?"_

"Don't make me pull out my dirty tricks, Pike, you're a friend."

"_You have __**nothing."**_Pike growls.

"Oh do I, do I _really? _Because it seems to me that I recall once upon a time seeing you stumble around in a…rather drunken state with a _very_ pretty woman on your arm. I know you're married and I'm sure that your wife wouldn't be very pleased to know that you slept with this woman."

Jim winces at hearing Pike snarl ravenously over the phone.

"_You don't have any real proof…"_

"Oh yes I do, I took a picture of you with the girl one night and then the morning after when you walked out alone, wearing the same clothes. Now if that doesn't prove my point then I don't know what will."

"_Uuuuhhh, fine, we'll make the renovations on the ship and you can bring along Nyota and your child – once it's born and all. Good day, Jim…man, just when I thought you __would stop being a pain in my ass." _He groans.

"It's been nice talkin' to you, sir. Man, do I miss our little chats." Jim can basically hear Pike's eyes roll as he hangs up. Jim smiles down at his phone and does a little happy dance at his victory.

Jim returns inside to see Nyota sitting on the couch watching TV. He sits next to her, facing her direction. She ignores his presence all together.

"Hey." He says, nudging her arm lightly. Nyota yanks her arm away as if he set her on fire.

She takes a deep breath, "I don't want to talk to you."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm still pissed off and I might do something stupid like cuss you out or stomp your ass."

"Well whatever, you're gonna talk to me anyway. I have some good news for you."

Nyota turns to face him, crossing her arms over her stomach. "Oh, and what's that?"

"Ok, so the message I got from Starfleet was about a mission to save the Indians of the Amerind planet. I'm going on this mission – they need their Captain –"

Nyota explodes, throwing her hands in the air and her eyes grow dark and vengeful.

"_HOW IS THAT GOOD NEWS?! How could you abandon me and your baby – you are the biggest hypocrite I have __**ever **__met! You're going to dance around in the paradise of Starfleet while your __**child needs **__you on Earth?! You told me how you basically grew up without a mother because she was in Starfleet. Now you're gonna go turn around and do the exact same thing to your own kid – to me?! I __**cannot **__believe this, how could you?! I __**swear**__ you are __**not **__my Jim! Where's the guy I married, huh?! Where is he, the real Jim would have never taken that mission without his family. I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" _she begins to chant that as she suddenly lunges at her husband, banging her fists on his chest and upper body.

Jim winces at her surprising strength as her hits actually sting. He saves himself from further pain by grabbing her wrists and rolling them off the sofa and onto the floor.

Nyota still thrashes under his body, trying to catapult him off her. _"Uuuuhhh, get off of me!"_

"No!" Jim shouts, looking straight into her eyes as he lies on top of her. "Listen, because you didn't even let me finish."

Nyota makes a face of confusion but he continues.

"I'm going on the mission but that phone call I just made was a negotiation with Admiral Pike. I got him to let you come aboard the mission with me. They're gonna make a larger Captain's quarters out of three rooms and after the baby's born you're going to move in there with me."

Uhura's eyes soften as a smile grazes her face and she squeals in joy. Her arms free themselves and wrap around his neck, hugging him tightly. They kiss and she smiles at him again.

"I'm so sorry I exploded like that."

"Yeah it's cool – if I did take the mission without you then you would've had the right to be pissed at me."

Jim kisses her again, pinning her hands to the ground as he deepens the kiss, easily sliding his tongue into her mouth and eliciting a moan from his wife.

Nyota gasps lightly as Jim's hand ghosts up her thigh to her warm sex. His large, calloused hand pries her legs apart as his fingers softly rub her slit. She cringes as he dips two fingers into her folds and gently slips them into her drenched walls.

Jim pulls out of the kiss, his mouth opening as he stares at his mate, gauging her reaction as he twists his fingers in and out slowly.

Uhura arches her back slowly as if he's pulling her up, she moans and thrashes around helplessly as wave after wave of pleasure consumes her.

Jim smiles down at her wickedly, enjoying his utter control over her as he rotates his fingers in a circular motion.

"_Aaaaahhh…" _Nyota moans. Jim takes her lips in his quickly, running his other hand up her shirt or his really, popping the buttons off until she lies naked before him. He drifts down her body, his hands grabbing the sides of her stomach and blowing a wet raspberry right on her round belly.

Nyota knocks her head back and laughs, her fingers entangling in his hair as she pulls him up for another kiss.

Jim frames her face with his hands as Nyota's untie the drawstrings of his sweat pants; once untied she yanks them down to his knees.

Jim kicks them off and grabs himself firmly, looking at Nyota. "Stroke it." Nyota doesn't hesitate for a second before placing her hand over his and bringing up her other hand to stroke him with a feather light touch. He groans, bringing a smile to her lips. She bites her lip as seeing his pleasure causes her wet cunt to leak.

After a few minutes of masturbating together Jim comes with a shout, squirting his white hot semen onto Nyota's stomach. _"I'm sorry…I'll clean that up."_ He pants breathlessly, grabbing a nearby towel off the couch and wiping off her stomach.

They kiss once she's cleaned up and with Jim still rock solid, he plunges into her dripping wet, wanting pussy.

Nyota gasps his name, her hands grabbing the muscle of his shoulders as he thrusts into her. Jim groans and begins to lick and suckle on her neck, his hands roughly grabbing hers and pinning them to the ground. Kirk's mouth sneaks up to her jawline, his lips ghosting over her cheek and then nibbling on the lobe of her ear.

"_I love you, you know."_ He whispers into her ear, shocking Nyota with the words but she keeps her cool.

"_Of course I know that, J, I hope you know I love you too. And that's not just because of what you can do with your hands or how you maneuver that ten inch cock of yours."_

She draws a deep chuckle out of him, causing his manhood to vibrate inside her twat. The vibrations shudder up her spine, Nyota clenches her teeth and sighs in pleasure.

"Hey, what do you think would have happened if you never broke up with Spock?"

Jim punctuates the question with a brutal shove of his hips, jerking Nyota's head forward – she's taken off guard by the question.

"Um, I think would've hurt a lot of people."

"How so?" Another jerk of his hips.

"If I would have stayed with Spock then I would've never gotten to relieve my emotions for you. That first night you were home sick and I came to visit you that was exactly what I was doing. I was just relieving my feelings so I wouldn't burst or something. Either way – I would have slept with you; either by cheating on Spock _with _you or breaking up with Spock and _then _sleeping with you."

Jim nods his head in sudden understanding. "Therefore hurting Spock with infidelity or a sudden break up and also hurting me by just being your forbidden lover or rebound."

Nyota nods, "Exactly, now finish me off, babe."

"My pleasure…" he answers, pushing into her gruffly several times. Finally at last they come at the same time, Nyota clenching firmly around him in a death grip as Jim rockets off into her. Jim collapses on top of her, kissing her forehead and then her lips before slipping out of her. They stay there for a few minutes, Nyota tracing invisible patterns in the warm flesh of his chest. Her fingers ghost over his jaw, stubble rising to meet her gentle touch and caress.

"Now that I think about it – this just now occurred to me that I _liked_ your beard when we were engaged and planning the wedding." She cocks her head and drags her eyes up to meet his. "Think you could grow that out again? I miss being tickled when I kiss you." He laughs, kissing her again and muttering against her lips, "yeah, I won't shave for two weeks and I'll look like a caveman." She giggles and then Kirk stands above her, offering her his hand and pulling her up.

They spend the rest of the day on the couch, eating junk food, watching a _Cold Case_ marathon on TV, and cuddling together on the sofa.

As the skies fade to black, Nyota falls asleep entangled with her husband. She's huddled against Jim's side, her head resting on his chest, arms curled around him and her leg weaved in between his; one of her legs on top of his, one in between them. Jim laughs at a funny commercial, looking down at his wife to see if she's laughing when he notices her breathing has grown deeper and steadier. Her eyes are closed peacefully, he smiles as he stares at her – _she's a sleeping angel, _he thinks to himself. He nudges her briefly, shaking her a little to see if she'll wake up.

Once that doesn't work he turns up the volume on the TV to an ear bleeding level and she still doesn't falter – _yep, she's knocked out cold._

Jim turns off the TV and throws the fleece blanket off of them, gathering his limp bride in his strong arms. He rests her head on his shoulder, one hand holding her thigh wrapped around his waist and the other on her bottom to support her. Jim lays her gently onto the bed, draping the blankets over her and then walking around to slip under the covers with her.

His arms curl around her ever-growing waist and she moans happily, rolling over to face him and burrowing deeper into his bare chest. Jim kisses her forehead lightly before yawning and drifting off into the dark oblivion of sleep.

A few hours later as they still lay slumbering, Jim wakes up to the growl of his stomach; he tries to ignore it for a while but finally succumbs to his hunger. He detangles himself from Nyota and then proceeds to getting out of bed and making himself a sandwich in the kitchen. He tiptoes back into the bedroom cradling his food and beer carefully.

He soundlessly slips into bed again, propped up against pillows and the headboard. He switches on the bedside lamp and licks his lips before savagely digging in.

Halfway through his delicious sandwich he begins to hear Nyota moan something and thrash around a little. Jim wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and takes a sip of his beer, studying his wife as she appears to be dreaming and not just any ol' dream – a wet dream.

He can't take his eyes off her as he catches a few moaned words here and there.

"_Yes sir,"… "Captain, what are you doing?"… "Oh…Kiiirrrrrkkkkk!" _Jim's eyes widen even more when he sees her hand slide down to her mound. Her fingers run through her black pubic hair and glide over her oozing slit.

He watches, mesmerized as her fingers enter her folds and she moans with a naughty giggle when she enters herself. She begins to pump her two fingers in and out in a gruff and fast pace, thumb dancing over her swollen clitoris.

Jim can feel himself grow hard just by looking, soon straining against the cotton of his plaid boxers. Nyota moans his name again and Jim almost passes out, being light headed as all the blood in his body happens to go straight to his cock.

He shifts uncomfortably in his underwear, but only causes himself _more_ discomfort. Nyota arches her back and cries out _Captain_ as she comes, squeezing her fingers and squirting out her juices.

Jim smiles devilishly to himself as he thinks up a plan. He'll just pleasure her in real life, get them both off and then she'll think it's still just her dream – _perfect!_

Jim crawls over to her side of the king bed, kneeling over her and putting his hands on his hips commandingly.

"Lieutenant Uhura, spread your legs!" he commands, biting his lip and using every ounce of self-control he can in order not to snicker or giggle.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Nyota does as ordered, spreading her legs wide open to her 'Captain'. Jim rubs his hands together eagerly, giddy in disbelief of this really happening. He slips into a trance as he runs his hand up her inner thigh, making her shudder slightly at his mere touch.

Jim runs his pointer finger over her glistening folds ever so lightly, probing inside and then tracing her entrance. His finger slips into her easily with her lubrication; he teases her endlessly, making her moan his name over and over in a desperate plea.

Finally Jim surrenders to her need and relieves himself of his boxers. He positions himself at her entrance and then penetrates her slowly. Nyota gasps and whimpers as he crawls inside her at an agonizingly slow rate.

They make slow, sensual love – not too sweet and tender, nor bitter and rough. Jim hovers over her body as if he was her protector from everything around them – her cocoon. He offers her soft and nurturing kisses on every bit of her exposed skin. His lips burn Nyota's flesh, lighting her up from the inside out, and the warmth of her heart racing to meet his every touch, caress, and cherished kiss.

Jim's lips suckle their way down to her bare chest, her fingers knot into his hair as he takes her magnificent swelling breast into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the hard and puckered brown nipple, suckling softly as if he expected nectar or milk. His other hand occupies her left breast, pinching the erect nipple and rubbing it between his pointer finger and thumb.

Nyota thrashes and writhes beneath him as his mouth and fingers drive her utterly wild. Jim continues his slow and leisure thrusts into her wet pussy, savoring the moment of making love to his eternal partner in life.

Together they feel their ends nearing, Jim's balls growing warm and tight as Nyota's walls spasm. Jim stares down at her and orders, "Come now, Lieutenant." They climax together, Nyota squeezing him as he ejaculates into her, their liquids mixing in a concoction of love. Jim collapses on top of her, kissing her lovingly while he glides out of her and wraps her in his warm arms.

He knows that half way through their love making Nyota actually did wake up from her dream but pretended to still be asleep. Her breathing had changed and her eyelids were cracked open slightly. He smiles against her neck as he pulls her deeper into his chest.

Nyota rolls over to face him and kisses him before they both drift back into desirable and envious sleep.

_**FOUR MONTHS PREGNANT**_

Jim and Nyota have now left Rio de Janeiro after finishing their heavenly honeymoon. They packed their bags the night before and now Jim hales a taxi to take them to the airport so they can meet Chapel and Bones back in Iowa.

Nyota sighs as she settles into the taxis' back seat, Jim shutting the door and telling the driver where to go.

"I so need to see my girl, Christy," she looks at Jim with a ridiculous pout, "I missed her." He rolls his eyes and shifts a little to face her.

"I know, honey, for like the last few weeks you've been whining my ear off about going to see her. I can tell you I miss my buddy Bones just as much as you miss Christine." He suddenly makes a face at her. Nyota shrugs at him, catching his look and frowning. "What?"

"Why did you wear that ridiculously long scarf? It's stupid; it's like a cape man! Come on, I mean how many times are you gonna have to wrap it around your neck to keep it from dragging across the floor like a train?"

Nyota's eyes engulf in flames as she slowly snarls at him, "Do _not _call this scarf stupid!"

"Well it is cuz it's not even winter – it's not like your neck's gonna get cold!"

"Who cares about the temperature, I wore this for fashionable reasons alone!"

"Why does your fashion have to be dangerous – airports have escalators and you're gonna choke if we go on."

"What – how, that doesn't even make sense!"

"Yes it does, your dumb train here is gonna get stuck in the escalator! And I don't plan on becoming widow right after we finish our honeymoon. Do you know how much that would suck?"

"No, how much, Jim?"

"A lot, Ny, a lot."

"Whatever just stop complaining about my scarf, it's not like you're wearing it!"

"Fine, ok, just don't get mad at me when you trip and fall on your face. But _do _give me the right to say I told you so. Now don't get me wrong, I will help you up and make sure you're okay but then I'm gonna laugh my ass off."

"EEEERRR! How dare you argue with a pregnant woman! It's pointless you do know you're gonna lose this fight, right?!"

"Yeah I know that, it's just that I'm afraid to stop talking because then there will be an awkward silence that will be even worse than this actual fight. So let's just forget about this bump in our road because a few seconds ago we were happy newlyweds talking about how excited we were to see our friends."

"Agreed, I forgive you."

"Yeah, I forgot I apologized but you can forgive me anyway because I'm sorry for ever starting this stupid argument in the first place."

"That's right, I love you again."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey, hey now, wait, um…you're just gonna stop loving me because of a fight? That's how it is now?"

"I'm just kidding; I can never stop loving you." Nyota smiles and leans over to kiss him, suddenly jumping onto his lap and causing him to groan with her weight.

She laughs and turns to sit on his lap sideways, grabbing his face and pulling his lips to hers.

"You guys are like in the cupcake phase of relationships. Are you guys newly dating or newly_weds_?" the cab driver asks them.

"Yep, we're newlyweds – we can't help but to rub our love in everyone's faces with public displays of affection." Jim asks, making the driver laugh.

"Okay, we're here." Jim pays up and they grab their luggage out of the trunk.

Later inside the airport Jim carries all their bags and Nyota walks slightly in front of him, talking right away about how excited she is to visit his hometown.

Suddenly Nyota cries out as her foot slips on her silk scarf, tripping forward and catching herself by gripping a man's shoulders. Jim shakes his head when the man yells 'bitch' and shoves Uhura roughly, sending her crashing onto the floor.

Jim's blue eyes burn several shades darker as scorching wrath courses through his veins. He crouches down to see if she's okay, helping Nyota sit up and then jerking his head forward to glare at Nyota's abuser.

In one fluent motion it so seems, Jim slings the duffel bag over his head, sprints forward and crushes his fist into the guy's nose with a sickening _crack._

The guy however doesn't go down, recuperating with a missing swing and then tackling Jim to the ground.

Once on the floor Jim takes two punches and then works his feet under the man, catapulting him several feet backward. He then runs over to him, pinning his hands to the floor with his knees and raining brutal punches down onto his face. Jim's opponent is now gushing blood from his nose, split lip, and an open cut on his temple.

Nyota quickly realizes that her husband could seriously injure this man and gets up to separate the two. She tries to pull Jim off of the guy, but he holds firm, being stronger than her. Finally she gives up and lets six airport security men haul Kirk off of the defenseless man.

"He shoved my wife, he shoved a pregnant lady! Everyone saw that right? I'm not crazy because _no one _is supposed to hit a woman let alone one with a _baby _inside her! As her husband and the father of _that _baby, I have the right to protect her and that means beating the shit out of that douchebag." Jim proclaims, the security eventually letting him go which is a mistake as the bruised and battered man gets up. Jim rushes forward and head butts him before calming down again.

"Sorry! I couldn't help it."

"Well, are you gonna charge him with assault and battery or something because, we're just getting off our honeymoon and this is just a huge mistake. I was gonna sorry, but you pushed me before I had the chance too. But…I'm _really_ sorry now." Nyota apologizes to the man.

He nods, holding his nose as his eyes swells up. "Yeah it's cool, I'm sorry it's just I've had a rough day. I shouldn't have pushed you." Jim rolls his eyes and refuses to shake the bastard's hand as the security lets them go and the couple runs to their plane.

Once boarded Jim slips his hand into his wife's. Nyota turns her head and smiles at him wanly.

"Hey, thanks for kicking that guy's ass for me. He deserved it."

"Yeah, but you know I had to."

"Haha, I guess. I would've been pretty pissed at you if you hadn't." Jim laughs and kisses her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm gonna take a nap."

"Hehe, okay baby, sweet dreams."

"You'll be in them." She bursts out laughing and he smirks charmingly in his Jim way. "That was so stupid, you want some macaroni for all that cheese?" Jim laughs and yawns, stretching briefly before slipping on his headphones.

"Whatever, it's all I got. Goodnight hon." Jim presses a button and surrenders to the hypnotic sound of the Black Keys.

Later on into the flight, the only sign of light outside are those of the city, blackness consuming the sky; Nyota flips through a baby magazine, circling a few items she wants or is at least interested. So far she's highlighted a baby crib, stroller, a girls' and boys' pair of bibs.

After that she begins to read her book, _Atonement_. She hears Jim's breathing change and he rolls over towards her in his seat. His light blue eyes, glazed with sleep crack open to stare at her and wince at the light.

"You're still up? It's like what, one o'clock in the morning right now, go to sleep, Ny." His words are heavy and slurred with sleep.

Jim almost drunkenly lifts up the arm rest, takes the book out of her hand and marks her place with her bookmark. He places the book in his bag and turns back to face his wife. He takes her face in his warm hands and gently presses his lips to hers, gentle as he turns her towards him a little. Her leg rests over his and he pulls her head down to his chest and kisses her head softly. Jim grabs a blanket and lays it over them, Nyota sighing as she falls to asleep in his arms.

Hours later their plane lands in Iowa, Jim having to shake Nyota awake with her being passed out completely. He helps her up and grabs their luggage, making their way out of the plane and into the airport.

They grab a taxi and later arrive at their hotel where Jim already made reservations. They settle into the hotel suite across from where Christine and Bones are staying. Jim fumbles with the keycard, once getting into the room he lays his unconscious wife on the bed, tucking her in before sliding in with her.

Jim kisses her temple and wraps his arms around her, his hand resting on his future baby. "Man, I hope it's a boy." He whispers to himself.

"I heard that." Nyota mumbles, Jim unaware she wasn't really asleep. He laughs and kisses her, both of them falling to sleep peacefully in the comfort of each other.

**TBC**

**A/N: I'm gonna speed up the pregnancy because when she's nine months along and about to pop I have a lot of drama in store for them. Haha! There will be so much going on the reader's head will be spinning. Yeah this fanfic is going out with a bang BI-YOTCH! **

**Thanks for all your support in this fanfic by the way and please keep it coming cuz I feel really bad when there's no new reviews. Thanks everyone so much!**


	11. Two for Two

**A/N: I'm having writer's block of what to do next to fill in the spaces between now and where Nyota is nine months and the drama begins. And yes the drama has to start when she's nine months. Okay wish me luck! Cuz I really don't want to screw up this fanfic with a bad chapter or something. Plus I'm thinking of doing a sequel once they have the baby. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Two for Two**

_**SIX MONTHS PREGNANT**_

"Uh, darn the world!" Nyota shouts, throwing the empty box onto the floor as Jim looks at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"I'm out of Kit Kats," she tosses his car keys to him, Jim catching them skillfully, "please run to the store and get me some more."

"Okay." He answers without hesitation or argument, already heading out the doorway when Nyota stops him again.

"Wait! Could you like pick something up to eat?"

He backtracks into the room, "Like what?"

She shrugs, resting her hands on her stomach, "I don't know but I _really _want a burger, like I am gonna _chow down_. Just like chili cheese fries and the _biggest bacon burger you have __**ever**__ seen. _And if it's not big enough, order two of them!"

Jim nods with a chuckle before shrugging on his jacket and replying, "Yeah okay, I'll be back." Nyota smiles, "thanks babe."

As soon as the door shuts behind him she scrambles for her pregnancy journalhidden under the mattress.

She flips open to a brand new page and sums up the last two months since she's been slacking off on her entries. Their doctor won't be happy about that.

So, I am six months along and Jim and I have been staying in this motel for at least a few weeks now. It's only temporary though because he surprised me last month by buying us a house in Iowa – which we're still in might I add. We discussed where we wanted to raise our family whenever we are off the USS Enterprise and well…we decided Riverside was a great place for a family.

Nyota thinks back to the conversation they had weeks ago…

* * *

Nyota walks over to her husband's silhouetted form, sitting in the motel's recliner and anxiously swirling his ale around in the glass. She gracefully sits down on the floor in front of him, laying her head back on his lap.

Jim gulps down the rest of his ale and weaves his fingers into her long silky hair. She smiles in enjoyment at the act and closes her eyes, listening to his deep breathing.

"Jim."

"…Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

He sighs heavily, rubbing his face and then a crank in his neck before answering. "I have a lot on my mind Ny." She grows slightly concerned as she hears his voice is strained yet weak at the same time.

"Like what?…tell me."

"I mean you're already five months along, about to be six months and…I mean this baby is coming faster than I thought it would. We have to settle down to take care of it. Now there's no doubt in my mind I can do that, I can take care of it, and it's just…"

"Are you worried about financial stuff, because –?"

Jim cuts her off, "No, I have plenty money still from a trust fund my dad left for me. Can we just talk about this later?" He grips the arms of the chair to heave himself out of it but Nyota stands up suddenly, shoving him back down and finally looking into his troubled blue eyes.

"No, let's talk about this now." He shakes his head numbly, preparing to stand up again but she pushes him back down, rougher than before.

"I'm _tired _Ny, let's talk about this later, like tomorrow."

"_No,_ because when you say later I know you mean 'just drop it'. Now tell me what's bugging you; you only drink straight ale when something's up."

James shakes his head with a slight chuckle at how well she knows him. "Well, where are we going to settle down at when we're _not _on the USS Enterprise or in space, huh?"

Nyota shakes her head with a light laugh, walking around the recliner and leaning over it; her hands beginning to massage the deep tissue of his shoulders. Jim moans in response and gives into her heavenly touch as he leans his head back.

Nyota grazes her lips over his hair, down to his ear as she whispers softly, _"close your eyes."_ Jim does as told and she presses her lips closer to his ear, kissing it. _"Now picture me…I'm older, not pregnant anymore."_ She smiles against his ear. _"You're there…We're all there…we're a family…your children, they're playing…we're laughing. Now Jim, where are we?"_

Jim's eyes flutter open and he looks straight ahead. "We're here." Nyota tilts his head up to hers, looking him straight in the eyes.

"If that's where you saw us the happiest, if that's what you pictured, then that's where we'll be; in Riverside, Iowa where you grew up..." With every word her lips creep ever closer to his until they graze lightly, "raising our own family." Nyota presses her lips gently against his, Jim quickly reacting and kissing her back softly. They pull apart and smile at each other, her forehead resting against his.

The sudden sound of Jim's return jolts her back to the present as she clears her throat and looks at her journal.

Jim walks in, holding bags of food with a smile. Nyota rubs her hands together as the smell of the fresh food wafts up to her nose.

He tosses the bags onto the bed and she immediately sets after it, grabbing her burgers and fries as Jim comes to sit next to her.

"You can thank me later."

"I will – when I'm chowing down!" Jim smirks and grabs his own food before turning on the TV.

Nyota groans as wrestling flashes on the screen. She rolls her eyes and lifts a hand to cover her mouth as she speaks. "Why do we have to watch wrestling?"

Jim looks at her with a crazy expression. "Um, first of all it's not wrestling; it's MMA fighting and you _have _to love this show."

Nyota raises her eyebrows in question. "Um, why exactly?"

Jim gestures to the screen his eyes flicking back to hers, "Because I basically grew up watching mixed martial arts. It's all my brother and I would do, sit around watch MMA and throw each other across the room."

"You and Sam?"

"Yeah, it was usually the cause of almost all of our happy memories in that house of horrors."

"Did, your Uncle Frank ever beat you?" Jim inhales deeply and grimaces as he recounts timeless sessions of verbal and physical abuse from his horrendous stepfather.

He slowly nods his head as his hand creeps up to rub the back of his neck. "Yeah, yeah he did."

"I never knew that." Nyota says as her eyes rake over his form, full of compassion and soft despair.

A gentle hand tentatively reaches out and grabs his other free hand. Jim looks up at her and smiles warmly, stroking his thumb over her knuckles soothingly.

"That's because I didn't want you to."

"Why not?"

"Well I don't like thinking about it very much."

"I can understand that. But did he ever…you know, touch you?"

Jim shakes his head with a disgusted look on his face. "Oh no, no, nope, never like that; I was never molested, thank god."

"Good, well did you ever learn any moves from MMA fighting? Did you ever use them on Frank when he beat you?"

He holds up a finger, recalling one of the first fights of his life that lead to several brawls later on.

"Yeah, one time I broke his stupid beloved TV and he lost it."

"How'd you break a TV?"

"I was angry at him and threw my baseball at the wall but it accidently slammed into the TV screen and shattered it. My mother was in space and I nearly got beaten every night for no stinking reason. Frank just went out, got drunk and then came back to beat the living shit out of me. So when he came home that night he was drunk as usual and as soon as he saw the broken TV he was furious. I ran and ran from him but he got me and took off his leather belt to slap it against my back. I was yelling so loud he kept telling me to shut up and called me a little piece of shit. As soon as the belt came down again I grabbed it and yanked him forward, slamming my foot into his crotch and kicking him into the wall."

Jim sighs and scrubs his hands over his face. "Then I just pinned him to the ground with my knees and started punching him _so_ hard. I was so angry, I was just releasing years of hating this man and wishing I had never met him. I stood up, I kicked him in his fat gut and then I said, 'who's the little piece of shit now?'"

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Nyota comments finally, her hand squeezing his comfortingly.

"It's nothing; I mean it's in the past so let's forget it. But now you understand why you have to love this show right?" Nyota nods a yes and sighs before laying her head down on his lap. As soon as the show comes back on she rolls over with her chin resting on his thigh.

Jim weaves his fingers through her ever growing hair and begins to braid it as he watches the match. Nyota moans at his fingers playing in her hair and fights to pay attention to the television.

"Who's winning?" Nyota asks, confused.

"So far it looks like Martin Delfig."

"He's the one pinning the other guy to the floor?"

"Mmhm." Jim nods and continues watching excitedly. Martin is suddenly flipped onto his back by his opponent and is soon being beaten mercilessly. Kirk winces at the punches thrown and Nyota shakes her head.

"Jim, this is too violent for me."

"Really?"

"No I'm just kidding."

"Good one." She smiles and he laughs lightly before returning his attention to the match. "Do you think the other guy is gonna win now?"

"He has a shot but I'm not calling it; his name his Eddy Shipper by the way."

"Do you know all of the fighter's names?"

"Pretty much, I guess you could say." As the fight wears on and Nyota grows confident in her guess of the winner she bets Jim that it will be Shipper.

"Hm, seems someone's grown a little cocky. But I accept."

"Ha, then I bet you five bucks that Shipper wins this match." They shake on it and glue their eyes to the screen to see who will be paying up.

Eddy is tackled by Martin but kicks him off. Then Shipper stands up and the two men face off. Eddy lands one solid punch to Martin's temple and knocks the man out cold. Nyota shoots up from her husband's lap with a beaming smile and playful eyes alight. She shouts and throws up her hands in celebration as Jim rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, you had beginner's luck."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, loser. Pay up!" Kirk digs a five dollar bill out of his sweatpants pocket and slaps it into his wife's open palm. Nyota laughs and shoves it down her bra with a flirting smirk at Jim.

Nyota shimmies sexily and Jim smiles at her. "You know what, I think I like this show."

"Oh yeah, well I think anyone would like it if they squeezed five bucks out of it."

"Yeah but what's really sad is that you know mixed martial arts better than me and yet_ I _knew who would win the match."

"Oh shut up." Jim abruptly lurches forward and grabs her, lifting her up and resting her on his lap. Nyota giggles before gasping as her husband's hands push his dress shirt off her shoulders. Jim lets his lips linger over her chest, kissing each swell of her breasts as his fingers unhook the front of her bra.

His hands slip under the fabric and cup her breasts gently, his thumbs stroking softly over the erect nipples. Nyota's eyes flutter close and she moans in pleasure, rolling her head back. Jim drags his lips up her chest to her neck, suckling longingly as he brushes the straps of her bra off her shoulders. His mouth trails up her warm neck and ghosts over her cheek before finally capturing her lips with his.

Nyota gasps as Kirk's hand tangles into her hair and gives it a powerful tug. Jim jumps at the opportunity of her mouth agape and plunges his tongue into her. Uhura struggles to keep up with his passionate pace as her tongue locks with his in a fierce battle for dominance.

Jim wins ultimately, his tongue commanding hers. Nyota takes her shirt and bra off the rest of the way. She digs her hands up Jim's form fitting undershirt and claws at his hard muscles as she pulls the clothing off.

Jim stares at his wife, his dark blue eyes raking over her beautiful body. He jerks forward slightly in response to himself growing painfully hard. Kirk shifts in his sweatpants in hope of finding relief to no avail. A smirk plays at the corners of Nyota's lips and Jim immediately kisses it away.

Self-doubt suddenly bubbles up inside of Uhura as her husband kisses her lovingly. Nyota turns away from his lips and she slides her hands in between their bodies, gently pushing him away.

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"I don't feel…beautiful, okay?"

"Why not exactly?"

"Because I'm not, Jim." Nyota rolls her eyes and swings her leg over his, standing up and walking over to the mirror. She grabs her silk robe off the foot of the bed and slips it on over her body. Jim groans at his uncomfortable arousal and walks over to her as she stares at her reflection in the mirror.

Jim rests his chin on her head and wraps his arms around her, they begin to sway and Nyota closes her eyes softly. "What's wrong?" Jim asks.

"Look at me, I have stretch marks on my stomach and my butt and it sucks. I hope those will go away after this baby is born. I mean I just feel fat and ugly right now. Who in their right mind would get aroused by this? I mean come on, be serious."

Jim's light blue eyes find hers in the mirror and he speaks to her calmly. "You're completely breath taking, Nyota. I love the way you look now. If you're not aware, men are unexplainably aroused by the child bearing female body, and I am no different."

Nyota tenses noticeably at her husband's arousal pressing into the small of her back. "Feel that? I don't have an erection for no good reason. As long as you're my wife and I love you, you will always be attractive to me. And I need you to believe the same thing, you wanna know why?"

Nyota nestles her head back into his chest with a sigh. "Why?"

"Because it's the truth; and I'm gonna make you believe it."

"Oh and just _how _are you gonna do that?"

"Just like this…" Jim whispers and peels her robe off, turning her around to face him. Nyota closes her eyes as his hands graze over her warm flesh, his thumbs hooking into her lace panties and letting them fall down her legs.

Jim frames her face in his large hands and forces her to look at him as he slowly lowers his lips to hers.

Kirk's lips and tongue gently learns her plump mouth again. His warm and wet tongue explores the dip of her top lip, sliding over the crease of her bottom. Jim's hands wrap around her waist, pulling her round stomach snug against his muscled abdomen. He lifts her up, his lips breaking away from hers to trail burning kisses down her neck as he walks them back to the bed.

Nyota wraps her legs around his waist as he sits down on the bed. Jim kisses her gently as his hands slide off his sweatpants and underwear. With them both nude, Jim runs his tongue over her mouth in a silent asking and Nyota grants him full access. His tongue collides with her in a passionate and longing dance.

His hands grab her rear and pull her into hard contact with his manhood. They both moan at the sensations as they grind together desperately.

Jim digs his fingers deep into her hair and pulls her mouth down to his once again after coming up for much needed air. Nyota teasingly bites his bottom lip and causes Jim to gasp in surprise.

She rips her lips away from his and places two hands on his chest, roughly shoving him flat onto his back. Kirk pants, his chest heaving up and down as he stares up at her with those enticing baby blue eyes.

Jim silently studies the soft and striking features of her face as Nyota slowly begins to slide down his hard erection. Kirk thrusts his hips upwards slightly and plunges just the tip of himself into his wife. Nyota closes her eyes and arches her back as she takes in his length fully.

Once Jim is completely sheathed by her drenched sex, his strong hands hold her hips and begin to slowly pull her onto him. Nyota lets her head roll back as a strangled moan of passion crawls up her throat.

Kirk runs his hand up her back, his fingers once again entangling in the roots of her dark hair. Nyota whimpers softly at Jim shoving her onto him fiercely. She suddenly shudders and grabs her husband's face, pulling his soft lips to hers. They kiss in tune with Jim's loving thrusts into her. Nyota tears her lips from his in a heated pant, her arms wrapping around his neck as she urgently grinds herself onto him.

Jim closes his eyes and sighs at her tongue lightly grazing his ear and suckling on the lobe. _"Hhhuu… you're beautiful…and I love you."_ Jim whispers into her warm ear. Nyota kisses down his red neck, biting the muscle of his shoulder. Her fingers run through the sweaty hair at the base of his neck and grip it tightly as she pants a nearly breathless _'I love you'_.

Jim turns his head to capture her lips with his; gliding his tongue over her teeth as he wraps his arms around her waist, and pulls her onto him again. Jim pulls out of her quickly much to Nyota's surprise and disappointment. He flips them to where he's on top and turns her over before shoving into her roughly from behind. Nyota groans and takes two fistfuls of the sheets as her husband shamelessly and restlessly makes love to her.

Jim closes his eyes and snakes a hand down to her right breast, taking the tender nipple between his pointer and thumb. Uhura moans as he rubs her erect nipple and pounds into her simultaneously. Jim feels the familiar warmth and tightness in his balls in fair warning of his orgasm. Nyota's walls twitch uncontrollably also.

Kirk quickly switches back to their first position – wanting to see his wife's face when they come together.

Jim takes Nyota's face in his hands and kisses her with raw, blinding passion. With one final determined thrust, the two come together, Jim ejaculates into his wife and Nyota squeezes him, her juices flooding out of her. Kirk pulls his lips away from hers and pants against her mouth. They kiss again and Nyota eases herself off of him, turning to lie on top of her husband's sweaty chest.

Jim rests his hand on the small of his wife's damp back, kissing her cheek affectionately while they lay naked together.

"I love making love to you."

"I know it's great… I love you."

"I love you too."

"Still feel fat and ugly?"

Nyota smiles down at him, her finger trailing through his blond chest hair. She shakes her head and answers a soft "no".

"Good. You should never feel that way." He leans up half way to kiss her. Suddenly Nyota gasps at a thump from within her rounded stomach. A smile lights Jim's face as they feel the baby kick for the first time. "Oh my god, Jim!"

"That was amazing! The baby just kicked!"

"I know!" They kiss again and Jim laughs in joy at the feeling surging through him. "Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?" he asks.

**J. Kirk's P.O.V.**

Nyota shrugs down at me and scratches her head briefly. "Oh I don't know, Jim, but we'll find out tomorrow we have an –"

I scrub my hands over my face and interrupt her. "Ultrasound, yeah I know. I wrote it on my calendar."

"Well, good, at least you didn't forget. And I think I want a girl. I've always wanted to raise a little girl and tell her she was a princess."

I make a face. I've never wanted a daughter. I doubt any man in his right mind would. I mean just think of when she'll start dating. I don't want any guy breaking her little hymen. She can just stay a virgin 'til she dies.

"I don't know, Ny, a girl is a lot more work than a boy."

Nyota crosses her arms defiantly over her breasts – a bad sign. She cocks her head as she asks, "in what ways, exactly?"

"Well, first of all they have a lot more attitude whereas a boy will just do what you say because that's the easiest way to get you off his back. And they also cost more money with the hair and all." Nyota makes a fart noise with her mouth and I laugh.

She waves a dismissive hand, "oh whatever!"

I wave a finger at her. "Don't get feisty just because you know I'm right." She rolls her eyes and sits up, still on my lap.

She slaps my chest, "you're not right!" I grab her hand and roll us over to where I'm on top, pinning her to the bed beneath me. "Yeah I am! See this, right now, you're giving me attitude!"

Nyota laughs and sticks her tongue out at me playfully.

"But seriously, with a boy all you have to do is get him potty trained and he is _good._ But with a girl you have to worry about later on when she becomes a woman and her vagina starts shedding for god sakes! I mean really, who wants to deal with that? I would be _freaking_ out if my penis started bleeding every month!"

Nyota knocks her head back and arches her back as her charming laugh bubbles up her throat. I smile down at her twinkling brown eyes.

"Haha, you're so stupid!"

"I know. But I do have a point, do I not?"

Nyota nods her head, blinking back a few tears as I sit up and let her free. "I don't care though; I still I want to be able to tell a little girl, _my _little girl that she is a princess and should never be treated anything less." I nod down at her.

"And I respect that. That's a great thing to want to do. But _I _still want a boy to have _the talk_ with and such, teach him how to play baseball – all that stuff."

She nods in return and sits up, her hand coming to rest on my thigh. "Fine, honey, either way I'll be happy." She leans forward and brushes her lips against mine. I close the distance between us and kiss her deeply. Once we part I whisper, "me too."

After that she agrees to watch MMA with me if I promise to watch _Say Yes to the Dress: Bridesmaids _with her when it's over. I agree and we watch several matches of good ole guys beating the living shit out of each other. It's a real turn on for my own wife to watch mixed martial arts with me. And I'm sure she loves it when I watch her girly shows with her.

I make us some sandwiches as dinner and return to the match on the television. I hand Nyota her food and she nestles into my side as soon as I'm sitting comfortably on the bed. I don't mind, she actually keeps my side warm – she's like a big hot blanket.

My favorite fighter wins his match, which I knew he would and then MMA is over. Nyota squeals excitedly and I roll my eyes in response as she scrambles for the remotes. I suppress my groan skillfully as her show flashes onto the screen.

I'm not proud of it but as the show goes on I soon get into it actually. I mean all of this sister drama about one sister not wanting to wear the type of dress the bride wants is very intriguing. But if I was the bride and it was _my_ wedding, I would just throw the stubborn bitch out.

Oh my god, listen to me. I sound so fucking gay right now; whatever it's not like I am or anything. I'm sure it's fine for a man to bathe in his own masculinity while watching the difficult task of picking out bridesmaids dresses with his wife, right?

After about ten episodes I notice Nyota is nodding off to sleep despite trying to fight it off. I kiss her forehead and then turn off the TV as I lay down with her on my arm. I pull the blankets over us and roll over, my body lying on top of hers as I fall asleep to the reassuring sound of her deep breathing.

* * *

**THE FOLLOWING MORNING**

* * *

I wake up to the sunlight streaming in through the motel windows. I scrunch up my face in protest of the light and sit up slowly. I look to my left and see the TV is on to cartoons. A laugh cuts sharply through my consciousness and I finally notice Nyota sitting in a chair with a huge bowl of cereal, laughing.

"What time is it?" I ask, my words coming out gruff and slurred. She looks at me with surprise. She didn't know I had awoken.

"It's only seven; I didn't want to wake you. We have the ultrasound in two hours."

I scratch my head and yawn. "Okay, well I'll go make myself some breakfast then." Nyota holds up a hand for me to wait.

"I'm done with this, here you can have it." She stands up and hands me the bowl of cereal. "Thanks." I mutter and dig in. "No problem. Here, give me a kiss." I smile and she kisses me quickly before walking out to the bathroom to take a shower.

I continue eating and watching _Looney Tunes_ as I hear the water begin to run in the bathroom. I jump in light shock as my phone begins vibrating in my sweatpants pocket. I dig to find it and answer to Bones' voice.

"What?"

"Well hello to you too, sunshine."

"What is it, Bones?"

"Can't a friend just say hi anymore?"

"I don't know, _can _he?"

"You and Nyota have an ultrasound today at nine, right?"

"That is correct. Will you and Chapel be joining us?"

"Yep, why haven't you guys got an ultrasound earlier?"

I shrug and answer through a mouth full of cheerios. "Oh I don't know; we were too busy I guess."

"Really, too busy to find out the sex of the baby or if you're having only one?"

"Can I talk to you seriously, Bones?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I think Nyota is a little too big to be having only one child. I think I impregnated her with twins or something. What if I'm right?!"

"Oh, buddy it will be fine. The more the merrier, am I right?" I groan and roll my eyes despite him not being able to see me.

"Oh I'm pretty sure no one has ever used that expression when talking about children." I hear Bones laugh over the other end and I smile despite my worry at this serious situation.

"Okay, Jim, I'm on the way to Chapel's hotel and we'll be over there in a few minutes. Hang in there. Oh, and talk to Nyota about it for god sakes, I hope you're that smart." And with that helpful advice he hangs up and I throw the phone on the bed.

A few minutes later the water stops and Nyota steps out of the bathroom in a robe. She bends over to wrap her soaking hair up in a towel and smiles at me as she walks over to the bed to sit next to me.

I look directly into her enchanting brown eyes and her face falters as she notices my seriousness. I sigh and rub a hand through my hair.

"We need to talk."

**Nyota's P.O.V.**

A lump builds in my throat as Jim's baby blue eyes stare into mine. He must see the mounting fear in my eyes because he smiles gently and scoots forward to take my hand in his. This simple gesture warms my heart and calms my nerves as he takes a deep breath, preparing to speak.

"Now, Bones just called, him and Chapel will be over in a few minutes. But that's not what I wanted to talk about. I'm worried that we might have twins and when we go in today for that ultrasound today, there will be two heads on the screen instead of one."

My shoulders slump at his words as I process them fully.

I finally smile at him comfortingly and tighten my grip on his hand. "Honey, it is perfectly natural and _okay _to be scared of raising a life. I mean you would be crazy _not _to be scared…I know I am. I'm absolutely _terrified_ at the possibility of not being a god mother to _one _child, let alone two! But the beautiful thing about this is that we're married and can be scared and terrified together. And when this baby is born – we'll raise it or_ them_ together, as a family, like I've _always_ wanted."

As I continue staring at my husband his beauty dawns on me and I can't rip my gaze away from his light blue eyes. My hands leave his to frame his face as I lean in and touch my lips to his. He smiles into the kiss, his arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer.

"I love you." He mumbles against my lips, I smile and reply, "I know, love you." Jim pulls away and grins genuinely. Bones' voice cuts through our moment as he calls out, "Jim, Nyota, we're here! It's already eight forty-five, let's go!"

I pull away from him and laugh as Jim answers, "yeah, yeah we're coming!" his crystalline eyes never tearing from mine. He plants a wet smooch on the middle of my forehead, making me giggle before he jumps up from the bed and sprints to the closet. He changes into some jeans and a T-shirt rather quickly and shoves his socked feet into a pair of sneakers.

I scramble up also and he tosses me a floral loose fitting dress. I catch it and shrug the thing on after putting on a bra.

"No underwear today?" he asks teasingly, an eyebrow cocked in a ridiculous manner. "No, I'm not going commando – don't get your hopes up." He slumps his shoulders and pouts in false disappointment. I laugh and step into some comfortable underwear. I slip my feet in some flip flops and motion for Jim to come on as I roll a band off my wrist and tie up my hair. He smiles and smacks my butt playfully as he runs out of the motel's bedroom. I roll my eyes as we meet up with Bones and Chapel in the car, setting for my doctor's appointment.

* * *

**No One's P.O.V.**

When they arrive at the doctor's office Nyota and Jim are immediately ushered in to their appointment. Nyota changes into the gown they have for her, not caring of course as Jim watches her – he's seen it all before. Once in the polka dotted gown she sits down and Jim paces the room nervously.

Nyota rolls her eyes and gets comfortable on the hospital table. "Would you stop pacing dammit?! You're acting like _you're_ the one who's gonna get some cold shit on your stomach!" Jim looks up at her finally, as if he forgot he wasn't exactly alone.

He runs his hands through his hair and Nyota scoots over to make some room for him, patting the space next to her. He sighs and hops onto the table, lying down next to her.

"Are you still nervous about it being twins or something?" He nods his head frantically and his wife just shrugs helplessly.

"Well, if I _am_ pregnant with more than one of your babies, you have no one else to blame except for _that _little guy's sperm." She points to his crotch in example of _that._ Jim actually laughs despite his wired and paranoid state of mind.

"Yeah they sure know how to swim for the gold." Nyota laughs and slaps his arm playfully before giving him a sweet kiss.

The door suddenly opens and Jim hops out of the bed nervously as their female doctor waltz into the room with a smile on her face as she takes in the couple. "Aw, you guys are cute. Well anyway, my name is Miley Rolshen and I'll be your doctor this fine morning. So, Mr. and Mrs. Kirk, it comes to my understanding that this is your first ultrasound and you're six months along. Why haven't you gotten an ultrasound sooner?"

Nyota shrugs and looks over to Jim who's just as dumbfounded, he turns to see her looking at him expectantly and swallows, licking his lips as he prepares to answer. "Um, uh, we were busy and didn't really know any better. Please, forgive us."

Dr. Rolshen smiles and waves a hand as she puts on her glasses. "No reason to apologize, I was just asking a simple question is all. Okay now Nyota, if you could just lie down and we can get started." She wheels over the machine.

Jim walks over to his wife's side and grabs her hand, letting her carve half-moons into his skin as Rolshen rubs the icy gel onto Nyota's round stomach. She sucks in a breath of frigid air and constricts her grip on Jim's warm hands to the point of pain. She closes her eyes and relaxes her tensed muscles. Dr. Rolshen then takes a stick and rubs it over the gel smeared on Nyota's belly.

A gray fuzzy picture pops onto the ultrasound machine, Jim and Nyota both turning their heads to look at it. Dr. Rolshen adjusts a few buttons and the picture grows clearer. Nyota can finally make out….

**Jim's P.O.V.**

_SHIT!_ There on the screen are _two_ heads and _two _tiny bodies facing each other as they're both curled into little balls. I feel my jaw unhinge itself and fall to the ground as I helplessly fight for the blood not to rush to my head and make me faint.

I look down at Nyota and she shares the same expression I have plastered onto my face – complete and utter shock at what we're seeing.

"Oh my god…" she breathes and finally looks at me, closing her eyes and gasping again. "Well congratulations you two, it looks like you're having twins." Dr. Rolshen comments but I completely ignore her as I continue staring at my children, my _kids._ Dear god help me.

Nyota suddenly tightens her hold on my hand, pulling it closer down to her side as she looks up at me with those beautiful doe like eyes.

I swallow. "What?"

"You were right? We're having twins…oh my god, we're having twins. That means double everything. Are they either boys or girls?" she asks, turning her attention back to Dr. Rolshen.

Miley perks up and looks back at the screen, zooming in until she can see the specks of both twins. A charming laugh slipping out the doctor's mouth as she points to something on the screen. "Well, you guys sure are lucky; no arguing over a boy or a girl here, you got both of them. See, the one on top is a girl and the one on the bottom is a boy. Haha, the best of both worlds."

Despite my worry and fear at the situation I feel a smile twitching at the corners of my lips. I suddenly feel hotness prick the back of my eyes as they grow damp. I finally smile and laugh as a tear runs down my cheek, I have no idea _why_ I'm crying right now – but there definitely tears of joy. Nyota laughs, her hands leaving mine to wrap around my neck and pull me into a deep and warm embrace. I kiss her cheek and glance back to the screen as if to make sure our twins are still there. I hug her even tighter and turn my head slightly to kiss her temple and hair.

"Oh I love you."

She smiles against my neck. "I love you too."

"I'll go print you out some pictures." Dr. Rolshen says and walks silently out the room, leaving us alone. I pull away from Nyota and see she's crying also, smiling through her tears as she stares at me.

"We're gonna be parents, Jim. Can you believe it?"

"I guess…can you?"

She pauses to think about it before nodding a slow and sure yes. I laugh again and kiss her, my arms winding around her waist. "Just wait 'til Bones and Christy here about this. They're going to freak out." I smile and nod in agreement just as Dr. Rolshen comes back in with a cheery smile plastered on her face. She waves pictures of the ultrasound up in her hands and hands them to Nyota.

I watch as her face brightens and her eyes dance over our babies. She gasps and grins while turning towards me and letting me see the pictures. We hunch together and study our children carefully.

I finally look up and once again acknowledge Rolshen's presence among us. I smile up at her. "Thank you Dr. Rolshen, for everything."

"You're very welcome, Mr. Kirk."

"No, please, call me Jim."

"Okay, well goodbye Jim and Nyota, I wish you all the luck in the world. Enjoy your babies." I nod in turn as she leaves the room and we're left alone.

I jump when Nyota suddenly squeals like a little infant. "What?!" I shout.

She points to a little speck in the picture that I can barely see. "Look at its little penis! Isn't it just the cutest thing you've ever seen?!" I raise my eyebrows and nod my head in agreement. "Yep, I've seen a many cute penises in my days, but this by far is the cutest one." I succeed in making her laugh, knocking her head back as the heavenly sound coaxes my ears.

Nyota abruptly grabs my face and pulls my lips down to hers, kissing me lovingly before wrapping her arms around me in yet another hug.

"Why don't you get dressed, okay? Then we can get the heck out of here and show Bones and Christine the pictures. I wanna see Bones faint."

She laughs at me while I help her off the examination table and she begins to get dressed. "Bones is a doctor, what makes you think he'll faint at seeing _one _ultrasound?" I shrug in answer. "I don't know but he'll faint if we get lucky."

"Whatever you say, Jimmy bean; ooo, I like that new name for you! I _just _made it up and it sounds awesome. That's my new pet name for you, Jimmy bean." I roll my eyes at her names.

"Why do you have to have so many nicknames for me anyway? I have one and done for you, Ny, and that's it."

She finishes putting on her dress and shrugs at me. "Well I never said you couldn't have more – you're just lazy I guess. Or maybe Nyota is just a hard name to make nicknames out of."

"I'm gonna go with the latter."

"Your choice, hey how many names do you think I have for you?"

"Oh I don't know – a lot?"

I grab the pictures and open the door for her as we walk out to the waiting room where Christine and Bones are. "Wanna help me count?"

"Sure why not?"

"Does Jim count as one?"

"I think so since it really isn't my name."

"Okay so we got: Jim, Jimmy, and Jimmy bean, Jamie on rare occasions, and just Jay. Hm, not that many."

"I guess not. Hey!" I greet our friends and hand out the pictures to both of them. "Guess what, Bones, I was right!" I watch my friend's jaw drop as his blue eyes scan over the images, a smile creeping onto both his and Christine's face.

"That's amazing!" Christine exclaims and looks up at both of those. "I'll sure say…this is crazier than a ranger being afraid of his own gun…" Bones mutters to himself and I make a face at his country analogy. Nyota laughs and rubs her stomach, sighing and leaning into my side as I put my arm around her.

"I know it's pretty crazy, Bones." He finally looks up at us and laughs, wrapping us up in a massive bear hug. I grunt in surprise and look at Christine with a confused _help us_ expression. She just laughs and bites her lip before Bones sighs and lets us go.

"How 'bout we go get some breakfast?" Nyota looks up at me as if asking permission. I shrug and look back at him, "I could eat."

* * *

**No One's P.O.V.**

The gang heads to a local breakfast place and sit down in a big circular booth. Nyota snuggles into her husband's side; her other hand digs into his leather jacket, gripping his side. Jim kisses her head before telling some story about him trying to get into a restricted movie when he was underage.

When the story is over everyone laughs at him ending up paying an older man to poise as his father. Finally their food arrives many jokes and stories later.

Nyota and Jim share a platter and after eating about a fourth of it Nyota finds her eyelids are growing heavy. Jim notices of course and whispers in her ear, "are you sleepy?" She nods faintly and he wipes his mouth before shrugging off his jacket, draping it over her shoulders and letting his wife lay her head down on his lap to doze off.

"Is she sleeping?" Christine whispers across the table to Kirk who just nods softly. "Why is she so sleepy?" she asks. Bones rolls his eyes and turns a little to face her.

"Oh I don't know Christine maybe it's because there's a goddamn child inside the woman draining all her energy?" Jim slaps his hand over his mouth to muffle his booming laugh at Bones sarcasm and Christine's shocked face.

Jim finishes off the platter and waits on Bones and Chapel to finish so one of them can grab the bill.

Once the time comes to pay, looks go all around. Jim shrugs and holds up his hands. "I have a baby on the way – I need all the money I can get." His hand returns to rubbing soothing circles on Nyota's back through the leather of his jacket. Bones looks at Christine who stares right back at him.

"I'm a lady."

"Right…" Bones mumbles under his breath and digs out his wallet to pay the bill. The group than gets up. Jim helps up his wife, carrying her against him and sitting her down in the car. They then head to Chapel's hotel.

Jim lays his unconsioius cious Nyota down on Chapel's bed and the remaining three of them watch old movies and eat popcorn while Uhura snores in the bedroom. When midnight approaches, Jim calls it night, saying he has to get his wife home. Bones and Chapel bid them goodbye as he gathers Nyota up in his arms and creeps down the hotel hall.

He calls a taxi and Nyota slobbers on his shoulder, still wearing his leather jacket. He laughs when she sneezes in her sleep. The two arrive at their motel, Jim paying the driver before stepping out.

He fishes the keys out of his pocket and fumbles to stick it into the lock. He finally succeeds in opening it and carries his bride inside.

"_Jim…"_ Nyota moans as she finally comes to, her head just resting on the bed pillows. "Yes?" He answers in response as he continues to undress her, rolling off his jacket and tugging off her dress. Her flip flops already fell off. Jim sticks his fingers in her underwear and slides them down her legs and off her feet.

"_What happened?"_ her words are thick and slurred with sleep. "You fell asleep at the breakfast place; you were knocked out for the whole night."

She groans and squeezes her eyes shut in frustration. "What is it?" Jim asks, oblivious to the source of her agitation.

"Why did you let me sleep through everything?" she wines, her voice clearer of slumber. He shrugs in answer as he sits on the edge of the bed and tugs off his sneakers.

"Because you seemed really tired and I didn't want to disturb your shut eye." He replies while taking off his T-shirt and unbuttoning his jeans.

Nyota rolls her head to study him silently and shift uncomfortably in her bra. She easily unhooks the undergarment and mischievously throws it at the back of Jim's head. He jumps and looks back at her, holding up his pointer finger.

"Hey now…" She bites her finger and giggles at his seriousness before he stands up and lets his jeans fall down to his ankles; Jim steps out of them and shoves his boxers down next – uncaring of course of his wife gazing at him appreciatively. Now just as nude as her, he crawls up the bed and casually slings his arm around her waist, kissing her sweetly. "Hey, wanna see something?" he asks breathily against her lips and she nods smoothly.

**Nyota's P.O.V.**

Jim smiles cheerily and crawls off the bed to his bag. He pulls out his sketch book. I struggle to sit up against a sea of pillows when he comes back to sit up next to me. He flips open to a page and I gasp at seeing what it is.

My hand tentatively reaches out to graze over the delicate and skilled strokes of the pencil. "You drew our babies…" He nods and grins proudly at his work. I take the tablet from him and I grow aware of his eyes watching me – I don't care.

"Oh Jim it's perfect. It looks just like what the real thing did. You're amazing…" He mumbles a thank you and leans in to kiss my cheek.

"I also drew them later on – what I think they'll look like when they're a little older." I dazedly turn the page to see the drawing he's speaking of. I gasp and then sigh at the beauty of it.

"You made them so similar. Aw, and you gave them dimples." He laughs lightly and rubs the back of his head.

"Yeah, I've always liked dimples."

"Me too." Their faces are round, with a straight chin, and huge big eyes with curly light brown hair. "I want them to have your eyes." I say and he looks at me strangely. "I want them to have your eyes – big and brown." I roll my eyes and kiss him gently before returning back to our 'children'.

"Well I want them to have your smile." I reply.

"As long as they have your laugh, I'm good."

"I also think they should have your nose. I've always liked your nose better than mine."

"Whatever, hm, they should have…your lips. See I already gave them huge lips." He points to them on the paper and I smile.

"Hey, what do you think they would be interested in?!" I ask him excitedly. He shrugs and laughs. "Oh I don't know, but I want both of them to take some combat lessons – none of _my _kids are going to get bullied." I laugh at his ridiculousness.

"Shut up, I'm serious."

"I am too; being able to fight is a major advantage."

"Okay well I want them to love words and languages as much as I do. Just one of them will do."

"Maybe one will also follow in their dad's footsteps and become captain in only three years."

"Maybe they'll beat you and do it in only two." He raises his eyebrows and kisses me, knocking the tablet out my hand and onto the floor.

I smile against his lips as he rolls on top of me, pinning me to the bed with his superior weight. "What are you doing?!" I shout in a giggle.

"Just kissing you goodnight, is all. Love you, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Jimmy." I kiss him again and we fall to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Jim Kirk's P.O.V.**

I wake up hours later with a throbbing pain in my crotch. I look down to observe my full blown erection and groan at the pain of it. I look over at Nyota, soundly sleeping, burrowed into the crook of my arm and facing away from me.

Aw screw it, I'm going for it. I lean forward and gingerly kiss her warm neck. Nyota moans in response and shifts a little in her sleep.

"Oh…what are you doing?..." she moans weakly. I continue to kiss her neck and mumble against it, "nothing". I gently pull her leg over mine. "Is this okay?" I whisper in the dark of our bedroom and she just nods in answer.

With her permission I slide my hand down her side and rub her sex delicately. I tilt her lips towards me and take her mouth with mine. My tongue dashes out to taste the corners of her mouth, swirling gracefully over the swell of her bottom lip before prying inside the barrier.

Nyota tenses and starts against my lips at the suddenness of my wet muscle in her mouth. I run it over the back of her teeth and suck her bottom lip into my mouth, kneading the soft flesh with my teeth and eliciting soft moans and whimpers from her.

Nyota shivers at the pressure of me pressing my attentive manhood against her back. She pulls away from our kiss to attend to herself for penetration. I unhook her bra and rub her back soothingly.

Finally when she's ready, we join to make one and set a slow pace for our much needed trek to completion. My hand rests reassuringly on her hip as we restlessly climb together to our ends. Minutes later we come and finish together. I pant into her ear and kiss her before slipping out of her entrance. I watch as a drunken smile tugs at her lips and she whispers a soft 'I love you'.

I reply with an intense kiss and she rolls over to face me. "Nothing like being woken up for sex by your husband." She jokes and I laugh, rubbing the back of my neck as a heat creeps up my cheeks.

"I'm hungry." She wines and I smile. "Well I slept with you, the least I could do is by you dinner." She laughs and I roll out of bed to the kitchen to make us sandwiches.

"Go easy on the mayo – too much can make me sick." I don't really know how _she _knows I'm making sandwiches but whatever.

I follow her orders and already ignore the mustard considering I already know she hates the condiment for some unknown reason.

"No mustard, right?"

"Ny, I married you, I think I know how you like your sandwiches." I know she's smiling despite me not being able to see her.

I finish making the sandwiches and walk over to her, handing it over. Nyota smiles and sits up to dig in. I turn on the TV to the news and she glares at me.

I shrug, clueless, "what?"

"Really, the news?"

"Oh I don't know it used to be cool to actually know what was going on in the world?"

"Well it's cooler to watch Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck." She turns the channel to cartoons and I roll my eyes and take a huge bite.

"Just because you're pregnant…" she smiles charmingly and bats her eye lashes. "And your wife, don't forget it."

"Oh I won't." She kisses me and returns to watching the TV. "Do we have anything planned for today?"

She shrugs at me and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. "I don't know, is it morning?"

I check my watch and nod a yes. She shrugs again and talks with her mouth full. "Well than we have nothing really planned except for like baby shopping I guess."

"That's gonna be a heck full of fun…" my words are drenched in heavy sarcasm and Nyota just glares at me jokingly.

"Oh come on, Jim, it won't be that bad. You're over exaggerating as usual." I feign hurt and disgust, placing a hand on my chest as I gawk at her. She laughs at my reaction. _"Me?! I _am the one who over exaggerates?!"

Nyota knocks her head back and laughs maniacally as if losing her wits. "Yes, _you_ are the drama _KING_ in _this _relationship."

"I am not."

"Really?" she cocks her head to the side and lifts one eyebrow. "Let's think about it."

"Let's." I agree, crossing my arms over my bare chest defiantly. She begins to count my 'meltdowns' on her fingers.

"Okay, first of all there was that one day I was still in my first trimester and was vomiting the morning away. You would _not _stop talking to Bones about stomach viruses; to keep him from finding out I was pregnant, even after I _told _you not to. And then after I stopped and told you I was fine you kept hyperventilating like _you _just threw up half your stomach. _I _ended up having to calm _you_ down."

I jolt up straight and make a face, throwing my hands up in frustration. "You were my secret fiancé, how was I _supposed_ to be acting?! I think I handled that the best I could."

Nyota raises her eyebrows and looks around the room randomly. "Yeah, sssuurree you did."

"Anyway, _next_, you freaked out when I said my stomach hurt when all it really was, was that I ate too much and had gas. But you were ready to call the hospital for early contractions or a miscarriage or something crazy like that."

I laugh, holding my stomach as I remember her stuck in the bathroom for hours on end. "It's _not _funny." She growls and I try to stop snickering for her sake. I put up my hands in defense. "I know; I know it's not – I'm sorry honey."

"Yeah well anyway there was also the one time _before _we we're even _in_ a romantic relationship when you got drunk at the ship's bar. I had to _drag_ you from the bar and to you own Captain's quarters. You fell down at least eight times and refused to go to bed because you said you were too _tired _to walk; that was ridiculous anyway… How many times is that?"

I think about it and hold up three fingers. "Only three incidents."

"Well, do I _need _to continue?"

I scratch the back of my neck and scowl. "No, I guess not; I believe you – _I'm _the drama King of this relationship. But you still love me right?" She laughs and nods, blowing me a kiss. I smile at her and wave my arm for her to scoot closer to me.

She smiles at me softly and scoots over, resting her head on my chest, her hair tickling my chin while she sits in between my legs. My hands hold the sides of her head and kiss her scalp lightly.

"I'm really glad you grew out your beard." She turns to drag her hand over the brown hair on my chin and jaw.

"I know, I really like it." I scratch the stubble and flash her a crooked smile. She grins back at me before kissing me, she suddenly giggles and pulls away to stroke my beard. "What?" I ask.

"Your beard was tickling me too much."

"You know when we get back on the Enterprise I'll have to shave it off at the Barbershop; so enjoy it while it lasts."

"Oh I will." She kisses me on the cheek and hugs me tightly. "I love you." She coos. I smile and kiss her again, pulling away to purposefully rub my beard against her chin and lips. She giggles and swats me away with her hand.

We continue watching TV all through the early morning and snooze together until approaching noon.

* * *

I yawn and blink the sleep out of my eyes. I look up and my eyes fall onto Nyota lying on top of me. Her head is resting on my chest. She turns her head a little and brushes her lips against me. I smile at the tickling effect and slowly slide my hands into her hair. As I begin to stroke the strands she moans and cracks open an eye to look up at me.

"Hey…" she mumbles and I murmur a soft hello. Sh closes her eyes again and smacks her lips, stretching a little on top of me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"You're smiling at me."

"I didn't realize I was…is there something wrong with it?"

She shrugs and yawns, "well it's creepy for one thing."

"Oh yes because you can lie on a man's chest but he can't smile at you or show an ounce of kindness…yeah I think that makes _perfect _sense." She smiles against my burning skin and her eyes twinkle with amusement before she drags herself from my torso to sit.

Nyota closes her eyes peacefully and stretches her arms high above her head, her fingers locking together as a massive yawn escapes her mouth. When she's done she sighs and collapses back down onto me.

I let out a grunt at the weight and force of her. "Okay… Let's go shopping." She sighs and I suppress yet another groan. "Sure…"

* * *

"How do you like this one?"

"It's great."

"Jim, you're not even looking." She's right, I'm not. I'm too busy studying the hem of some onesie, or at least pretending to. Her hand comes up and quickly redirects my head to look down at her.

"Hey, earth to Kirk, I need you out of your Lala land, okay?" I swallow and nod slowly. She holds up her onesie again for my judgment.

"Now, what do you think?" she asks. My eyes graze over the lavender pink bodysuit with polka dots. I shrug carelessly. "It's okay." Nyota slumps hers shoulders and the hanger drops down to her side.

"_It's okay, that's _it?"

"I mean come on, Ny, can we at least get onesies that are funny – like this one." I grab one off the rack and present it to her. She smiles as she reads it: _Surprise! No more Saturday nights!_

I grin, "See, now that's adorable _and _true." She rolls her eyes and snatches it from my hand, tossing it into the shopping cart. I fist pump the air in victory as we continue to stroll through the baby store.

The list goes on and on of how many onesies had a sense of humor:

_I'm a boobaholic, the first step is admitting it; Does this diaper make my butt look big?, etc._

I stop dead in my tracks when I spot it – the _perfect _thing! "No way!" Nyota stops pushing the cart and walks back over to me. "What is it?" I grab two small leather jackets from the rack and she just shakes her head immediately.

"Oh no…"

"Come on, we could all be triplets or something – you don't have to have one but since I already do…"

She crosses her arms defiantly over her chest and shakes her head. "Come on Nyota, please?!"

Nyota breaks first after I give her my big blue eyes and she nods a yes. "Yeah! Don't worry they'll look cute – I promise." I hug her tightly and throw the jackets into the cart.

We buy some bottles, pacifiers, diapers, a crib, and a stroller. "What about baby formula?" I ask. Nyota makes a face at me and replies, "Sorry honey but I'm breastfeeding so you can kiss these suckers goodbye." She taps her chest and I laugh.

She smiles at me in return and asks, "Do you think that will be the worst part – my boobs sagging, or like my vagina being looser?"

I laugh and take the cart from her. "I think it will be perfect." She rolls her eyes and kisses my cheek. "I got lucky with you." She murmurs against my beard and I shake my head slightly. "I think I'm the fortunate one."

"Sure you are." We check out and I pack everything in the car.

**No one's P.O.V.**

Nyota claps her hands excitedly while Jim pulls out of the parking lot. "It's really happening."

Jim's hands grow wet on the steering wheel and he swallows the lump in his throat. "Yep, we're so close to being parents."

"Bringing a life into the world, oh god."

"I love you."

Nyota looks at her husband and smiles encouragingly. "Thank you for staying with me. Thanks for being the man you are."

Jim's obviously surprised by her sincerity and appreciations. "I would never leave you…or my own kid. But thanks for having faith in us and not giving up when you could have. I can't wait to start a family with you here in my hometown."

Nyota's hand creeps across the arm rest and entwines in his. He squeezes it reassuringly and strokes her knuckles with his thumb. She brings up her hand and kisses his with an angel's caress. "I love you too."

They both look at each other and feel a familiar emotion. Jim's heart pounds with the acquainted comfort of his wedding day. His brain searching himself for self-doubt or hesitation to no avail; finding out once again that he is content in mind and soul – he has only had this feeling for three times now: when he decided to join Starfleet, marrying Nyota, and now raising a family with her.

Nyota feels hot tears prick the back of her eyes – she is ready to cry in fierce joy. She's too happy it so seems but she knows when being with a man like James T. Kirk, there is no such thing. Only three times has she ever cried in pure ecstasy: when she first married her courageous captain, found out she was having twins, and now when she is sure she's fallen down the rabbit hole and straight into paradise.

How could they love each other so much it hurts to be away from their other half, where they weep for the other's pain due to feeling it also? They are well aware of how blessed they truly are with each other…

Because no matter what they couldn't be contented in any other human's presence.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: these notes are never really necessary but I just like talking to the fans of this fanfic. Anyway, read and review to tell me how you liked this chapter. Also, suggestions for baby names would be welcomed. I'm still thinking like Zabietta for the girl and Maverick for the boy. Any suggestions for names are welcomed people. You can also say what you think they should be interested in, in Starfleet; like engineering, security, medical, etc. Okay, later!**


	12. Loss Before Labor

_**NINE MONTHS**_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Loss Before Labor**

* * *

**Nyota's P.O.V.**

"No, no, higher! Jim, okay more to the left and…_there!_" I rest my hand at my side when he finally hangs the painting in the correct spot over the fireplace. Jim sighs and steps down from the little ladder.

He walks over to me and gazes up at the now finished baby's room. We went with a light baby blue for the walls and we still have to move all the baby furniture in...so…a lot more to do.

"I like it."

"Me too." I reply as we gaze at the painting he just hung – the one he drew of what our babies would look like.

"So what now?" he asks and I turn to him, patting his chest lightly before grabbing two cans of paint and walking into the living room. He follows close behind, watching as I pour paint into a plate and dip my roller into it, painting the first strip of the living room a soft green.

Jim doesn't hesitate before grabbing his own roller and begin to paint with me.

I laugh when he coughs and makes a funny wince at the paint fumes. Jim grabs two masks and hands one to me before placing it over his mouth.

"I can't wait until this place is done."

"Why?" I ask, not seeing any reason to his excitement in the matter. _God_, I sound like Spock, _uh._

"So we can go furniture shopping."

"Umhm, elaborate please."

"I knew you wouldn't buy that; more specifically, furniture shopping for my 'man cave' if you will."

"Yeah fine just makes sure you don't hibernate in there."

He stops painting to remove his mask and give me a fake laugh before stopping it abruptly to reply, "Yeah sure." I giggle at Jim and shake my head while we return to painting.

We finish painting the living room hours later and Jim kisses me before whispering against my lips. "Nothings sexier than a man who cooks; I'm gonna make dinner for us tonight."

I moan in pleasure and drag my eyes up from his lips and to the alight blue eyes I love so much. My hands wraps around his neck and pull his lips closer to mine, "well then…what's on the menu?" I breathe into his mouth, my eyes never leaving his.

"Chicken…"

"And…" I breathe.

"The rest is a surprise." He kisses me shortly and then leaves our make believe bedroom for the kitchen. And when I say bedroom I mean a mattress on the nursery floor.

* * *

**Jim Kirk's P.O.V.**

I walk calmly into the kitchen and get my ingredients out: chicken breasts, onions, tomatoes, and chives, paprika, peppers, green beans, etc. I heat up the oven and find a frying pan. At least the kitchen came completely finished in this house – no having to buy appliances like that and we already bought dishes and silverware.

I pour some olive oil into the pan along with peppers and onions and all that jazz for flavoring. I finally drop the breast in there and get it nice and golden. I cook all of the chicken in time and move on to mashed potatoes and green beans.

Say an hour or two later dinner is ready and prepared. Nyota walks into the kitchen, smiling lazily from her lap as the smell of the food overcomes her. "It smells good…"

I smile up at her and continue mashing the potatoes a little before finally beginning to make our plates.

I carry our plates into the nursery and lay them on the floor. I hold her hand and help her sit down on the mattress since she's so big now. I wait for her to take the first bite and her reaction. She moans and rolls her eyes, taking another bite.

"Is it good?"

"I don't know am I fat?" I laugh and begin eating myself.

"This is great Jimmy bean. I'm so lucky to marry someone who can cook _and _draw, you're like the most sensitive guy ever."

I hold up a finger, "hey, just remember the first time we met I got into a bar fight; that will keep my manly image."

"It sure will." She leans and kisses me.

* * *

**Nyota's P.O.V.**

"I read somewhere that having sex can cause women to go into early labor." I whisper, my face centimeters from Jim's. "That's interesting. What about exercise or yoga?"

"Who wants to get all sweaty?"

"You're going to be pushing a baby out of your vagina, not just one but _two_; I don't think you'll have time to worry about how clean you are." He does have a point but whatever. I slap his shoulder and continue eating. We enjoy casual conversation with sharing stories and sometimes falling into much deeper topics like whatever life is supposed to be about.

* * *

**No one's P.O.V.**

"I don't think life is about that at all." Nyota replies with a puzzled expression. Jim is surprised as he is so sure of his answer.

He shrugs and shoves a piece of chicken in his mouth. "You don't think it about fulfilling your wildest dreams?" Nyota shakes her head. "Well… What _do_ you think it's all about?"

She tucks a lock of hair behind her ear with a shrug.

"I mean, I guess I don't exactly disagree completely it's just… I – I don't _think_ that's the whole point, you know? I mean I'm not saying that you _shouldn't_ be your wildest dreams but who's to say after all of that there's a happy ending? After you have completed all of your dreams and expectations and there's nothing left you want; what's left to offer in the world?" She pauses and looks up at her husband.

Jim shrugs and continues eating. "This might sound corny but I think life is all about love. Because when I retire from Starfleet and let's say I never married you – than the first thing I would do is look for someone to share my life; because being your only person is a really lonely existence."

Jim nods his head in consideration of her meaning of life – having never thought of it that way.

"It makes sense."

"I know it does; okay I'm done."

"Wow, well you can get seconds if you want."

"Shut up I know that." Nyota stares him down and Jim swallows nervously, setting his plate down on the floor. Nyota hikes up her night gown to her thighs, crawling over to her husband and straddling him with her body.

Kirk's hands instinctively hold her hips as she leans down and gently presses her lips to his. Jim tightens his hold on her and lies back, pulling his wife on top of him.

They stop suddenly when McCoy and Chapel burst into the house, calling out their names. The duo finally finds them in the nursery. Jim sits up, lifting Nyota off him immediately.

"What is it?!" Jim asks in shock as he stares at his friends.

"Jim, we have to go right now!" Bones shouts, almost out of breath.

"Why?" Nyota asks.

"The Amerind home planet is deteriorating faster than the scientists anticipated and Starfleet is calling the whole crew of the Enterprise to the ship immediately." Christine answers.

"Right now?" Jim asks.

"Right now, come on we gotta go now."

"Fine, let's just get dressed."

Jim and Nyota change into more casual clothes and then leave.

* * *

Jim walks quickly as he speaks to one of the scientists about Amerind and its state. Nyota, Leonard and Christine follow closely behind toward their destination of a shuttle.

"So how long does the planet have?" Jim asks finally, drawing to a halt as they arrive at the shuttle bay.

The scientist sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "If we're lucky…thirty-six hours at the most, Captain Kirk."

Jim lets a smooth curse slip out under his breath. "Been a long time since I've been called that; okay, I need to com Spock and account for my whole crew." He turns around to face his wife, Nyota growing even more uneasy at his solemn face and light eyes troubled with racing thoughts.

Kirk's hand reaches up to hold the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes with a sigh as he tells them, "Okay all of you go ahead and get on the shuttle. Nyota, I'll meet you there it's just I have to take care of some captain business I suppose."

Nyota steps forward, defiant and stubborn in her own way. "Jim, no; I kind of get car sickness and I don't think I'll do so well in space." Jim makes a face of confusion and cocks his head slightly.

"I never knew you got car sick."

"That's because I didn't want you to. I thought you'd freak out. Anyway maybe I should just stay here; I mean a starship is no place for a pregnant lady."

"Nyota no," Jim steps forward and grabs her face in his hands, drawing his forehead to hers, "just get on the shuttle and I'll be there before you know it; just this one time be brave for me." He offers her an encouraging smile to which she finally unfolds her arms and wraps them around his neck. "I love you and don't be stupid."

Jim gently pushes her away and kisses her forehead in goodbye before turning on his heel and quickly walking away with several of his officers.

"You okay?" Christine asks, patting her friend on the back.

"I'll be fine it's just sometimes I swear I hate that man. Why did I have to marry the number one captain in Starfleet; why couldn't I settle for number two or three?"

"Because Jim's your best stallion, now let's go – I for one have no intention of stayin' in this goddamn state a moment longer." Bones chimes in and goes ahead to the shuttle, still fearing death but with a calm control over the phobia.

Christine helps Nyota buckle in as they wait for their captain. "Could I get like a trashcan or a doggy bag because I'm about 200% sure I'm gonna throw up on this shuttle." An attendant hands her a bag and she nods her thanks.

"Jim better get here fast."

* * *

"So, long time no see Spock, how are things?" The Vulcan tilts his head and squints his eyes in light confusion of Jim's question.

"Excuse me Jim I would much enjoy catching up on time lost, however," he cocks his signature eyebrow at him, "Are there not more important tasks to be discussed at hand?"

"It was a mere joke, Spock and you're right. You know exactly why I'm calling you."

"I presume it is about the Amerind home planet?"

"You presume correctly, and knowing you I also presume that you've been studying the planet."

"You are accurate in your assumption."

"Good, what can you tell me about it?"

"I am disappointed to say not much – I have a full understanding of the obelisk and can fix it with great ease but I learned nothing new of the planet itself other than the fact of the dominant tribe there is Navajo. The Navajo are also very strict towards their women – almost treating them as slaves; they practically are to my understanding."

Jim winces at the knowledge and sucks in a chilling breath of air. "Well then any female crew member we take is immediately stepping into high danger. Do you think we can risk it?"

Spock pauses in thought as he ponders over the question. "I believe we can Captain. As long as we take higher precautions I have reason to think we will return victorious from our mission without losing anyone."

Jim rubs the back of his neck and sighs heavily. "Okay, I'll put my trust in you. But I have to go unfortunately; I have Captain Duties to attend to. Goodbye Spock."

Jim hangs up and turns to an officer who begins to read names of his crew off a PADD. Jim nods his head as all of his crew is accounted for. "Okay, thank you, now I have to get into a shuttle."

Nyota bolts up straighter with a small smile gracing her face as she sees Jim step into the shuttle, waving to members of his crew as he takes his seat next to his wife.

Nyota doesn't think before grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly. Kirk turns to look at her with an empty smile.

"Oh don't give me that crap. I know you're scared and worried about everything but…for now…just relax, for me, please." Jim closes his eyes and nods softly. "Okay, I'll try." He then gives her a genuine smirk.

Nyota cups his cheek and replies, "there's the smile…" she kisses him quickly when suddenly Carol Marcus runs into the shuttle, out of breath.

She looks around wildly before calming herself and fixing her dress to stride to a seat across from Nyota.

Carol doesn't notice Jim or Nyota until after she's securely buckled in. She smiles up at them. "Why hello Jim, Nyota, Leonard, Christine." Her eyes dart down to Nyota's stomach and widen in surprise.

Uhura smirks confidently, no longer angry at her appearance; instead, now rather quite proud of it.

"Nyota you're…"

"Pregnant." she suggests.

"Yes…very pregnant; you look around nine months and ready to pop, I just didn't know."

"Well you do now, as does everyone else."

"Who's the father?" Carols' eyes dash to Jim and Nyota's entwined hands and makes a perfect o with her lips, her eyebrows raising.

"Oh, Jim…you're the father."

"That is correct, happily married and with a baby on the way."

"Wow, I…never thought that you'd ever settle down. I guess I was wrong about you, Captain."

"Until we're on the Enterprise, please, just call me Jim." She smiles in response with a nod.

"Very well then, whatever you wish."

Minutes later the shuttle takes off and Nyota feels her stomach flutter in fair warning. "I'm gonna throw up on you." Jim laughs at the feeling of déjà vu but rubs her back when she grabs the bag and vomits.

"Damn, with us it was more of an empty threat." Bones comments, avoiding Nyota's direction.

"Yeah well neither one of us was pregnant at the time. Ny, are you okay?"

Nyota groans, wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and gives a weak nod. "Yeah, I'll be alright; just get me off this cursed shuttle."

Jim smiles and replies, "Just close your eyes and try to sleep; it will go by faster that way." Nyota takes her husband's advice and tries to relax as they fly through space.

Much to Nyota's relief they arrive at the space dock. Her husband helps unbuckle her and wraps his arm around her waist to support her as they walk to their ship.

Jim and Bones make their way to the bridge while Chapel proceeds to the medical bay. While the three of them wait in the turbo lift, Jim speaks to Nyota. "Okay Nyota, I want you to just go to the Captain's quarters and rest."

"You don't have to tell me; that was already on my agenda." She runs her fingers through her hair and pulls it into her signature high ponytail.

They arrive at the bridge and Jim kisses his wife goodbye. "Sleep well…I'll see you later."

* * *

**Nyota's P.O.V.**

I watch him walk onto the bridge, his back perfectly erect as he greets his crew. The doors slide shut and I ride away to the Captain's quarters.

I really don't want to run into anyone else I might know. I'm not up for more surprised faces as they look at the twins occupying my insides.

The elevator arrives at the new larger quarters and a gasp escapes my lips at how big it truly is. But the bed is nothing short of lavish luxury.

I don't waste time before jumping onto the bed; I'm out as soon as my head hits the laced silk of the pillows.

* * *

**Jim Kirk's P.O.V.**

I sigh in joy as I lounge in my Captain's chair. "Aah, that's nice; okay Chekov plot a course for Amerind."

"Course plotted, Kaptain."

"Sulu, punch it."

"My pleasure." The Enterprise flies into warp speed toward Amerind. Once we arrive, the ship hovers a safe distance away from the dying planet.

I stretch and push myself out of the chair. I walk over to gaze at the planet as my officers gather around me.

"We need to get down there as soon as possible. Bones, we need you for medical assistance."

"Oh no cuz I thought you would need my baking services."

I smirk at his sarcasm and continue, "Sulu you will be accompanying us along with Spock of course for he is the only one acquainted with the obelisk well enough to fix it." I turn to my first officer and cross my arms over my chest.

"Is there any translators familiar with all three tribe's dialects?" I watch something flash over Spocks' calm expression and question, "What is it Spock?"

"It's unfortunate sir but those languages were never required, the only person fluent in all three dialects is Lieutenant Uhura."

I stumble out of shock and clench my jaw in frustration. "But you said that the Navajo treat their women like slaves, if Lieutenant Uhura was to go down there she would immediately be placed in unavoidable danger; not only her, but she's pregnant – that's _three_ lives on the line."

"I am aware, sir. However she is our only hope in communicating with them – she is a necessity for this rescue mission. You may heighten security if you wish."

I run a hand through my hair and sigh, turning away from my crew as I struggle between thinking about the situation professionally and personally.

I hear Bones murmur, "let me talk to him." He walks over to me and ushers us out into the corridor.

He turns me to him though I keep my eyes focused on the floor. "Look at me, dammit."

I finally listen and roll my head to acknowledge his presence. "Jim, now I know you're struggling with this but Nyota's still your best lieutenant – always has been. You've got no other choice but to let her come to Amerind."

I groan and pinch the bridge of my nose, shaking my head. "I can't, Bones, I can't do this operation; I'm emotionally compromised if Nyota participates in this mission."

Bones rolls his eyes and folds his arms defiantly over his chest.

"Come on Jim, when have I ever known you to be the one whom follows the rules? Don't let this be the first time. I know that you're trying to decide whether to think of this professionally or personally."

"She's my wife, Bones. How can I be Captain knowing that I would put her above everyone else?"

His eyes grow sympathetic and understanding as they rake over me. Bones' hands grab my shoulders and he looks me dead in the eye.

"And that's fine, Jim, it's perfectly reasonable and I t makes sense. You are human, not Vulcan, you have feelings and thank the heavens above for them because your humanity is what makes you such a good Captain. The fact that you're passionate and care about everyone on this Starship is the reason your crew loves you enough, _trusts_ you enough to place their lives in your hands because we know that you'll make damn sure they'll return safely to their homes and love ones."

He pauses and I wait for him to continue. "So, Jim, let yourself be emotionally compromised, just this once. And Nyota will be fine – she's a tough lady; if anyone knows that it's you. I mean you married her for god's sake."

I smirk and nod in gratitude. "Thanks, Bones, I needed that."

"Oh I know you did." He pats me on the shoulder and jabs his thumb to the bridge. "Are you ready to go back in there now?"

"Yeah." He turns back to the bridge when I grab his shoulder. "Wait, how should I tell her – professionally or personally?"

Bones shrugs and looks away briefly before darting his eyes back to me. "It's up to you." And with that he walks back onto the bridge and I follow behind.

* * *

**Nyota's P.O.V.**

I stir in the warm sheets and moan before finally waking up. I yawn and stretch my arms over my head, sitting up and commanding the computer to turn on the lights to the second to lowest setting.

I sigh as my eyes adjust and throw the blankets off, skipping to the bathroom and drawing myself a bath. I've been asleep for four hours – now that's a good nap.

I strip my clothes and slip into the warm water filling the tub. I sigh and roll my head to rest on the surface.

My eyes open to my wet stomach sticking up out of the soapy water. "This baby's coming fast; our due date is in three days." I say to no one. I lazily cleanse myself, running my washcloth over my smooth brown skin and letting the warm water coax my sore muscles.

Suddenly I start when my Jim's voice comes over the speakers. "This is your Captain speaking; Lieutenant Uhura is to report to the bridge at 1900 for active duty, Kirk out." What the hell? He told me to rest and now he's sending his own wife to work? What's wrong with my husband? Uh, and I only have an hour…guess I'll make this bath quick then.

I finish bathing and drain the water, getting dressed in a large uniform and pinning my hair into a rather messy bun.

I ignore the mirror entirely and check the time to see I'll be on time. I set out for the bridge. It's infuriating and uncomfortable with every crewmember's eyes on me and my protruding belly. However, it's better than people asking to touch my stomach as if they're a doctor or something.

I take a deep breath and calmly stroll onto the bridge, paying no mind to the surprised and confused gazes thrown my way.

Jim stands up as I approach his chair, looking him directly in the eyes to find nothing but a commanding fog glazed over them. I'm more than disappointed at the complete disappearance of our personal relationship.

"Lieutenant Uhura, you are typically punctual."

"Permission to speak, Captain."

"Permission granted."

I look him square in the eye and glower with all my might. Though he is great at masking it I can see the speck of shock in his sky blue eyes.

"Cut the bullshit Jim, first thing's first stop talking to me in that commanding tone. I don't need this strict Captain to Lieutenant commentary. I don't need to speak to my commanding officer; I need to speak to my husband. Will you let that happen?" I roll my eyes and groan, "And will everyone stop staring at me and my _huge _abdomen?! I mean God; you can go around looking at alien and strange planets but just can't help but gawk at a woman pregnant with child!"

The awkwardness grows tangible as the bridge crew adverts their eyes in any other direction but me. I look back at Jim whose eyes and expression has softened.

"Can we go?"

"Come on." He takes my arm and walks us out into the hall. I turn to him, placing my hands on my hips as I study him closely.

After a moment I take his face in my hands and stroke my thumb against the bristles of his cheek.

"Jim, what are you doing? Talk to me…"

He sighs and shakes his head, "I don't know Ny; I don't know."

"Why am I needed on this assignment?"

"You're the only Communications Officer who knows all three tribe's dialects."

"So there are no other options?"

"No…there isn't, _despite_ how much I wish there was."

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Yes…" he scratches the back of his head before answering, "They treat their women like slaves." I feel my jaw drop and I gasp.

"What? How – never mind, I'll be fine. You'll be coming right?" He nods.

"Yeah, then I'll be perfectly fine. I'll always be careful, it's not like I have a death wish. I really want to have a family with you."

"Fine…let's get this mission over with."

"I love you."

"I love you too." With that he smiles at me and kisses me before strutting onto the bridge. I and everyone else can see the determined look in his eyes and know that he's no longer 'friendly Jim' but our vicious and passionate Captain.

* * *

**No one's P.O.V.**

Jim claps his hands together and takes in his crew, clasping his hands behind his back. "Okay everyone I assigned to this mission – get on the transporter pads; we're beaming down."

* * *

**PART TWO**

* * *

The planet is luscious and the perfect garden of Eden. Nyota clings to her husband as the rescue teams gawks at the breath taking scenery.

"Okay everyone let's get this show on the road." Jim commands and begins to trek down the hill they beamed down onto. Bones swears under his breath and follows him.

The gang meets up with the tribe leaders and Nyota introduces them all to which the Navajo leader replies, "A pregnant woman is the most valuable of everything. We welcome you with open arms."

Nyota translates for the crew and they nod. "What should I say?"

"Ask him if Spock and I can look at the broken obelisk."

Nyota asks and the leader grants them permission. Jim and Spock go to examine the obelisk to see if Spock will be able to fix it as hoped.

"So do you guys want to explore?" Nyota turns to ask her crewmembers. Bones and Sulu look at each other with a shrug.

"Well I want to – just Sulu, keep an eye on her. I'm gonna see what medical plants they have here."

"Yeah well no one wants to join you in that quest." Sulu replies and offers Nyota his arm as they walk away to discover more exotic sights.

They make it to a strange cave and Nyota dares to venture inside it. Sulu is too cautious in the matter.

"Nyota I have to pee."

"Well go ahead – I'm not a mother yet, you know!"

He laughs and waves a hand. "Okay, I'll be right back – I won't be long." Nyota switches on her flashlight and smiles at the natural beauty of the cave.

Suddenly she hears something behind her and spins around. "Hello, who's there?" She shrieks when she's abruptly tackled by a man she doesn't know.

He pins her hands down to the wet cave floor. Nyota shakes her head and fights fiercely but is no match for his superior strength. He presses his erection against her and she gasps in disgust and surprise.

"_Get off of me!"_

"_A woman pregnant with child is the most attractive thing in the world."_

"_I don't care! I'm married for god's sake!"_

"_Well I want to mate with you!"_

"_No! Please, stop! Don't do this! Please!"_ The bitter man ignores her cries and shoves her skirt up – Nyota helpless to the situation; every second ticking by to her inescapable rape.

"_No please help! Jim! Help me! Please don't do this! JIM!"_

Jim hears the bone-chilling cries of his wife and his eyes grow wide with horror as he and Spock race to her location. They rush into the entrance of the cave and Jim lets out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

**Nyota's P.O.V.**

I sigh in relief when I see Jim in the cave entrance. I cringe when his battle cry reaches my ears and he dashes forward to attack my near rapist to the ground.

I wipe the tears from eyes and sniffle. Bones runs to me, checking my vitals for any kind of injury.

* * *

**No one's P.O.V.**

Jim pounds the Indian restlessly and roars as he does so. But things take a vehement turn when the man throws Jim off of him and attacks him instead.

Nyota cries a warning but is sadly too late when the man unsheathes his knife and slices Jim's chest open from his collar bone to the side of his rib cage. The pain is unbearable – screaming as his skin is torn and his blood is spilled upon the slick rocks.

Sulu quickly blast the man with his phaser – killing him instantly.

Nyota heaves the man's body off of her husbands and gasps at how severe his injuries are. Jim moans in agony but smiles up at her. His hand weakly cups her cheek, Nyota's warm and salty tears dampening his bloodied skin.

"Oh, are you alright? Uh, that's a stupid question – please stay with me." Her voice is a faint whisper as she clutches his hands desperately, pulling his torso onto her lap.

"I will."

"You will be fine, you'll survive this. Bones will fix you and they'll beam us right up, right? Right, please tell me I'm right."

Jim shakes his head slowly, his eyes growing sympathetic as he gazes at his wife. "Now Ny, don't deceive yourself." Uhura shudders with a sob, shaking her head in utter denial of his life seeping out of him.

"Jim please…your children, they need you…I can't raise them by myself – I refuse to. Just keep talking to me, we can get through this. I love you."

"I love you too…I love you so much…I'm so happy to have met you. Thank you for loving me."

"Please don't do this. Don't say your goodbye to me – you're not leaving. Why are you abandoning me?"

"Honey, I'm not – I'll never leave you. I'll always be with you – in your thoughts and your dreams." He chuckles softly, "that sounds pretty corny." Nyota laughs with him incredulously enough, "it is."

Bones works desperately, tears blurring his vision as he wraps bandages over Jim's wounds. He injects him with a sedative that Jim can hardly feel. But the doctor smart enough to know that it will hardly do any good.

The Captain's crew gathers around his body – watching their beloved Captain die slowly. "Bones, take care of her for me."

"I will."

"I love you." And with that Jim's breath thins to a distant memory and Nyota sighs when a sudden crippling pain overcomes her. She shrieks and clutches her stomach before looking down at the puddle she's sitting in.

Her voice numb and devoid of emotion she says, "Uhura to Enterprise, the Captain is unconscious and I just went into early labor…beam us up."

The light fragments swirl around them as Nyota's body racks with sobs, her screams of longing filling the night.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry about this but this is the big drama I was talking about – don't worry, this fanfic will have a happy ending! Everything will be perfect in the end. Sorry again about the crappy cliff hanger – this is the worse way to end something. Aren't I female dog? I think maybe one or two more chapters and then this story will be done.**


	13. Stitches, Scars, and Screams

**Chapter 13: Stitches, Scars, and Screams**

Nyota refuses to let go of her husband's cooling body as the medics rush to the transporter pads and haul him onto a gurney.

"We need to get him down to surgical facilities now!" Bones shouts. Nyota bites back her screams and clutches Jim's lifeless hand to her chest.

"Nurse Chapel, get Nyota in a wheelchair – she's going into early labor!" Nyota fights desperately to stay with her Captain but is yet whisked away to a separate room.

**Nyota's P.O.V.**

I scream at the medical staff to let me stay with Jim but I watch them wheel him away from me down the hall as a contraction hits me head on.

I grab my stomach and clamp my jaw shut, a cry of pain my only release. "Aaaahhh! Help me!"

"Do you remember those pregnancy classes you took?" Christine asks me and I nod through a blur of tears.

"Just breathe okay – in, out, in, out…yeah you got it." She helps me into a wheel chair and I shout at the pain. I shove my hand under myself and my jaw drops at the watery blood in the ridges of my fingertips.

The blood is trickling out of me and onto the floor. We finally arrive at my room and I struggle to get onto the bed.

"Okay, Ny, since you're a first time mom it's probably going to take six to twelve hours for your cervix to dilate."

I groan at the information and flop backwards onto the pillows of the biobed.

"This is going to be a long night. Please get me some fruit and a heating pad."

**No one's P.O.V.**

Jim is rolled onto a surgical table, McCoy shoving on gloves and washing his hands before unwrapping the bandages. His nurses work to hook their Captain up into the life support system.

Bones cleans each wound – the man did a fine job of scuffing Kirk up pretty well. The attacker had stabbed him in several places before slitting him open.

"Okay get me some tools and a dish – some of the knife broke off in his chest." Leonard carefully removes the metal from his friend's injuries before quickly stitching him up.

"Okay – the sedative should be wearing off by now. He will wake up in a few minutes."

Minutes later…

**Jim Kirk's P.O.V.**

A weak moan reaches my ears and it takes me a few seconds to realize it's my own. My head's too heavy and the lights are blinding. I crack open my eyes and wince at the lights once again – I'm in the Intensive Care Unit now.

"Bones…" my voice is weak and hoarse – barely there but my friends blurry body comes into view. I blink to clear my vision and offer him a weak smile.

"I feel woozy…am I on that stuff…that numbs your body?" He laughs – a sound that's sharp to my ears – and nods.

"The blade pierced one of your lungs. And you'll probably be feeling nauseous over the next few days – your wounds were infected by the old metal of the dagger."

I groan and roll my eyes. "Man, Bones things just keep getting worse and worse – I'd rather take a divorce over this."

Bones shakes his head down at me and scribbles something on his little PADD. "yeah, yeah…" he mutters.

I swing my head around weakly and grow even more uneasy at not seeing Nyota anywhere. "Where's my wife?"

I see it in Bone's face and my jaw drops, eyes widening. "No – she's gone into labor hasn't she?" I don't wait to see his nod, I sit up painfully and wheeze.

The nurses try to push me back down but I shove them away. "I want to see her."

"Jim, it's her first time – her labor is going to take hours, six to twelve, maybe even more."

"I don't care – I have to be with her." By this point my friend's words are falling onto deaf ears – my mind's made up and it's not changing. I rip the IV out of my arm and quickly apply pressure to the trickling exposed vein.

"Give me a bandage, Bones."

"Jim put the drip back in!"

"Bones!" I turn to look at him with a smoldering glare. He shakes his head, cursing under his breath as he gets one and hands it to me.

"I want no part in this. Goddammit man – you know you are my _worst _patient and best friend but either way you make me wanna ring your neck."

I laugh and rip the backing of the bandage off with my teeth before smoothly placing it over the incision.

"Well if the roles were switched I'm sure you'd be doing the same thing I am."

"Well the roles aren't switched and I'm divorced, hot shot."

I jump onto my feet a little too quickly and my head grows dizzy – causing me to stumble back onto the biobed. The nurses stretch their hands to steady me and I swat them away. If it's anything in the world I hate it's being completely helpless and people thinking they can assist me like I'm an infant.

I shove my feet into some slippers and shuffle into the hall. Bones and about three nurses follow me like groupies.

"Hey Bones, can you see my ass?"

"Yes."

"How is it?" I laugh when he purses his lips and walks ahead of me.

"Where is Nyota?"

"She's coming up on your right; she's at the end of that hall."

I nod and grow a little faster when I hear her shriek. We finally arrive at her room and she sits up straighter when seeing me. I smile and shuffle forward to the side of her biobed. Before I can protest or warn her otherwise she pulls me into a tight hug and I bite back my shout of pain.

Nyota quickly pulls away and looks at me with concern masking her face. "Sorry – did I hurt you?" I wipe the wince from my face and nod. "Yeah it's just you rubbed my chest the wrong way."

"I'm so sorry; could you guys leave us alone – he's fine now." Bones and his nurses nod but he stops at the door.

He tosses something at me and I quickly catch it. It's…weed...and a lighter? "Uh…what is this?"

"Medical marijuana: to help with the nausea; use it responsibly." I cock my head and lift an eyebrow with a shrug.

"It's weed, Bones, is there any _responsible _way to use it? I'm pretty sure the whole purpose of the drug is to _forget_ about responsibilities." The doctor just shakes his head with a soft laugh as he shuts the door behind him.

**No one's P.O.V.**

Nyota looks at him funny and he laughs, shrugging again. "What?"

"I _cannot _believe you got dope out of being stabbed."

"Well believe it."

"If I wasn't so pregnant I would smoke some with you." Jim snorts and she looks at him questioningly. "What was that about?"

"I don't believe for a second that you would actually get high with me."

"Well it's true!"

"No it isn't – you might not be a straight shooting goody two shoes but you are _not _that bad."

"Whatever let's stop talking about your 'medical marijuana'; let me see your wounds. How many stitches did you get?"

"A whopping 200 in all! I beat my personal best of seventy-one."

"Well lift your hospital gown – let me see." Jim gives her a sexy look and confuses Nyota. "Well I'm not wearing any underwear so I'm gonna have to flash you."

"Or you could just let me untie it at the back and keep your private parts covered."

"I like the other way better." She knocks her head back and laughs before he throws off his gown altogether.

Nyota slaps her hand over her mouth to keep her giggles at bay. "You're crazy!"

"Oh I know, but you like it." She nods and laughs again. Suddenly the door swings open to Christine who doesn't notice anything – too busy scribbling something on her PADD.

She looks up and gasps at seeing Jim's full frontal view. The nurse turns around while Jim scrambles to grab his gown again. Nyota is in hysterics, clapping and pointing at the two of them. Once fully clothed he blushes a bright red when facing Chapel again.

"Sorry…about that whole…thing…"

"It's fine…I've seen naked men before; just I didn't expect it to be today. I should've knocked first."

"Yeah you really should have before seeing my husband naked. So how is he?" Jim gawks at her. _"What? _I _do not_ want to be judged like an animal _while _I'm in the room."

"_Christine_…come on, I know you want to."

"He's…" her voice trails off as she scans Jim's now clothed body again, "good…you're a lucky lady."

Nyota holds up a hand to gesture to her friend. "See, no bad reviews. Now Chris, what do you want?" Jim shakes his head and flops down into a seat.

"I just came to see how dilated you are." Nurse Chapel does her thing and writes it on her PADD.

"Well how far along am I?"

"Uh…only two centimeters."

"I go into active labor when my cervix is dilated to ten centimeters?"

"Ooo, look at Mrs. Kirk – being all medical. Yes you're right."

Nyota groans and falls back onto her pillows again. "This sucks! Darn my stupid slow cervix!"

"Oh calm down... I doubt you're gonna like it when your contractions get worse and closer together."

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing, bye now." Christine quickly walks into the hall and shuts the door. "Baby could you please just show me your chest?"

"Let me lock the door this time – don't want anyone _else_ seeing me butt naked." Nyota gives a weak laugh and rubs her temples against her growing headache.

Jim walks over and unties his gown, dropping it low to his hips and wrapping it around them. He winces at Nyota's gasp and she tentatively pulls him closer to her side. Her fingers graze over the stitches with an ever so delicate touch that Jim can hardly feel except for a tickle.

"Oh baby…I'm so sorry." She breathes and grabs his hand, pulling it to her chest and kissing it before taking his face in her own hands.

"It's fine…it's not like I'm gonna die or anything."

"But you almost did. And I …I've never been more scared in my life."

"I was scared too; I just thought I had to be strong for your sake. I couldn't let you see me lose it."

"I love you so much…that's what you said to me."

"I know…and I meant it."

"I know you did. Promise me…that you will never leave me."

"I promise, now can you do something for me?" Nyota nods.

"Stop crying; be happy for me."

She sniffles and smiles, "okay. I'll try." Jim's thumbs wipe away her tears and she scoots over to pull him onto the bed with her.

He laughs and wraps his arm around her. "Now lean back slowly; that bastard stabbed me near my armpit." He warns and she gingerly sinks into the crook of his arm.

Nyota sighs and kisses him, surprising Jim by deepening it as her hands trace his soon to be scars. The Lieutenant slides her tongue into his mouth and runs over his teeth before suckling on his own tongue.

Jim starts even more at her hands falling down to his waist to run through his curly dirty blond pubic hair.

Jim quickly grabs her wrist and places it on his abdomen. "No, no, none of that here, not now."

"Why not?" she whines and he rolls his eyes.

"I mean _I _obviously can't orgasm right now – but _you _can." He gazes at her with his baby blue eyes and she melts at them.

He points at her, "_You _are the most peculiar girl I have _ever _encountered. I mean you're like no one else; one of a kind."

"Thank you; I try." He laughs and gives her a sweet kiss. "Can you bring me that peach over there and maybe draw me a bath."

"Okay…"

"They say the thing that helps during early labor is mostly being relaxed and eating healthy foods, snacks."

"I wasn't questioning it but here's your peach." He tosses the fruit to her and she catches it easily. Jim disappears into the bathroom and she hears water running. Nyota sinks her teeth into the juicy produce and wipes her chin.

"You know there's a fetish where people like to hear running water or be _in _the water when having sex…I can't quite remember the name of it though…"

"It's called aquaphilia or hydrophilia."

"Oh yeah, thanks J."

"No problem; as the man in this relationship it's my place to know these sort of things." Nyota snorts and talks through a mouthful. "As if, please tell me you're joking."

"I am. And your bath is done. Here, let me help you." Jim walks over to his wife's side and she swings her arm around his shoulders, leaning on him as he helps her walk to the tub.

He gradually slips her into the warm water set to the perfect temperature. Nyota sighs and slides down to completely submerge herself underwater. Jim sighs as he watches his wife come back up and slide her fingers over her wet hair.

"Man you're sexy…it's like all of that was in slow motion… in a porno." She laughs and sticks her tongue out at him.

"I doubt any decent porno would have a pregnant woman in it." Jim laughs and leans against the door frame.

"That was an oxymoron; decent porno, please."

"Man you got this bath perfect for me; it's hot but not scorching _and _it has bubbles – perfect! You know me so well!" she shrieks, scooping up some suds and blowing them out of her hand. "Great, you're happy – I'm gonna go change into some casual clothes. It won't take more than a few minutes. Miss me while I'm gone."

Nyota laughs and replies, "I will – hurry!"

Jim arrives at his Captain's quarters and quickly changes into shorts and a T-shirt. Before he can leave his doors slide open to Spock who locks on him.

"May I come in?" Jim looks around with a scratch of his head and waves him in. "Yeah – but hurry, I gotta get back to Nyota."

"Is it true she has gone into early labor?"

"Yeah but they say it could take twelve hours."

"That is rather typical considering she has never given birth before. You are a very lucky man, Jim."

"Thanks, she's a great gal."

Spock clasps his hands behind his back and rocks on his heels. "I was speaking of you happening to be alive but yes, she is rather a good one."

"Oh…well thanks. Yeah I coulda died back there."

"I'm rather glad you're alright…if you would have died I would have immediately been placed as active Captain; though it is a desired position…I find it would have been most unpleasant without you there next to me."

Jim stops to look at his Vulcan friend, shocked and yet touched at his words. "Why thank you Spock, your words are appreciated. I didn't know you cared that much."

"Well I do. And I stopped by to let you know it."

"Permission to hug you?"

Spock takes in a big breath of air and cocks an eyebrow – thinking. Jim waves a hand and rushes forward before the man could answer, wrapping him in a tight and warm embrace.

Spock goes rigid in his arms in utter discomfort before sighing and relaxing into his Captain's and _friend's_ arms. The Vulcan pats him on the back and Jim pulls away with a smile.

"I took the liberty of acting upon myself – I knew you wanted a hug deep down."

"I see that, Captain."

"So, how are things going with you and T'Pring?"

"We are well, Jim, quite well."

"Could you elaborate a little more please?"

"Well…let me see…we are contemplating marriage in a few years if we continue on this healthy path."

"Sounds good, I'm happy for the two of you; tell her I said hello. Anyway I have to get back to Ny before she throws a hissy fit or something. It's been nice talking to you, Spock.."

"I will tell T'Pring of your greeting. In turn, tell Nyota I wish her luck in delivering your children. Goodbye." They walk out together and split into different directions – Jim heading to medical bay and Spock to his lab.

"Hey, just had a nice conversation with Spock." Jim says, walking into the room and sitting on the rim of the tub.

"What did he say?"

"That he was happy I was alive and _loved_ me."

Nyota cocks an eyebrow and shakes her head. "Over exaggerating much?"

"Just a teensy bit but he did wish you good luck on delivering our children, end quote."

"Nice – how are things with him and T'Pring?" Jim makes a face and grabs her peach, taking a bite out of it before tossing it back to her.

"I sense a little bit of a _bite_ in those words… Are you still hung up over them?"

"No." It's Jim's turn to cock an eyebrow this time and she sighs.

"Yes…but only because while we were still dating he was growing closer with her through their mind bond. He should have told me about their connection and at least save me from _two_ months of _pointlessness_."

"Whoa…cool down, I'm not judging you."

"I know; you can't judge me with all _your_ relationship baggage."

"Excuse me – _what _relationship baggage are we talking here?"

"The baggage of not having any relationships in the first place – that's what."

"Okay, I'll give you that one."

"You better – I'm about to have your kids." She smiles at him then and knocks back the rest of her water.

"I'm ready to get out now." Nyota drains the water and holds out her hand for him to help her. They make it back to the biobed and Uhura sighs.

"Christy will be in here any minute to check my dilation; though I doubt I've gotten any more open."

Just on cue Christine walks in and checks her. "Okay not bad – your now two and a half centimeters."

"Not bad?! _That's _your not bad?! That's only half a centimeter more than last time!"

"I know but some women open only two quarters of a centimeter an hour."

"Oh yeah well thank the high heavens for my cervix not being _that_ slow!" Nyota rolls her head to look at her husband.

"Sorry, Jim – I'm gonna be here all night and some of the morning. You can go ahead and go to your quarters."

Jim stands up and kisses her cheek, weaving a lock of her wet hair through his fingers before answering, "Nope, I think _we'll_ just have to wait for our shy little twins, huh?" Nyota smiles up at him and runs her fingers through his soft blond hair.

"Man…I love you."

"I love you too."

"You guys are sickening; _goodbye."_ Christine rolls her eyes jokingly and walks out of the room with a huff. The couple laugh and smile at each other before Jim crawls up next to her and begins to massages her shoulders.

Nyota barely flinches at the contractions that happen every few minutes. Jim falls asleep in his wife's arms, snoring softly. She rustles his hair and kisses his forehead before nodding off herself.

**PART TWO: ACTIVE LABOR**

**Hours Later:**

Nyota wakes up to excruciating pain and she jolts up, clutching her stomach and trying desperately to keep her cries of pain quiet in order not to wake Jim.

Her attempts work to no avail however as Jim wakes up and hops out of the bed, calling a nurse immediately.

Chapel runs in and checks Uhura's dilation. "Well, you've now gone into active labor – you're dilated to ten centimeters."

"Aw…_ow!_ I think the contractions got worse!"

"Do you want any drugs to numb the pain?"

Nyota shakes her head against the tears in her eyes. "No – we wanted a natural birth…I just wish I would have known how much this would've hurt!"

"Okay just breathe through the contractions, Ny, it's gonna be fine."

"Eeerrr…I have never been in more pain!" Jim walks over to give her a massage once again as a sign of encouragement.

"You're going to feel the urge to push in a few minutes."

"I think I'm feeling it now!"

"Okay, push, push, _push!"_ Nyota squeezes her husband's free hand as she struggles to keep her face calm while pushing with all her might.

Bones walks into the room and takes his nurse's place at Nyota's feet. "Okay he's crowning. You're doing great Nyota just keep pushing, breathe."

"Can I see it?" Christine hands the doctor a mirror so she can see it's head. Nyota laughs weakly and smiles before pushing again. "Okay one more push and his body should be free! You're doing great Nyota, don't give up now!"

Nyota grinds her teeth together with her muscles screaming at the exertion. A cry echoes through the room; Jim and Nyota grin and he hugs her.

Bones cuts the cord, cleans their first baby and wraps it in blanket before handing it over to Nyota who rests it on her stomach.

"He's perfect, he's so perfect…" she looks up at Jim who's blue eyes glisten. "We're parents now." She whispers and he nods, neither caring nor ashamed of the tear that rolls down his face.

"I know…he's beautiful."

"Um…sorry to ruin you two's little moment but the other one is on the way. Push…now!" Nyota hands her baby to a nurse who takes him to be measured.

Nyota's hands ball into fists and she bites her tongue while pushing vigorously once again.

"She's crowning, keep going, push!" Nyota sucks in a deep breath before continuing with a scream. Finally the girl is born and she flops back down onto her back – completely exhausted.

"Okay, I'm still having contractions."

"That's because-"

"I know it's for the placentas, Bones." With a weak push the placentas come out with an amount of blood.

"Here's your babies; they both weigh five pounds nine ounces. They are very healthy."

"Thank you." Bones hands them off to the parents; Jim holding the boy and Nyota the girl.

"They have your eyes – they're such a light blue they look gray."

"Well their lips are huge. I love you."

"I love you too…nothing prepares you for this feeling. I brought life into the world today." Nyota smiles up at Jim who laughs.

"I love them…" Jim murmurs to himself and gives the little guy his finger, gasping with a chuckle when his tiny fingers latch onto it and draw it into his mouth.

"I'm your dad, little guy, I know I'm not the best but…it's all you got." He whispers, smiling and rocking him in his arms.

"What are we going to name them?" Jim asks, watching the little guy open his blue eyes to look at him.

**Nyota's P.O.V.**

The little girl stretches out her tiny light brown arm, placing it on my arm before stuffing her fingers into her mouth.

"I don't know; she kinda looks like an um…like a…like an Eve. Do you like that name?" I look up at Jim who has never looked more handsome than with a baby in his arms.

"Yeah…it sounds perfect. How about Zabby for her middle name?"

"Okay…she'll be Eve Zabby Kirk. Her initials are E.Z.K. ha, get it – easy, 'kay?" I laugh and Jim just shakes his head down at me.

"Never say that again." I laugh again and play with one of Eve's blondish brown curls. "I'm gonna call her Zabby though." Jim says.

"It's okay with me – you name the boy."

"Okay…let me see…how about… Bruce? And he'll be named after my brother; Bruce Samuel Kirk…Sam would like that."

"Bruce… It's good; I'm a mom now and I think you're going to be a great dad."

"I sure hope so. I always thought you'd be a great mom."

"Well, we'll be great together. Hey, you hungry? I think I can breastfeed now. Can you imagine how awesome that is?"

"No, I can't – my breasts do nothing."

I laugh and look down at the little girl, her mouth opening wide before she yawns and smacks her lips.

"Aw…that is just about the cutest little yawn I've ever heard! Let's switch – I wanna hold my baby boy."

"Okay." Jim walks over and makes the motion to hand Bruce to me but we really can't.

"So um…how exactly are we gonna do this?"

"Okay – I'll just put Eve on my stomach and then you can put Bruce into my arms and take Eve – got it?"

"Yeah, yeah."

I lay Eve down on my round stomach and Jim gently pushes Bruce into my arms before taking Eve.

"Hey little guy? How's it going? I know you're gonna be a handsome fella – you got your daddy's looks. Even though they're not identical they look about the same, don't you think?"

"Yeah they do – but at least will be able to tell them apart."

"You know they say that identical twins cannot be of different gender unless one loses it's y chromosome but would be disfigured with short stature and no ovaries."

Jim stops kissing our little girl and throws me a bizarre look.

"Um…we we're discussing our lovely children and _you _decided to bring up _that_ awful fact. Let's just go back to our kids alright?" I smile and nod, redirecting my attention to the cooing boy in my arms.

All of the sudden his face twists up and pink pinches his cheeks in warning of his cry. I begin to rock him urgently and try to shush him before I realize he must be hungry.

It's only been about an hour since he's been in this world but…whatever.

I untie my hospital gown and shrug it off my shoulder to expose my right breast. "Okay, okay just shush, shush, okay…I'm just – I'm new at this!"

Bruce looks calmer as he takes the nipple into his mouth and begins to suckle softly. His eyes flutter close and I laugh in amusement. Jim gapes at me and smiles. "You're actually breastfeeding!"

"I know! It's amazing that something's actually coming out of them! I could eat a bowl of cereal!" Jim laughs and gives Eve his finger to hold.

"I hope that was a joke."

"It was."

"Then it was very funny. Wow the world must be ending because…that's the first funny joke you've told."

"Is not – I'm no comedian but I've told funny jokes before."

"Yeah I am over exaggerating just a little bit."

"So how long do you think I'm gonna be in sickbay?"

Jim shrugs, "I think I'll adopt our beloved friend, Bones' phrase for this; dammit man, I'm not a doctor I'm a Captain."

"I don't think it works the same way."

"Yeah that was a bad idea. But I seriously don't know how long they'll keep you – let's call Bones." Jim presses the button for assistance.

A few minutes late help arrives in the form of Bones and Chapel. "What do you guys need?"

"We just wanted to know how long you're keeping Nyota."

"Um…maybe a day or two until she regains all of her strength back."

"Oh come on, Bones, I feel fine!"

"Well at least stay a night, Nyota. What is up with you two and hating to have to be on bed rest?" Jim rolls his eyes and continues to rock Eve.

McCoy puts his hands on his hips with a sigh. "So what did you bastards name 'em?"

"Hey, language – these are my kids you're talking around. No I'm just screwing with you. We named the boy Bruce Samuel Kirk and the girl Eve Zabby Kirk."

McCoy cocks a perfect eyebrow and looks at Christine. "Zabby? Who came up with that one?"

"Me."

"Well Jim it's rather obvious you were using your medical marijuana when coming up with that name. And now poor little Eve will have to live with that for the rest of her goddamn life."

"I wasn't high when I made up that name; I haven't even used that junk yet."

"Okay whatever you say druggie. Nyota at least stay one night. And we're gonna put Eve and Bruce to the nursery."

"Well can't they stay with us?" I whine, clasping Bruce closer to my chest. "No – they'll be kept for observation to see how they function during the night."

"Oh okay. Well he's done breastfeeding you can take him now." Bruce lets go of my nipple and his eyes blink before he falls asleep.

I kiss his hands and forehead before handing him to Bones. Jim does the same, handing Eve to Christine.

"Well I guess it's just you and me now."

"Baby, you can go ahead and sleep in your own quarters. It's much more comfortable than here with me."

"Oh but my quarters are so…what's the word? Aw, that's right – lonely. They don't have you in them and I just wanna be with the woman who gave me two healthy precious babies."

"Oh how I love it when you get cheesy." I open my arms and lift up the hospital blanket in a silent invitation. A smirk plays at Jim's lips as he grabs another blanket from the shelf and crawls onto the bed with me

**Jim Kirk's P.O.V.**

I wrap my arms around her and draw her temple to my lips in a soft kiss. "I love you." I murmur against her hair. Her arm reaches up to hold mine and she smiles. Nyota rolls into my chest, careful not to disturb my healing wounds.

"I miss them."

"Already?"

"Yeah, you don't?"

"No, I never said that – I do."

"I'm sleepy." She says through a yawn. "Yeah well I would think that child birth wears a person out." She laughs weakly before kissing me and whispering a barely heard _'good night'_. I kiss her forehead and watch her breathing slow as she fades from consciousness.

Suddenly I feel bile rising in my throat and I bite it back before finally succumbing and grabbing a trash can to release my stomach. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and spit out the rest. Well I guess it's time to light up some medical marijuana. I sneak out of the bed and find the bag of weed Bones prescribed me.

I tuck a strand of hair behind Nyota's ear and kiss her cheek before exiting to find the observation deck.

I roll up the marijuana in a strip of paper and light it up before putting it to my lips. The first drag causes me to gasp and cough violently. But the effect sets in soon after. A daze fogs my mind and I sit down to smoke the rest.

I watch the gray smoke leave my red lips and wisp through the air and laugh for no other reason than the fact that I want to. Once the joint is done I stuff the bag into my pocket and struggle to make it to my feet without falling.

"I wonder why I never did drugs before?" I ask no one. Suspicious are thrown my way as I am stumbling and smiling like a goof.

Carol Marcus stops me in the hall and looks at me strangely. I chuckle at her expression. "Hey, Carol, how's it going? It's nice running into you, come here often? I'm just kidding."

She steps closer and squints up at me. "Captain, breathe on me."

"Oh stop with all the formality! I had kids today! Well not… _physically_ had the children but Nyota did." It's apparently enough for Carol to catch my breath and she gasps, waving it away. She steps even closer and peers into my eyes.

"Good god, Jim – your eyes are dilated." She sniffs and gawks at me.

"Are you _high?"_ I nod with a lazy smile but press a finger to her lips to stop her reply. _"Yes,_ but don't worry; I'm not falling down a bad hole or anything. Bones prescribed me medical marijuana to help with the nausea and I threw up a while ago so I thought, _might as well light it up!"_

"Uh, Jim you should probably go and lay down in your quarters – you know sleep it off?"

"_No, _like I said, Nyota gave birth today and I have to go back to her room and sneak into the bed with her. It's been nice talking to you Carol." I pat her cheek with my hand.

"Such a good listener."

"Um, Captain I think I should walk you there."

I give her a salute and reply, "whatever you wish, Admiral Carol Marcus." I burst out laughing and turn to walk down the hall.

"James, that's my father."

"I know it was a _joke _lighten up Marcus – that's an order; haha."

"I don't know _why_ Bones would put recreational drugs in _your_ incapable hands. He must have lost his mind." Carol mutters to herself.

"With all that muttering and talking to yourself it seems to me that _you're _the crazy one. I'm perfectly sane." We arrive at Nyota's door and stop when we hear shuffling around inside.

A tired and squinty eyed Nyota opens the door and looks us up and down. "Hi honey! When did you wake up?"

"_Jim…what are you – why are you out of bed? Carol is that you? Did he bother you? I'm sorry if he did. What was he doing?"_ her words are heavy and slurred with sleep as she wipes it out of her eyes with a yawn.

Carol shakes her head and shoves me forward. "Oh no, Nyota um…I ran into him actually. He was getting high off of "medical marijuana" on the observation deck. He was stumbling back to your room and I decided to walk him. Well…he's all yours now – my work is done."

"Thank you, Carol; have a good night. Uh, and Jim, get your cute little ass in here." I bite the inside of my cheek at her tone and nod a farewell to Carol. "Thanks Carol."

I walk into the room and Nyota abruptly smacks the back of my head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"_That _was for _leaving _me in the middle of the night." Her voice turns into a wine and she lets me have it. "I was _cold_ – you were like a heating pad. I was confused to where my pillow and _husband _had gone. And _you_ have the nerve to go get high off your ass on weed!"

I rub my temples at her words stabbing my brain in an unbearable headache. "I threw up, Nyota. Bones said the drugs were supposed to help with the nausea and I didn't want to wake you up." I open my eyes to see her face softened and she smiles at me apologetically.

I open my arms as she shuffles over and wraps her arms around my torso. I rest my chin on top of her head and kiss her scalp.

"I'm sorry – you know next time you should just lead with that." I chuckle and kiss her when she lifts her head up to look at me.

"Jimmy bean, let's go back to bed it's like 0300 or something."

"More like 0200 but your plan sounds good." We climb back into bed together and I pull the covers over us – wrapping my arm around her and sighing into sleep as she burrows into the crook of my arm, her head resting on my chest.

I stretch and yawn as artificial light made to resemble sunlight streams in from the ceiling. I look down at Nyota who's still sleeping soundly. She winces at the lights but only pulls the blankets over her head to avoid it. I smile and groan at the nauseous feeling fluttering in my stomach.

I dig the bag of weed out of my pocket and smoke it quickly to squash the feeling of nausea. Nyota stirs and pops up from under the blankets. Her nose sniffs the air twice and then she spots the joint in my hand.

"Again! Did you throw up?"

"No, I just woke up with a nauseous feeling." She slumps down against my chest and brings the blanket over her nose in order not to breathe in the smoke. "I feel like I'm married to a drug addict." I cough and snort. "Oh please, I can quit whenever I want I just need it right now."

"That's what they all say." She replies in a creepy troll voice. I laugh and offer her a drag. She shakes her head fiercely and pushes my hand away.

I shake it in her face. "You're not pregnant anymore…come on, I know you want to." I see a smile grace her face before she surrenders. "Fine! Just one drag though – then I'm done." I nod and she snatches it out of my hand.

I smirk at her taking it to her plump lips and inhale. She coughs and sputters much like I did when I first tried it. She bangs on her chest and coughs a few more times. "Uh…I can cross that off my bucket list."

"You have a bucket list with _try marijuana _on it?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

"_Very _cool." She replies and takes another drag of weed. She takes it better this time and hands it back to me. "It's rather sexy to watch you smoke."

"I know I felt like I was a girl in the '50s." I cock an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Cuz they would always smoke a cigarette after having sex. They were all like _yeah I just had a dick inside me and now let's add some nicotine into the mix."_ I laugh and finish off the cigarette. "Well you're not back in the '50s until you have sex. I think I can fix that."

She laughs when I crawl on top of her and begin kissing her neck. She pushes me away with a smile. "Come on…it's been _days _since we last had sex. I'm _dying_ here."

"Fine – just make it quick."

"Well that's no fun, but I'll make it work."

"Oh I'm sure you will." I smile and pepper her neck and chest with chaste kisses. She squirms and laughs, her fingers grabbing my hair.

"Okay…never mind, let's make this last." She moans and closes her eyes. "That's what I thought you would say." I pull the hospital gown over her head and slide down to kiss her swollen abdomen.

I smirk at her fingers tightening in my hair as I trail kisses down her body and inner thighs. My fingers lightly trace her wet slit and I grin at her pleasured whimper. My index finger dips into her wet heat and I groan when she tightens her muscles around my finger.

I grind my finger into her slowly, adding two more to increase her rise to an infinite release. I pull my shirt off over my head. Nyota pulls me up to her and kisses me deeply. Her graceful fingers unbutton my shorts and gently pull me out.

I shudder when her fingers tighten around me and she flicks the pad of her thumb over my oozing head. "You sure are making this last." I breathe and she smirks almost shyly. I take her face in my hands and kiss her again as her hands tug down my shorts. I pull her hands off of my member and position myself above her.

Nyota gasps into my mouth at the sensation of flesh rubbing against flesh and my manhood pressing into her dripping heat. I hungrily draw her soft earlobe into my mouth and tangle my fingers into her hair while sinking into her slowly.

"You're tighter than I remember. Shouldn't you be loose since two children just came out of there?" Nyota shrugs.

"I don't know – you tell me." I thrust into her again and bite my lip with a growl at her clenching her muscles. "You're doing that just to drive me crazy."

"You got that right." I laugh and bow my head to her neck, kissing it and drawing the skin into my mouth. She gasps when I bite her – not to the point of blood but to at least leave a mark. I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer to me. Nyota pants against my ear, pulling me impossibly closer and whimpering with every move I make inside her.

"Oh, I've missed you."

I smile and reply, "That's a good thing isn't it?" she laughs airily and brushes her lips against my forehead and every piece of exposed skin. "I'm close…" she sighs. I kiss her cheek and speed up my pace. I watch any kind of tension in my wife's face disappear, her eyes fluttering close with a small smile gracing her lips as she comes around me.

I release into her with a strangled groan and gently slide out of her. I pull her into my arms and she rests her head on my bare chest. I kiss her temple and shift uncomfortably at the juices coating my cock, drying. I shake my head and finally give up. "Okay I'm gonna have to clean up."

"Yeah – that's the worse part." I laugh with a nod and hop out of the bed to walk to the bathroom for a washcloth. "I love you." I hear her call out and I shake my head.

"You're only saying that because you checked out my ass." I lean comfortably against the door frame of the bathroom and gaze at her. Nyota tilts her head and cocks an eyebrow. "Well it is a nice ass. Come on, turn around for me." I place a hand over my heart and feign hurt. "Uh, am I nothing but a piece of _meat_ to you? I have _feelings!"_ She laughs and scoots over to make room for me. I hop onto the bed and whip the blankets off her. She wines and tries to pull them back on before I swing my leg over her. "It's cold!"

"Well this will fix that." I shove the warm washcloth between her thighs and pry her legs apart so I can clean her.

Nyota purses her lips and crosses her arms. "And why am I not able to clean myself?"

"I wanted to do it."

"I figured that." I nod and return my attention back to her cunt. I stick the washcloth in between her folds and gently clean her of our love making. "Okay, you're done."

"Thanks." I nod and crawl off of her to cleanse myself. I'm well aware of her eyes following my actions closely but pay her no mind. I run the cloth over my crotch slowly scrubbing the sperm and come off of myself. Just to make sure it's all off I wrap the cloth around myself and slowly slide it off.

I hear Nyota murmur, "That's kind of sexy." I think more to herself than anyone.

"Yeah well we're not going a second round because then I would've just let us stayed filthy." Nyota smiles and wraps her arms around my torso, her fingers tracing the outline of my wounds and stitches.

I jump back a bit when her face comes extremely close to mine. I look into her dark brown eyes. "Let's go visit the nursery. I wanna see little Bruce and Eve."

"Computer, what time is it?"

"It is 0600 sharp, Captain."

"Locate Bo – Chief Medical Officer McCoy, Leonard."

"He is in his office, sir."

I turn to Nyota and jump out of bed. "Well I guess we should get dressed then." She bites her lip and warms me with a smile.

"Wait; let me go get you something."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise I got you a while ago for when we actually had children. I just forgot to give it to you earlier."

"Fine, hurry back – I'll be waiting."

I blow her a kiss and duck out of the room, quickly walking to my own quarters.

When I arrive at my room I find the bed neatly made (probably by Nyota considering she has a weird habit of always making up her bed when she's done sleeping) and not a thing out of place. I run to drag the giftwrapped box out of the closet. For the past few weeks I've been secretly going on the internet whenever Nyota was sleeping and shopping for women's night gowns. I even got some made for breastfeeding – with holes.

And they're all funny. I carry the box out of the room and down the hall towards sickbay. Since I'm in a good mood people greet me good morning – it feels like a Mickey Mouse cartoon. You know – the ones where Mickey walks with a bounce in his step and the Sun and flowers are smiling and dancing. It feels like that; I bet I could start seeing smiley faces if I got high right now but that stuff usually makes me hungry – which is strange and Nyota says it gives her a lot of energy. I guess it affects people in different ways.

I arrive at Nyota's door and don't bother knocking before stepping into the room. Nyota jumps out the bed with an excited expression on her face. She claps her hands and smiles widely. "What'd you get me?! I haven't been this excited since… I don't know. Show me, show me, show me!" She keeps nudging my arm and I finally hand the box to her.

She squeals and takes it to the bed to open carefully.

I watch how she takes it apart – not a tear in the wrapping paper. I shake my head at her delicate hands.

"I'll never understand how you do that."

"Do what?"

"Open gifts without ripping the paper. You did it at our wedding too – when we passed out presents."

"I don't know – I just do." She gasps when she lifts the lid of the box; down at the neatly folded gowns. "Aaww…Jim…I – I – I love them, they're great." I stand beside her as she picks up the first one. She giggles, "this one's funny – I think I'm gonna wear this one. Oh, and it has breast flaps are whatever!" she shrugs it on and turns to me.

"How – when did you find the time to get all of these?" She asks, looking down at the hot pink gown with a hem that comes to her knees.

I scratch the back of my head and look at her. "Uh…I went online shopping whenever you were asleep. I'm just glad I got the size right."

"You better get my size right – you should definitely know me by now. But thanks – thank you so much! Ha, _you can't scare me, I've have twins_; it's funny _and _true!" I nod with a light chuckle.

"Okay, are we ready to see our kids now?" she nods and opens a hidden flap. She gasps and smiles at me, "This is so freaking awesome. I hope they're hungry just so I can use these."

I laugh and wrap my arm around her, walking us out of the room. I start when Nyota's arms hug herself and she gasps. "What is it?"

"It's cold out here. Can you give me your jacket?"

"Yeah, sure." I step back into the room and hand my black leather jacket to her. She shrugs it on and smells it. "Is this the jacket you wore when you first met me?" I nod. "I've never gotten another leather jacket – it's the same one, had it for years."

"I like it – it smells like you."

"Good, it looks better on you anyway – it's kind of sexy, I can't put my finger on why."

"Boobs make everything sexy." I laugh and hug her to my side as we walk to the turbo lift to take us to Bone's office.

I knock on the door and a hoarse voice answers. _"Who is it? Ahem, _who is it?"

"It's Jim and Nyota. Can we come in?"

"Yes." Nyota opens the door and steps inside. "Hey, Leonard, we just wanted to see our twins…like, now."

Bones sighs and holds his head. "Buddy, you don't look too good." He looks up at me with bloodshot eyes, black circles under them from lack of sleep. "Have you been drinking? Is that why your eyes…are…that color?"

"No, I've been in here since – what time is it?"

"0600."

"Sweet mother of Jesus, I've been stuck in this goddamn office on paperwork since 0300. I couldn't sleep so I decided to get some work done. You guys can go ahead and see them – they're cleared for you to take them."

"Yes!" Nyota shrieks, causing Bones to wince and rub his temples. "Sorry." She whispers and back away into the corner.

I pat Bones on the shoulder and look into his red ringed eyes. "Bones, I suggest you get some sleep while we're gone."

"No, I have to get this work done before 0800."

"Forget the due date; I'll permit you an extension to next Monday at 0700 sharp but until then get some rest."

"I don't care Jim, I have to get this work done – get it off my chest."

"I didn't want to pull my Captain card on you but I permit you to strict bed rest in your quarters, _that's _an order." Bones rolls his eyes and purses his lips before storming out of his ready room. "I swear that man is a workaholic."

"I know – let's go see our babies."

**Nyota's P.O.V.**

Jim nods in agreement and opens the door for me, gesturing with his hand for me to go first. "Ladies first."

"Why thank you, you're such a gentleman." He smiles and I skip out of the room jumping in surprise when I feel him smack me lightly. I spin around and hold up a finger.

"Hey now, no touching my ass."

"I thought I deserved that since you we're checking me out this morning." I laugh and continue to the nursery.

Once we arrive we can see Eve and Bruce through the observing window. Without waiting for Jim I walk into the nursery and ask a nurse if we could take them home – the Captain's quarters. She nods and offers to take them out of their crib for us.

She hands them to us, Jim taking Eve and I holding Bruce. Jim leads the way to the turbo lift and I smile up at him cooing at a very amused Eve. Her dad tugs down her little pink cotton cap and kisses her nose. I wave my pointer finger up and down while Bruce holds it, hiccupping before grabbing my index with his left hand.

The turbo lift stops and opens up to Carol Marcus, tapping viciously on her PADD, her brow furrowed in immense concentration. She looks up at us and then her eyes dart down to the little ones in our arms. I watch as a smile graces her face.

"Can I hold one? They're absolutely adorable." Jim smiles and glances at me before nodding. "Yeah, sure, here you go." Carol hurriedly tucks her PADD under her arm as her Captain hands her his own baby.

Eve is calm for the most part – gazing up at the woman with the usual twinkle never leaving her eyes. "Aw, she looks like you Nyota, and she has her father's eyes."

Jim crosses his arms over his chest with a proud smile. "Yeah we know."

"What did you name her?"

"Eve Zabby Kirk."

"Oh…Eve, I've always liked that name. I was thought Eve was graceful – delicate." Carol looks up at us while cradling the baby. "But knowing you, Jim, if she does take after you she won't be graceful or delicate at all."

Jim laughs and scratches the back of his head. "Yeah, let's hope she takes after her mother."

Carol sighs and hands Eve back to her dad. "Well I gotta run if I don't wanna be late."

"Late for what – where are you off to?" I ask.

"Oh um I have a meeting with Spock regarding the test results of our latest experiment together. It's a very fun topic but usually I find I bore people with the details – turns out Spock and I are the only ones who find it interesting including all the other scientists. So I bid you farewell and good luck."

And with that Carol took our place in the turbo lift and we stepped out to wave her goodbye. Jim shifts Eve's position – rearranging her to where her head rests comfortably on his shoulder. We finally make it to his quarters and he types in the code to enter.

I whisper a light lullaby into Bruce's ear as his eyes grow heavy. But I slap a hand over my mouth to muffle my gasp at the new crib resting in the baby's nursery. "Jim, when did you…get these?"

"I bought it months ago and gave instructions for some crewmembers to bring it here. I hope you like it."

"How could I not? Thanks, Jim." I walk over to him and rest my hand on his firm chest, perching on my tiptoes to kiss him gently. "Come on, let's put them to sleep." I whisper against his lips and he nods in mute agreement. He lies Eve down first, and I set Bruce down next to her.

He pulls me into his side and we smile warmly when they roll together, Eve resting her head on her brother's shoulder, lying on his arm; her other arm hugs his chest and they sleep together wrapped in each other's warmth.

"They're so cute."

"I know…what do you want them to be like? I want a Captain like me in the family – maybe even an Admiral."

"You're silly…you can have that dream but I want someone to be interested in my passion of languages."

"Okay…well I'm tired so let's just take a nap before hitting lunch. Do you want breakfast?"

"Yes. But you can sleep if you want – you know stay here with the twins."

"No, we'll just bring the baby monitor with us so we'll be able to hear them if and when they wake up."

"Okay, let's go." I grab the baby monitor and we head out for the dining hall for breakfast. Bones, Sulu and Chekov wave us over to their table, Jim grabbing my hand and leading the way to our friends. He pulls out my chair for me and sits next to me, grabbing my hand while I rest the baby monitor on the table.

I sigh, "Hey guys."

"Is…that a baby monitor?" Pavel asks and Jim answers while I tie up my hair in my signature ponytail. "Yes. So we can leave if they wake up."

"How's fatherhood, Jim? You ready for sleepless nights and smelly diapers?" Sulu teases, his brown eyes never leaving his Captain's as he takes a sip of his steaming coffee. "Oh shut up, Sulu, I might just enlist your help." Jim and the rest of the table laugh at the blank look of terror that comes over Sulu's face. He swallows as his buddy; Chekov smacks him on his back.

"He's just kidding Sulu, don't vorry about it."

Sulu shakes his head, his lips pursed as he takes another sip of his coffee. "So vhen are the little rascals going to wisit the bridge, huh?" Chekov asks before tearing off a piece of bacon with his teeth.

"Oh not that long, probably in a few days." Jim nods in agreement and raises a hand to get a waiter. He places our orders, knowing what I like and then returns to the conversation. "I'm due for some paperwork at 1100 because _somebody_ decided into interrupt me for petty _sleep."_

"You can bitch and pout all you want Bones, I'm not apologizing for ordering you to bed rest."

"Arrogant son of a bitch." McCoy mutters bitterly into his coffee, drawing a deep chuckle from Jim that always makes me even more attracted to him.

"I am due for a chess rematch viz Scotty."

"How much did he lose last time when he played you?" Jim asks as our food arrives.

"Um…about sirty bucks." I laugh and slice off a piece of my omelet.

"Wow." I breathe.

Pavel holds up his hands in defense of the poor engineer. "In all fairness – he didn't kno I vas such a good chess player."

"Well you sure did beat me _and _Spock's butt in that _brutal _chess game." Jim laughs, shaking his head at the memory. "I've been playing chess for as long as I can remember – my parents alvays taught it to me. You guys look at it like var, but _I _look at it as a fun game! Zat's all it is."

"Is it just me or does his pure genius just make you want to crack open his head like a peanut and see what's inside?" Bones asks, jabbing his thumb in the young ensign's direction. I laugh and shake my head along with everyone else at the table.

"No, no, Bones –_ no one_ wants to do that." Pavel shakes his head fiercely.

"Yes – please don't do zat."

"Don't worry kid; I'm not in the slightest mood to saw your skull open today." Bones stuffs his biscuit into his mouth and stands up from the table. He makes a show of checking his watch before downing the rest of his coffee.

"Okay, kids looks like it's a quarter to 1100 and I gotta have some time to make my routinely rounds around Sickbay. See you later."

We wave him goodbye and Sulu immediately sets after his unfinished chicken biscuit. However at the same time Chekov reaches for it and they both glare at each other.

"Hey, kid, paws off ma biscuit." Sulu says.

"Vhat exactly makes it yours?"

"The fact that I touched it first."

"Actually, vell, you didn't – ve both touched it at se same time." They're about to seriously get into it and Jim glances at me with a cocked eyebrow. I smile when I see his hand reach across the table and grab the biscuit – Pavel and Hikaru watching him as he stuffs it into his mouth. They groan in irritation and anger.

"Pardon, my language Kaptain but vhat se hell?!" Jim swallows the biscuit. He grins proudly when I burst out laughing at Chekovs' rare swearing and the situation in general.

Jim shrugs and takes a swig of his orange juice. "I saw members of my crew fighting and I easily and affectively distinguished it; simple as that." I laugh hysterically again at their faces.

"I'm sorry, Jim, but sometimes I'm not sure if you're a respectable man or the biggest _dick_ I've ever met." Jim laughs – the comment not fazing him in the least.

"Don't worry – a lot of people struggle with the same argument. Either one works for me – they're both kinda true; I can be the biggest dick you've ever met or I can be the best darn Captain in Starfleet." I laugh and hug him closer, kissing his cheek with a smirk at Sulu and Chekov.

Pavel shakes his head and looks at the time. "Vow; I'm late for chess match." He begins to shovel his food, three mouthfuls at a time.

I sit up straighter holding up my hands in concern for the kid. "Whoa, whoa, _whoa_, little guy…slow down for god's sake or you're gonna hate breakfast for the rest of your life because you threw it up." Jim and Sulu laugh despite me being very serious.

"I have to get to the recreation room for the chess game. Catch you guys later." He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and stands up abruptly from the table, walking out of the dining hall.

Jim and I finish our food when I hear a faint wine coming from the baby monitor. I turn it up a notch so Jim can hear it. His blue eyes widen and he looks at me.

"That's the twins."

"Yeah."

"We gotta go."

"Yep, later Sulu."

He waves us goodbye as we race for the dining hall doors. A small smile comes to my lips when I hear Sulu say to himself, "and then there was one."

Jim gets to them first, lifting up Bruce and smelling his diaper. He yanks his head away with a twisted wince and I laugh. I pick up Eve and feel her to see she's only wet.

We carry them over to the changing table.

**Jim Kirk's P.O.V.**

I carefully undo Bruce's diaper and jump back at the stench of it. "Why does he poop like a fifty year old man who only eats burritos?"

Nyota laughs and puffs out some baby powder on Eve's butt before wrapping her up in a new diaper. "Just do it already, _Mr. Dad."_

"That's easy for you to say – you got the easy one." I pinch my nose and quickly take the disgusting diaper, wrapping it into a ball before tossing it perfectly into the trash. I clean him up and pour some baby powder on him before placing him in a new diaper. I hold him up and announce, "and…done!" I cradle him to my chest when he starts wailing.

"Hungry, little guy? Can you breastfeed him?" Nyota looks at me and a twinkle comes into her eyes as she remembers something.

"What?"

"I have to go to the transporter pads to get something from my apartment. There's formula in the fridge, ready to be heated. You'll be fine, right?"

"Yes."

"Good – just don't kill them or anything."

"Wait, but where are you going?"

"I just told you – to my apartment! I'll be really quick though." She walks over and gently nudges Eve into his other arm. She gives him a deep kiss and her thumb strokes my bearded cheek. "I love you. Bye."

I watch her flee out of my quarter's doors and sigh. With Sammy wailing in my ear I hurry over to the fridge and grab a bottle of formula – warming it up to 98 degrees and then testing it on my arm. "Perfect, okay, Bruce you can stop crying now – here you go." He takes the rubber top into his mouth and closes his eyes as he begins to suck.

"See…there you go, that's not so bad is it?" Eve seems to be fine at the moment as she just sucks on her thumb. I grab a pacifier and pop it into her big purple lips. She giggles and sucks on it eagerly. Her lips are purple still because somehow the blood just hasn't reached them yet – but I like them the way they are anyway.

"Your mom better get her butt back here before I screw up." I tell the both of them. And though I know they are only newborns, I sense a look of understanding approach the blue eyes I gave them.

**Nyota's P.O.V.**

I walk onto the transporter pad and tell the men occupying the station to beam me down to my apartment in San Francisco. The light beams swirl around and I open my eyes to my apartment living room.

I run into my bedroom to find the homemade rocking chair that has been in my family for generations. I plop down on the pillowed seat.

"Beam us up!" The light beams resume around me and soon I'm rocking on the transporter pad. "Could one of you help me take this down to the Captain's quarters?" Scotty walks in and nods, having overheard my plight.

"Aye, I'll do it for you, lass." He waves over another crew member and they lift it on three. "So…did Chekov beat you again?"

"Yes…brutally so, he did. That kid refused to show me even an ounce of mercy. That's the last time I'm ever playing with that Russian chess king."

I laugh and hold open the doors as they load it onto the turbo lift. I command Captain's quarters and the three of us wait for arrival.

They lift the chair again and walk down the hall to Kirk's quarters. I open the door and lead them into the living room. "Here's good, guys. Thanks."

"Anytime, Nyota – see ya." They leave and I turn to see Jim singing a lullaby to the now fed twins as he tries to lure them back to sleep.

"_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy _

_When skies are gray_

_You'll never know_

_Dear how much_

_I love you_

_Please don't take _

_My sunshine away" _

His voice is deep and smooth – actually quite soothing. He smiles down at them, kissing them both on their foreheads before walking out of the baby nursery – the doors sliding shut behind him.

He smiles at me, a blush reaching his cheeks. Jim jabs a thumb back at the nursery. "Did you hear that?" I nod, biting my lip. Jim raises his eyebrows. "Don't you dare laugh. My mother used to sing that song to me."

I bite my knuckle and giggle despite my best attempts not to. "I'm sorry, honey – but that was adorable. I never thought seeing you actually be a dad would be so sexy."

**Jim Kirk's P.O.V.**

I walk forward, easily invading Nyota's personal space as my chest presses against hers and she looks up at me with those doe like eyes. "Well in that case…" she lifts an elegant eyebrow and laughs when I quickly crouch down and sweep her into my arms.

I carry her to the bed, her enriched laugh sending warmness through me. I gently lay her on the bed and blanket her with my body.

Her arms wrap around my torso and she smiles up at me flirtingly. She arches her back and brushes kisses against every bit of my exposed skin. Her lips and touch send chills through my very being. She rolls over to sit on top of me and gracefully pulls off her uniform – tossing it into a chair to her right. I lick my lips as her fingers undo her bra clasps and she brushes off the straps to let the undergarment fall all while maintaining an innocent look in her eyes that drives me wild.

I gasp when her grip on my shoulders tightens and she begins to roughly grind down hard against my firmness. I feel my eyes roll to the back of my head and a groan escape my lips. Nyota smiles down at me and continues to ride me endlessly. "You like that, baby?" she breathes and I nod weakly. "Yes…" I moan. She laughs suddenly and says, "We sound like a porno."

I nod and chuckle. "We do."

She leans down and kisses my neck while her hands work with my tunic. She pulls it over my head and runs her fingers over my solid chest. Her touch works over my dissolving stitches and I hiss when she rakes her nails over my shoulders.

I close my eyes and feel fingers working my fly and shoving down my pants. Nyota beats me to kicking them off myself as she yanks them off all the way. Thumbs slip into the waistband of my boxers and slowly slide them off of me.

I shudder when those same fingers grab my manhood and tease it lightly. I let out a shaky sigh and groan when I feel a wet heat slide roughly down my member – sheathing it completely in it's warmth and wetness. My hands ghost up to Nyota's hips and I begin to gently knead her on me.

I watch her eyes flutter close, her lips forming a soft o as she rides me. I grab her wrists and pull her down for a passionate kiss, rolling over so I can gain control. I continue to kiss her while I thrust into her slowly and deliberately, our hips colliding together with every connecting thrust. I rest my head on her shoulder and Nyota whispers a faint "I love you" in my ear. I nod, panting against the smooth skin of her shoulder.

"I love you too." I punctuate it with a rolling thrust, my fingers entangling in her hair and pulling her up to kiss me. We climb and climb together to our desperate need for release for what seems like hours of love making. Not that I mind being inside my own wife. Her walls twitch around me before pulling taut and shooting out her juices. She strengthens her orgasm with a sharp cry. I come seconds later, succeeding in making her come once again.

I don't pull out of her yet and pulls the sheets over our joined bodies. I shiver against the cold air stinging our sweaty bodies. I pant against her cheek and take her face in my hands, kissing her softly and gently. "I love you."

"I know…I love you too." She wraps her arms around me and we both moan at her involuntarily shoving me further into her. I kiss her forehead and pull out of her, both of us falling asleep in each other's arms.

It must be around 0300 when sharp cries slice through my hearing. I roll over to look at the clock and Nyota's face twists into an irritated wince. She scratches her silky tangled hair and pulls herself to sit up. She nudges me gently, softly calling my name.

"I'm up…I'm up…" I moan and finally sit up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. We walk over to the nursery and Nyota takes both of them into her arms. Nyota rocks the screaming Eve in her arms as I drag the rocking chair into the nursery.

She thanks me and sits down, singing twinkle, twinkle little star softly in their ears – which seems to be calming them down. Nyota squeals to herself about finally getting to use the breastfeeding flaps. "I'm finally gonna get to use them!" I laugh to myself and lean against the doorway, arms folding across my cotton T-shirt. I tilt my head and watch as Bruce and Eve take each one of her nipples into their mouths.

"That's a really good photo."

"Take a picture." I nod and grab two of my cameras and take a picture of Nyota who isn't looking, only smiling down at her babies – perfectly natural. I take the first few photos with a single framed camera and the second few with a holographic camera.

I nod with a smile, tapping the camera screen. "These are nice – we can send some to your parents and Sam…with the exception of other friends of ours." Nyota nods for me to let her see. I show her the camera and she nods before frowning and looking down at her breasts.

"They look perky right; even though there is to kids sucking on them?" I laugh in answer and raise my eyebrows, smiling. "Yeah…they look fine, hon." I tuck the cameras back into their little drawer and return to Nyota's side.

I rub her shoulder and smile down at my kids…never thought I'd _actually _say that…but they are…they're mine; my own flesh and blood – my very seed. "Man we make some handsome kids."

"I know; who knew?" she shushes me when their eyes begin to droop close and their mouths pop off her nipples. "I think they're falling asleep. We should probably change their diapers though." I shake my head and gag at the remembrance of the last diaper change.

"Oh no, Nyota, I _really, really, __**really**_**, **hate diaper changing."

"Well we have to do it – don't worry I'll give you the easiest one this time." She carries them to the changing tables and undoes both of their diapers, wincing at Bruce's regular mess.

"Okay – it looks like you have Eve since she seems to _only _pee." I laugh and rub my hands together. "Thanks, Ny."

She sighs and throws the dirty diaper away. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." I laugh again and easily wipe Eve first before puffing in some powder and wrapping her up again. I lay her down again in the crib and Nyota follows me. They have somehow grown accustomed to being wrapped in each other's arms while sleeping – how I really don't know but it's darn right adorable. I take a few snapshots of them before Nyota and I retire to our bedroom.

Nyota gracefully falls onto the bed and I chuckle before tightening the strings on my sweatpants. Before I can crawl back into bed Nyota stops me. When she looks up at me with pleading eyes I know she wants something and warning bells go off in my head.

I sigh and put my hands on my hips. "What is it?"

"Could you get me something to eat from the kitchen?"

I sigh and nod before she smiles happily and kisses me in thanks. I groan and shuffle out into the white corridor in nothing with my bare socks.

When I near the kitchen doors, I scope around to see if anyone's near before I get a running start and slide into the mess room like I've always wanted to – slide into some room with my socks on; it's a weird dream I've had.

Unfortunately I'm not alone as I look up to see Ensign Chekov eating a sandwich at the table, his mouth open in mid-bite. His blue eyes wide and twinkling with light laughter; he rests his sandwich on his plate and laughs. "Uh…Kaptain, vhat are you doing?"

"Don't you ever want to slide into room as a grand entrance?" I ask. Pavel holds his chin in thought before answering with an eager nod. He holds up a finger, "like vearing only a dress shirt viz socks singing, 'I feel good'?" I laugh and clap my hands with a nod.

"Exactly!" I walk to the fridge and grab the ingredients for a great sandwich. I sit down at the table across from Pavel and silently take in his dress.

He's wearing a simple white T-shirt and red plaid pajama bottoms. He takes a huge bite of his sandwich while I make two of my own.

"So, what has you up?" I ask, smearing mayonnaise on the bread, looking up at the young kid. Pavel shrugs and swallows, taking a swig of what I assume to be beer. Before he can form a word I hold up a hand and point to the cup. "Wait, is that beer?" Pavel holds a fist to his lips to muffle a belch and nods.

"Are you even old enough to drink that?"

"No, but last year at my eighteens birthday Bones and Scotty let me try some ale and vhiskey _despite_ Spock being strictly against it."

"Well than why are you drinking it now?"

"It's just beer, sir."

"Just beer my country ass, I don't need my chess genius of a navigator showing up tipsy on the bridge." Pavel nods in understanding and allows me to reach across the table and chug the beer myself. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and continue with making my sandwich.

"Okay – now that _that's _out of the way…I want to confront you about a rumor going around."

"Se rumor about you being my mentor?" I nod, slamming my hands on the table with my butter knife still in hand. "What the _fuck _is that about?! I have been denying it all week; but now that I actually think about it you ask me life advice questions daily…am I your mentor?"

Chekov sucks in a deep breath and looks down at the table, his fingers digging into his mess of curls. "Yes…Kaptain, I kind of picture you as my mentor. The advice you give typically vorks once I try it."

"Well your mentor is an idiot because I've been denying it for weeks now – that makes me look like an idiot."

"But you're not, Kaptain."

"We're not on the bridge, we're not on duty – please don't call me Captain; I'm just Jim off duty, alright?"

Pavel nods and sighs, getting up to pour himself a glass of soda. "So how did things turn out with that Ensign you had a crush on, Ensign… Ensign Delarosa was it?" Pavel smiles and sits down once again. "Wery vell, Kaptain – I mean Jim, sorry. I took your advice and asked her a lot of questions about her favorite things then I wrote her a love letter and made her a collage base on what she told me."

I finish making the sandwiches and bite into it, "well, how did it go?"

"She like it a lot and kissed me for se first time. But I could tell she hadn't done it before so now I am just teaching her how to kiss every afternoon from 4 four to seven or maybe even later."

"Are you a virgin?"

"Sat really has nothing to do vith the situation, Jim."

"_Are_ you a virgin or aren't you?"

"Fine, I'm a virgin – okay."

"I never knew you guys still existed – nothing's wrong with that. But I gotta get back to Nyota before she gets paranoid or something and starts looking for me or some other crazy shit. It was nice talking to you Pavel, I enjoy being your mentor – get some sleep."

Pavel nods and downs his soda, "se same to you Kaptain." He waves me good bye and I walk out of the kitchen with Nyota's sandwich.

Nyota catches the sandwich and takes a ravenous bite. "What took you so long – I was beginning to get worried."

"Well don't be I was just talking to my _apprentice,_ Pavel."

Nyota cocks an eyebrow and swallows. "Very good – I'm married to a mentor; Pavel is like another son to me."

"You mean…in your head?"

"Yes, in my head – the papers aren't officially figured out yet but…" I laugh and pull off my T-shirt and climb into bed with her. She kisses me and finishes her sandwich before we fall asleep.

Hours later I'm woken with a gentle shake of my shoulders and a whispered, "Jim, wake up." I moan in protest and try to push Nyota away but she stands firm hovering over me. I start awake when she suddenly straddles me with her naked body. She leans down to pepper loving and urging kisses on my neck and shoulders.

"Nyota…I'm too tired for sex…please, let's just go back to sleep; I'm exhausted."

"Oh come on, Jim…I'll do everything."

"Uuuhhh, but I'm so tired…"

"Please…"

"Fine. Just make it fast so I can go back to sleep."

She leaps at the opportunity, tugging my sweats down and kissing me passionately while she lowers herself onto me. I gasp and pant into her open mouth as she begins to pull and roll her hips onto mine with slow and torturing thrusts onto me. She pants a breathless 'I love you' to which I return and her fingers tangle in my blond hair as she rocks her body against mine.

I soon grow tired of her lesiuerable pace and flip us. I gaze into her eyes and reply, "I am only doing this because I love you very, very much and I _really _want to go back to sleep." She laughs and nods before whimpering as I shove into her rougher and faster than before.

We reach our ends much quicker than we ever would have with her pace. I kiss her forehead and slide out of her before wrapping her in my arms and pulling her into my chest. I kiss her forehead and lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm glad I have a family with you."

"Me too." She replies and kisses me deeply.

**TBC**

**A/N: really sorry about all the graphic birth and stuff like that – you could have and can still skip that stuff unless you don't mind but thanks anyway for reading regardless if you were grossed out by some parts and really couldn't care less about them.**


	14. Twelve Months and Totally Shit Faced

**Chapter 14: Twelve Months and Totally Shit Faced**

* * *

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

* * *

**Nyota's P.O.V.**

Jim's been acting kind of strange these last few days and today he beamed down to earth for _some _weird reason he wouldn't even tell me. I suspect that he's getting me a gift considering our one year anniversary is coming up at midnight.

I've been working on his present with Christine all this week ever since Jim said he _refused_ to listen to any music from this century on the bridge. He said he listened to old bands from the twenty-first century when music actually meant something. So I made Scotty hack into his music account. Then Chris and I went online shopping for original signed posters of all his favorite bands.

So far we have some band named Fall Out Boy, OneRepublic, Green Day, Panic! At the Disco, Florence and the Machine, All-American Rejects, Foster the People, Monsters Of Men; and lastly his top three favorites: Imagine Dragons, Mumford & Sons and number one, The White Stripes. But we're still working on getting The White Stripes because their poster is framed in a museum and they're driving a pretty steep price for the thing.

Anyway, Jim left me with the two three month olds and now I'm just walking with Eve in my arms and Bruce toddling beside me, clasping tightly to my hand. He refused to be held because he likes 'cruising' so much which is basically walking, sitting and doing other stuff with assistance.

Eve's just sucking on her pacifier and waving at any passersby, which just makes them swoon with her cuteness or whatever; she is adorable and won't stop waving hello to everyone she sees ever since her daddy taught it to her two days ago when he went off for a conference with some other Starfleet Captains.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

* * *

"Only you can go?" I whine, watching helplessly as Jim packs his bag for the three day meeting to improve productivity and mission tactics or something of the other. He nods his heads and finishes packing his bag, turning around to look at me. He crosses his arms over his chest and sighs; his head tilting to my left.

Jim's face lights up and he smiles when Eve comes crawling in from the living room or now more known as the twins' play area. She giggles when he picks her up, his arms under her armpits as he lifts her up and blows a wet raspberry right on her cheek. The cute little girl grows hysteric with small hiccupping giggles that never cease to brighten a person's day.

I pick up Bruce who just shuffled into the room on his knees. I kiss his cheek and walk over to them. Jim and I sit them down on our bed and crouch down to their level.

Jim looks at me with those bright blue eyes and it takes restraint not to melt into them. "You tell them." I whisper as if they'll listen and understand once he explains that he'll be going away for a few days.

He sighs and laces our fingers together before beginning. "Okay, guys, looks like daddy's gonna be going away for a little while – okay?" They stare back at us blankly and Jim takes a new approach.

His hands quickly reach out and take Eve's and Bruce's hand is in his own. "Okay, guys this is how you wave hello, and goodbye." He shakes their hands from side to side in an enthusiastic wave. "Got it?" he lets go of their hands and waves himself. He nudges me with his elbow and I laugh before raising my hand and mimicking his action.

We continue doing it before Bruce snickers and claps his hands before waving back at us. I smile but not at him actually doing it – because he has his daddy's laugh. Eve looks at all of this and easily joins in. "There you go! Haha; okay!" Jim exclaims.

He stands up and grabs both of the giggling twins in his arms before spinning around and dropping their wiggling bodies back onto the bed. He turns to me and take my face in his hands, slowly whispering an 'I love you' before capturing my mouth with his.

"I love you too…I don't want you to go."

"Oh don't be so dramatic – it's only three days."

"Yeah and seventy-two hours I won't get to be with you, or smell you, or kiss you, hug you – the list goes on."

He laughs, looking down at our feet as I bow my head to keep eye contact with him. "I'm serious – don't make me count up the exact minutes and seconds too, because I will." He laughs and holds up the palms of his hands as if in mercy.

"I believe you, I believe you. Just let me give the kids a kiss and _you _and then I'll be on my way out of here."

"Okay." My voice is soft and sad as I watch him kiss Eve and Bruce, finally me again and then waves goodbye as he walks out the door.

He returned three days later and I along with the twins was waiting for him at the transporter pad. They immediately set after him and he takes them both into his arms. I fold my arms across my chest and walk over to him slowly.

"Oh – that face looks like I'm in the dog house."

"You aren't it's just…they missed you a lot. Jim it broke my heart to watch them _look_ for you sometimes, but you simply weren't there. They kept saying Da and that absolutely killed me."

"Well it's work; what am I supposed to do?"

"Nothing…I'm just venting to you; you're not in trouble."

"Good – I missed you guys."

"You better have." He smirks in reaction.

* * *

-END FLASHBACK-

* * *

I smile at the memory as I step into the bridge, immediately sucking the air out of the room as everyone gasps and awes at them. For some strange reason I don't know the twins absolutely _adore_ Chekov.

Eve waves at him and Bruce just smiles, like his dad who's just sitting in the Captain's chair. Jim stands up and walks over to us, rustling Bruce's curly hair and then kissing Eve on the forehead. He kisses my cheek. "Hey, you kinda overslept this morning and I just left you there because I didn't want to wake you up."

"It's fine." I excuse myself from the conversation to hand Eve and Bruce over to Pavel. He smiles at them and bounces them up and down on his lap which they just love. Sulu turns to him and shakes his head incredulously.

"How and _why_ do they love you so much?" Chekov shrugs with a shake of his head. "I do not kno – perhaps it is se fact zat I am se youngest – sey can relate to me better."

"Whatever," Sulu rolls his eyes and turns back to his Captain, "Jim, your boy has a lot of the same qualities that you do. It's as if Nyota never existed at all."

Jim puts his hands on his hips and shakes his head with a laugh. "No he doesn't, I think he takes more after his mother." I snort and cross my arms. "No, Jay – he's an exact copy of you – he never came out of _me_." The bridge laughs in response to my joke and Jim holds up his hands in his own defense.

"Whoa, whoa, wait – I still don't believe you." He smiles. Sulu snaps his fingers and points at him. _"See_ that smile – Bruce has that exact same smirk. Chekov, make him smile." Pavel nods and tickles his armpits and Bruce giggles.

"Okay – I'll give you guys that one, he has my smile and my eyes – they both do."

"Yeah but hear that laugh – Nyota definitely doesn't chuckle like that – _you_ do."

"Fine he has my eyes, smile, laugh – whatever, who cares? I get it okay – he's a lot like me."

"I sink he's also gonna do sat zing vhere you run your fingers srough your hair vhen you get really nervous or sink."

"What are you talking about Chekov – I don't do that."

"Um…sorry, Kaptain, but you do – you may even rub your neck at times. It's sort of a nervous twitch sat you have, zat se vhole bridge has picked up on." The bridge crew nods in agreement. Jim just can't help himself when his hand reaches up to rub the base of his neck.

"Okay – I see your point, now can we please just stopping talking about…this?"

"Sure…whatever you say." Sulu turns back around to his station before raising an eyebrow at Pavel; Chekov bites back his snicker and continues to bounce the little ones on his lap.

Jim sits back down in his Captain chair with a sigh. I smirk before shrieking when he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me onto his lap, my legs hanging over the side of the chair. I wrap my arms around his neck as he grabs the back of my head and pulls me to him – kissing me deeply.

I pull away and laugh when the bridge replies with an ew. "Oh, shut up, you've seen kissing before." Jim shouts. I laugh again and turn so my legs are off the armrest and straddle his lap.

"You guys, I'm bored it's been three months since we've discovered any new planets or species. Isn't space supposed to be_ exciting?_ I mean here we are on this five year mission in blackness, endless space, gases, planets and zero gravity – if that's not a recipe for adventure I don't what is! But we haven't seen another ship in ages and no offense you guys, I love you but I'm really getting tired of seeing you every day."

Jim laughs and whispers a wow as everyone on the bridge breaks out into hysterics. "So vhat are ve going to do to fix sat?" Chekov asks, a playful and mischievous smirk playing at his lips.

* * *

**Jim Kirk's P.O.V.**

Nyota glances back at me with a dark twinkle in her eyes before pushing herself out of my lap and walking around the bridge to Chekov.

She places her hands on his chair before spinning him around. I feel myself grow aroused as she begins to sell her case elegantly. "I propose – a party."

"A party, Lieutenant?" Spock asks; cocking his signature eyebrow with his hands clasped behind his back. Nyota nods as she makes her way to the Vulcan. She grabs his shoulders and smiles brilliantly.

"_Yes, _Spock – a party, a celebration for no reason other than the fact that we want to. _Or, _maybe a party for Jim and I's first year together."

"What about our shifts on the bridge?" Sulu asks, turning in his chair. Nyota skips over to him and takes his hand. She pulls him away and twirls around. Sulu laughs and raises an eyebrow. "Just set the ship on auto pilot or something…usually I would say just assign the people on the night shift to take our places but we've all been suffering so I think they deserve a break too."

Sulu laughs, and cocks an eyebrow at me and I shrug. "Well, Ms. Hotshot, _if _we were going to have this celebration – where would it be held?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow at her and folding my arms across my chest in wait of her answer.

"We can have it on the observation deck, the recreation decks, the mess halls, lounges; I mean the party could seem endless. So – what do you say, Jim, you give everyone a day off to enjoy a ball?"

I break into a smile and nod. "Yes, I'll allow it." The bridge erupts into cheers and Nyota runs toward me, hopping on my lap again and giving me a wet smooch on my cheek. I laugh and watch Pavel heave Bruce and Eve onto his shoulders before spinning around and slapping Sulu a high five.

"Captain, I'm not sure I agree with this." Spock comments, walking over to me with concern masking his face. "Oh come on, Spock – you have to admit the last couple of months have been boring – we deserve to do something fun. Let your human side out – let it breathe, you're suffocating it."

"I'll trust you judgment Jim but I'm probably not gonna like it." I place Nyota in the Captain's chair and stand up. I clap my hands on his shoulders and look into his Vulcan brown eyes. "I'm not asking you to like it, I'm asking you to give it a shot."

Spock sighs and walks back to his station. I turn to Nyota and jab my thumb for her to get out of my chair.

"I'm gonna issue an order and I don't think I'll be taken seriously if I'm not sitting in the Captain's chair…unfortunately."

Nyota waves a hand with a snort, crossing her legs and making herself comfortable. "Oh please, Jim, they'll listen to you – _you _just want your beloved chair back." I roll my eyes, knowing she's right. I put my hands on my hips and turn to Sulu and Chekov.

"Okay Sulu – set my baby in auto pilot." I turn back to Nyota and tell her to scoot. "I have to make the celebration announcement – beat it." Her eyes suddenly grow eager and pleading and she clasps her hands together.

"Please oh please, let me do it! I've always wanted to speak over the ship! Let me announce it – I _did _come up with the idea."

I roll my eyes again and sigh. "Fine, go ahead." She smiles and calms herself before pressing the button.

"This is Communications Officer Uhura here; it has come to the Captain's awareness that for the last couple months there has been _nothing_ exciting on this five year mission. To reward you some joy and relaxation he has ordered a celebration to be held at…" she shrugs at us and I turn to Spock, Bones and Sulu to discuss the time. I turn around again and mouth 1900.

"At 1900 on the observation and recreation decks, along with the mess halls and lounges; every crewmember is hereby relieved from active shifts and duties. Enjoy your freedom while it lasts – Kirk out."

My jaw clenches as a warm blush runs up my neck and reaches my cheeks. The words 'Kirk out' echo in my hot ears and I swallow. She just used my last name…she's never really done that before.

"Did… did you just use my name to sign out?"

She nods with a strong and confident, "yes," smoothing the wrinkles out of her red skirt and glancing back up at me. "W-w-well you've never done that before." I stutter with shock. She stands up and walks dangerously close to me, resting her hands on my chest and peering into my eyes. "I know," she replies softly, "but it's true, I changed my name to Kirk; well actually it's a hyphen: Uhura-Kirk but I thought that would be too long of a sign out. Like Uhura-Kirk out."

I smile and crouch barely to wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her snug against me and lifting her up.

Nyota laughs as I spin her around. "I love it when you use my name. Say you're Mrs. Nyota Uhura-Kirk."

She laughs, shaking her head but does it regardless, "I'm Mrs. Nyota Uhura-Kirk."

"Say you're Mrs. Nyota Kirk."

"_I'm Mrs. Nyota Kirk."_ She purrs; her doe like eyes somehow becoming even more animalistic as they gaze down at me. I just love her saying that she's mine – I can't get enough of it. "Okay ready for this, say you're Mrs. _James Tiberius Kirk."_

"_I'm Mrs. James Tiberius Kirk and I'm all yours."_ I laugh and heave her over my shoulder, spinning around wildly.

She laughs and bangs her fists on my lower back. "Jim, let me down!"

"Never!" I shout when Bones walks over to me and holds up a hand. "Jim, you're acting like an ass from high school."

"Well, Bones you're acting like a bitter divorcee with only his bones to his name. I'm off duty – see you all at the party. Pavel, could you give me my kids, please?"

"Yes, Kaptain, I mean Jim – sorry, ve're off duty; I forgot. Here you go." He carries them over to stand next to me. I offer my hand to Eve and she takes it easily enough. "Now take your brother's hand." Bruce grabs her hand.

"Okay everyone see you at 1900, wear something classy!" I shout over my shoulder and walk out of the bridge with a withering Nyota in my arm.

Nyota slaps her hands on my back again and I smirk. But her hand slides further down to smacking my ass and I just laugh. I lightly smack hers as well and reply, "Right back at you, hon."

"Uh, Jim, stop, the blood's rushing to my head – I'm gonna pass out!" I know she's exaggerating about passing out but I set her on her feet anyway. She furrows her brow in irritation and tugs down the hem of her uniform, the skirt having bunched up a little.

"Don't _ever do that __**again,**_ ever." I laugh and hold up a hand in surrender. "Understood, I'm sorry."

"You bet your country butt you are." I laugh and nod as she takes Bruce's hand on the other side of me.

"My mother wants to keep the kids today for a month."

I stop in my tracks and gape at her. "A whole _month_?" She nods and continues walking, tugging me along. "But…that's a _long _time – thirty-one days of not seeing my own flesh and blood."

"Oh come on, baby – I'm their _mother _and I'm fine with it. We'll still be in contact with them."

I sigh and roll my eyes, my shoulders slumping forward. "Fine…she can keep them for a month."

"My mom would also love to see you too sometime – she absolutely adores you, you know."

"Yeah, I know; why did she take to liking me so much again?"

Nyota shrugs and shakes her head. "I think she just likes your sense of humor. If it's one thing I know about Mom it's that she loves to laugh and _you _crack her up. She never really took to Spock very well considering he doesn't have a funny bone in his body. She always thought he was too…serious."

"That makes sense and I guess that leaves me being light and fun loving?"

"Yep." We arrive at our quarters and Nyota punches in the code. The doors slide shut and we walk in.

"So when do they leave? You know, just so I can know when to cram in my tears, hugs, and kisses." I joke. Nyota laughs and shoves me. "Oh, shut up. They're beaming down at 1500. So we'll spend _every _minute with them until it's time for them to leave."

"Fine – we can watch their favorite movie I guess."

"I swear they've watched Monsters Inc. so much they know and can reenact every single scene."

I laugh and nod before lifting Bruce and Eve up and carrying them over to the couch. I look at my watch and decide they'll have the perfect amount of time to watch it once. Nyota comes and curls into my side, tucking her legs underneath her and resting a hand on my chest. I play the movie and laugh when the kids coo at the screen and each other.

Nyota and I fall asleep somewhere about twenty-five minutes in somehow. I wake up to gentle shoves on my chest and a weight on my lap. My eyes crack open to a blurry Sammy sitting on my lap and sucking the life out of his pacifier. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and smack my lips, looking around.

"_Where's your sister?"_ I ask through a yawn, aware that he can't answer. Though when I look at him it almost seems like he shrugs; I lift him off of me and stretch to find his mother resting on my shoulder. She looks so peaceful I really don't want to wake her but I know she'd kill me if I beamed her kids away without letting her say goodbye. I turn to little Sammy and grab his stomach, pulling his face close to mine and peering into the perfect mirror image of my own eyes. I point to Nyota and whisper, "wake up your mother, I'm gonna go find your sister." He giggles and nods as if he actually understands me crystal clear.

Despite it all though he crawls over to his mother and begins to bang his little fists on her chest. I laugh when her face contorts into a wince and she grumbles something. I sit up and set off to find lil' Eve. I cock my head toward a weird crashing sound coming from the bedroom.

I lean against the bedroom doorway and chuckle softly at Eve just crashing toy cars together. She looks up at me and giggles before waving eagerly.

I walk over to her and pick her up. "Come on, it's time to go see Grandma."

Back in the living room Nyota is already holding Bruce and grabbing their bags full of clothes and all that junk. "You ready?"

She nods and cocks her head toward the door. We walk to the turbo lift and ride to the transporter room. I dread when we actually arrive and set them both down side by side on the transporter pad. They automatically link their hands together and I smile down at them. I entwine my fingers with Nyota's and we kneel before them.

"Okay, love you guys – I'll miss you…um?" she looks at me to see if I have anything to add. "Um, do what your grandma says and."

"Wait." I turn to her and cock an eyebrow. "What?"

"My mom wants to see you." I roll my eyes and slouch noticeably. "I know where you're going with this. You want us to actually drop them off there?"

She nods and bites her lip in a smile. "Fine, what the heck?" We step onto the transporter pad and I command for us to be beamed down.

Of course like every kid would – Eve and Bruce love beaming to places, mostly because of the light fragments that swirl around you.

* * *

**Nyota's P.O.V.**

I open my eyes to my mom's cozy house, her arms immediately reaching out and hugging the life out of me. I smile and hug her back, turning and giving her a kiss on her slightly wrinkled cheek. She then turns to Jim and hugs him also, Jim having to crouch to wrap his arms around her. Finally she picks up her grandchildren.

They laugh and chuckle in her arms before she walks them into the other room to play with their toy blocks. Jim and I take a seat on the couch; he pulls me into his side and kisses my temple. "I'll make us some tea." She says and walks over into the kitchen. "So, Jim – how is the ship?"

"Um, it's fine, mam." My mom makes a face and shakes her head. "Oh, don't call me mam, hon, makes me feel old." He chuckles and rubs the back of his neck.

"How about I call you Mom since I never really had one?"

She nods, and drops the tea packet into the kettle. "I think that's mighty fine, son, mighty fine."

"Great." He replies and rubs my arm soothingly. "I know your one year anniversary is coming up at midnight."

I nod and entwine my fingers with his. "Yep, one year together – 365 days ever since he was home sick and I went to go cheer him up."

"Mom, we were talking about the first night I came home with Jim and you met him. And I never told him what you said to me that night about him. Tell him what you told me."

Jim looks confused, cocking an eyebrow at me and then turning to face Mom. "What'd you say?"

"I took her aside, tilted up her chin and told her 'hold onto him – he's a catch, I mean he really, really is…he's from the good batch. Don't let him go, stand by his side because he's gonna treat you right. He's going to adore you and love you like Spock would've never been able to. It's all in his eyes – they tell all. He's good for you, I don't think I've ever seen a boy look at you like the way that man does. I know he loves you very much – I know you love him just as much if not more. You got lucky with him…you're both very lucky.' _That's _what I told her."

Jim nods, mulling it over and smiling after it's fully processed. He turns to me and hugs me even closer into his side.

I hiss when his baby blue eyes dart down to my parted lips before leaning in slowly, almost timidly before kissing me. He smiles, smoothly breaking the kiss and then I bite his lip, pulling it back to me.

We part when Mom sets the cups of tea on the coffee table and sits across from us. "Thank you for accepting me as well as you have. To be honest when I meet girl's parents they usually don't like me at all."

"I can believe that." She replies and Jim laughs, taking a sip of his tea. "Mom, where's Dad?" I ask, leaning forward and resting my elbows on my knees.

"Oh, you know him – he's working with Starfleet at the moment."

"I hardly ever get to see him; he should retire to be with you more."

"It's fine, dear, really it is. I mean, Jim's in Starfleet."

"Yes, Mother, but he and I are on the same Starship so we get to spend time together."

"That is true – I'm her Captain so I can get her to myself anytime I want." He laughs and I jab him in the ribs with my elbow. "That's not true – I usually have a job to do."

"Speaking of jobs to do – I think we should be getting back to ours. I'm really sorry to cut this so short but it was nice seeing you, Mom. Take good care of them I guess; though I know you will."

"Bye, Mom – love you."

"Love you too, sweetie. Take care of my baby girl, Jim."

"I always do. Kirk to Enterprise, beam us up." I reach out a hand and entwine my fingers with my mother's as the light fragments swirl around us and we're back in the transporter room.

* * *

**Jim Kirk's P.O.V.**

I check my watch to see it's 1630. I turn to Nyota, watching her as she slowly lowers her hand from where she had been holding her Mother's. "We should probably go help with decorations."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Nyota nods and braids her hair down her back before stepping off the pad and walking toward the turbo lift. We ride in comfortable silence to the Observation deck. I immediately spot Scotty, Chekov, and Sulu. Chekov and Sulu are hanging a chandelier with Scotty guiding them from below.

I can tell by the poker, blackjack, roulette tables and slot machines that they decided to go with a casino theme. "It's lookin' good, boys."

"Thanks, Jim. How you like the casino feel?" Sulu asks, stepping down from the ladder and walking over to us. I nod and take another look. "It's good; I like it."

"Me too." Nyota adds. "What does the mess halls, and recreation decks look like?" I ask.

"Vell, sey kinda all have different semes."

"Okay, well I guess we'll just have to go see for ourselves." I offer my hand to Nyota which she takes with a nod. We turn on our heels and skip to the turbo lift. I don't really like skipping but I don't have a choice in the matter as far as I'm concerned. "This party's coming together nicely!" Nyota squeals and claps her hands together excitedly.

We arrive at the mess hall and find it decorated in what seems to be a Hawaiian theme. "Ooo, it's a luau!" Nyota shouts and immediately goes after a box stuffed full of tikis, setting them out at the sides of the room.

I keep myself busy by placing tropical flowers to liven up the place. Once it actually resembles some tropical island of some sort we leave for the recreation deck.

It's all mostly in a disco theme so I offer to help hang up the actual mirror ball. "Honey, be careful!" Nyota shouts from below, holding the ladder though there is no actual reason to other than the fact she's worried about me having an accident.

"I'll be fine – calm down!" I reply and hang the large and heavy sphere on the hook I hammered in a minute ago. "Okay – we're good." I step down from the ladder and point a finger at Nyota. "Remind me to never let you supervise." She slumps her shoulders and rolls her eyes. She hangs the metallic curtain at the recreation entrance.

I look at my watch to see it's already 1815. "Well the party's set – I suggest we get dressed and ready."

Nyota nods and holds her arm out for me. I take it and entwine our fingers, her leaning into my side as we walk to our quarters.

* * *

**No one's P.O.V.**

Nyota plops down on their bed, suddenly exhausted for a reason she cannot understand.

Jim sits in the recliner across from her and smiles. After he stares at her for a few minutes Nyota finally bites. _"What?"_

He smirks and pats his lap. "Get over here." Nyota's eyes grow dark and she pushes herself off the bed, sauntering over to sit on his lap. She links her wrists around his neck and smiles down at him lustfully. His hands rub soothing patterns on her back before settling tightly on her hips. "I got you a little something." She cocks her head in question. "What?"

"Here, let me show you." Jim lifts her off of him and hurries to the bed. He pulls a box from under the bed and takes out the dress. "Cover your eyes."

"Okay." Nyota replies, giggling to herself. He walks up to her and smiles. "Okay…open them." Her eyes flutter open to a red dress, sparkly at the torso and then drooping down, short in the front and reaching the floor at the back.

Nyota looks up into her husband's excited eyes before flickering back down. Her hands cup her face. "Oh, Jim… It's gorgeous."

"I'm really happy you think so."

"Who picked this out? There's no way your taste is this good."

Jim lifts a hand to his chest in shock. "Uh, I'll have you know, I have great taste and _yes_ I picked this out. I know what looks good on a woman."

"Oh I bet you do." He laughs and lies the dress down on the made bed. He runs to the chair, patting his lap again. "Okay, _now _come here."

Nyota slams down on him, making him grunt roughly. He looks at his watch and back at her. "Think we have enough time for a quickie?" Nyota nods in answer, lowering her head down to his and taking his lips.

Their lips fit together so perfectly it's hard to imagine they were ever apart. The two are frantic in removing their clothes; Jim desperately unzipping her uniform and Nyota clumsily pulling off his shirt and slacks.

She unhooks her own bra and Jim slides off his own underwear. Once they're both ready they kiss. Jim holds her hips securingly and slowly pushes her onto him. Nyota moans, parting away from his mouth. They cling to each other in the recliner as they begin to grind in want. He tangles his hands in her hair and pulls down her well known ponytail. As her hand tightens around his neck she pants a nearly breathless, "I love you so very much."

"I love you more." Nyota smiles against his lips, biting back a gasp at a particular movement. "Impossible." They laugh at the moment of déjà vu; Jim grabs her lips with his own and pulls her onto him again.

They finish making love and slump against each other. He gazes up at her and they stay that way for a while – just sitting in the recliner, joined as much as they can be. She offers him measly kisses and holds his face in her hands as she pulls herself off of him. He sighs in reaction and looks at his watch. "We've still got about fifteen minutes. Let's get ready." Nyota nods and skips to her new dress.

"I also bought a little something for myself." Nyota looks at him while changing into fresh undergarments. He pulls a new tuxedo out of the closet and cocks a thick eyebrow at her. _"Nice_, we'll both look so classy."

They change together and make their way to the observation deck. When they arrive the doors slide open to a full room, Jim and Nyota's arms linked together. They're surprised at their friend's erupt in applause. Jim smiles and looks at his date. Nyota raises her eyebrows at the slow blush coming to his cheeks.

* * *

**Jim Kirk's P.O.V.**

"Thank you means a lot – but let's get this party started!" They raise their glasses with a cheer. Nyota takes a glass of champagne and I can tell she sets her eyes on Christine, Carol, and Madeline. I kiss her cheek and whisper, "Have fun."

"You too." She turns to leave but stops to add, "oh, and…don't let Scotty or Bones get you too drunk, okay? Especially Scotty, at least I know with Bones he'll get you home safely." I chuckle with a nod. "Will do." She smirks and joins the women of the crew.

"Captain! Here, take a drink!" Scotty slides a shot of what I believe to be ale across to me and I down it without taking a whiff. It goes down roughly, but the dry oak taste tells me it's actually bourbon. Bones pats me on the back and takes a sip of his own drink.

I look around at every one drinking and jab my thumb at Chekov. "What are we going to do about the kid here?"

"Jim, I'm _nine_teen. Vhere _I _come from I'm allowed to drink."

Sulu chuckles, "Ooo, is it just me or is there a standoff going on here? He didn't even call him Kaptain or _zir _like he usually does."

"That's true, I think this is the first time you've actually said my name. But if you're so sure about yourself, hotshot, drink up." I pour him a beginning shot of cranberry juice and vodka. "Oh look, your first drink will be the one of your people." Bones jokes smugly.

"Hope you're not a light weight, kid. If you drink about ten of these we'll all stop calling you that."

"_Ten,_ Scotty, that's a little much." Sulu interjects, coming to Chekov's defense.

"Fine, how about six?"

Sulu rolls his eyes, "forget him, and just drink up." Pavel swallows; looking rather nervous but shakes his head and downs the shot like a pro. We pat him on the back as he mutters a well-known "ё моё!"

"Oh man indeed, lass, oh man indeed." I look around and notice for the first time that Spock is not present. How could I have missed his irritating logical input?

"Hey guys, we're missing our voice of logic."

"Spock said he had work to do. I tried to get him to come but he wouldn't even give me a second glance from his desk. You're welcome to try though."

"Thanks, Sulu, I will." I quickly exit the party and head for Spock's quarters because I'll be damned if this jackass is gonna work after the work put into this fucking party. I step out of the turbo lift and proceed down the hall, knocking tersely on his door. "Open up, it's Jim."

"Enter."

And there he is just sitting pretty at his desk and missing my goddamn party. "Why the fuck are you in here all by yourself?" He looks up at me with that stupid raised eyebrow. Preparing myself for his load of logical bullshit, I cross my arms over my chest.

"Captain, the choice to join in the festivities proves to be illogical due to my current amount of paper work. I have instead dedicated this night to finish several reports. I am sorry I will have to miss your celebration."

"You're damn right you're sorry. But not for what you think say sorry to me tomorrow for having late paper work; tonight you're gonna join in a social event. I don't give a shit if you hate it, me or every goddamn human _in _Starfleet – you're coming."

"Is this an order, Captain?"

"Why yes, Spock, it is. Another order is you're gonna call me Jim all night and at least _look _like you're having a good time."

The hobgoblin stands from his desk with a slight frown. Everyone knows you just don't boss this Vulcan around – he's stubborn as hell. "As you command, Jim." I can tell he doesn't like the taste of the word in his mouth as if it's poisoned or something. I wave a hand and then stop when it dawns on me he's in his uniform.

"Wait…do you have any other clothes?" Spock slowly shakes his head in a confused manner. "Is a change of clothes necessary?"

"In this case, yes. Follow me." We walk quickly to my quarters. "What exactly makes my uniform inadequate?"

"The fact that you're not on duty for once in your life." I usher him in and throw him a suit to change into. He looks uncomfortable. I sigh and roll my eyes, turning around. "Fine, I won't look. Don't act like just because you're a different species it isn't the same stuff."

I tap my foot and wait a few moments. "You done?"

"I believe so." I turn around and smile at him. "Ok, I'll be honest; I didn't think it would fit so good. Now you're ready for a good time." I know Vulcans don't sigh but the breath he takes could've fooled anyone. The halls are surprisingly empty as everyone is either on the observation or recreation deck. When we enter the party again I know every last glance is trained on Spock.

I look at him and he swallows, quickly walking over to the bar and the guys. "Well Spock, you could turn me."

"Ahem, thank you, Scott."

"Why don't you call me Scotty like everyone else?"

"It seems," The engineer holds up a hand. "Illogical – we get it. I bet you can't go the whole night without saying you're stupid catch phrase of 'illogical'."

"I sought his catch phrase vas fascinating."

"Whatever, Pavel."

"Though it seems…_unwise_, I accept the challenge."

"Great – I can tell _this _green blood is ready to party."

For a while we just drink and joke. Finally I bring up a drinking game. "What kind of drinking game?" Bones asks curiosity and hesitancy drenching every word. "It's called power hour and each player drinks a 1 oz. shot each minute. You can't chug to catch up or move ahead and if you make it to the end of the hour than you have drunk five beers! Sounds good right, who's in?"

Everyone nods their consent – even Spock who isn't affected by alcohol.

"I'm in." I stiffen at Nyota's voice and look at her. "No offense, honey I love ya, but you're kind of a light weight."

"Am not and stop trying to change my mind because Carol and I are playing. Christine's gonna be the smart one tonight now who's gonna get the Everclear?" My friends gasp and look at each other. "Uh, Nyota…Everclear is the strongest alcohol known to man."

"Well I guess if you men are too scared we could take it down a notch to Devil's Springs Vodka."

"No, how about this – you two drink Devil's Springs Vodka and the men take the Everclear challenge alright?"

"Deal."

Bones pours the shots and leaves both bottles open. I set a timer and count to three. "Okay now!" I swallow and immediately grow dizzy. It has no taste really but man does it work. I look down at Nyota and Carol to see them wince at the vodka. I walk over to the women and stand between them. "So how has your night been going so far?"

"Well – you?"

"Great. I was already drunk when we started this game so just be aware of that when it's time to give our gifts to each other." Nyota nods and shouts out "drink!" I run back to my glass and Bones messily pours. I swallow it quickly and wipe my mouth with a sigh. Soon it becomes a blur of shots and random sounds filling my ears.

I'm faintly aware of Pavel giving up on four after he spits up a little. Bones quits with good insight half way through and Carol drops out at fifteen. Slurring Sulu vows to stay in it until the end.

I study Nyota and she smirks at me as we take another drink. "Why are you being so stubborn to stop?"

"Because I'm enjoying myself; it doesn't make you _angry_ that I'm defying your wishes does it?"

"Not at all. How disoriented are you?"

"On what scale?"

"Just getting started, buzzed, drunk, hammered, or shit faced."

She closes her eyes and takes slow clumsy steps towards me. "Hammered, definitely hammered." We take another drink. Spock bows out, "I still feel no affect, making this absolutely pointless."

"Sorry, Spock."

"Enjoy, Jim." He walks away to talk to Bones, Pavel, and Christine. "And then there was three."

"I have to admit Nyotee; I'm surprised you made it this far regardless of the alcohol you're drinking." I laugh at Sulu mispronouncing her name and we all swallow another. "Thank you, Sulu."

After what seems like an eternity the hour is up and the three of us make it. I slap them a high five, missing the first time before we actually make contact. "Okay, everyone – you can keep the night going but we're headin' in! See ya tomorrow and the shift has been delayed an hour!" Everyone cheers as Nyota and I exit the deck.

We stumble to our quarters, giggling at ordinary things and the fact that even with her heels off, Nyota can't be quiet. When we slip into the room I flop onto the bed but Nyota slaps my face before I can go to sleep.

"Presents, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Mine is under the bathroom sink."

"No wonder I couldn't find it." I snicker and roll over to watch her bend down to get her own gift. I sit up sloppily. She tells me to close my eyes. "Open them."

My mouth drops at the posters now lining the wall. Fall Out Boy, Imagine Dragons, Green day – the list goes on and the holy gods themselves, The White Stripes. "How did…how did you… I love it."

"I'm glad, but I knew you would."

"This must have cost a fortune. How in the hell did you find all of these? Please do not tell me they're all original signed copies."

"I'm really sorry but they are."

"Holy…fucking…shit."

"What's my present?" I stand up and manage to grab it without falling over. "It's nothing compared to all of this but…I tried."

"That's all that matters." She eagerly unwraps it and gasps at the picture. It's just a collage of pictures of us and the kids. "It's not the original signing of legendary bands or anything but…"

"It's perfect." She looks up at me with a smile. "I love it…it took time and that's all I really need to know."

Nyota places the collage carefully on the desk before grabbing my neck and slamming my lips to hers. My hands wrap around her thin waist as we stumble to the bed. She falls on top of me and begins to grind our hips together.

The moans that fill the air go unclaimed as we lose track of which sounds are whose. Apparently I got a little too shit faced because I'm having problems. Nyota looks down at me. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I'll be able to get it up tonight. Sorry to kind of kill the mood."

"Oh, I'll get it up." She purrs before kneeling above me and shoving my pants down to my knees. She takes my warm flaccid member into her hands and slowly starts stroking it teasingly. A shudder comes up my spine and my eyes roll back in the pleasure that follows. "Your hands are magical."

"Only with you…come on, baby, come on…" she starts whispering this and I smile. "So you're a cock whisperer now?"

"Whatever works." I can feel it coming to life slowly as she continues. I moan again and she laughs wickedly. "You're almost there." I look down to see she's right. I kick my pants off the rest of the way and flip us. "I think your body can do the rest."

I quickly strip both of us down to nothing but skin and take her breast into my mouth. The provocative sounds she makes as I swirl my tongue around and suck gently go right to my crotch. My hands cup her as my lips trail down her body. Fingers finding her entrance, I push two in and smile at her arching gracefully. _"James…huh…"_ minutes go by before she comes on my fingers and I find her lips again.

My hands dig into her silky hair, groaning when I slip into her slowly. Nyota squeaks when I fill her and wraps her arms undermine. Her walls hug me and squeeze with every buck of my hips. A faint "Ny" leaves me on a sigh and I rest my head on her sweaty shoulder.

Her moans and whimpers blend into music as her voice fills my ears. The moonlight creates soft patterns on her face when she kisses me deeply. I feel the heat building inside of me, coiling so tight to the point of pain. Nyota gasps at how close she is and links her ankles, clinging to me so as not to fall as we finally reach the top.

She cries out sharply as she milks me and I erupt inside her. Our sweat clad bodies slump together and I can't find the energy to slide out of her. "I love you."

"I love you too." I pant and kiss her just as I lose consciousness.

* * *

TBC

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter to go before this fanfic is done. Still haven't wrote it yet though...sorry for the wait, hope the longness makes up for it. I've been busy with the North Star and junk. Thanks for the support again.**


	15. First Year: Part One

**Chapter 15: The First Year Part One**

* * *

_First Year:_

* * *

Now that both Eve and Bruce know how to walk, it's kind of harder to keep up with them. They always walk around the ship without letting me _or _Nyota know exactly where they're going. I guess they feel like they're entitled to their freedom…they probably get that from me. Just this morning they woke up around some time and when I went to go check on them – they were gone.

So now I'm just wandering around the ship calling after them and asking random crew members if they've been seen. I finally make my way to the engineering hull and honestly I should have checked here first. Bruce loves playing in the Main Engineering.

I step into the large room and call out "Bruce! You in here?" Though he doesn't reply there's a clang of metal and a giggle. I roll my eyes and walk to the sound, finding Sammy trying to climb an engine while giggling up at me – perfectly innocent.

My hands find my hips and I sigh before shoving out my hand. He stands up after falling on his butt and waddles over to me. We walk hand in hand to the Medical Lab where Eve is bound to be. I'm surprised when Nyota joins us suddenly, turning off a different hall. Her brown eyes stay glued ahead as she crosses her arms. I'm in trouble for…something.

"When were you going to tell me my children were missing?"

I clear my throat as Bruce walks over to her and she lifts him up. "Never…you we're busy working on some reports so…I didn't think it was that big of a deal." I always find them pretty easily.

We reach the Medical Lab and she stops me at the door. "Reports? Jim, my children _always _come first."

"I know, I just didn't want to worry you," she holds up a finger and stops me. "_Always_." With that she struts into the lab. I mumble "you always get the last word."

"You bet I do. Eve, honey, what are you doing?" Eve's just spinning idly in a chair, smiling at us. Why are they so gosh darn good at using their cuteness to get out of trouble? What is with that? You find them ready to fuss a person out, they smile at you and then the next thing you know you're giving them ice cream or something.

I walk over and lift Zabby up onto my shoulders, her fingers playing with my ears as we all walk back to the bridge. The doors slide open and none of them looked shocked at what kept us so long. They all know that they like to run away every now and again. "Same places as last time?" Sulu asks. Nyota nods in answer.

Spock stands from the chair since I left him in command. I plop down in it with Zabs on my lap, bouncing her idly.

"Do you sink zat Bruce vill be an engineer?" I shrug and look at him in Nyota's arms. "Or maybe Eve will be a doctor for all we know." I reply.

"He wants one of them to follow in his footsteps." I rub my neck absently. Ny is right, I do…but so far it doesn't look like that will be happening.

"Well it doesn't look like it will be happening any time soon."

The bridge doors slide open and Bones struts in. "Oh lay off of them; they're only one year and four months old."

"How do you even know what we're talking about and why are you here?" I ask.

"Well thanks, I love you too. And I'm here for your kid's medical examinations. You've been putting it off and avoiding me ever since they've turned a year old. Well you're not getting away from me this time. Come on, Eve, Bruce."

I lift Eve off of my lap and nudge her toward Bones. "Go on you guys; go with your Uncle Bones." They stop half way between the two of us, both of them folding their arms and stomping their foot defiantly. _"Daddy, come."_ Eve somehow whines and demands. I sigh and once again give Spock the conn. This time Bruce and Eve take Bones' hands instead of my own.

I look to Nyota who flashes me a small smile, remaining seated at her station. "We'll be back quickly."

"Okay. Make sure they don't cry or anything."

"I'm on it." I wink at her before following the trio out the bridge doors. We enter the sick bay and I lift both of them onto the bio bed. Bones does his thing, checking their vitals and such as he talks to me about fatherhood and junk.

"So how is it not being the only Kirk on board?" I sigh and cross my arms over my chest. I shrug before answering, "It doesn't feel weird or odd if that's what you were expecting. It feels…right, I guess. As long as I do right by Nyota and the kids I'll be fine. Other than you guys running around all the time, you're pretty good." They smile at me and I laugh.

"Well great for you. When I first met you I was sure you would be in assisted living one day flirting with the nurses." Bones replies, taking out a hypo needle. "Yeah…" When Bones prepares to give Eve her shot she shies away from it and looks at me with fearful eyes. "Daddy…?" I take her hand and smile.

"Don't worry Zabs, it's real quick and it will be over before you know it. I'm right here." I make a funny face and hear her laugh just as Bones injects her with the shot. Bruce takes it a lot better, not looking frightened at all and just barely wincing at the needle in his flesh. "Well, they're definitely higher level than most one year olds. Their word count is about the level of a two and a half year old. Do you read to them a lot?"

"Yeah, every night – Nyota and I take turns. And we refused to do "baby talk" we just spoke to them as if they were adults."

"Well whatever you're doing, it's working. Okay, they're good to go."

I bid goodbye to Bones and take them back to the bridge. "_See_, that wasn't so bad."

"What was?..." Eve asks and somehow I know she means what did Bones use? "Needle."

"Needel?" I shrug, it's close enough.

"Yep, needle." We arrive at the bridge doors and before they slide open Eve stops me. "Daddy, brige is…boring."

"I doubt you'll think that when you're older but okay. Do you want Aunt Christy to watch you? She's off duty at the moment, I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Eve looks at her brother and he nods at me. "Okay, I'll take you."

"We can." I sigh and crouch down to look at the two of them. "Fine, I'll trust you just this once but no foul play. You go straight to Christine's quarters with no stops, got it?" They nod fiercely. "We promise."

"If you stray from your destination I swear both of you will be banished to your rooms."

"Okay."

"Now get out of here." They smile and hug me before giggling and turning on their heels. Bruce runs down the corridor and Eve skips happily.

I shake my head at them. That's my flesh and blood bounding down this hall. To be honest…I never thought I would be here – married, with children. I _definitely _never thought I would be lucky enough to be with Nyota Uhura, the best Communications Officer in all of Starfleet.

A sigh escapes my lips before I enter the bridge and Nyota throws me a confused look. "Where are?"

"They said the bridge was boring so I let them walk to Christine's quarters."

"Is she off duty?"

"Yes."

"Good…you trusted them to get there safely without running around like this morning?"

"Yes, they promised me." Nyota sighs and shakes her head, returning her attention back to the reports she's filling out. Sulu turns around in his chair to gawk at me.

"Wait just a minute; they said the bridge was _boring?"_ I nod, looking a little disappointed. "Well you can kiss your dreams of a kid Captain goodbye." I hold up my palms.

"Hold on, give them a chance. They don't know what they're saying yet. And Eve's the one who said the bridge was boring, there's still hope for Bruce."

"But did Bruce agree?" Chekov asks, joining in the conversation. "Well yes…" I mumble and they both utter an 'oh', turning back around to their stations. "Oh shut up you two. How long until this stupid shift is over?"

"Nine minutes precisely, Captain."

"Thank you, Spock."

"Sulu, Chekov, when are we due for the Beta Quadrant?"

"Tomorrow morning, Kaptain."

"Great. Do you think we will find any new planets there, Chekov?"

"I do not know, sir." I yawn and stretch, scratching my head and standing, suddenly becoming restless.

"I sure hope we do. That party months ago is still the most exciting thing we've seen in decades."

"It has not been decades, Captain."

"Oh I know that, Spock, I'm exaggerating; you should try it some time."

"I find it highly illogical, Captain."

"If you say _illogical_ one more fucking time, I swear to God I'll rip the bangs off your head."

"You seem more tense than usual, Captain, I suggest you sit down." I roll my eyes a plop down in the Captain's chair; but not because of his stupid suggestions but because pacing is a waste of time considering I know every square inch of this cursed bridge.

Another sigh escapes me and I close my eyes, a hand rubbing my temples. I hear someone come up behind the chair and smile weakly at the fingers beginning to massage the sore muscles of my shoulders.

_"Just relax, baby…breathe…I got you."_ Nyota's smooth voice is like silk, soothing my ears and my mind. She kisses my head lightly and her hands slide down to squeeze my arms before massaging them also.

"Hey, why don't you ever do that for us, huh?"

"Yeah, ve've had bad days too, you know." Sulu and Chekov comment and Nyota laughs. "Because neither of you are my husband. But if you want to be the father of two one year olds, just let me know." They both give each other a look of horror before muttering no and turning back around. Nyota giggles again, "That's what I thought."

* * *

**Nyota's P.O.V.**

I continue to rub Jim's tense and knotted muscles, him giving the occasional sigh and smile. "Am I doing good so far?"

"No, _great_…" I smile and bite my lip. I can feel the bulk of his shoulders finally relax under my sensitive finger tips and sigh as the knots disappear. "Feel better?" he nods and pats his lap, signaling me to walk over and gently sit on it.

Jim smiles before kissing my cheek and mouth. "Thank you." He murmurs against my lips. "Anytime." We stay like this, talking about random things until our shift is up. Jim lifts me off of him and walks into the hall. "Where are we going?" I ask, catching up to him.

"Christine's quarters, I don't know if she's keeping them all day."

"Willing to bet on it?"

Jim frowns and turns to look at me, lifting an eyebrow in a very good impression of Spock. "Maybe…"

"Twenty bucks says she'll let them sleep in her quarters tonight."

"Okay…well, I say Chris will want to have some alone time." We reach her quarters and face each other outside the door. "Deal?"

"You're on." He replies and smirks, sticking out his hand so we can shake on it. I give it one pump and turn to knock on the door. "Enter." We step in to see Christy sitting on her bed, filling out reports. The children are at her feet, playing with her many experimental chameleons. I smile at how they both 'oo' and 'aw' when the reptiles change color.

"Hey Chris." I greet and Jim kneels down to let a chameleon latch onto his finger. He stands back up and studies the seemingly normal thing. "What horrendous thing is being done to these little guys?" Christine rolls her eyes and takes off her reading glasses as she looks up at him.

"Nothing horrendous, Spock and I are trying to see if we can make their color changing abilities "infect" other reptiles."

Jim smiles with a nod at the little fellow. "That's pretty cool. How 'bout that little guy, you won't be so special anymore."

Christine stands up to walk over to her desk, putting her glasses back on and shuffling through some files. She brings one over to us and opens it up to several enlarged still shots of a chameleon's cells. Jim takes the file and flips through it, looking highly interested.

"This seems like an exciting project."

"Thank you for your recognition, it is rather fascinating." Jim and I look at each other with raised eyebrows before throwing Christine a worried and concerned look. She shrugs, unknowing of our fear. "What are you two gawking at?"

"You've spent way too much time with Spock."

She rolls her eyes and then takes off her glasses, placing the file back on her messy desk before taking a seat behind it. "Speaking of a certain Vulcan... I'm a little worried about our friend Spock." Jim and I take a seat in front of her, Jim adopting a very solemn expression.

"Why?... Exactly?"

"Well, with the extra time we've spent together and his growth of trust in me...he has confided in me a rather troubling secret."

"Well...tell us!" I shout, irritated that she brought this up to tell us nothing. She bites her knuckle and glances up at us, her usually bright eyes suddenly dark and strained.

"He has asked me not to."

"Christine! We're his friends! More importantly my husband is his Superior Officer so he has a right to know."

She holds up her palms in surrender, leaning forward on her elbows and brushing a blonde lock of hair from her face. "Fine... I'll tell you. Spock has said that serious problems are arising with T'Pring."

I lean back in my chair, sighing and uncaring of my slouching posture. I never thought that this would be the terrible secret. "But they we're doing fine that last time I checked. They we're in love…well…as much in love as two Vulcans can be."

"Well, Nyota, obviously things have changed since the last time you checked on them."

"What _exact _problems is he having with T'Pring?" Jim asks, anxious to get to the point. "He says that she is showing an obsessive lustful attraction to another Vulcan man through their bond."

"So was he just lying to us about them being fine the last few months?" Christine nods, biting her lip. "More than likely unless this just sprung up in the middle of the night." Jim groans, hanging his head and cupping his face in his hands.

He stands up abruptly and begins pacing the small room. "I can't believe that green blooded son of a bitch lied to my face." I shake my head with a sigh. "Calm down, honey, I'm sure we're all upset here."

He doesn't stop pacing to ask his question. "Well how is Spock, does he still love the wretch?" His care and concern for his First Officer _and_ friend drench every word. "Spock doesn't believe so; he says any romantic feelings towards her clicked out a while ago."

Jim finally stops his excessive pacing. "Can you even sever a bond?"

"Yes, but Spock has not clarified if he decides to deal with this in such a brutal manner, he could work it out with her or fight her new-founded crush in reward of her affections; whichever he chooses will be his right."

Jim stops and holds up a hand. "I never said it wasn't." Christine and I can both tell that her comment upset him, the fact that she thought he didn't know that. "Well, can we talk to him? We _are _his friends after all." Christine shakes her head.

"I don't think _we _should. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like Nyota's help in the matter; but _you _can, Jim. You know him best out of all of us – _you_'re his best friend, well…the closest he's got." Jim sighs and runs both hands through his hair, shaking his head before closing his eyes and licking those pretty pink lips.

"Okay…I guess I'll go talk to him then. Thanks for telling us about this, Chris."

"Anytime." She escorts us out and I remember the bet finally. I turn toward her again and hold up a finger. "Um, Christy…Are you planning to keep Eve and Bruce tonight?" She nods with a shy smile. "Yes…they kind of brighten the mood with all the paperwork I'm doing." I smile with a nod and step into the hall, as soon as the doors slide shut I fist pump the air (I've kind of picked that up from Jim somehow). Jim rolls his eyes and smiles, digging into his back pocket and slapping a twenty into my awaiting palm. "_Thank you_, good sir." I drop the bill into my bra and he just glares ahead.

"Are you going to be able to talk to Spock?"

He seems confused by my question, "yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I shrug and cross my arms over my chest. "You seem a little flustered – angry really…and no one responds to you well when you're pissed." Jim snorts with a little laugh. "You got that right."

We arrive outside of Spocks' quarters and he turns to face me. I look up at him steadily and when he smiles down at me I feel a flash of warmth consume my heart. A smile finds its way to my own lips and I take his face in my hands, stroking his stubble.

He turns his head a little bit to press his cheek into my palm. "Just calm down…talk to him like you're his concerned friend, not like a nosy Captain. Be slow with him, take your time – he might not want to talk to you at all."

"Okay…"

"Good luck, love ya." I perch on my tippy toes to give him a chaste kiss, but Jim grabs me by the waist and pulls me back to him; kissing me deeper than before, his tongue gliding across my lips before shoving it's way in to stroke mine gently. His hand presses patterns into my lower back while his other one weaves fingers into my hair; when he finally releases me I feel my knees give out.

I would have fallen if he hadn't been holding me so tightly against him. He smiles down at me, nearly making me believe I married the devil himself. He pulls me even tighter against him and whispers into my ear, "After this I'm gonna tear you apart." His warm breath feathers against my hot ear and I feel a pooling down below.

"You make me ruin every pair of underwear I own." I whisper back and he responds with a dark and dangerously seductive chuckle. Jim abruptly lets go of me and smacks my ass in signal for me to get on. I throw him an arousing stare before strutting down the white corridor to our quarters.

* * *

**Jim Kirk's P.O.V.**

I shake my head as I watch her disappear around a corner. _That woman…_I'm glad I married her. She really can keep up with me and keep me grounded. I never thought a female could match me so perfectly. Anyway, back to the task at hand.

I turn to face the door and knock three times with a "Spock". "Who is it?"

"Jim, I'm kind of offended that you don't know my voice by now."

"Enter, Captain." I step into the room to see him sitting at his desk, reading. I wince and shake my head with a wave of my hand once I recall that he called me Captain. "And when we're off duty, don't call me Captain – I'm strictly Jim and _that's _an order." Spock rises from his desk, stepping out from behind with his hands clasped behind his back. I want to rip that raised eyebrow off his stupid face.

"Excuse me, Jim but you just contradicted yourself by saying we were off duty and then issuing an order."

I think about and after realizing he's right, make a face. "Oh shut up, you know what I meant."

"May I ask why this random visit has been made?"

"Yes, it has come to my attention that you confided in Christine your…" I search for the right word exactly, "relationship. And since I am your best friend, I am here to speak with you about such matters." Spock does not seem pleased by my answer and takes a seat at the table near the corner of the room.

He shakes his head, deep in contemplation. "Jim, though I appreciate your concern of my troubles I do not wish to discuss them at such an early time. What is happening in my romantic life is between T'Pring and I. But I thank you for your interest."

"Oh, come on Spock, talk to me." I internally wince at the whine inching into my voice but I know he has to talk to _someone._ I take a seat across from him and lace my fingers together.

"I do not desire to, Jim."

"You _really _don't want to speak about your problems? You know, Nyota, Bones, and I are always here for you."

"And I am immensely grateful for that."

"Good, well take advantage of it, tell me a little bit about the state of you and T'Pring."

It seems he has caved as he makes a sound nearing a sigh and looks at me with a slight glare. "T'Pring has shown heightening romantic feelings toward another Vulcan man."

"Are you _okay _with that? I thought you loved her."

"I did, however since she has not been interested in me I find no will to keep her or win her over." I shake my head. "Why not? If Nyota was interested in someone else I would stop at nothing to get her back."

"However, the difference between our current situations is that you and Nyota love each other. Over the last few months my romantic feelings for T'Pring have been fading."

"Why?"

"I do not know, Jim. I believed that I loved her – at some point I did; but whatever made those feelings so strong has disappeared."

"So you're okay?"

"Yes."

"Well I only came to check on you."

"I appreciate the sentiment shown."

"I'm your friend, remember?" He nods and stands up after I do. I stick out a hand and he shakes it firmly. Spock escorts me to the door when I stop. "So are you going to sever the bond with T'Pring?" Spock looks at the ground, thinking once again. He looks back up me with his answer. "I believe so. It is the only way to let T'Pring go in order for her to pursue her new love."

"Do you have a new love in mind?"

"_That_ is where this conversation ends, Jim." He begins to gently walk me out the door and I groan. Standing in the hall, I demand to know who it is. "It is none of your business."

"Really, Spock, after everything we've been through? Just tell me and I swear to keep it a secret. I won't even tell Nyota if you don't want me to." Spock waves a dismissive hand at the idea.

"No, that will not be necessary. However I will tell you I have found a new subject of affection if you will."

"Who is it?"

"That I will not say. Have a good day, Jim." As the doors begin to slide shit I reply, "It would be better if one of my best friends would tell me who his crush is!" But I am now talking to a door and various walls. I sigh and shake my head as I begin to walk toward my own quarters.

_I wonder who she is…?_

* * *

**Nyota's P.O.V. **

Jim walks into the room nodding at me briefly before pulling his shirt off his back and carelessly tossing it into the chair, but he misses and it instead lands on the floor. He takes a seat on the edge of the bed and I cock an eyebrow at his behavior.

However I stand up to pick up the shirt and neatly fold it on the chair. I don't care that he sees me naked; it's nothing he isn't used to. I only undressed because of what he said to me mere minutes ago.

I take a seat next to him. "How did the talk go?"

"Well...I guess."

"You guess? It either went good or bad, which one is it?"

"Good..."

"But...?"

He sighs and somehow manages to slouch even more. "He won't tell me who his new crush is."

"Well maybe that's where he draws the line, Jim. If I had a crush I would be afraid you would say something even if you promised."

"I get that, it's just I want him to trust me _better _than that. And I'm driving myself mad by thinking of who it could _possibly_ be."

"Aw, baby." I kneel on the bed and scoot behind him. I wrap my arms snugly under his and rest my cheek next to his. My bare breasts press against his toned back. Jim turns a little to kiss me and pats the thigh that is beside him. "I have something that could take your mind off of it." He raises an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Do you remember what you said to me?" My voice sounds naughty, innocent, and dirty to my own ears - the perfect combination. He gives a nervous laugh and a slight nod. "You wanna keep your promise, big boy?" My voice is airy and seductive, kind of like the famous bombshell, Marilyn Monroe.

Jim suddenly stands up from the bed and looks at me with a face of heated lust and arousal. I'm shocked when he shoves his hands under my armpits, easily lifting me and throwing me onto my back, further up on the bed. His eyes don't waver from mine as his hands undo his fly, gracefully removing the tight black pants and underwear from his hips. My eyes can't help but to follow the action as they slip to the floor. My eyes drag back up his muscular frame, his legs and full arousal, abdominal muscles, chest, shoulders, and finally his sexy face smirking back at me.

With us both exposed as possible, Jim climbs onto the bed, placing his body over mine like a protective cocoon. I smile up at him – not a smirk, nor a tease, just a smile. Jim rests on one arm to let his other hand caress my face. His thumb rubs lightly over my plump lips, his hand cupping my cheek.

A nearly unbearable amount of heat flashes over me when those beautiful pink lips press hard to my forehead. I close my eyes and smile softly at his gentle care toward me and no one else. A shudder goes through me when the words, "you're mine" are whispered against my forehead.

My brown eyes flutter up to his dark blue ones as they peer down at me possessively. "What do you mean?"

"You are mine and no one else's, _that's _what I mean."

"Prove it." I bite out the taunting words and I swear his eyes grow two shades darker as a small smile takes to his lips. He kisses my nose before taking my lips and then continuing down my body in a trail of kisses.

I moan as he kisses each swell of my breasts and continues down my stomach. "Oh I will, just like this…" he answers against the heated skin just above my sex. Those pink lips kiss and lick at my hairless sex and I cringe with want.

Jim looks up at me and gauges my reaction as he pries my thighs apart with his hand and grazes his fingers against my wet heat. I shiver and bite my lip, apparently pleasing him as he smiles and kisses my crotch.

His fingers finally dip into my folds, sending more shivers up my very being. I squeeze my eyes shut and bite my lip to the point of pain as he circles my entrance, gathering enough of my milky arousal before slowly pushing three fingers inside. He doesn't even bother taking his time with me to stretch me out which he usually does. Jim's fingers begin an enticing rhythm and his thumb takes up the job of rubbing and playing my clitoris. His other hand holds my hip securely. Jim pulls my legs over his shoulders and continues playing with me.

Just when I'm nearing my end I flip over and trap Jim under me against the bed but he somehow remains in control, surprising me like always and going back on his word he said months ago.

I gasp violently and jerk forward when I feel his tongue dip into my folds and lap at my clitoris. My hands grip the sheets as he continues to lick violently. I close my eyes when I feel his tongue trail to my entrance and begin to suck greedily before thrusting in and out. When his teeth gently nip and bite at my clitoris I know it's all over.

His name escapes my lips on a cry as I orgasm and slump on top of him. I roll over, absolutely exhausted though I have done absolutely nothing. He looks at me with a mischievous smile. "You said you would never do that to me."

He shrugs, "thought I'd switch it up, it's been awhile." I crawl over to him and place myself in front of his hardness. "I'll return the favor." Jim looks scared and holds up a hand, pulling himself into a sitting position.

"You know, you don't have to do that if you don't want to. I'm never gonna make you do something you don't want to do."

I shake my head. "I know that, I want to. Just enjoy the ride. This may be the last time you board it." He laughs and is about to reply but instead gasps violently when I take him into my mouth.

I waste no time savoring his unique taste. His pre-come is sweet like sugar and honey. I swirl my tongue around his solid warm member and go back up to flick my tongue over the top of it. The sounds Jim makes are arousing and not at all masculine. I take pride in the fact I'm the one who made him sound this way. He moans and whimpers; gasps and sighs. I graze my teeth over him when going back down and begin to bob up and down on his hard member.

Jim's hands suddenly entwine in my hair, holding my head. He involuntarily bucks his hips into my mouth. "I'm sorry." He pants and I shake my head no. "Can I…?" I know he means thrust and I nod the best I can.

I look up at him to see his head fall back; his eyes close with a relieved smile. At first I gag violently when he shoves himself further down my mouth, hitting the back of my throat. He strokes my hair soothingly and lets me get used to this much amount of his cock in my mouth. I begin to suck in signal for him to move. He groans and slowly begins to hold my head, thrusting into my mouth. Jim slowly begins picking up pace, soon bucking into me furiously. Jim groans loudly and jerks into me one more time to ejaculate his sperm. It fills my mouth completely; it's warm, thick, and a little more salty than his pre come.

I look up at Jim and he shakes his head, sitting up against the headboard. "You don't have to swallow." That makes me want to and I do in one single gulp. He raises his eyebrows for a second, looking surprised before smiling at me. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me to him, kissing me deeply. I can still taste a hint of myself on his lips and I know he tastes himself right now.

* * *

**Jim Kirk's P.O.V.**

Nyota sucks hard, spreading my own pre come over my member. For her first time she's wonderful. Of course I really have nothing to compare it to. The sounds I'm making are nothing but slutty, though I don't care – my own wife is giving my first and therefore _best _blow job; I think I'm entitled to little moaning here and there. I groan as the roughness of her tongue rubs against my length. Teeth graze my delicate skin and then she's just bobbing up and down as if it's candy.

That shiny ebony hair is calling to me and I can't help but to dig my fingers into it, holding Nyota's head. A flick of her tongue causes my hips to buck into her mouth and I feel her gag.

"I'm sorry." I'm scared she'll stop now but she shakes her head slightly as if waving my apology off.

"Can I…?" The urge to thrust is building inside me and I just know my orgasm will be to die for if I can buck my hips into _something._ Somehow Nyota knows what I am trying to ask and nods her head. _Yes_…I smile in relief and let my head fall back onto the pillows.

Before either us or ready I shove myself down her throat, sighing in relief at being fully submerged in something. However, Nyota gags violently and I stroke her hair calmingly. I have no idea what this amount of dick feels like in your mouth so I'm just letting her adjust.

A shock jolts my spine when there's a pull on my penis, wet muscles swirling around it. Groans and sighs fill our quarters as I grab her head and thrust my hips into her mouth. The pace starts out slow but as the heat inside me builds, so does the movement of my hips. Soon enough I am pushing her head down, making her swallow all of me and then pulling back to ram myself back into the cavity of warmth.

A loud groan signals my orgasm as I buck into her one last time, filling her mouth with my semen. I sigh and pull myself into a sitting position staring down at my wife, come running down her chin. "You don't have to swallow." I assure her but I guess I egg her on because that's exactly what she does.

Is it strange to feel a sense of pride that she _did _swallow my seed? Because I do, I really, _really _do. I smile at her and pull her to me, slamming my lips against hers in a passionate kiss. I can taste myself, our juices mixing.

* * *

**Nyota's P.O.V.**

Jim flips us over and presses his remaining arousal into my thigh. I gasp and he takes the opportunity to plunge tongue first into my mouth. Our tongues join in a hypnotic dance as his fingers ghost over my curves. "Now I'm gonna show you how you're mine." He whispers against my lips and slowly sinks into me. I let out a hiss and he sighs in relief. I wrap my arms under his, my hands gripping his shoulders tightly.

Jim stares down at me, his arms at the sides of my head. He rolls into me and I close my eyes against the burst of immense pleasure. He tilts my chin up. "Open your eyes." He commands sternly and I hear a trace of my Captain in this intimate moment. My eyes flutter open and he rocks into me again, making my body jerk viciously.

"Has any one ever made love to you like this?" he pants the question and I shake my head weakly, battling to keep my eyes open against the emotions and reactions raging through my body.

"And how long have I been yours?"

I struggle to form understandable words against Jim's eager thrusts into me. "A year…and a few months, ah." Jim smiles wickedly down at me, obviously enjoying this far too much. "Right you are… How long have I been pleasuring you, ruling your body with my own, how long have you loved me?" The answer is immediate and comes out as easy as anything.

"You have pleasured me just by being here. And you rule my body easily…you have loved me for time indefinite."

"Damn straight." I laugh weakly at his response and take his face in my hands, caressing his tongue with my own. I can feel my walls tightening around him, spasming uncontrollably. We don't part as we both come together, me milking him long and hard as he explodes and shoots off into me. We pant into each other's mouths and slump against each other.

Jim rolls over, pulling me on top of him so as not to crush me with his weight. His hand rubs the burning flesh over my spine and he kisses my head as I rest on his chest, my arms wrapped around him.

"That was great."

"Yep, we finally did oral."

"The sex was great too." He scoffs. "It always is" he adds and I laugh. "Wait, what was that laugh for? It's great _all _the time, right? Maybe not a few months ago when I was totally shit faced but…for the most part it's good right?" I nod with a laugh, patting his chest reassuringly. "Yes, it's _very _good honey." He sighs and relaxes into the pillows. "Good."

"What time is it?" I ask and he checks his watch. "Only noon; it feels like night time doesn't it?" I nod and turn my body to place my leg between his. Jim moves his hand to comfortably hold my ass and I don't really have a reason to mind. He sighs and squeezes me playfully, making me jerk in surprise. "I never thought I'd actually get to squeeze the ass I stared at all day." I make a face. "You stared at my ass?"

"Oh, don't act like I was just being a gentleman every time I let you go first." I slap his chest and he laughs. "Those uniforms are _really _short – I really don't think any male with functioning genitalia can manage to _not _look at your ass, plus you have a really good one.

I shake it teasingly and smile. "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself. And I'll be honest with you enough to say the male issued pants are really tight and that I stared at your ass most of the time you walked around the bridge. You always had a better ass than Spock."

"Thank you, I try to eat a lot of fattening foods." We laugh together and he pulls me closer for a kiss just when the door opens abruptly.

Jim jerks into a sitting position, yanking the sheets over my exposed body protectively. "What the fuck, Christy?"

"Jim, Nyota, Bruce just had a coughing fit and he passed out. I took him down to Medical but you two should probably get down there."

**TBC**


	16. First Year: Part Two

**Chapter 16: The First Year: Part Two**

Those are the last words I expected to hear. Jim glances at me and then back to Christine. "What? Give us one minute and we'll be right there, just wait outside the door." Christine steps into the hall and Jim scrambles to dress quickly.

* * *

**Jim Kirk's P.O.V.**

I begin talking to Christine through the door. "What the fuck is wrong with him?"

"We don't know yet but I don't think he could breathe. He might have asthma." I look to Nyota who's quickly shoving on jeans. I toss her a clean shirt and she expertly catches it, shoving it on, over her head. Once we're both dressed we join Christine in the hall, quickly walking to Sick Bay. "Well does Leonard think he'll be okay?" Nyota asks, care and fear icing her words and my heart. "Just please tell me he'll be okay." I grab her hand and squeeze it comfortingly. "Leonard thinks he'll be fine as soon as he wakes up which will probably be in a few minutes or an hour but nothing longer than that."

"Well that's good." I comment when we finally reach Sick Bay and I run over to Bruce's bio bed and Bones. "How is he?"

"He suffered from an asthma attack is all. The little trooper will be fine." I sigh in relief and Nyota takes her little boy's hand as I run my fingers through his mess of curly light brown hair. He's breathing peacefully and Eve is standing next to the bed with dried tears streaking her face. I lift her up and kiss her temple. "Your brother's going to be fine, okay, Zabs? He just has asthma."

"Asma?" I nod and kiss her again, this time on her pretty pink lips that are like two cushions – her mother's lips. Bones places an inhaler in my hands. "There's his brand new inhaler, he'll need it whenever he feels tightening in his chest, and he coughs or wheezes. Oh and," he turns around and takes a pill bottle from Christine, "_this _for when he's sleeping."

"Okay."

"You guys are welcomed to stay as long as you want."

"Thanks, Bones."

"Anytime, buddy; I'm sorry about this."

"It's not really your fault."

Nyota and I stay with Bruce until he wakes which is an hour exactly. Nyota stands up quickly. "Jim, he's awake." I walk over to the other side of him. His crystal blue eyes seem glazed over slightly as he winces at the bright lights overhead.

Bruce moans and rolls his head to look at me and then Nyota. She cups his cheek and smiles softly. "Hey baby, how do you feel?"

"Okay..." The words come out hoarse and weak. I take his hand and check his pulse which is thrumming slowly against my fingers. "What happened?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

He shrugs before glaring up at the lights in a daze. "I...I couldn't breathe."

"They say you had an asthma attack."

"What's that?"

"Something that makes it harder for you to breathe; you'll be okay though, this inhaler will help you. You'll use it every time you cough; wheeze or your chest feels tight, got it?" He nods and I place the inhaler in his hand, taking his hand in mine and curling his fingers over it. "Can we still stay with Aunt Christy?" He asks weakly and I look at Nyota who immediately goes into being totally motherly.

"I think you should stay with us tonight, dear. I just don't feel good about you not being with me."

"Okay...sorry E." His sister smiles at him and holds open her arms in signal for me to take her to him. I grin and lay her down next to him on the bio bed.

Eve takes the liberty to wrap her arms around him and pull him tightly into her chest. I cross my arms over my chest and Nyota comes over to my side. I lean over and whisper to her, "that's not going to last."

"I know, wanna bet on it? What year do you think they'll turn on each other?" I shrug and then make a face at her. "What is up with you and bets – you have a _serious _gambling problem. But I'm in, I say they hate each other at five and then it passes."

Nyota rolls her eyes at me as we gaze at them just resting together. "Oh _please…_ I had a cousin that lived with us – basically a brother and I hated him until he moved out to go to college. They're gonna hate each other at six."

I shrug and shake my head, turning to face her. "You got yourself a long term deal." We shake on it and when we know that they're both asleep I gather them into my arms and walk them back to our quarters.

The rest of the day goes by pretty fast. Eve and Bruce rest in our quarters while Nyota and I return to the bridge for our last shift of the day. The conversation on the bridge is about Bruce and if he's okay or not.

Nyota and I assure everyone that he is; only he now has asthma. Sulu makes a face once the word asthma leaves my lips. "Hm…as long as when he needs to use his inhaler he doesn't look like a nerd – I'm good."

Chekov shakes his head and turns to face his friend. "Vhat do you mean? _How _exactly, is he supposed to use his inhaler and _not _look like a complete geek?"

"He uses his inhaler like it's badass – that's how."

"And _vhat _makes an inhaler, 'badass'?" Chekov crosses his arms over his chest and lifts an eyebrow, awaiting his friend's answer.

"You take the inhaler and breathe it in like it's the coolest thing in the whole world and that everyone around you is stupid for not having one." Chekov shakes his head as he laughs, turning back to his station. "You're an idiot." I roll my eyes at both of them. "You're both idiots." Nyota laughs and smiles at me from across the bridge.

Light conversation is continued as we fly toward the Beta Quadrant. When our shift is over Nyota and I head back to our quarters. Bruce and Eve are just bouncing up and down on the bed, giggling. They stop abruptly when they see us and expect us to make them stop. I look at Nyota and we both shrug, pulling off our shoes and bouncing on the bed with them.

I grab Nyota and flop us down onto the bed. Bruce and Eve fall on top of us and I let out an 'oomph' at their weight.

"Okay, let's go to sleep." We all get comfortable under the blankets. Nyota and I lay together with Eve on top of us and Bruce snuggled into my side. I kiss both of their heads and give Nyota and chaste one on her lips. She smiles at me before uttering goodnight to all of us. "We love you guys, see you in the morning."

"We'll have to get up early." I add, Bruce and Eve looking up at me, confused. "Why?"

"So we can see the Beta Quadrant as it's approaching. Who knows, we might see a new planet. Starfleet hasn't been in the Beta Quadrant for a few years now."

"Ok…" Eve's reply is ended with a yawn and her breathing changes as she quickly falls asleep. Nyota turns to nestle her face in the crook of my neck and I smile when I feel a soft kiss against my warm skin.

I have never slept better.

* * *

**Nyota's P.O.V.**

I moan in annoyance at Jim's constant words and touches. _"Ny…wake up…"_

"No…" I reply in a gruff groan. I can hardly manage surprise when I feel his soft lips press against my temple; they burn a trail down to my cheeks and neck as hands hold my head delicately. So he's decided to take a softer approach – that sly bastard.

"The kids are already running down the hall…you don't wanna miss this." I don't respond and I feel him smirk against my burning skin. "Oh come on…I know you love the stars." I start when a devious hand strays for my crotch.

I grab his wrist and sit up finally. "I'm up!" Jim just laughs at me and removes his hand from my grip. He helps me out of the bed, still smiling. "I knew that would work." He chuckles and I roll my eyes. "Do I have to change?" Jim looks me up and down and shakes his head. "No, I'm pretty sure we're the only ones who will be down there. Your nightgown's fine." Jim offers his arm and smiles at me. "Come on." His voice is a whisper and it's so sweet and genuine, how could I ever refuse those blue eyes anyway? I link my arm through his and we make our way to the observation deck. The doors slide open and Eve and Bruce are already bouncing around in the large room.

Bruce lays the blanket down on the deck's floor. Jim and I sit on it; I shriek when his hands grab my hips and pull me closer to him; my legs now resting over his as he smiles at me, entwining our fingers.

Jim leans forward and takes my lips for a mere minute. Our foreheads rest together before we both turn to look at Bruce and Eve playing on the railing and chasing each other. I laugh, "Are you happy?" I'm caught off guard by his question but smile when I think of the answer.

"There's warmth in my chest and a gleam in my eye so I guess so." I study him as his gaze remains glued to our children. "Why, are you not?" He frowns and shakes his head. "No…I'm very happy, it just doesn't really mean anything if you're not."

"Well don't ever doubt I'm not happy. You would _know _if I wasn't right?" Those blue eyes lighted by the stars finally look at me and he nods. "Yeah, of course I would," he looks back out at the endless night, "you make it so goddamn obvious." He mutters and I laugh, shoving him playfully. Jim's chuckle makes his eyes crinkle…and I've always loved that about them.

The morning goes on until we see a bright light and Jim shields his eyes, standing up and walking over to the large window. "What is that?" I ask and he doesn't seem to hear me – too lost in his own world and happiness.

"I'd know those Binary Suns anywhere. We've run into the Binary System planet."

"How do you know?"

"I studied it back in the Academy."

"But we never had any assignments on that."

"I know; I did it for fun. Starfleet has never stepped foot on that planet and because of its suns, it only has night_ four_ days a month. This…is…amazing. I have to get the Alpha shift together."

"Jim, no, just wait until the shift comes along – everyone's probably still sleeping." Jim holds up a hand and the excited gleam in his eye tells me I'm not _or _anyone else for that matter, is gonna change his mind.

"Honey, I don't give a _darn _what they're doing – _this…_is worth a few lost hours of sleep." I sigh and roll my eyes. But before I can say more Jimmy is already running out of the observation deck.

I only resort to calling him Jimmy when he's acting like a complete idiot or a kid…right now, it's for both.

* * *

**Jim Kirk's P.O.V.**

I dash to the turbo lift and head for the bridge; I can't really remember which shift is up right now but it doesn't really matter. I barge into the bridge, earning many confused glances thrown my way. They salute me but I just wave a hand and motion for some guy to get out the chair.

I quickly announce over the ship, "This Captain Kirk speaking, Alpha shift is to report immediately to the bridge. I have great news."

When the announcement is done, the current shift just stares at me blankly. I wave at the door, "go." They look at each other before just shrugging and exiting the bridge. A few minutes go by before my regular crew comes in, all of them looking sleepy – even Spock a little bit.

Chekov is adorable, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and wearing button up pajamas, Spock's the only one who felt it necessary to change.

"None of you felt obligated to change?" I ask and Chekov throws a sleepy glare at me as he plops down at his station.

"Excuse me, Kaptain, but to put it lightly…I'll be damned if I'm going to change out of my sleeping vear for a random call. Vhy exactly are ve here?" I place my hands on my hips just when the doors slide open to Nyota holding Eve and Bruce running in. I wish it's just them but a very angry Bones is stumping in after them.

"You son of a bitch, you woke me up."

"Sorry…baby, you wanted to sleep in a little longer?" I tease and he purses his lips and shakes his head at me.

I rub my hands together with an excited smile. "Ok guys, the whole reason you're here – is out that window."

"Goddamnit Jim, we know that – this is Starfleet!"

I close my eyes and try to work with the very more grumpy morning Bones who is also stupider. "I didn't mean…forget it; you're up at five AM in the morning because we just ran into the Binary System planet. Can someone please tell me a little bit about why this is so awesome?"

"What is this, a goddamn seminar?" Bones mutters under his breathe but at least Spock is being cooperative.

"I assume, Captain, that you want to be the first starship to explore this planet considering Starfleet never has."

"Bingo. We could be the first people to step foot on that planet. We started this five year mission for adventure and discovery…well this opportunity is all that in a nutshell. All I have to do is run it by Starfleet and see if it's a go. They'd be idiots to pass it down." Bones rolls his eyes again.

"Lieutenant, contact Starfleet and make it seem formal." Nyota smirks at me and walks to her station. "Aye aye, Captain."

"The message is sent."

"Now we just wait for a reply. And Bones, I know you're upset about this whole thing but that plant is teeming with plant and wildlife – I'm sure you'll discover some sort of medical thing down there." He crosses his arms over his chest and appears to be angry still but I know he's thinking a little bit on the bright side.

"Captain…it's a go." I smile brightly and point to the kids at her feet. "Children cover your ears." They don't question it as I turn back to face the whole crew.

"We're going to explore a planet, bitches."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: I thought this would be the last chapter – skip to when Bruce and Eve are like seven but I'm just gonna take it a few years at a time. But this fanfic ****_will_**** be completed. Sorry for how long it's gotten…to be honest I thought the first chapter would be the end – a one shot. Maybe five or six more chapters to go with Bruce and Eve growing older.**


End file.
